


Переговоры

by minty_mix



Series: ББ-квест [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Animal Abuse, Collars, Detective!Anakin, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Serial Killer!Obi-Wan, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 71,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Больше года назад Энакин Скайуокер, детектив полиции Корусанта, бесследно исчез, охотясь за активным серийным убийцей, известном в средствах массовой информации под псевдонимом Переговорщик. Теперь Скайуокер, найденный и спасенный из заточения в хижине, находящейся глубоко в лесу Набу, — единственный выживший после столкновения с Переговорщиком. Вопрос, который волнует каждого: что же произошло за это время?





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Negotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152843) by [Glare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glare/pseuds/Glare). 



> **Предупреждения:** частично Д/С, возможный OOC, нездоровые отношения, стокгольмский синдром, газлайтинг, графичное описание насилия в т.ч. и над животными, несколько нецензурных слов  
>  **Иллюстрации:** [«Сосед»](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/3/6/4/2364895/85820752.jpg), [«В камере»](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/5/7/3457024/85869634.jpg)

Он тянет наручники, проверяя их на прочность. Они прицеплены к столешнице и удерживают его здесь. Он знает, что никуда не уйдет; но это его не останавливает. Он тянет и тянет, чувствуя, как холодный металл вгрызается в его плоть. Все глубже и глубже с каждым движением, сдирая кожу с мышц. Горячие капли крови падают на гладкую поверхность стола, принося с собой знакомый запах железа.

Эти наручники совсем непохожи на те, что хранятся у него дома — из мягкой кожи, податливо изгибающейся плавными линиями. Те бы врезались в его запястья, удерживая на месте, и он мог бы извиваться в них, не боясь получить ничего, кроме царапин. _Он_ бы посмотрел на то, как он корчится, наблюдая с хищной ухмылкой и блеском в глазах, видном в бледном свете луны.

Господи, он хочет домой.

Домой, обратно в хижину в лесу, к их двум собакам и соседской девочке, которая иногда забегала к ним, чтобы принести свежеиспеченные сладости. Она бы чувствовала себя одиноко, когда родителей не было дома, и он бы никогда не прогонял ее, потому что иногда, когда _ему_ приходилось уезжать в командировки, он чувствовал себя так же. Домой, где он мог дышать свежим, чистым воздухом и сидеть на крыше, и считать звезды, которые из-за смога не удавалось разглядеть на небе Корусанта. Домой, к их слишком маленькому душу и кровати, которая скрипела, если двигаться на ней неправильно. Даже та комната — та, в которую он не должен был заходить, но в которую все равно иногда прокрадывался, — где он мог смотреть, как _он_ работает — как детали _его_ разработок складывались вместе. Где запачканные кровью руки расчесывали бы его волосы и _он_ шептал бы ему ласковые, успокаивающие слова, когда всего становилось слишком много.

Сейчас бы он сам согласился на это: на бетонную комнату с голыми стенами белого цвета — слишком пустого и жестокого даже для холодного оттенка; на флуоресцентный свет, жалящий его глаза, и бесконечную пульсацию в висках, и уязвимость его горла.

Наручники позволят ему дотянуться так далеко, только если произойдет чудо, и он почти рад этому. Он почти рад, потому что дотянуться и ощутить пустоту там, где должен быть _его_ ошейник, — значит сделать все реальным. Они забрали его, он знает; он, застыв, наблюдал, как мужчина в перчатках положил его в пакет для улик и унес. И все же признать его исчезновение станет признанием того, что это — все это — нечто куда большее, чем просто ночной кошмар. Если он не признается, он сможет и дальше продолжать притворяться, что все это не по-настоящему и что в любой момент _он_ разбудит его. Он может подождать. Он может быть терпеливым. Это всего лишь вопрос времени.

Мир вне поля его зрения расплывается, исчезая и появляясь в произвольном порядке. Он не помнит, когда ел в последний раз. На столе стоит вода в стакане, с которого на столешницу стекают капельки конденсата и к которому он не притрагивался с того момента, как ее сюда принесли. Каждые пару часов кто-то приходит и предлагает ему сходить в туалет, но в последние несколько раз ему не нужно было никуда ходить. Невозможно что-то из себя исторгнуть, если внутрь ничего не попадает. Кровь утекает, замечает он рассеянно, наблюдая за тем, как красная жидкость растекается небольшой лужицей воды вокруг чашки, явно не помогая ситуации.

Он дремлет, теряя сознание и возвращаясь в него, едва улавливая, как кто-то открывает дверь, чтобы его проверить. Затуманенный разум отрешенно фиксирует громкие слова, ощущение расстегивающихся наручников, острое прикосновение вонзающейся в руку иглы. Все так далеко, будто он наблюдает за происходящим через замерзшее стекло. Неясные тени и искаженные слова. Он дремлет.

— …ект… Ск…ер? — кто-то зовет его. — Детек… Ск…окер? …ы …слыш… меня? Детектив Скайуокер?

Мир обретает четкость вместе с чьим-то прикосновением к его руке. Это не _он_ , он знает, даже когда туман почти рассеивается. _Его_ руки сухие и чуть шершавые от грубых страниц и тяжелой работы. Эти же — мягкие, ухоженные. Длинные ногти царапают его кожу, и он резко отдергивает руку, насколько позволяют наручники. Боль не так сильна, как была до того, как он потерял сознание; кто-то перевязал его запястья, пока он был в отключке.

Перед ним в кресле сидит женщина. Она знакома ему, как и все прочие люди, которых он до сих пор встречал, но усилие, с которым ему приходится выуживать их имена из долго не используемых уголков разума, того не стоит. Не тогда, когда он мог бы использовать эту энергию для того, чтобы понять, как добраться до дома. Но все-таки он не может избегать их, раз уж одна из них сидит прямо напротив.

— Детектив Скайуокер? — снова спрашивает она нежно и мягко, из-за чего он едва не скрипит зубами. — Вы снова с нами, Энакин?

Он узнает ее по глазам. Они голубые — темнее, чем _его_ , — и в них плещется сострадание, но только на поверхности. Он видит, как за этим взглядом крутятся шестеренки в ее голове, пока она пытается разгадать его. Пытается собрать его в единое целое, будто он — кусочек мозаики с пустыми сторонами и без уголков, и если вдруг ей удастся найти шаблон, то, может, получится и увидеть, чем он стал.

— Доктор Че, — рычит Энакин. От долгого молчания голос надламывается при произношении.

Вокара Че — главный психотерапевт департамента и бесконечная заноза в заднице Энакина. В прошлом он провел кучу времени в ее кабинете. Работа полиции нелегка даже для самых опытных офицеров. Особенно для тех, чьих матерей убили во время неудачного ограбления, а они сами были слишком малы, чтобы что-то сделать.

Че улыбается так, как обычно улыбаются раненому животному, а не взрослому мужчине, но Энакин полагает, что именно таким его сейчас и видят — одичавшим, раненым, обезумевшим. Они вытащили его от первого офицера, чтобы привезти на место происшествия и соскрести кровь из-под ногтей. Мысль о том, намереваются ли они его отпустить, куда-то ускользает.

— Вы помните меня, — подтверждает Че, — это хорошо. Кое-кто сказал, что вы их не узнали. Я беспокоилась, что мы, возможно, столкнулись с некоторой потерей памяти.

Энакин хмыкает, резкий звук проходится по сухому горлу. Он все еще не тянется к воде.

— Я помню. Просто не хотел с ними говорить.

— Почему нет? Вас не было больше года, Энакин. Я бы предположила,что вы пожелали бы поговорить со своими друзьями.

Ответ застревает в груди — хриплые, отчаянные слова.

— Я хочу домой.

В ее взгляде жалость, но ее хватка тверда, когда она протягивает руку и берет его ладони в свои. Он пытается отпрянуть, но она не позволяет.

— Детектив Скайуокер, — умоляет она, и Энакин хотел бы, чтобы она прекратила называть его так. Он не был «детективом Скайуокером» уже очень давно. — Вы дома.

В каком-то смысле она права. Это место, эта работа, эти люди — они когда-то были его домом. Но все-таки не теперь. Он больше не детектив Скайуокер. Он Энакин, Эни, Дорогуша.

Теперь все чужое, и ему это не нравится. Это смущает. Слишком сильно. Ощущение такое, будто два человека борются за контроль в его голове; две совершенно разных жизни пытаются слиться в его памяти.

С его губ слетает стон, но Вокара по-прежнему не отпускает его.

— Детектив Скайуокер, мне нужно, чтобы вы говорили со мной. — Когда он не отвечает, она пробует снова: — Мне нужно, чтобы вы поговорили со мной о человеке, который держал вас в плену, — настаивает она. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы рассказали мне про Оби-Вана Кеноби.


	2. Глава 2

Год назад  
Когда телефон звонит, Энакин берет трубку. Он вздрагивает в кровати, уже потянувшись за чистыми брюками, к моменту, когда отвечает на звонок. В любое другое время года он бы ничего не стал делать. Звонок бы оборвался, и этот кто-то позвонил бы какому-нибудь другому бедному придурку. У него, в конце концов, выходной. Но все-таки не сегодня. Не сейчас. Он сбрасывал этот звонок с тех пор, как погода изменилась, с первых морозов. Он наблюдал, как соседи украшают дома к Рождеству, слушал праздничные передачи по радио и, затаив дыхание, ждал неизбежного звонка.

Он звонит и сейчас, пока Энакин пробирается на кухню за чашкой — или даже тремя — кофе, натягивая футболку, которая не так отвратительно пахнет, и перешагивая через свернувшегося на коврике Трипио. За окном еще даже не рассвет; он проклял бы любого, кто не был дома и мог заметить, что в такой час вытащило Энакина из постели, кроме местных папарацци, которые вряд ли бы задели его — после заснятой ими целой ночи пьяных развлечений высшего класса Корусанта. Меньше камер и меньше вопросов — больше возможностей сделать свою работу.

— Я буду минут через двадцать, Квин, — говорит он в трубку, прежде чем закончить разговор.

Приятный запах кофе заполняет кухню, помогая сбросить томительную пелену сна. Энакин хватает пакет с собачьим кормом с подставки в кабинете, насыпает в чашку и свистит, подзывая Трипио.

Дворняжка появляется в кухне, но не ест, когда Энакин ставит миску у своих ног. Вместо этого — глядит на него с таким возмущенным выражением на морде, какое только может быть у собаки. _Завтрак? В такую рань?_ — говорит этот взгляд, и Энакин отчаянно стонет. Когда он пришел в приют в поисках щенка, он хотел что-то простое и устрашающее на вид. Собаку настоящего мужика, как сказали бы его друзья. Но ушел он с Трипио, золотистой невротичной собачонкой неопределенной породы. Это жалкое создание уже находилось одной ногой в могиле и стоило слишком дорого для среднестатистического хозяина, и Энакин не смог сказать «нет».

— Ну давай же, Трипио, — умоляет он. — Только один раз. Завтра мы вернемся к расписанию, обещаю.

Трипио, не впечатленный его несчастьем, бросив последний презрительный взгляд на миску, полную лакомых кусочков, скрывается в спальне.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Энакин, ставя миску обратно на стойку. — Сделаем по-плохому.

Последние капли выливаются в кофейник к моменту, как Энакин, зажав кусок тоста в зубах, находит чистую термокружку. Он выливает в нее кофе и отставляет на стойку, чтобы надеть зимнее пальто. Бросив последний взгляд на спальню, в которой исчез Трипио, он собирает вещи и выбегает в коридор.

Далеко уйти не удается, он останавливается сразу же, как вышел из дома. В здании узкие коридоры, в них всегда сквозняк, а входная дверь всегда замерзает зимой, но это все, что Энакин может себе позволить на зарплату копа. Прямо напротив — другая квартира, и он слегка стучит в дверь. Когда первая попытка оказывается безуспешной, он стучит снова.

Что-то падает внутри квартиры, это сопровождается витиеватой руганью, и спустя мгновение дверь открывается, являя раздраженное лицо владельца. Оби-Ван Кеноби — тридцатишестилетний профессор Корусантсткого Университета. Он на пару сантиметров ниже Энакина. У него голубые глаза, золотисто-каштановые волосы и аккуратно подстриженная борода. Он хорошо сложен для человека, который целыми днями сидит за кафедрой, а за его голос любой радиоведущий пошел бы на убийство.

Обычно Кеноби выглядит как влажная мечта любого, у кого есть глаза. Но сегодня он выглядит как Уотто — старый кот его матери, которого она подобрала, когда Энакин был ребенком. Пижама Кеноби помята, волосы взъерошены, а круги под глазами становятся отчетливее, когда он щурится от света флуоресцентных ламп в коридоре. От него исходит легкий запах табака. Энакин не знал, что он курит.

— Господи, Кеноби,— хмыкает Энакин, чувствуя, как внутри становится тепло от такого вида обычно безупречно выглядящего человека. — Смотришься дерьмово. Чем ты занимался прошлой ночью? Участвовал в гладиаторских боях?

Тот фыркает и закатывает глаза.

— Горячо. Я принимал выпускные экзамены.

Энакин сочувственно кивает. Он видел несколько работ студентов Кеноби в те редкие моменты, когда покупал ему выпить в ответ на небольшие услуги. Даже на взгляд Энакина, некоторые тексты были отвратительны.

— Чем могу служить вам этим утром, детектив?

— О! — восклицает Энакин. А он и забыл, что пришел сюда не просто так. — Точно. Я хотел спросить, не сможешь ли ты покормить Трипио сегодня? И выгулять его до того, как уйдешь на пары? У нас тут преступление, меня вызвали, при том что у меня выходной, а ты знаешь, как он относится к расписанию, так что он не стал есть так рано и…

Он чувствует на локте руку, прерывающую его бормотание. Кеноби редко прикасается к нему, хотя они знакомы уже многие годы, так что его хватка — довольно эффективный способ заткнуть Энакина. Кеноби улыбается — тепло, если не устало.

— Конечно, я не против, Энакин.

Сердце Энакина бьется предательски быстро от этого выражения, и он пялится немного слишком долго, прежде чем потянуться за связкой ключей свободной рукой, той, в которой не держит кофе.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Спасибо. Да. Я тогда, наверное, должен дать тебе ключи, чтобы ты смог открыть дверь, когда…

Он перебирает ключи, раздражаясь все сильнее оттого, что никак не найдет запасной ключ от входной двери. Господи, почему хотя бы раз он не может нормально поговорить с этим мужчиной?

Он чувствует легкое давление на локоть, снова замолкая, между тем в выражении лица Кеноби появляется мягкое раздражение.

— У меня есть запасной ключ, помнишь? Ты сказал мне оставить его у себя, когда я в последний раз кормил Трипио.

О. Точно. Именно это он и сделал.

— Ох, — снова говорит Энакин. — Ладно. Ну тогда спасибо, Оби-Ван.

— Нет проблем, — отвечает тот. — Удачного дня на работе, детектив.

Кеноби возвращается к себе, закрывая дверь и оставляя стремительно краснеющего Энакина в коридоре. Скайуокеру требуется целая минута, чтобы заставить мозги снова работать, и позже, когда он бежит к лифту, теплое прикосновение Оби-Вана все еще горит на его коже.

 

Едва начинает светать, когда Энакин добирается до своего напарника Квинлана Воса, постоянно отсылая ему смс. Уже полно полицейских машин, и желтая лента, ограждающая место преступления, светится от их мигающих огней. «Добро пожаловать в Корусантскую церковь Христа!» — гласит знак на въезде на парковку. Уже собралось несколько зевак и скандальных старушек, в такую рань отправившихся вести наблюдение, но Энакин не обращает на них внимания, проскальзывая под ограждением, чтобы встретить ожидающего его Квина.

— Это точно он? — спрашивает Энакин, опуская официальное приветствие и переходя сразу к делу.

— О да, — вздыхает Квин. — Это определенно он.

Их дыхание вырывается в морозный утренний воздух облачками пара, пока они проходят мимо нескольких судебных экспертов к зданию, в котором и находится место преступления. Энакин шагает, засунув руки в карманы пальто, запоздало жалея, что в спешке забыл перчатки.

— Двенадцать месяцев в году, а он решил устроить эту херню перед Рождеством, — ворчит Квин.

Энакин работает над делом Переговорщика все то время, что находится на службе, сначала как офицер, потом — как детектив. Теперь у него уже есть опыт. В ближайшие три недели каникул Переговорщик будет активен, сбросит три тела, а затем — снова заляжет на дно на остаток года. Это будет его пятый цикл — жертвы от тринадцатой до пятнадцатой. Слишком поздно для Тринадцатого, но Энакин, возможно, еще может спасти остальных.

Толпа судмедэкспертов становится гуще, когда они подходят ближе к месту преступления: сцена Рождества на лужайке перед церковью. Искусно вырезанные фигуры изображают культовую сцены, но сегодня все не так радужно. Каменные животные и люди окружают не младенца-спасителя, а разбросанный по траве труп, обнаженный и бледный. Волхвы, вытянув руки, приносят в дар не ладан и мирру, а сердце, легкие и прочие деликатные вещи, скрытые под кожей. Кровь пятнает лужайку, стекает с рук скульптуры; гротескная картина, созданная Переговорщиком.

Жертва — мужчина двадцати с лишним лет. Голубоглазый блондин. Подходит под привычные описания жертв. Его живот вывернут наружу и пуст, лицо искажено в тихом крике, глаза затуманены. Энакин знает, что все жертвы странно похожи на него самого. Это началось во время третьего цикла, его первого года в качестве детектива, работающего с этим делом. Прежде не было ничего общего у мужчин и женщин, которых выбирал Переговорщик. Но с тех пор как Энакин начал вести это дело, все мужчины были такими. Его несчастные двойники, его не совсем братья.

— Эксперты нашли это раньше, — говорит Квин, передавая ему пакет для сбора улик и пару перчаток.

Энакин оглядывает содержимое пакета: одна поздравительная открытка, в уголке запачканная кровью. На лицевой стороне изображен живописный зимний пейзаж, на обратной — ничего, кроме элегантной надписи в одну строку:

 _«Счастливого Рождества, детектив Скайуокер»_.


	3. Глава 3

К моменту, когда Энакин возвращается домой, Трипио разносит его кухню в пух и прах. Мусорное ведро опрокинуто, и все его содержимое раскидано по полу, а он сам от ушей до хвоста вымазан в чем-то, пахнущем совершенно отвратительно. Он уделал всю кухню, но, слава богу, не слонялся по другим комнатам, ковры в которых было бы отмыть куда тяжелее.

— Ну и что случилось сегодня, приятель? — вздыхает Энакин, аккуратно пробираясь через беспорядок и бросая документы на стойку, прежде чем взять съежившегося пса на руки. Это не первый раз, когда его собака разносит все из-за своей тревоги, и определенно не последний. Его предупреждали об этом, когда он забирал пса к себе, так что такие случаи вполне ожидаемы. Они все же работают над этим, медленно, но уверенно. С последнего раза прошла пара недель. Энакин считает, что это определенный успех. — Соседи снова спорили? Леди снизу кричала на кошку?

Он устал, проведя весь день в исследовании любых зацепок, которые они смогли найти при осмотре последней жертвы. Им удалось идентифицировать личность с помощью двух патрульных, нашедших бумажник около клуба, в котором Переговорщик предположительно его и нашел. Там не было камер, да и персонал помочь не смог, так что все зашло в тупик. Согласно показаниям друзей, он отошел в туалет и больше не вернулся. Они ушли, уверенные, что он кого-то подцепил. Он иногда так делал, поэтому они не волновались до тех пор, пока не обнаружилось, что он не объявился и утром тоже.

Все подходило под обычный почерк Переговорщика, но не то чтобы Энакин ожидал изменений. Переговорщик придерживался одной модели с тех самых пор, как стал преследовать мужчин, похожих на Энакина. Он находит милых молодых ребят и выманивает их так, что никто не замечает. Иногда он не будет с ними спать, иногда — наоборот, тщательно затем очищая их, чтобы не оставить никаких следов. Это единственное непостоянство в схеме, но им еще только предстоит понять, по каким признакам он выбирает тех, кто окажется с ним в постели. На самом деле это не имеет никакого значения: все парни заканчивают тем, что становятся деталью его гротескных картин, как только наступает утро.

Энакин вздыхает, позволяя запаху мокрой шерсти и знакомому процессу оттирания Трипио успокоить себя. Управление назначило на утро пресс-конференцию, и он знает, что шеф Йода будет ждать речь от него. Он терпеть не может эти глупости, но Энакин — единственный, кому они могут позволить говорить, не давая журналистам заметить их слабость, при том что майор Палпатин дышит их коллективу в затылок, дожидаясь возможность закрыть это дело. Энакин был лицом Управления с тех пор, как его повысили, — «Любимец Корусанта», так они его окрестили в газетах. Он хорошо выглядит, у него есть мозги и трагическая история, и все это вместе делает его просто идеальным посредником между Полицейским Департаментом Корусанта и общественностью. Его слова не вызывают вопросов и возражений.

Это выматывает. Первую половину конференции он понятия не имеет, о чем говорит, вторую — подразумевает не то, что говорит. Он стоит перед напуганными гражданскими и кормит их дежурными фразами и пустыми обещаниями светлого будущего, которое может никогда не наступить. Они вгрызаются в его слова, благодаря за службу, и у него внутри все сжимается от стыда каждый раз. Будь он хотя бы наполовину таким хорошим детективом, каким его видит толпа, Тринадцатый бы утром вернулся к друзьям вместо того, чтобы светить своими внутренностями.

Когда Трипио чист, Энакин насухо вытирает его и запирает в спальне, пока сам убирается на кухне. На секунду он подумывает дойти до Кеноби и пригласить его выпить в качестве платы за то, что тот кормит Трипио, но быстрого взгляда на часы достаточно, чтобы понять, что уже слишком поздно, чтобы его беспокоить. Он пригласит его завтра утром, решает Энакин и сворачивается в кровати. Это хотя бы станет тем, чего он будет ждать во время пресс-конференции.

 

— Нет, — говорит Кеноби.

Энакин хмурится, в замешательстве сводя брови, потому что он еще ни о чем не спросил. Дверь открылась, Кеноби оглядел его с ног до головы и, когда Энакин открыл рот, чтобы пригласить его выпить, грубо перебил своим резким комментарием.

— Прости?

— Твой галстук, — вздыхает Кеноби, показывая на него, будто вокруг шеи Энакина висит мертвое животное, а не подобающе праздничный галстук. — Я не могу, находясь в твердом уме, позволить тебе выйти из здания в таком виде.

Оби-Ван отступает внутрь квартиры, оставляя дверь открытой, явно приглашая Энакина следовать за ним.

— Что не так с моим галстуком? — спрашивает он, когда Кеноби скрывается в своей спальне. 

Планировка такая же, как в квартире Энакина. На всех видимых поверхностях — кипы газет и бумаг, на кофейном столике — чашка остывающего чая. В отличие от других домов, которые он мельком видел за прошедшие недели, здесь нет никаких праздничных украшений, про которые можно было бы поговорить. Даже ни одного венка. Это немного странно, но, возможно, у Кеноби еще не было времени их развесить. Этим оправданием пользуется сам Энакин, объясняя, почему его собственная квартира так пуста.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто Духа праздника стошнило на тебя, — отвечает Кеноби, пошуршав чем-то в спальне.

Он появляется парой мгновений позже с двумя простыми голубыми галстуками. На неопытный взгляд Энакина, они выглядят одинаково. Он, однако, достаточно сообразителен, чтобы понимать, что его чувство стиля блекнет по сравнению со стилем Оби-Вана и что между галстуками определенно есть какая-то неуловимая разница.

— Мне нравится мой галстук, — ворчит Энакин, пока Оби-Ван выбирает галстук, расправляя то один, то другой и критически их разглядывая.

— Будет лучше, если ты его сожжешь, — отвечает он, очевидно, решив выбрать галстук в левой руке. — Это жестоко по отношению к человечеству.

Выбранный галстук свисает с его руки, другой — откинут назад, и Кеноби приближается и хорошо отработанным движением обвивает вокруг шеи Энакина небрежную петлю. Во рту пересыхает невероятно быстро, и Энакин изо всех сил старается ответить, когда Оби-Ван спрашивает, в честь чего он вообще сегодня решил надеть галстук. Обычно вид у Энакина куда более неформальный, так что то, что он внезапно решил соблюсти дресс-код, — это аномалия. Часть его удивлена тем, что Оби-Ван заметил, как он оделся, но опять же: они уже три года живут друг напротив друга. Он полагает, что это одна из тех вещей, которые ты так или иначе узнаешь о соседях.

— Сегодня, э-э… пресс-конференция, — говорит он, принимая свой праздничный галстук из рук Кеноби, когда тот освобождает от него воротничок. Энакин теребит пальцами мягкую ткань галстука, пока Оби-Ван поднимает воротничок его рубашки, видимо, намереваясь самостоятельно повязать новый галстук. Щеки начинают краснеть, и Энакин надеется, что Оби-Ван этого не заметит. — Управление рассчитывает, что я скажу пару слов.

Он сует свой галстук в карман и пытается взяться за свободные концы нового, когда Оби-Ван завязывает его вокруг шеи. Кеноби отводит его руки, и Энакин безвольно опускает их, подписываясь на такое положение. Он держит голову поднятой, так что ему не приходится видеть внимательный, сосредоточенный взгляд Оби-Вана, пока тот завязывает гораздо более аккуратный узел, чем те, на которые способен Энакин, и продолжает говорить, чтобы отвлечь себя от неприемлемых мыслей, рождающихся в голове. Они почти чувствует исходящее от Кеноби тепло — так близко они стоят.

— Переговорщик подбросил очередной труп прошлой ночью. От меня, как ведущего детектива по этому делу, Управление будет ждать, что я выступлю с заявлением. Что мы нашли, как мы планируем предотвратить следующие преступления и то, что мы близко подобрались к человеку, который все это совершает.

Он не видит, когда руки Оби-Вана вздрагивают, нарушая движение.

— Подобрались? Близко к нему?

Энакин выдавливает горький смешок.

— Конечно нет. Этот парень не оставляет нам никаких улик. Но я не могу прийти и сказать: «Простите, ребята, но еще два несчастных недотепы в конечном итоге умрут в этот праздничный сезон». Публика начнет паниковать.

— Нет, думаю, ты не можешь, — мягко усмехается Оби-Ван, заканчивая с узлом и приглаживая галстук. — Ну вот. Теперь ты выглядишь презентабельно. Голубой подходит к твоим глазам.

Энакин сглатывает, несмотря на сухое горло, и наконец набирается смелости взглянуть на Кеноби. Тот улыбается ему абсолютно приятной улыбкой, но в ней есть что-то еще. Что-то такое, что заставляет его желудок сжаться — определенное самодовольство, о котором Энакину никак нельзя думать, когда он вот-вот предстанет перед населением Корусанта.

— Спасибо, — выдавливает он и отходит назад, намереваясь броситься к двери.

Оби-Ван останавливает его раньше, чем он успевает зайти слишком далеко.

— Тебе было нужно что-то еще, Энакин? Кроме помощи стилиста?

Дразнящие слова, напоминающие о том, что только что произошло, совершенно не помогают успокоить нервы, но он выдыхает истинную причину, по которой пришел к Кеноби.

— Я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты выпить позже? В качестве благодарности за то, что ты покормил Трипио вчера?

— Звучит чудесно. Просто постучи, когда журналисты перестанут тебя терзать. Я должен проверить несколько тестов, так что я буду здесь.

— Хорошо, — говорит Энакин, и Оби-Ван не следует за ним на этот раз, когда он идет к двери. — Тогда увидимся вечером, профессор.

— Будь осторожен, детектив.

 

Квинлан ждет прибытия Энакина, он блестяще выглядит в своем шелковистом черном костюме и подходящем галстуке. Как напарник Энакина, он будет с ним на сцене, но, скорее всего, скажет не особенно много. Все разговоры обычно ложатся на Энакина. Квин только улыбается и производит отличное впечатление — а уж в этом он хорош.

— Новый галстук? — спрашивает Квин, шагая бок о бок рядом с Энакином. Вместе они пробираются через битком набитый участок к конференц-залу, где все должно будет происходить. — Я ждал, что ты наденешь свое красно-зеленое уродство, как в прошлом году.

— Что сегодня не так со всеми и с моим галстуком? — раздраженно выдыхает Энакин. Заметив недоумевающий взгляд Квина, поясняет: — Я пытался прийти в нем. Дошел до коридора, и мой сосед заставил снять галстук. Сказал, что это «жестоко по отношению к человечеству» или как-то так. Этот галстук — его.

— Твой сосед? — спрашивает Квин, выгнув бровь. — Ты про того горячего соседа, Кеноби? Про которого ты мне постоянно рассказываешь?

Что-то в его тоне заставляет Энакина покоситься на него.

— Ага, Оби-Ван. Не знаю, про какого еще соседа ты подумал, учитывая, что я ни с кем больше не разговариваю.

— Он знал, что у тебя сегодня конференция? И он повязал тебе свой галстук?

— Да?

Квинлан ухмыляется, сдерживая смех, и Энакин щурится.

— Что, Квин?

— Чувак, — шепчет тот, понизив голос, чтобы никто их не подслушал, потому что они уже подошли к переполненной комнате. — Ты такой идиот.

Энакин скулит.

— Какого черта это значит?

— Да то и значит! Ты. Полный. Дебил. Ты собираешься давать интервью на национальном телевидении, Энакин, и ты носишь галстук Кеноби. Даже если никто об это не знает, все население увидит тебя в галстуке твоего соседа, — Квин произносит это с нажимом, будто Энакин мог забыть, о каком конкретно галстуке идет речь, по дороге от квартиры до участка. — Если это не заявление, то я даже не знаю, что это. С таким же успехом он мог на тебя нассать.

— Квинлан! — возмущается Энакин громче, чем хочет, притягивая к ним взгляды ближайших журналистов, пока они занимают свои места. Он краснеет и внимательно следит за тоном голоса, шипя: — Оби-Ван не такой. Кроме того, если бы он предпочитал мужчин, он, я чертовски уверен, мною бы не заинтересовался. Мы соседствуем уже почти три года, и он не выказал ни малейшего интереса. Я для него — неудачник, живущий напротив, с невротичной собакой и ужасным вкусом в галстуках. Он просто помог мне.

— Судя по тому, как ты при нем всегда витаешь в облаках, могу поспорить, что ты просто позволил ему втянуть тебя в его квартиру, да? — продолжает Квин, будто вообще не слышал того, что Энакин ему сказал. Энакин краснеет сильнее, и ухмылка Квинлана становится шире от восторга. — Ты позволил! Скайуокер!

Возвращаясь к этому мыслями — к тому, как Оби-Ван настоял на смене галстука, как он повязывал ему новый, как самодовольно улыбался, когда Энакин уходил,— он думает, что Квинлан может быть на самом деле прав. И разве это не ужасная мысль? Что, черт возьми, могло вызвать этот неожиданный интерес?

— Я собираюсь выпить с ним вечером, — шепчет Энакин, безуспешно пытаясь унять свой румянец, встречаясь взглядом с майором Палпатином, жестом призывающего их присоединиться к нему и шефу Йоде на сцене, потому что конференция вот-вот начнется.

— О да, — фыркает Квин откуда-то из-за плеча Энакина. — Ты определенно идиот.


	4. Глава 4

— Мы знаем, что подозреваемый — белый мужчина средних лет, ростом приблизительно 6 футов, — вещает с экрана Энакин. — Также мы знаем, судя по его преступлениям, совершенным в течение последних четырех лет, Переговорщик предпримет попытку напасть еще на двух мужчин…

— Почему они зовут его так? — спрашивает Оби-Ван так тихо, будто обращаясь к самому себе.

Энакин поднимает на него взгляд от бутылки, из-за тревоги едва притронувшись к пиву в ней.

— Извини?

— Переговорщик. Почему они так называют его? — снова спрашивает Кеноби. — Никогда не понимал этого.

— На втором цикле был один офицер, — объясняет Энакин, — который, как мы думали, поймал этого парня прямо во время создания одной из его экспозиции. Была полночь, но он видел, что жертва валялась рядом с обнаженной задницей. Он подумал, что это подозрительно, и когда он подошел поближе, то столкнулся с нашим парнем. Вместо того, чтобы запаниковать или кинуться на полицейского, как сделал бы кто-то другой, тот просто заговорил. Рассказал ему истории о том, как его приятель надрался и позвал его купаться голышом в пруду в парке, и как он пришел за ним. Офицер был новичком и тем еще тупицей, так что он повелся на это. Отпустил его, предупредив о непристойном поведении в общественных местах. На следующий день он рассказал об этом нам, после того, как на дереве — на макушке, словно елочное украшение, — было обнаружено тело. Конечно же, журналисты обо всем прознали слишком быстро и прозвали его Переговорщиком, серийным убийцей, которому болтовня помогает избежать наказания.

Оби-Ван задумчиво хмыкает.

— Подходящее название, я полагаю. Но вашему офицеру должно быть стыдно, что он ничем больше вам не помог.

— Я знаю, — усмехается Энакин. — То есть я сам был тогда офицером, но это бы очень нам помогло, если бы он смог хотя бы дать его описание. Все-таки было слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть…

Энакин вздыхает и отставляет пиво на кофейный столик, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку дивана впервые за сегодняшний вечер. Он и Оби-Ван сидят на разных концах дивана, и тот, очевидно, понимает, что Энакину нужно пространство, потому что он не предпринимает никаких попыток сократить расстояние между ними. Однако Энакин поймал его случайный взгляд на галстук, все еще висящий на его шее. Это не подтверждение теории Квина, в общем-то, но оно определенно добавило ему еще больше нервозности, чем обычно.

Кеноби уже выпил три бутылки, а четвертую пьет сейчас. Он все еще выглядит дерьмово, хотя Энакин ничего про это не говорил. Круги под глазами явно свидетельствуют о том, что тот не спал, и по всей квартире витает табачный запах, которого не было, когда Энакин приходил в последний раз. Он хочет спросить, хочет удостовериться, что его друг в порядке, но не может не задаться вопросом, а не будет ли это нарушением границ. Не то чтобы их осталось слишком много, учитывая все случившееся утром.

— Так… — произносит он, когда между ними повисает неловкая тишина. Копия Энакина в телевизоре продолжает говорить, но никто не обращает на нее внимания. Оби-Ван глядит куда-то в пустоту, отпивая из бутылки, но все-таки поворачивается, когда Энакин начинает говорить. — Я заметил, что у тебя нет никаких праздничных украшений. Не успеваешь за временем?

Оби-Ван усмехается.

— Я не отмечаю праздники. Не праздную с двадцати пяти.

— Ох, — тихо говорит Энакин. За этим кроется история, но он не станет давить на Оби-Вана, если тот не хочет поделиться ею сам.

Прежде чем Кеноби заговаривает снова, проходит целая минута. Он выуживает пачку сигарет из кармана.

— Не против, если я закурю? — спрашивает он и щелкает зажигалкой, когда Энакин уверяет его, что нет. — Мой отец умер, когда мне было двадцать пять, — вздыхает Кеноби, выпуска дым в воздух. — Было как раз это время года. Он шел домой один и увидел, как парочка грабителей зажала в углу какого-то парня на аллее. Он попытался помочь ему.

— Звучит так, будто он был достойным человеком.

— Он был чертовски глупым, — рычит Оби-Ван. — Он должен был поступить разумно и вызвать полицию. А вместо этого получил ножом в живот и скончался от кровопотери до того, как прибыла помощь.

Энакин вздрагивает от чувства обиды в его голосе, от резкости его тона, и Оби-Ван тут же смягчается.

— Прошу прощения, Энакин, — тихо говорит он. — Я не должен был кричать. Думаю, я выпил слишком много для этого разговора.

— Все хорошо. У тебя… очевидно, очень много всего внутри. Будет лучше, если ты выскажешься, чем если оставишь это накапливаться. Потом может стать гораздо хуже, если ты будешь сдерживаться.

Оби-Ван вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Ты с таким сталкивался лично, Энакин?

— Моя… моя мама умерла, когда мне было девять, — признается Энакин, пристально глядя на свои руки. — Вооруженное ограбление пошло не по плану. Я как раз был у друга. Копы выяснили, что один из грабителей запаниковал и случайно выстрелил в нее. Они сбежали сразу же — так испугались, что в итоге не взяли ничего важного.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Оби-Ван и неожиданно оказывается _гораздо_ ближе, чем был, когда Энакин начинал свой рассказ. — Ты был… То есть… Ты ее…

— Я ее нашел? — напряженно спрашивает Энакин, и Оби-Ван смотрит на него извиняющимся взглядом, очевидно, запоздало поняв, что не стоило об этом спрашивать. — Нет, не я. Семья Ларсов. Клигг, отец, услышал выстрелы и вышел посмотреть, все ли в порядке. Он нашел ее… В итоге я жил с ними до тех пор, пока не стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы начать самостоятельную жизнь. Они были… милыми. Но они все-таки не были моей мамой, понимаешь?

Кеноби, обвив рукой плечо Энакина, притягивает его ближе к себе. Энакин не сопротивляется: дневное напряжение и вечерние откровения вымотали его. Оби-Ван держит его крепко, и прежний дискомфорт уступает место приятности дружеского контакта.

— Мне жаль, что все это случилось с тобой, — успокаивает Кеноби. — Должно быть, это было довольно трудно.

— Не больше, чем то, через что пришлось пройти тебе.

— Энакин, тебе было _девять_. Немного не то, с чем столкнулся я.

— Но все равно тебе все еще стоит говорить об этом, — вздыхает Энакин. — Это я и имел в виду. Замалчивание… не так уж здорово.

Оби-Ван отклоняется, и на минуту Энакину кажется, что он мог чем-то его напугать. Он все же не отстраняется далеко, только оставляет сигарету в пепельнице.

— Я постараюсь приложить больше усилий в разговоре о моих чувствах, — произносит Кеноби, и в следующий момент Энакин понимает, что тот рукой, прежде бывшей на его плече, наклонил его голову в другую сторону и прижимается к его губам своими, сигаретно-стальными на вкус.

Энакин вздыхает от удивления, и Оби-Ван пользуется возможностью скользнуть языком ему в рот. Свободную руку опускает ему на талию, крепко прижимая его к дивану.

Целую минуту Энакин отвечает на поцелуй. Он целует Кеноби, наслаждаясь вкусом дешевого пива и дорогих сигарет, наслаждаясь тем, как легко борода Оби-Вана царапает его кожу, наслаждаясь его твердой, удерживающей Энакина на месте хваткой на челюсти, от которой, скорее всего, утром появятся синяки.

А потом на него обрушивается реальность, и он отталкивает Кеноби от себя, вскакивая на ноги. Каким бы привлекательным ни был Оби-Ван, сейчас неподходящее время. Кеноби пьян или на пути к этому, а Энакин в процессе поимки серийного убийцы. Они оба не в том месте, чтобы принимать такие решения.

— Мне нужно идти, — бормочет он, уже направляясь к двери.

Кеноби не преследует его, но Энакин заходит в свою квартиру под звук чего-то разбивающегося — у соседа.

Он идет прямо в ванную, игнорируя жалобное хныканье Трипио и брызгая водой себе в лицо в попытке успокоиться. Затем он поднимает взгляд и смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале.

На нем все еще чертов галстук Кеноби.


	5. Глава 5

Они с Кеноби не разговаривают следующие пять дней после столкновения в квартире Оби-Вана.

Энакин проводит это время, уклоняясь от вопросов Квинлана о том, как прошел вечер, отрабатывая бесполезные версии по делу киллера и избегая смотреть на галстук, который он засунул в один из ящиков. Он все еще не набрался храбрости вернуть его; сама идея пройти через коридор и начать разговор после его поспешного бегства кажется пугающей. Это, конечно, вина Кеноби: он не должен был целовать его в тот момент, — а Энакин теперь не знает, кто они друг другу.

На пятый день обнаружено новое тело.

На пятый день Энакин входит в дом, в котором он вырос, впервые за более чем пятнадцать лет. После новости о смерти матери Энакин решил не собирать вещи самостоятельно, а позволить вместо этого семье Ларсов перенести его пожитки в комнату, которую он должен был делить с сыном Клигга, Оуэном. Он не хотел видеть свой дом без ободряющего присутствия матери в нем. Он не хотел разрушать воспоминания картинкой обведенного места, где она умерла. Но у него просто нет выбора сейчас. Сейчас он смотрит на труп и чувствует, как кружится голова от осознания, что _он здесь_.

Тело растянуто на полу бывшей гостиной Скайуокеров. Теперь в этой комнате пусто, только пыль и отвратительные украшения Переговорщика; никто не хочет переезжать в дом, где была убита женщина. Жертва — мужчина, но на этот раз он совсем не похож на обычную цель киллера. Он старше, у него полно глубоких морщин на лице, а в волосах — седина. Его кожа покрыта выцветшими от времени тюремными татуировками и шрамами, буквально светящимися в вечернем свете. Он лежит на кипе старых газет, на желтых страницах которых заголовки почти двадцатилетней давности. Сердце мужчины, варварски вырезанное из груди, покоится в его протянутой руке, словно предложение.

Не нужно искать никаких примет; Энакин узнал бы его где угодно.

Даже отпечаток времени не исказил черт его лица — невозможно забыть человека, который убил вашу семью. Энакин проводил целые дни в суде и слушал его показания, слушал, как он закладывает своего партнера в обмен на легкий приговор. Другой вор погиб в тюремной драке, но этот сидел тише воды, ниже травы, отбывая свой срок, и несколько лет назад за хорошее поведение был выпущен на свободу. Энакин тогда был в ярости, но теперь он чувствует только что-то похожее на жалость. Этот человек честно отсидел свой срок, заслужил свое искупление. Даже при том, что Энакин никогда по-настоящему не простит ему убийства матери, он этого не заслужил.

— Утром звонили из библиотеки, — говорит Квинлан, стоя у Энакина за плечом. — Сказали, что кто-то вломился к ним прошлой ночью и украл кипу архивных газет.

— Их камеры могли засечь входящего или выходящего? — спрашивает Энакин.

— Не-а. Послали туда парочку офицеров, чтобы просмотреть запись, но охрана там явно не похожа на охрану Сената, знаешь ли. Куча слепых зон, через которые можно сбежать, если знать их расположение.

— Точно, — вздыхает Энакин. 

— Мне стало интересно, какого черта кто-то крадет газеты, — ворчит Квин. — Полагаю, теперь мы знаем.

— Ага…

Энакин поднимает взгляд на стену позади жертвы. « _Соболезную вашей утрате_ », — нарисовано на ней, скорей всего, кровью жертвы. Он устал от этого — от фиксации Переговорщика на нем. Сначала выражавшейся в схожести его жертв, а теперь еще и в этом. Он не хочет больше иметь с этим дела. Это выматывает. Он устал от людей, умирающих за него. 

Квинлан смотрит на него обеспокоенно.

— Ты в порядке, напарник?

— Да. Просто выдалась трудная неделька.

Попытка Энакина уверенно улыбнуться, должно быть, проваливается, потому что Квин аккуратно треплет его по плечу. 

— Почему бы тебе не пойти домой? Мы можем управиться тут и без тебя. Я позвоню тебе, если мы что-нибудь найдем.

— Спасибо, Квин, — вздыхает Энакин и вылетает из дома в свет закатного солнца.

________________________________________

В голове Энакина бардак. Мысли вязкие, разум затуманен. Он позволяет ногам бездумно нести его домой, и ему почти удается добраться до квартиры без происшествий. От безопасности комнаты его отделяет лишь угол, когда он все-таки слышит — скулеж, полный боли, доносящийся из переулка, через который он идет.

Вглядываясь в темноту, Энакин замечает их: двоих мужчин — у одного в руках нож, — возвышающихся над трясущейся тенью, похожей на маленькую собаку. Белая и серая шерсть дворняги запачкана кровью, которая принадлежит явно не мужчинам. Умным решением было бы вызвать полицию или позвать на помощь. Но видя, как они нависли над животным, он не думает, что кто-то успеет помочь. А Энакин? У Энакина был действительно дерьмовый день, и он не в состоянии мыслить ясно. Поэтому он никого не зовет, вместо этого без раздумий направляясь вниз по переулку.

Один из мужчин ударяет собаку снова, определенно ломая ей кость, касаясь ее передней ноги ботинком, и собака воет в агонии. Они смеются, будто это забавно — видеть чьи-то страдания.  
— Эй! Придурки? — Мужчины поворачиваются, как один, отвлекаясь от своей беззащитной жертвы на злого детектива. — Что с вами, черт возьми, не так?

— Иди куда шел, парень, — говорит ему тот, что с ножом, размахивая своим оружием. — Убирайся отсюда, или тебе будет больно.

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть,— рычит Энакин.

Оглядываясь назад — это ужасная идея. Энакин безоружен, численный перевес явно не на его стороне, да и после последнего убийства, совершенного Переговорщиком, он немного не в себе. Ему удается нанести несколько ударов, прежде чем второй мужчина, без ножа, заезжает ему по челюсти, разбивая губу и оглушая. Энакин может только вскинуть руки, защищаясь от ножа, и потому лезвие длинно мажет по его правой руке, а не по шее. Он упирается в стену переулка, от боли подгибаются колени, и его противники возвышаются над ним, словно палачи.

И в это время со стороны доносится злобный рык «Энакин!», и безоружный мужчина сгибается от боли. Собаке удалось встать на ноги, благодаря оказанной Энакином помощи, и теперь она острыми зубами впивается в голень противника, не отпуская. Второй нападающий поворачивается, чтобы помочь своему напарнику, но тут же получает удар от кого-то более крупного, чем собака. От удара нож выпадает из его руки, оставляя его беззащитным. Долгую минуту оба мужчины борются, но Энакин слышит скрип открывающегося карманного ножа, и второй тоже воет от пронзившей его боли. 

Первому удается стряхнуть собаку с ноги и стремительно исчезнуть в переулке; его напарник следует за ним, держась за рану на плече. Энакин смотрит, как они убегают, пока не чувствует мокрый нос, прижавшийся к его неповрежденной руке, и он, обернувшись, видит собаку сбоку от себя. Несколько порезов бедняги кровоточат, и она поджимает сломанную переднюю лапу, но все равно утыкается в него, будто пытается проверить его состояние. 

— Ну привет, — невнятно бормочет Энакин, вытягивая здоровую руку — которой перед этим прижимал к груди раненую, — чтобы почесать собаку за ухом. — А ты верный, да?

Она трясет хвостом, будто соглашаясь, вывалив длинный язык изо рта. Выглядит в своем изумлении глуповато, и Энакин понимает, что чуть слышно хмыкает.

В этот момент к нему как раз подходит другой его спаситель. Теперь, когда он достаточно близок к Энакину, чтобы тот мог рассмотреть его, он понимает, что это Оби-Ван. Он сгибается перед Энакином, тяжело дыша от драки, держа в руке окровавленный нож и смотря взглядом, полным паники. Свободную руку он задерживает над раненой рукой Энакина, будто желая прикоснуться, оценить, насколько серьезны его раны. Вместо этого Кеноби касается своего лица.

— Энакин? — спрашивает он почти отчаянно. Его руки покрыты кровью нападавших. — Энакин, ты в порядке? 

В прошлый раз, когда Оби-Ван прикасался к нему так, он поцеловал его. Энакин рассеянно думает, что не возражал бы, если бы Кеноби поцеловал его сейчас; это будет долгожданное отвлечение от боли, расползающейся по всему телу от раны в руке.

— Энакин? — снова спрашивает Кеноби, теперь уже более взволнованно. — Энакин, пожалуйста. Мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил.

— Больно… — выдыхает он, и Кеноби восхитительно улыбается ему.

— Да, — говорит тот, почти что задыхаясь от облегчения. — Могу себе представить. Но все-таки мы можем исправить положение.

— Да?

— Конечно, — Кеноби понимает, что держит Энакина, закрывает нож и убирает его обратно в карман, прежде чем схватить Энакина под мышки. Он ставит его на ноги и помогает идти по переулку.

— Подожди, — шумно выдыхает Энакин, — подожди. Мы не можем его оставить. 

— Оставить кого, Энакин?

— Ардва. Мы не можем оставить Ардва. Он тоже ранен.

Кеноби переводит взгляд с Энакина на существо, сидящее у него между ног, и обратно. 

— Это кличка собаки?

— Теперь да… Они очевидно его не хотели, а мне он нравится.

Оби-Ван кривится в раздражении, прежде чем вздохнуть, видимо, подписываясь на то, чтобы тащить с собой еще и собаку.

— Ты сможешь идти сам?

Энакин пару мгновений размышляет над вопросом, прежде чем кивнуть. Оби-Ван медленно ослабляет захват, выжидает, чтобы убедиться, что Энакин не собирается снова упасть, и берет собаку на руки.

— Тогда идем, у меня есть аптечка.

________________________________________

— Выпей это, — инструктирует Оби-Ван, откручивая крышку бутылки с водой и ставя ее на стол перед Энакином. Тот тянется к ней свободной рукой, пока Кеноби садится в кресло рядом с ним, двигая к себе ближе аптечку и раненую руку Энакина, прежде чем приняться за работу. Вода ощущается как благословение — от потери крови обычно хочется пить, — и Энакин выпивает почти всю бутылку залпом, прежде чем в легких кончается воздух, и ему приходится вздохнуть.

— Тебе повезло, что рана не такая глубокая, — ворчит Кеноби, антисептической салфеткой осторожно очищая порез по всей длине. — Не стоило связываться с теми людьми в одиночку.

— Мне повезло, что у меня были ты и Ардва, — отвечает Энакин.

Ардва сейчас заперт в ванной, где он не сможет заляпать все кровью, пока Оби-Ван помогает Энакину. Энакин уже оставил достаточно крови на всем подряд за них двоих. Это заметно действует на нервы Оби-Вану, но его руки действуют удивительно уверенно.

— Действительно повезло.

Оби-Ван бросает на Энакина нечитаемый взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию. В воздухе пахнет дезинфектором, и Оби-Ван, сосредоточившись, хмурит брови. Они не были так близко друг к другу со дня конференции, Энакин пытался держать здоровую дистанцию между ними, пока он не поймет, чего от него хочет Оби-Ван. Кое-что из этого очевидно, поцелуй может многое значить, но до этого Оби-Ван не проявлял к нему никакого интереса. Он хочет Энакина в романтическом смысле? Или он просто хотел быстрого перепиха по пьяни?

— Я помню, как увидел тебя впервые, знаешь, — вздыхает Кеноби почти мечтательно. — Это была весна после второго цикла. Тот идиот Крелл как раз только отказался от дела, и проводили пресс-конференцию, чтобы объявить, кто будет следующим ведущим детективом. Мне было просто любопытно; почему бы и нет? Так что я решил посмотреть и… там был ты. Господи, ты был _так красив_ — будто вышел прямо из моих фантазий. И потом ты начал говорить о деле, и ты понимал. Ты понимал больше, чем кто-либо из них.

Оби-Ван откладывает антисептик и берется за бинт, начиная обвязывать его вокруг раны. Усталость, поселившаяся в уме Энакина, замедляет его мысли, и зрение размывается. Это мог бы быть адреналин, наконец добравшийся до его нервов, но…

— Я решил разузнать про тебя. Я изучил… все, что я смог. Все, что есть в общем доступе. Я выяснил, что ты работал над этим делом, еще когда был простым офицером, и я не мог понять, как же я упустил тебя. Ты был прямо у меня перед носом, а я не заметил! И тогда, конечно, будто сама судьба решила нас свести, ты переехал в квартиру напротив. — Оби-Ван хмыкает, шурша в аптечке в поисках ленты, которой можно закрепить бинт.

Что-то определенно _неправильно_ , но Энакин не может понять, что же именно. Его взгляд переходит с лица Оби-Вана на бутылку с водой, почти пустую, и его затуманенный разум наконец начинает собирать части в единое целое. В этом нет смысла, учитывая ситуацию, но это единственный вывод, который он может сделать.

— К-какого черта? — мямлит Энакин. — Ты мне что-то дал?

Оби-Ван не отвечает, отматывая ленту с ласковой ухмылкой на лице. 

— К моменту, когда начались каникулы, я так к тебе привык и подумал… Я должен был защитить тебя. Ты должен понять, я потерял уже так много людей. Я подумал, что, возможно, если я дам им кого-то другого, они позволят мне оставить _тебя_. Прежде это была попытка облегчить жизнь — всего лишь способ справиться с моим отчаянием от того, что я потерял и Квай-Гона, и Сатин, и Сири. Но ты, Энакин, ты дал мне _цель_.

— Ох, — задыхается Энакин, паникуя, потому что понимает значение слов Кеноби. Оно просачивается в него, и он пытается выхватить руку из захвата Оби-Вана, но тот не пускает. — Господи, ты…

— Это тоже сработало, — продолжает Оби-Ван, не обращая никакого внимания на неожиданное, ужасающее открытие Энакина. — Почти три года все было в порядке. До сегодняшнего вечера. Если бы меня там не было, если бы я не вмешался, ты мог…

Он замолкает на середине слова, отпуская Энакина, и с силой проводит руками по лицу, будто пытаясь смыть весь ужас, что затаился в его глазах. Дюжина возможных вариантов, которые могли сбыться, если бы Кеноби не оказался рядом; дюжина миров, в которых Энакин не выходит из переулка живым. Он бы был внимательнее к его горю, если бы не по его вине не мог открыть глаза.

Вместо этого Энакин рывком встает с кресла, поврежденная рука явно против резких движений. Он не может найти баланс, и ему удается только сделать пару шагов, прежде чем его колени предают его. Он хватается за стойку, чтобы не упасть окончательно, и Кеноби уже рядом — ну конечно, мать его, рядом. Оби-Ван не раздумывая перекидывает руку Энакина через себя, шипя на него, будто он — непослушный ребенок, закативший истерику, а не его следующая жертва, пытающаяся сбежать и спасти себе жизнь. Господи, он жил по соседству с Переговорщикам несколько лет; он _поцеловал_ его на прошлой неделе. Энакин слабо пытается отбиться от хватки Оби-Вана в последние секунды, когда его сознание уступает наркотику, позволяя тому победить инстинкт самосохранения. Прежде чем его конечности становятся слишком тяжелыми и он, побежденный, падает на своего похитителя.

Оби-Ван осторожно соскальзывает вместе с ним на пол, прислонившись спиной к шкафчику и укладывая Энакина себе на грудь, помня о его недавно перевязанной руке. 

— Ты должен понять. Я не хочу делать это, — шепчет он, убедительно, но мягко. Свободной рукой, не удерживающей Энакина, он добирается до его волос и ловит прядь у основания шеи пальцами. — Я не хочу отвлекать тебя от твоей жизни. Я был рад просто быть твоим соседом так долго, как я только мог — столько времени, сколько тебе понадобилось бы, чтобы сложить все кусочки пазла. Но я не могу… Энакин, я не могу потерять тебя. Они забрали Квай-Гона, и Сатин, и Сири…

Мир Энакина тускнеет, прежде чем ему удается понять хоть что-нибудь из того, что после говорит Оби-Ван, но ему не нужны никакие слова, чтобы понять, что утро, когда он проснется, ему не понравится.


	6. Глава 6

Наши дни  
Доктор Че со вздохом покидает камеру, хлопая дверью. При том, что раньше она всегда говорила Энакину, что ему нужно лучше справляться со своими эмоциями, теперь она не может справиться со своими. На самом деле ей хватило одного лишь его нежелания сотрудничать, чтобы впасть в отчаяние. Энакин не знает, чего еще она ожидала; он не будет рассказывать им об Оби-Ване. Если они хотят узнать о нем, то, пока он сидит здесь, они могут собрать его по кусочкам из жизни, которую собрали и пометили в мешках для улик.

В конце концов, им просто не повезло, что их нашли. Кто-то из законопослушных жителей деревушки услышал по радио объявление о панихиде по пропавшему детективу Энакину Скайуокеру и смог сложить два и два. Энакин не часто выходил в деревню, там было слишком много возможностей сбежать, и это нервировало Оби-Вана, но он всегда хорошо понимал Энакина, когда тот просил прогуляться до бакалеи или еще что-нибудь, что еще было в деревушке в те дни. Полицию вызвали, местоположение хижины определили, и Энакин был освобожден из плена Оби-Вана.

Конечно, все было не так просто. Энакин обнаружил, что привязался к своему партнеру и их тихой жизни, которую они построили вместе; он не хотел уходить от него. Но он знал, что ждет Оби-Вана, если его возьмут под стражу, и не мог позволить этому случиться. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Оби-Ван оказался за решеткой в тюрьме с особо строгим режимом или даже хуже — в зависимости от судьи и присяжных, которые будут его судить. Именно поэтому он бросился на его защиту, напав на первых офицеров, приблизившихся к двери, и достаточно отвлек их, чтобы Оби-Ван сумел выскользнуть через заднюю дверь и скрыться в лесу.

Он не беспокоится за Оби-Вана. Даже со всеми поисковыми собаками и операциями по его поимке, они никогда его не найдут, раз уж он теперь оказался на природе. При всех своих манерах и чистоте, Оби-Ван — дикое создание. Энакин провел последний год, слушая бесконечные истории о детстве, проведенном среди деревьев. О том, как семья навещала его каждую весну, лето и осень. Кеноби водил его по оленьей тропе, они ставили лагерь под звездами. Никто в мире не знает эти места так, как Оби-Ван. Кеноби будет в порядке, и в конце концов он вернется за Энакином. Если тот не сможет сбежать к нему раньше, то ему нужно будет просто подождать.

За дверью раздается тихий стук, и Энакин отвлекается от воспоминаний, когда в комнату входит Квинлан Вос. Он выглядит кошмарно, хотя это и ожидаемо. Когда полиция обнаружила хижину, он настоял на том, чтобы пойти первым. Он, наверное, думал, что сможет справиться с Энакином, если тот увидит знакомое лицо. Это было ужасной ошибкой, и ему не повезло принять на себя всю тяжесть нападения Энакина. Теперь его кожа в видимых местах покрыта царапинами и повязками. У него в руке аптечка — наверное, чтобы сменить уже ставшую оранжевой за время разговора с Че повязку Энакина на запястье. Вос обеспокоенно смотрит на Энакина, садясь на место Че, но сам факт того, что Вос здесь, учитывая их горячее воссоединение, это уже больше, чем Энакин ожидал.

— Хей, напарник, — говорит Вос тем же тоном, каким после его восстановления с ним говорят все. Женщину, которая пришла с Восом, Энакин не узнает, и, заметив его сердитый взгляд, Квинлан представляет ее: — Энакин, это моя новая напарница, Эйла Секура. Ее перевели из Рилота через пару месяцев после твоего исчезновения.

Эйла — высокая, подтянутая девушка с красивыми чертами лица и темными, орехового цвета глазами. Ее волосы, выкрашенные в светло-голубой, аккуратно собраны сзади. Она стоит за плечом у Квина, смотря прямо на Энакина, и определенно не хочет разговаривать с ним в такой детской манере, которую выбрал ее напарник. Энакин уважает ее за это и за то, что ей удалось присмотреть за Квином, пока Энакина не было. Он не понаслышке знает, как это иногда тяжело, при тяге Квина вытворять всякие глупости, иногда даже затмевавшие поведение Энакина.

— Я надеялся сменить твою повязку и, может, перекинуться парой слов теперь, когда ты немного успокоился, — объясняет Квин, расстегивая наручники Энакина. — Брасс все же не хочет, чтобы с тобой, пока ты без наручников, кто-то находился наедине, после того, что случилось в хижине. Эйла вызвалась пойти со мной на случай, если… Ну…

— На случай, если я снова попытаюсь выцарапать тебе глаза? — предлагает Энакин со всей фальшивой смелостью, на которую сейчас способен.

Квинлан в ответ на это фыркает:

— Ага. Именно.

Он берет Энакина за запястье, медленно разворачивая грязную повязку. Это напоминает ему первую ночь, когда Оби-Ван обрабатывал его раны. Не то чтобы Энакин собирается рассказывать об этом Квину, конечно. То, что случилось между ним и Кеноби, это их личное дело.

— Я правда сожалею о том, что я тебя ранил, — вздыхает Энакин. — Я не…

— Уже неважно, — уверяет Квинлан. — Я уже тебя простил. Я понимаю, почему ты подумал, что тебе нужно сделать именно так.

Если бы Энакин не сидел сейчас, его колени подвели бы его, поддавшись облегчению, разлившемуся внутри после этих слов. До сих пор Квин был единственным, кто хоть как-то пытался понять его ситуацию. Даже у доктора Че терпения хватило только до момента, как он выразил свое нежелание говорить. Он знает, что они все думают, что ему стоило быть сильнее — что он должен был стараться лучше, чтобы сбежать. Что он не должен был сдаваться манипуляциям Кеноби с самого начала и что ему стоило понять, что этот мужчина из себя представляет, до того, как ситуация достигла такого размаха. Они винят _его_ , и часть его хочет кричать о том, что это _не его вина_.

— Спасибо, Квин, — хрипло выдыхает Энакин. — Как мои собаки?

— Они в порядке, — отвечает Квин, протирая открытую рану на запястье Энакина антисептической салфеткой. — Сейчас они заперты в моем кабинете. Трипио держится, а вот другой… как его зовут?

— Ардва. Оби-Ван и я спасли его…

— Ардва все еще пытается сбежать. Полагаю, он хочет посмотреть на тебя. Он чуть не откусил мне руку, когда я нес его обратно в кабинет.

Энакин кривится:

— Извини. Он немножко слишком заботливый.

Квин фыркает:

— Я заметил. Я планировал присмотреть за ними, пока ты не встанешь на ноги, но тут приходила девочка с отцом, спрашивала, можно ли ей забрать их. Я сказал, что узнаю, но так как это твои собаки, то тебе и решать.

— Асока Тано? — Энакин обнаруживает, что интересуется с, наверное, жалкой надеждой в голосе. Лететь из Набу в Корусант довольно долго, и он не был уверен, что увидит девочку еще когда-нибудь, раз уж теперь он под охраной полиции.

— Так ты знаешь ее.

— Да. Она была нашей соседкой. Приходила, когда Пло был на работе. Она… наверное, ближе всего к понятию дочери, о которой я всегда думал.

Квин не отвечает на это, но смотрит на Энакина странным взглядом, который тот не может понять.

— Полагаю, это значит, что ты хочешь, чтобы она забрала собак?

— Это будет здорово, да, — бормочет Энакин и решает отбросить осторожность, спрашивая: — Можно ее увидеть?

— Не могу ничего обещать, но я спрошу у помощника Винду, если ты правда этого хочешь.

— Спасибо, Квин.

Оставшееся время они проводят в тишине. Энакин не сопротивляется, когда Квин снова надевает на него наручники и следует за Секурой к выходу. Но он не уходит, замирая в дверях, прежде чем повернуться к Энакину.

— Мне кажется, я задолжал тебе извинения, Скайуокер, — признается Квин.

— За что?

— За то… что подтолкнул тебя к Кеноби, наверное, — вздыхает Квин, смотря на свои ноги. — В день пресс-конференции я кое-что сказал, и, может, я слишком надавил на тебя и заставил делать что-то, чего ты не хотел. Я просто подумал, после всего, что случилось с Амидалой, может, это будет хорошо для тебя… А потом он оказался…

— Квинлан, — перебивается Энакин, и его грубый тон заставляет его бывшего напарника оторвать взгляд от пола. — Ты сделал все правильно, и ты ничего мне не должен. Мои решения, мои ошибки были моими собственными. Ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать. Не вини себя.

Квин улыбается с едва заметным облегчением:

— Спасибо, напарник.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Вос.

— Я узнаю, что мы можем сделать с Тано, — говорит Квин и выходит из камеры.

 

В следующий раз, когда дверь открывается, появляется взволнованное лицо Асоки. Винду стоит рядом, положив руку ей на плечо, но это ненадолго.

— Энакин,— выдыхает она, выпучив глаза, и Энакин чувствует, что задыхается, когда она вырывается из хватки Мейса и бежит к нему.

Если бы Энакин мог, он бы встал ей навстречу. Но вместо этого он нетерпеливо ждет ее. Когда она подходит ближе, она тут же прижимается к нему, обнимая его изо всех сил, несмотря на неловкую позу, в которой он сидит. Он утыкается лицом ей в шею и просто позволяет себе вдохнуть. Впервые с момента, как его заперли здесь, он почти может расслабиться. Он почти что чувствует себя в безопасности, в объятиях девочки, когда могла бы быть его дочкой.

Мейс неловко кашляет, привлекая их внимание. Он указывает на кресло перед Энакином, и Асока отпускает его, занимая положенное место. Энакин не тянется следом, когда она отходит, но он к этому очень близок.

— Я буду в коридоре. Постучи, когда захочешь выйти, — говорит Мейс и покидает комнату.

Между Энакином и Асокой повисает тишина, пока они просто смотрят друг на друга, пытаясь собрать мысли воедино. Так много всего случилось за такое короткое время, и они не уверены, что же происходит теперь. Энакин почти доволен, рассматривая ее. Темная кожа, длинные белые волос. И серо-голубое великоватое ей худи, которое, Энакин знает, она украла у Оби-Вана, скрывает ее в своих складках. Она всегда больше ценила функциональность, а не моду.

Энакин наконец нарушает тишину:

— Я рад видеть тебя.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, — говорит она, вытягиваясь через стол и беря руки Энакина в свои. — Я так рада, что ты в порядке!

— Все хорошо, Шпилька, — уверяет Энакин. — Не стоит волноваться обо мне. Ты сама-то как?

— Я увидела сюжет в новостях и не могла в это поверить. Я не была уверена, что Пло вообще разрешит мне приехать, а потом — что мне позволят увидеть тебя… Слишком много всего, понимаешь?

— Да.

Она кусает губу, глядя на их соединенные руки.

— Люди продолжают говорить мне обо всех тех ужасных вещах, которые сделал Оби-Ван, но, кажется, мне понадобится очень много времени, чтобы принять все это. Он был всегда таким теплым и добрым. Никогда не выглядел как человек, способный на то, о чем все говорят… — Ее взгляд возвращается к нему, пригвоздив к сиденью. — А еще похоже на то, что не только он меня обманывал.

— Шпилька…

— Нет, Энакин! Почему ты не сказал мне? Я думала, что ты типа нелюдимый парень Оби-Вана. Если тебя правда удерживали против воли, почему ты не сказал мне? Мы столько раз оставались наедине! Мы могли сбежать! Мы могли попросить о помощи!

— Он угрожал тебе, Шпилька! — перебивает Энакин, и Асока тут же замолкает. — Когда мы только приехали туда, он сказал, что убьет тебе, и Пло, и любого, кого я могу попросить о помощи. Я не могу рисковать вами, так что я решил выждать. А потом, когда я узнал тебя поближе, я со временем понял, что мне не нужна помощь. Я хотел остаться. Я был счастлив, Кеноби был счастлив, ты была счастлива. Как я мог все разрушить только потому, что все началось неправильно?

— Кеноби похитил тебя… — фыркает Асока. — Оби-Ван украл тебя и держал взаперти в той хижине, словно какую-то принцессу из сказки, только вот твой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах никогда бы за тобой не пришел, так что ты вместо этого влюбился в дракона.

Энакин ничего на это не отвечает, только, задумавшись, смотрит на стол.

— Ты винишь меня? — наконец спрашивает он.

Асока вздыхает, скрестив руки на груди, выпустив его ладони из своих и откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Нет, — неохотно признает она. — Если бы была возможность, ты бы вернулся к нему?

— Да, — без заминки отвечает Энакин. — Если бы я мог, я бы вышел отсюда прямо сейчас и нашел бы его, но ты знаешь…

Энакин тянет за наручники, позвякивая ими, и Асока хмурится при виде такой ужасной шутки. Ей определенно не нравится то, как он выглядит в наручниках, но ни один из них с этим поделать ничего не может.

— Со мной уже пыталась поговорить пресса, — вздыхает она. — Они хотят знать мою историю. _Соседская девочка_. Как будто они думают, что я выдам им парочку красочных подробностей. Будто я все это время все знала и держала в тайне. Но все не так. Ничто тебя не выдавало… _его_ не выдавало…

— Прости, — произносит Энакин, когда Асока больше не в силах ничего сказать. — Я сказал им отдать собак тебе. Ты позаботишься о них, да?

— Конечно, Энакин. Ты же знаешь.

Он неуверенно улыбается ей, чувствуя, как текут слезы. Перспектива того, что это последний раз, когда они видят друг друга, расставаясь, возможно, навсегда — пугает. Кто знает, когда — или случится ли это вообще — Энакина признают достаточно здоровым, чтобы оставить в покое. И даже если он выйдет отсюда, позволит ли ему Пло видеться с ней? Если Оби-Ван придет за ним, что они будут делать? От всей этой неопределенности Энакину хочется кричать. Он отчаянно жаждет тех обычных дней, когда они пекли печенье вместе, до тошноты наедались сладостей и танцевали в хижине под громкую музыку, пока Оби-Ван ворчал на них, делая вид, что ему не нравится. Этого слишком много.

— Спасибо, Шпилька.

Затем она выбегает из комнаты, напоследок обняв Энакина еще раз и оставив наедине с его неопределенным будущим.


	7. Глава 7

Год назад  
Энакин просыпается от ритмичного гудения двигателя машины, мягкого бормотания радио, тихого присвиста, который он связывает с дыханием Трипио. Веки тяжелые, мысли в голове, словно сироп, липкие и вязкие. В правой руке ощущается тупая пульсация — приглушенная боль, обычно бывающая после тяжелых наркотиков. Ощущения… немного странные, но Энакин чувствует себя комфортно, а потому не собирается жаловаться. Он будто летает, ему тепло и спокойно. Он пытается вытянуть руку и коснуться шерсти Трипио, но его ловят за руки до того, как он успевает зайти слишком далеко.

Реальность обрушивается на него вместе с возвращением воспоминаний. Переулок, Ардва, Кеноби, пришедший их спасти. Все, что случилось в квартире. Он напрягается, изо всех сил пытаясь подавить рвущийся с губ злой стон паники, но безуспешно. С усилием открыв глаза, он обнаруживает, что лежит на заднем сиденье машины. Салон слишком хорош для его собственной, значит, эта принадлежит Кеноби. Ногами двигать так же тяжело, как руками, — по большей части потому, что его, кажется, связали одной из простыней Кеноби до того, как безжалостно похитить. Трипио свернулся, уложив голову на ближайшую к нему ногу, и удовлетворенно спит. Энакин не видит Ардва, но фырканье и сопение, непохожие на Трипио, позволяют понять, что собака жива и находится где-то в машине. Кеноби за рулем тихо подпевает радио. Вся сцена была бы почти домашней, если бы не тот факт, что запястья Энакина привязаны к двери чем-то, что оказывается тем самым галстуком Кеноби.

— Приношу извинения за оригинальные наручники, — говорит Кеноби, бросая взгляд на него в зеркало заднего вида. — Я не смог найти что-то более подходящее, кроме твоих наручников, и я волновался, что они могут натереть тебе запястья.

Оби-Ван не извиняется, замечает Энакин, за то, что связал Энакина — только за то, что пришлось сделать это мягкой голубой тканью. Энакин на пробу тянет свои оковы, проверяя их на прочность. Они достаточно крепкие, чтобы удерживать его на месте, но вместе с тем недостаточно тугие, чтобы нарушить циркуляцию крови. Оби-Ван явно оставил необходимое пространство на два пальца, как любой, кто на досуге занимается связыванием. Ну каков ублюдок.

— Но все равно, не тяни слишком сильно, — продолжает Кеноби. — Не хотелось бы усугублять состояние твоей руки. Тебе тепло? Я волновался, что ты мог получить сотрясение.

— О чем ты волновался? — шипит Энакин. — Ты же чертов серийный убийца!

Кеноби возвращает всё внимание дороге, но Энакин чувствует, как он хмурится, когда отвечает:

— Я думал, я достаточно ясно объяснил вчера, что предельно заинтересован в твоем благополучии. Я забочусь о тебе, Энакин. Иначе зачем бы я это делал?

— Накачать кого-то наркотиками и похитить — это не проявление заботы!

— А что мне было делать? — ворчит Кеноби. — Тебя почти убили в том переулке! Если бы я не прибыл вовремя, ты определенно был бы мертв!

— Ну не знаю, вызвать полицию? Вызвать скорую или отвезти меня в больницу, как нормальный человек?

— Если я правильно помню, ты сам тоже решил не звать никого на помощь, когда увидел тех двоих, так что у тебя нет никакого права спорить со мной на эту тему.

Энакин открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но заметив, как белеют костяшки Оби-Вана на руле, не решается говорить. Трипио, разбуженный их спором, обеспокоенно скулит и поднимает голову, чтобы пару раз лизнуть Энакина, предлагая ему свою собачью заботу.

Окна затемнены, и Энакин не видит за ними ничего, кроме редких проблесков растительности, которая, как он думает, похожа на лес. На дороге слишком мало машин, чтобы достаточно освещать ее. Ему кажется это странным местом для Кеноби. Он всегда чем-то напоминал шоумена; Энакин не может представить его живущим в лесу, в глуши. Где бы он гладил свои рубашки?

В конце концов, он больше не может мириться с неизвестностью:

— Ну и куда мы едем?

— Неподалеку от Набу есть хижина, в которой я иногда отдыхаю во время каникул. Мы будем оставаться там в обозримом будущем.

— Они отследят тебя, — рычит Энакин. — Они найдут арендные соглашения, банковские записи. Квинлан меня найдет.

Оби-Ван громко фыркает:

— Ох, дорогуша, жаль тебя расстраивать, но они не найдут. Нет никакого бумажного следа, который они могли бы найти; я вряд ли настолько глуп, чтобы допустить такую ошибку. Домик принадлежит одному из моих старших братьев, Ксанатосу. Наш отец завещал землю ему, но Ксанатос перестал появляться там еще задолго до смерти отца. Подозреваю, что он даже не помнит, что она у него есть. Ксанатос скорее умрет, чем окажется в месте, в нескольких минутах ходьбы от которого нет клуба, — хмыкает Кеноби. — Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь вообще _ходил_ в ночной клуб, как какой-то простолюдин.

— А когда полиция заметит и твое исчезновение тоже? Думаешь, они не найдут никакой связи? Они не поговорят с твоими братьями?

— С братьями я не общаюсь уже несколько лет — перестал еще задолго до смерти Квай-Гона. Фимор даже не присутствовал на похоронах — так был занят на миссиях за границей. Даже если полиция решит задать им вопросы, они не смогут ничего им сообщить, особенно про мое последнее местонахождение.

Энакин чувствует, как от каждого ответа Кеноби кровь закипает в нем все сильнее; он и правда не видит ни единого шанса, что его напарник найдет его. В желудке поднимается тошнота. Он не хочет больше думать об этом.

— У нас есть еще несколько часов до того, как мы приедем, — Оби-Ван словно читает его мысли. — Я бы порекомендовал тебе еще поспать. — Пауза. — Я могу дотянуться и вырубить тебя снова, если тебе кажется, что ты не сможешь уснуть сам.

Очевидно, что Кеноби не хочет этого. Тон его голоса так сильно его выдает. Видимо, невосприимчивость Энакина его раздражает, заставляя сомневаться в себе и в том, что он оставит его в живых. Энакин действительно не хочет быть вырубленным снова; он не желает оказаться совершенно беспомощным.

— Я в порядке, — вздыхает Энакин. — Как Ардва?

— С ним все хорошо, — отвечает Оби-Ван, одной рукой дотягиваясь до пассажирского сиденья, видимо, чтобы погладить собаку. — Я перевязал его раны, когда ты был без сознания, и наложил шину ему на лапу наилучшим образом, как только смог. Рядом с хижиной есть ветеринарный кабинет, я думаю сводить его на осмотр, когда устрою тебя там. Ты был прав, знаешь ли. Он правда довольно милый, если не приглядываться к его свирепой внешности.

Энакин беззвучно рычит. Он хочет ударить Оби-Вана, чтобы тот не трогал его чертову собаку, но вообще-то Ардва не его пес. Они буквально украли его у тех придурков несколько часов назад, и Энакин провел большую часть этого времени, находясь без сознания из-за наркотиков. Кроме того, именно Кеноби вымыл Ардва; так что у него было ровно столько же прав на него, сколько и у Энакина.

Оби-Ван убирает руку от Ардва и тянется к приборной панели за стаканом навынос с нарисованной на нем эмблемой популярной сети фастфуда. Легкий запах кофе чувствуется в воздухе. Энакин готов поспорить, что этого не было в машине до того, как они уехали, и что кофе все еще теплый, если Оби-Ван решил его пить.

— Ты заехал в автокафе со связанным человеком на заднем сиденье? — спрашивает он ошарашенно.

— Окна затонированы, — отвечает Оби-Ван так, будто это очевидно. — И ты был без сознания. Мне нужен был кофе. К тому же это не впервые.

Зарываясь поглубже в одеяла, которыми Кеноби укрыл его, Энакин ворчит:

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Это только пока, — угрожающе отвечает Кеноби. — Только пока.

 

Над деревьями едва занимается рассвет, когда маниша по гравийной дорожке подъезжает к домику, видимо, принадлежащему Кеноби. Он низко, гулко выдыхает от облегчения, явно держась на последней энергии, оставшейся после целой ночи за рулем и в непосредственной близости к стрессовым факторам, вызвавшим все это мероприятие. Энакин чувствует усталость, потому что он отказался снова поспать после разговора с Оби-Ваном. Они снова останавливались, чтобы заправиться и купить еще кофе, в деревушке, о которой, как Энакин предполагает, Оби-Ван и говорил. Он не суетился, когда Кеноби припарковался и вышел из машины, пообещав наказать его, если он попытается привлечь — или привлечет — чье-либо внимание. Не то чтобы это вообще было возможно в такой ранний час.

Собака, готовая размять лапы, скулит от радости, когда Оби-Ван останавливает машину.

— Мы на месте, — без особой надобности объявляет он.

— Да что ты, — отвечает Энакин.

Кеноби ничего не говорит, но хватка его рук на руле усиливается, прежде чем он выбирается из машины, и Энакин задумывается, насколько это умно — доставать его, когда он уже и так на взводе. Это определенно верный способ спровоцировать его на новое убийство, учитывая, насколько Кеноби устал, поэтому Энакин решает, что не будет прекращать. Это будет куда лучше, чем провести ближайшее будущее запертым с ним в этом чертовом доме, пытаясь найти способ сбежать. Оби-Ван никогда не был замечен в насилии над животными — если делать вывод из того, что он знает о нем на данный момент; и он определенно никогда не проявлял враждебности по отношению к Трипио в прошлом. Так что, когда он убьет Энакина, хотя бы о собаках он позаботится хорошо.

Оставив Ардва в машине, скорее всего, не желая, чтобы тот беспокоил сломанную лапу, Кеноби открывает дверь в ногах Энакина и выпускает Трипио на улицу. Оби-Ван не может добраться до оков Энакина без некоторых маневров, и в конце концов он почти сидит на Энакине, разрезая ткань галстука своим карманным ножом, все еще покрытым засохшей кровью тех мужчин из переулка. У него, видимо, не было времени вымыть нож до того, как они уехали. Энакин держится болезненно спокойно, выжидая, пока галстук не спадет достаточно для того, чтобы высвободить руки.

И в этот же момент он подтягивается, ударяя Кеноби коленями в живот и выбивая воздух из его легких. От толчка тот, задыхаясь, сползает с Энакина куда-то между сиденьями, давая ему возможность двигаться. Он рывком открывает дверь со стороны головы, выбираясь наружу из-под кучи одеял, в которые его завернул Оби-Ван, и падая прямо на землю. Ему едва удается встать на ноги, когда Кеноби стремительно нападает на него, притягивая к себе.

Теперь, когда на него не действуют седативные препараты, Энакин может немного побороться с ним — совсем не как в квартире; у него даже получается нанести неплохой удар, который, без сомнений, через пару часов расцветет прекрасным фингалом. Энакин этим гордится, даже при том, что Кеноби, определенно имея навыки подавления чужой воли, вдавливает его в закрытую пассажирскую дверь, удерживая между холодным стеклом и своим горячим телом, заломив руку за спину под неудобным углом. Он слышит, как скулит Трипио, напуганный происходящим, а из машины лает Ардва.

— Хватит, Скайуокер, — рычит Оби-Ван и тянет Энакина за руку достаточно сильно, чтобы тому стало больно, пока он не прекращает возню. — Город находится в часе езды вниз по горе; ближайшие соседи — в двух милях прогулки пешком в неизвестном направлении по неизвестной местности и в зимний холод. Тебе здесь негде спрятаться, где бы я тебя ни обнаружил; здесь нет никого, кого я бы не убил, чтобы удержать тебя. Ты понимаешь?

Энакин вздыхает, его тело сковывает заново подступившая паника. Ему ведь действительно некуда идти. Даже если бы он сбежал от Кеноби сейчас, он не готов идти через горы на холодном ветру. Он чувствует, как кожу пощипывает утренний мороз, в свете восходящего солнца видит, как дыхание вырывается клубами пара.

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я сбежал, тебе придется меня убить, — шипит он.

— Ох, Энакин, — мурчит Оби-Ван, — этого ты хочешь? Я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Если бы все дело было в твоей смерти, я бы просто позволил тебе сбежать. Холод убил бы тебя раньше, чем ты смог бы хотя бы наполовину спуститься с горы.

Раннее детство Энакина прошло в Татуине; в Корусант они переехали за несколько лет до смерти матери. Он никогда не был приспособлен к холодам — особенно таким. Он пару раз упоминал об этом в разговорах с Оби-Ваном раньше. И удивился бы тому, что тот запомнил, если бы не недавно вскрывшаяся одержимость.

Оби-Ван отступает, но не выпускает здоровую руку Энакина из своей хватки. Другая теперь бесполезно болтается, пульсируя от боли, потому что действие лекарств уже закончилось, оставив его в невыгодном положении для еще одной попытки устроить потасовку не на словах. Не то чтобы в ней вообще есть смысл. Кеноби прав: если бы все дело было в его смерти, он бы не вмешался в его проблемы и позволил всему идти своим чередом. Даже при том, что он уже зол, Энакин не сможет взвинтить его настолько, чтобы просто закончить все здесь и сейчас.

Достаточно напуганный мрачной перспективой, Энакин позволяет Оби-Вану отодвинуть себя от пассажирской дверцы. Тот достает из машины извивающегося Ардва, прижимая его к себе рукой, и свистом подзывает Трипио, убежавшего по своим делам. Энакин жалеет, что у Оби-Вана было достаточно времени, чтобы заслужить благосклонность его питомца, который подбегает тут же, высунув язык и радостно виляя хвостом.

Ну хоть кто-то счастлив оттого, сколько свежего воздуха ожидает впереди.

Оби-Ван отпускает Энакина, чтобы открыть входную дверь, когда все в сборе, а потом Энакин обнаруживает себя втянутым в дом. Внутри тоже холодно. Очевидно, что никто не приезжает достаточно часто, чтобы стоило поддерживать тепло постоянно, если верить Оби-Вану, уверенному в том, что вряд ли кто-нибудь сможет их отследить.

— Наверху есть спальня — первая дверь налево, — шумно выдыхает Оби-Ван, снова отпуская Энакина. — Можешь устраиваться, пока я включаю отопление.

— Вау, спасибо. Такая щедрость, — ворчит Энакин и направляется к лестнице, которая виднеется прямо за входом. Оби-Ван наблюдает за ним, чтобы удостовериться, что он добрался до нее, прежде чем скрыться за ведущей в подвал дверью рядом с залом.

Наверху на самом деле четыре двери. Энакин не сразу входит в ту комнату, куда его отправили, он сначала исследует этаж, пока он в одиночестве. Две комнаты , скорее всего, спальни: в одной стоят двухъярусные кровати, в другой — одна двуспальная. Они сейчас не заправлены, просто голый каркас и пыль, но Энакин замечает места, где краска на стенах высветлена неравномерно: там когда висели плакаты и фотографии. Все окна плотно закрыты. За третьей дверью оказывается ванная — такая же неиспользуемая, как и спальни. Ванну от остальной комнаты не отделяет даже шторка.

Четвертая комната — главная спальня — выглядит более обжитой, чем все остальные. Широкая кровать стоит в центре комнаты, с обеих сторон от нее есть тумбочки. Еще тут имеется письменный стол, комод, книжный шкаф, а две двери ведут, скорее всего, в гардеробную и главную ванную. Здесь повсюду видны следы Оби-Вана: книги, лежащие на тумбочке у кровати, бумаги на столе. Энакин готов поклясться, что тот был здесь во время осенних каникул в колледже. Ему хочется посмотреть, что хранится в ящиках стола, но звук шагов на лестнице предупреждает о том, что его уединение подходит к концу и что Оби-Ван уже поднимается к нему. Он быстро встает посреди комнаты, поворачиваясь лицом к двери.

Трипио входит первым, принимаясь носиться по комнате, и запрыгивает на кровать, тут же спутывая простыни и радостно раскидывая подушки. Кеноби входит следом, кривясь от устроенного собакой беспорядка. Ардва снова у него на руках и чувствует себя комфортно. Энакин вздрагивает, когда Оби-Ван закрывает дверь за собой.

— Прошу прощения за холод, — вздыхает Оби-Ван, опуская Ардва на кровать и направляясь к гардеробной. Энакин отшатывается, когда тот проходит слишком близко. — Скоро будет теплее. А пока, я думаю, тут есть еще несколько одеял. Не хотелось бы пока возвращаться в машину...

В следующий момент он появляется со стопкой постельного белья в руках, бросая вещи на пол рядом с кроватью и одну за другой разворачивая на пуховом одеяле. Ардва обиженно сопит и перебирается ближе к изголовью, туда, где одеяла его не достанут. Трипио не двигается с места, привыкший путаться в одеялах за все то время, что он провел с Энакином.

— Какую сторону ты предпочитаешь? — спрашивает Кеноби, расстилая последнее одеяло.

Энакин прищуривается:

— Что?

— Сторону кровати, — поясняет Оби-Ван, добродушно улыбаясь при виде смущенного лица Энакина. — Есть предпочтения? У меня самого — никаких, но некоторые люди…

— Я не буду спать с тобой, — рявкает Энакин, наконец-то складывая два и два.

Кеноби хмыкает:

— Ну, об этом я и не думал. Пока еще рановато. Однако, когда все устаканится…

— Нет! — громко протестует Энакин. — Я о том, что я не буду спать с тобой в одной кровати. Ни сейчас, ни «когда все устаканится», никогда!

Улыбка сходит с лица Оби-Вана.

— Энакин, — холодно говорит он, — у нас обоих была долгая ночь, я бы хотел поспать хотя бы пару часов, прежде чем придется вести Ардва на прием.

— Я тебе в кровати для этого не нужен. Я могу остаться в другой спальне.

— Мне _нужно_ , чтобы ты был где-то у меня на виду, — ворчит Оби-Ван. — Другие двери не запираются снаружи, и в других спальнях есть окна; я не хочу, чтобы ты попытался сбежать и что-нибудь себе повредил, пока я буду спать. Ты можешь или спать в кровати со мной, или я запру тебя в ванной.

— Прекрасно, — фыркает Энакин, вырывая одеяло из рук Оби-Вана. — Тогда, пожалуй, я там и посплю.

Он не ждет ответа Кеноби, просто врываясь в основную ванную и хлопая дверью за собой. В углу установлена большая ванна, и Энакин бросает одеяло в нее. Она недостаточно длинная, чтобы вытянуться в ней, но это однозначно лучше, чем делить постель с Оби-Ваном.

Энакин слышит, как что-то царапает пол, и, когда он пытается толкнуть дверь снова, она предсказуемо не поддается. Кеноби, должно быть, заблокировал ручку креслом. Он не выйдет отсюда, пока Оби-Ван не выпустит его. В руке неприятно пульсирует, и он жалеет, что не попросил у Оби-Вана еще обезболивающего, прежде чем закатывать истерику.

Вздохнув, он забирается в ванну и закутывается в одеяло. Может, стоит попробовать поспать, прежде чем снова иметь дело с Оби-Ваном.


	8. Глава 8

Энакин Скайуокер не создан для того, чтобы быть заложником. Он знает это так же, как то, что Земля круглая, а небо голубое — абсолютно и неоспоримо. Ему нужна свобода, как кислород, наполняющий легкие. Не существует более жестокого наказания, чем быть запертым в маленькой комнате наедине со своими мыслями и что бы там ни соизволил оставить ему Оби-Ван для развлечения, пока его самого не будет. В ванной нет окон, только постаревшие обои, зеркало и парочка обшарпанных природных декораций — видимо, пережитков времени, когда это место занимал Квай-Гон Джинн.

Прошло примерно двадцать четыре часа с его похищения, подозревает Энакин, и, пока не пройдет сорок восемь часов, его не объявят пропавшим, его коллеги, без сомнения, заметили его отсутствие. Квинлан попытался бы позвонить ему вчера вечером, и он бы начал волноваться, когда Энакин не взял трубку. Он знает историю Энакина, знает, что с ним произошло. Весь их участок — а потом и весь Корусант — не знают всех подробностей истории, но, как его напарник, Квинлан знает все в деталях. Как человек, прикрывавший его спину во всех передрягах, он заслужил это уважение. Энакин Скайуокер прошел через тернии и боролся за все, что у него есть; Квинлан знает, что он не бросил бы все, оставив позади. Он может только надеяться, что в конце концов, когда придет время, этой уверенность хватит, чтобы убедить его начальство, что здесь что-то не так.

Когда Оби-Ван ушел выгуливать Ардва, он был достаточно щедр, чтобы оставить Энакину под дверью несколько вещей: сэндвич, бутылку воды, еще постельных принадлежностей и несколько книг. И две таблетки обезболивающего, которые Энакин тут же проглатывает сухими. Вероятно, их будет недостаточно, чтобы продержаться до возвращения Оби-Вана, но тот был достаточно умен, чтобы не оставлять ему весь пузырек, подозревая, что его пленник может выкинуть что-нибудь, находясь в изоляции. И он был бы прав.

Сэндвич выглядит грустно: арахисовое масло на слегка подсохшем хлебе, разрезанном пополам и аккуратно уложенном на бумажную тарелку. Оби-Ван извинился перед ним, уходя, за то, что пока что у них ничего больше нет на кухне, но заверил, что дойдет до магазина во время выгуливания, чтобы купить что-нибудь более подходящее для ужина. Вода той же фирмы, что была у него в квартире. Энакин не касается ничего, несмотря на урчание в животе. Так даже лучше, он думает, учитывая, что последнее, что он принял от Кеноби, было накачано сильными быстродействующими седативными препаратами. Пока нет никаких видимых причин, чтобы Оби-Ван захотел вырубить его снова, — Энакин уже там, где тот хотел его видеть, — он бы не стал так рисковать. Но Энакин не будет ничего есть и пить до тех пор, пока не увидит, как это первым пробует Оби-Ван. А если его замучает жажда, то он может попить из-под крана.

Он затаскивает постельное белье в ванную, кидая его поверх одеяла, которое забрал у Оби-Вана вечером. Он, наверное, не должен быть благодарен за то, что Оби-Ван ему дает, — Энакин знает, что Кеноби этого и хочет, — но после сна в ванне только с одним одеялом он правда счастлив, что теперь у него это есть. Он складывает одеяла и подушки в странное подобие гнезда, и это гораздо лучше, чем спать на голом фаянсе. Даже с включенным отоплением к вечеру температура понизится. Когда начнется снег, а Энакин не сомневается, что на этом холме так и будет, каждый дополнительный слой сверху поможет ему спастись от холода.

Книги Энакин тоже заносит к себе. Это вряд ли тяжелое чтиво — дешевый роман и детективная новелла, которую за пару баксов можно купить на любой заправке. Энакин пролистывает первую книгу; аннотация на задней обложке обещает обреченный на неудачу роман между вампиром и человеческой принцессой. После всего, что он, как оказалось, не знает об Оби-Ване, он стопроцентно уверен, что к такому чтиву Оби-Ван никогда бы не прикоснулся; должно быть, он купил книги специально для Энакина, чтобы тот не заскучал.  
Сюжет просто ужасен. Ему жалко деревья, которые были вырублены для того, чтобы кто-то смог напечатать этот кошмар. Главная героиня обманывает опасного и загадочного вампира, который утаскивает ее в свой замок. Она так уверена, что он просто неправильно ее понял. Если бы только она сможет всмотреться в него, заглянуть за его недостатки и ее похищение, она увидит, какой он на самом деле хороший и добросердечный мужчина. Энакин почти смеется, потому, сестричка, это не так работает. Уж он-то знает. Ей было бы лучше с принцем, у которого ее похитили, который ищет ее неустанно, и чтобы он мог убить вампира-тирана.

В конце концов, он дочитывает только до первой секс-сцены — несколько абзацев витиеватой прозы и такого количества метафор для названия члена, что Энакин вообще не знал об их существовании, — прежде чем он хватает страницу и вырывает ее из книги. Звук действует удовлетворяющее, и он с улыбкой смотрит на то, как страничка летит на пол. Поэтому он вырывает следующую и еще одну, пока весь пол не оказывается усеян вырванными страницами, а в руках не остается только пустая обложка. Энакин проделывает то же самое с остальными книгами и получает удовольствие от того, что уничтожает подарки Кеноби.

Когда он заканчивает, ему снова скучно, и он решает порыться в шкафчиках. Там обнаруживается стопка полотенец, принадлежности для бритья (без лезвий) и, под раковиной, распечатанная коробка презервативов с истекшим сроком годности. Энакин пытается не думать об этом — об Оби-Ване, заманившем несчастную, ничего не подозревающую жертву в хижину и в кровать. Особенно при том, что примерно неделю назад он и сам бы с радостью сыграл эту роль. Это дико — то, как быстро может измениться чья-то жизнь. Рассеянно он думает: позволил бы Оби-Ван ему уйти, если бы они переспали вечером после пресс-конференции, или он бы оказался в такой ситуации гораздо раньше.

Мысль о том, чтобы помыться, приходит ему на ум; он не подпускал Кеноби к себе, чтобы тот сменил ему повязку, и из-за этого, скорее всего, может случиться заражение, но он тут же отбрасывает эту идею. Он вытаскивает из ванны все, сооружая что-то похожее на преграду. Оби-Ван к тому же не дал ему сменной одежды. Поэтому нет никакого смысла мыться, чтобы потом снова влезть в ту же грязную одежду, а он точно не собирается сидеть здесь в чем мать родила, зная, что его похититель считает его привлекательным. Это только навлечет проблемы.

К моменту, когда у него заканчиваются все возможные развлечения, Энакин понятия не имеет, сколько сейчас времени или как долго Кеноби отсутствует. По внутренним часам он чувствует, что сейчас что-то между поздним днем и ранним вечером, но кто знает, так ли это. Руку неприятно тянет под полинявшей повязкой, но не так уж сильно, благодаря болеутоляющим.

Энакин со вздохом забирается обратно в ванну и усаживается там, дожидаясь прихода Кеноби.

 

— Ты был занят.

Энакин выглядывает из ванной и смотрит на Оби-Вана, стоящего в дверном проеме с Ардва на руках и висящим на запястье пакетом из магазина и оглядывающего беспорядок, устроенный Энакином. Он одет в соответствии с погодой: черная куртка и не сочетающиеся с ней выцветшие синие джинсы. Вокруг шеи у него повязан шарф, который он еще снял, вероятно, из-за того, что он держит свернувшегося песика на руках. Щеки Оби-Вана розовеют от мороза, волосы спутаны ветром, а губы изогнуты в веселой усмешке при виде бардака в ванной. Энакин бы посчитал весь его облик вполне привлекательным, если бы не впечатляющий фингал под глазом, оставшийся от утренней потасовки, и, знаете, того, что он серийный убийца.

Он так хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван вернулся и развеял его скуку, но вот он здесь, и Энакин хочет, чтобы тот исчез. Забавно, как это работает.

Оби-Ван опускает Ардва, и Энакин осматривает его новую шину. Она голубого цвета и тянется от сгиба вниз, обвивая лапу. Ардва ковыляет к ванне, виляя хвостом, и выжидающе смотрит на Энакина. Тот не может ему помочь, только перегнуться через бортик и потрепать его между ушек, как тот и хотел.

— На твоей одежде нет крови, полагаю, ты никого не убил, пока тебя не было, — презрительно усмехается Энакин.

— Не глупи, Энакин, — хмыкает Оби-Ван, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять ближайшие к двери страницы. — Я только вчера расправился со своей последней жертвой, если ты помнишь. Пройдет неделя-другая, прежде чем мне захочется снова. Может, даже дольше, потому что теперь я могу заниматься тобой.

Энакину… правда не нужно было это слышать. На самом деле Энакину не нужно слышать ничего, что Оби-Ван мог бы сказать сейчас. Особенно его расстроенный комментарий о том, что Энакин не съел свой ланч.

Посмотрев на Кеноби, он обнаруживает, что тот держит в руках тарелку с ланчем, откопанную из-под вырванных страниц. Если сэндвичи до этого выглядели грустно, то теперь они выглядят по-настоящему жалко, с засохшим хлебом и заветрившимся маслом. Оби-Ван выглядит не лучше, смотря то на Энакина, то на еду, обеспокоенный тем, что Энакин отказался от его дерьмового предложения.

— Я не хотел есть, — бормочет Энакин, прячась в ванне как можно ниже. Ардва скулит от потери контакта, но ему придется смириться. Если Оби-Ван собирается настаивать на разговоре, то Энакин, пожалуй, обойдется без взглядов на него.

Снова шуршат листы, и Энакин предполагает, что Оби-Ван ищет бутылку с водой. Теория подтверждается, когда он слышит удивленное «Ты и не пил ничего!» с другого конца комнаты.

— В последний раз, когда я пил из твоей бутылки, в ней были наркотики.

— Тогда у меня была причина. Какой смысл делать это сейчас?

Энакин презрительно фыркает:

— Как я должен догадаться, что происходит в твоей голове?

— Энакин, это вредно для здоровья! — восклицает Оби-Ван. — Ты ничего не ел со вчерашнего дня, ничего не пил, не позволил мне поменять повязку раньше. Ты пытаешься убить себя?

— Это куда лучше, чем проводить все дни запертым в ванной, пока тебе не станет скучно и ты не убьешь меня сам.

Оби-Ван рычит от раздражения, но больше с Энакином не спорит. Он опускает что-то на пол — судя по шуршанию пластика, пакет из магазина.

— Я принес тебе чистую одежду, тебе нужно в душ. В ванной в зале я поставил все, что тебе может понадобиться, потому что в этой ты, похоже, намерен поселиться.

— Все было бы иначе, если бы ты выделил мне мою комнату… — перебивает Энакин, но Кеноби продолжает так, будто не слышал ни слова.

— Я буду внизу, приготовлю ужин. Буду признателен, если ты после душа спустишься вниз, чтобы что-нибудь съесть и дать мне осмотреть твою рану.

— А если не спущусь?

Взглянув на него впервые после того, как он принес еду, Энакин видит в глазах Оби-Вана гнев. Ему откровенно _не нравится_ вся эта ситуация, смысл которой лишь в том, что он намерен сохранить Энакину жизнь, несмотря на то, как странно это желание.

— Так или иначе я перевяжу твою руку вечером, — шипит Оби-Ван. — От тебя зависит, сделаем мы все по-хорошему или по-плохому. Сейчас — в душ, и скоро увидимся внизу.

Кеноби уходит, и Ардва ковыляет за ним.

 

Перетащить собственное тело под теплые струи воды — самое тяжелое, что Энакин когда-либо делал, а он, вообще-то, когда был подростком, победил действующего чемпиона, Себульбу, в гонках. Оби-Ван уже открыл дверь снаружи, но ванная все еще вызывает иллюзию безопасности. Энакин не решается разрушать это ощущение, пересекая границы терпения Кеноби, потому что он не знает, как долго значит его «скоро», и не сомневается в том, что тот вытащит его силой, если подумает, что он долго возится. Береженого бог бережет.

Энакин вытирается и переодевается в принесенную ранее одежду, взъерошивая волосы и осматривая себя в зеркале. От увиденного он испытывает странное чувство разочарования: он не выглядит как пленник. Одежда не порвана, щеки не запали от голодания, взгляд осмысленный. Даже последствия их утренней драки почти не видны. Конечно, Кеноби заботился о нем всего лишь день, впереди еще много времени, чтобы появились все эти признаки, но маленькая часть Энакина хочет, чтобы они уже были. Это бы упростило ситуацию.

Он выглядит скорее как гость, чем как жертва. Оби-Ван обеспечил его пижамными штанами и простой футболкой. Штаны длинные и мягкие, низко сидят на бедрах и тащатся по полу; ткань футболки приятная на ощупь, когда она касается его кожи, футболка маловата ему. Вещи, очевидно, были выбраны тщательно, не слишком теплые и не слишком холодные, в соответствии с любимой черно-серой цветовой гаммой Энакина. Он выглядит так, будто сам решил быть здесь — будто все в порядке. На самом деле единственное, что выдает, что что-то не так, это светлые следы на его запястьях, оставшиеся от оков той ночью в машине, или уродливая, покрасневшая рана на руке, в которой Оби-Ван даже не виноват.

Энакину хочется кричать от этого.

Но он не кричит, потому что не смеет больше задерживаться. Вместо этого он выходит из ванной и спускается вниз, внимательно глядя вокруг в поисках возможных опасностей и путей побега. Утром у него было время исследовать первый этаж, потому что после их потасовки его сразу отправили в спальню.

Бесцельно слоняясь по домику, идя на шум звякающей посуды и запах чего-то готовящегося, он обнаруживает уютную гостиную и столовую. Обе комнаты декорированы такими же обшарпанными вещицами, как и главная ванная. В то время как основная спальня была переделана, чтобы больше соответствовать вкусам Кеноби, весь дом выглядел почти так же, как во времена его юности.

В каждой комнате есть широкое, красочное окно, и Энакин совершенно не сомневается, что все они так же плотно закрыты, как и те, что наверху. У него возникает идея выскочить на улицу, пока Оби-Ван не следит за ним, но его обувь пропала где-то между моментом, когда он потерял сознание, и моментом, когда он очнулся в машине. Энакин не испытывает никакого желания отморозить себе пальцы при необдуманной попытке побега или столкнуться с последствиями, которые непременно нагрянут после того, как его вновь поймают. Побег босиком будет просто глупостью.

Наконец он обнаруживает источник звуков: Оби-Ван на кухне, пропускает что-то через дуршлаг над раковиной. Он стоит спиной к Энакину — прекрасная возможность, если бы, осмотревшись, Энакин не обнаруживает, что в кухне нет ни единого острого предмета, которым он мог бы его ранить. Единственный нож лежит на стойке рядом с бедром Кеноби. Что за кухня без стойки с ножами?

— Я позволил себе убрать все, что ты мог бы использовать в… неблагоприятных целях, — говорит Оби-Ван, должно быть, услышав, как вошел Энакин. Он ставит кастрюлю в раковину и показывает на шкафчик — видимо, запертый, будто это какая-то экстремальная версия защиты от детей. — Ключ будет храниться только у меня. Пожалуйста, ничего не придумывай. Я выбрал этот замок как раз за то, что его трудно взломать.

Энакин фыркает:

— Уверен, так и было.

Он проходит в кухню и усаживается на стул рядом с островком посреди комнаты, смотря, как Оби-Ван продолжает суетиться. Ардва и Трипио вертятся у него под ногами, дожидаясь, пока что-нибудь упадет на пол, чтобы тут же это съесть. В кастрюльке на печке, кажется, кипит соус маринара, и откуда-то сильно пахнет чесноком. Значит, паста — что-то простое и легкое в приготовлении, учитывая нехватку времени. У Энакина предательски урчит в животе. Оби-Ван кидает на него взгляд через плечо, раскладывая еду, и на его лице — понимающее выражение, от которого Энакин краснеет.

— Держи, — говорит Кеноби, ставя перед ним пластиковую тарелку со спагетти и кусочком чесночного хлеба. Вилку он ему дает пластиковую, и Энакин скептически вскидывает бровь. — Мы доберемся до настоящей посуды.

Наверняка Оби-Ван ничего не добавил в еду, учитывая, что Энакин смотрел, как он ее раскладывал, но его попытка поесть проваливается, когда Оби-Ван ставит свою тарелку около тарелки Энакина, явно намереваясь сесть на стоящий рядом с ним стул.

— Соус просто из банки, но сегодня у меня не было сил сделать…

Кеноби едва успевает сесть, когда Энакин соскальзывает со своего места, забирая тарелку с собой и направляясь в ближайшую комнату. Он слышит пренебрежительный вздох, выбегая из кухни в столовую и садясь за небольшой квадратный стол, который он заметил раньше. С каждой стороны стоит по одному стулу, и значит, Оби-Вану не удастся сесть слишком близко — определенно не так близко, как они сидели за тем островком, касаясь друг друга.

— Это лишнее, знаешь, — говорит Оби-Ван, входя в столовую и неся в руках свою тарелку и две бутылки воды. Собаки следуют за ним. — Я уже сказал тебе — даже несколько раз, — что я не намерен причинять тебе боль.

— У нас с тобой разные понятия о причинении боли, — бормочет Энакин, сердито глядя на него, прежде чем зачерпнуть очередную вилку пасты. В конце концов, он хочет есть.

Сев прямо напротив, Кеноби ставит одну бутылку с водой так, чтобы Энакин мог дотянуться до нее. Тот быстро меняет местами свою бутылку и ту, что Оби-Ван поставил рядом с собой. Подозрительно щурится, отвинчивая новую крышечку. Когда никакой реакции со стороны Оби-Вана не следует, Энакин решает, что вода безопасна, и делает глоток, наслаждаясь влагой в пересохшем горле. Остаток ужина проходит в тишине, после того, как Энакин не отвечает ни на одну попытку Кеноби завести разговор.

Его спокойствие кажется Энакину подозрительным, но он не думает об этом, пока не становится слишком поздно. Он рывком встает из-за стола, намереваясь выбросить свою тарелку и вернуться в главную ванную, вот только ему не удается достичь своей цели. Мир вокруг опасно крутится вокруг своей оси, вызывая знакомое тошнотворное ощущение. Кеноби даже не встает из-за стола, когда Энакин плюхается обратно в кресло, теряя баланс, но хотя бы, приличия ради, выглядит немного запуганным, когда Энакин бросает на него взгляд — взгляд обманутого человека.

— Какого черта? — выдыхает Энакин. — Ты сказал…

— Мои извинения, Дорогуша, — вздыхает Оби-Ван, и тон его голоса действительно похож на извиняющийся. — Я знаю, что я сказал. Однако ты был на нервах весь вечер, а мне все еще нужно осмотреть твою руку. Нам обоим будет проще, если ты не будешь сильно сопротивляться осмотру.

Он встает, собирает тарелки и бутылки. Кеноби и не прикоснулся к своей — деталь, которую Энакин не заметил ранее, сосредоточенный на облегчении от утоленного голода и жажды. Скорее всего, в обе бутылки был подмешан наркотик — легкий способ добиться желанного результата вне зависимости от того, какую бутылку, выберет Энакин.

— Если тебе станет легче, я не добавил слишком много, чтобы ты отключился. Только чтобы ты расслабился.

— Иди к черту, — огрызается Энакин. В глазах плывет, пока он смотрит, как Оби-Ван уходит на кухню.

— Все там будем в свое время, — громко отвечает тот.

Когда он возвращается, Энакин изо всех сил старается бороться. Это так же бесполезно, как и в прошлый раз, но он заставляет Кеноби выглядеть так жалко, как только может, заставляя тащить его из столовой в гостиную, вынуждая его следить, чтобы Энакин не запинался своими конечностями о плетущихся позади собак. Оказавшись на диване, он сползает на подушки и недовольно смотрит, как Оби-Ван ищет что-то в ближайшем шкафчике. Ардва сворачивается у ног Энакина, не в силах сам залезть на диван из-за шины, пока Трипио усаживается между подлокотником и Энакином. Тот чувствует, что его ноги слишком слабы, чтобы попытаться встать или убежать, пока Кеноби стоит к нему спиной.

— На самом деле я не понимаю, из-за чего ты так сильно злишься, — говорит Оби-Ван, садясь на диван рядом с Энакином с аптечкой в руках. — Многие были бы рады убежать от хаоса их жизни.

— Они делают это осознанно. У меня не было выбора.

Энакин наблюдает за тем, как Кеноби осторожно осматривает порез на руке, снова проходя через деликатный процесс очистки и перевязки. Он тщательно убирает любую грязь антисептиком, прежде чем закрыть порез бинтом.

— Придется понаблюдать за этим, — бормочет он больше себе, чем обращаясь к Энакину. — Выглядит так, словно туда могла попасть инфекция…

Приглаживая ленту на бинте, Кеноби смотрит на Энакина, сверкая глазами и ловя его руку между своими. Он подносит ее к лицу, прижимая губы к костяшкам, пока Энакин не дергается неуклюже, вырываясь из его хватки и рыча: «Не трогай меня!».

Кеноби суетливо отпускает его со странной улыбкой на губах. Он садится на свое место, вытаскивая пульт откуда-то — этого Энакин не видит, — и включает телевизор, висящий прямо над камином.

— Однажды, Энакин, ты не попросишь меня останавливаться, — уверенно заявляет Оби-Ван, перебивая новости, звучащие с экрана.

Энакин не знает, как на это ответить, поэтому молчит. Трипио кладет голову ему на колени, ища ласки, и он гладит его непослушными пальцами, обещая себе, что не позволит этому дню настать.


	9. Глава 9

Изображать из себя сговорчивого пленника — самое трудное из того, что до сих пор приходилось делать Энакину, и он обнаруживает, что изо всех сил сопротивляется любому взаимодействию, сколько бы раз он себе ни говорил, что в конце все оправдается.

Энакин начинает с малого: ест и пьет все, что дает ему Кеноби, не спрашивая о его намерениях. Ему часто не удается все переварить, но то, как он с усилием проглатывает то, что Кеноби ставит перед ним, кажется, делает его похитителя счастливым. Ну, он хотя бы сытый пленник, потому что Оби-Ван держит его на трехразовом питании с небольшими перекусами, и Энакин бы волновался, что поправится, если бы не тот факт, что он блюет от тревоги, как только Оби-Ван уходит спать.

Здесь-то и начинаются сложности. Близость — большая проблема, и проходит три полных дня до того, как он заставляет себя остаться в одной комнате с Кеноби надолго. Перевязки оказываются отвратительно полезны в этом случае. Это то, чего, Энакин понял, ему не удастся избежать, и он заставляет себя проводить время, чувствуя Оби-Вана в своем личном пространстве. То, что он не оказывает сопротивления, приносит свои плоды в виде не отравленной еды и воды, за что Энакин — как ни отвратительно это осознавать — благодарен ему.

Когда ему удается выносить общество Кеноби дольше нескольких минут, он начинает ходить за ним по всему дому, пока тот выполняет ежедневные дела. Несмотря на то, что они живут в уединенной хижине посреди леса и от них никто ничего не ждет, Кеноби удивительно педантичен в вопросах домашних обязанностей. Завтрак, потом недолгая прогулка с собаками, потом душ. Стирку устраивают каждые три дня (Энакин помогает, раскладывая вещи), а большую часть послеобеденного времени они проводят в гостиной, молча читая книги из обширной библиотеки Кеноби или смотря телевизор.

Когда Оби-Ван впервые пытается вступить с ним в физический контакт — кроме касания пальцами во время перевязок, — происходит почти кровопролитие. Их обычная послеобеденная рутина разрушилась, когда Кеноби вопиющим образом сократил их обычную дистанцию, обвив Энакина за талию рукой и притянув ближе. Энакину понадобилось все его терпение, чтобы не повернуться и не съездить ему по лицу; пришлось постоянно напоминать себе, что это и есть причина его хорошего поведения — причина, по которой он проходит через все эти почти что пытки. Ему нужно, чтобы Оби-Ван расслабился. Ему нужно подобраться ближе, не вызывая подозрений.

После этого он вынуждает себя проводить больше времени в непосредственном контакте с Кеноби. Он в восторге от того, что Энакин наконец пообвыкся, и пользуется любой возможностью быть немного ближе. Они едят за островком, соприкасаясь коленями и плечами, и Энакин сворачивается у Оби-Вана под боком, когда они вместе сидят на диване. Кеноби распутывает его непослушные кудри, что-то ему нашептывая — наверное, какие-то нежности, которые были бы милыми в другой ситуации, и Энакин вдавливает ногти в ладонь, когда Оби-Ван не видит. Каждый раз в душе он трет свою кожу так, будто пытается смыть ощущения от его прикосновений.

Кульминация наступает однажды вечером, перед ужином, когда Энакин решает, что не вынесет больше ни единого дня этой комедии. Он играл свою роль долгих две недели; он будет кричать, если придется провести еще один вечер под ладонью Оби-Вана, и теперь, когда его рука почти зажила, у него действительно есть шанс выбраться отсюда. Ключ (почти буквально) к свободе висит на цепочке на шее у Кеноби: четыре ключа. Один от дома, один от запертого ящика и еще один от двери в подвал, которую Оби-Ван закрыл по какой-то причине. Энакину на эти ключи плевать; для его плана нужен только четвертый ключ — от машины, стоящей на улице. Это лучшая возможность сбежать из этого кошмара. И хотя Энакин от отчаяния вполне мог бы завести машину без ключа — спасибо бурным подростковым годам, — пришло время, когда он не хочет рисковать и тратить на это время. Окошко, которое у него будет, слишком мало, и он не хочет упустить возможность, пока будет возиться с проводами.

Кеноби стоит перед холодильником, когда Энакин приводит свой план в действие, соскальзывая со своего привычного места за островком и крадясь по кухне. Он оказывается позади него ровно в тот момент, когда Оби-Ван оборачивается, держа в руках упаковку яиц. Дверь холодильника закрывается сама. Энакин старается выглядеть настолько расслабленным, насколько возможно, но Оби-Ван все равно с подозрением рассматривает его.

— Энакин, — предупреждает тот, но Энакин не обращает никакого внимания.

Шаг ближе — и Оби-Ван оказывается прижат к холодильнику телом Энакина. Оби-Ван напрягается, но пока не пытается вырваться. Он просто наблюдает — обеспокоенно, почти с любопытством. Обычно он выступает инициатором контактов между ними, поэтому происходящее теперь — разрыв привычного им шаблона. Энакин кладет руки ему на бедра, и у него едва хватает времени выдохнуть тихое «Что ты де…», прежде чем Энакин накрывает его губы своими.

На мгновение все замирает. Энакин почти паникует, думая, что поторопился и зашел слишком далеко, но момент прерывается, когда яйца выпадают из рук Оби-Вана, разбиваясь о пол. Этот звук, видимо, возвращает Оби-Вана в реальность, потому что уже в следующую секунду он стонет, меняя их тела местами, и теперь уже Энакин оказывается прижатым к холодильнику. Руки Кеноби скользят вверх, обхватывая лицо Энакина и меняя угол, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Обвивая талию Оби-Вана, Энакин вынужден бороться с желанием укусить его, когда язык Кеноби скользит по его нижней губе, умоляя впустить внутрь. Пальцы путаются в его волосах, и Энакин сдается, позволяя Оби-Вану проскользнуть глубже, только чтобы окончательно отвлечь его.

Прямо рядом с холодильником стоит пустая сковорода. Она предназначалась для яиц, теперь растекающихся по полу, но у Энакина на нее другие планы. Оби-Ван не замечает, когда Энакин опускает одну руку, шаря ею по стойке в поисках ручки сковороды и наконец смыкая пальцы вокруг нее.

Сейчас или никогда.

Свободной рукой Энакин грубо отталкивает Кеноби от себя, получая в ответ настороженный и чуть смущенный взгляд, прежде чем сковорода соприкасается с его черепом с громким _треском_. Оби-Ван сгибается с низким рыком, держась за голову и корчась на полу. Энакин не тратит время на печаль по поводу того, что его удар не вырубил Кеноби полностью. Вместо этого он срывает цепочку с ключами с его шеи и вылетает из кухни.

То, что он неделями таскался за Оби-Ваном по дому, дало ему преимущество в виде того, что теперь он знает обстановку полностью, и он добирается до входной двери за несколько секунд. Он спотыкается о порог и выбегает на подъездную дорожку, босыми ногами чувствуя острый холод гравия. Вслед ему из дома в недоумении лают и скулят собаки, и Энакину действительно жаль, что он оставляет их здесь. Однако у него нет времени забрать их с собой, да и Кеноби слишком к ним привязан, чтобы навредить им. Они настолько же его, насколько и Энакина. Если повезет и Кеноби будет здесь, когда приедет полиция, то он сможет забрать своих собак обратно.

Открыв машину, Энакин плюхается на водительское сиденье и рывком вставляет ключ в замок зажигания. Но когда он его поворачивает, ничего не происходит. Машина дрожит и поскрипывает, но заводиться отказывается.

— Какого черта?! — кричит Энакин, снова поворачивая ключ. Ни во второй раз, ни в третий ничего не происходит. — Господи, господи, господи, — бормочет Энакин, отвлекшись от ключа и вцепившись в электронную панель под рулем.

Новый план: завести машину без ключа.

Единственное, что звучит громче стука его сердца, это раскатистый рык «Скайуокер!», доносящийся где-то поблизости.

Энакину только удается снять крышку панели и вытащить провода, но, взглянув через руль, он обнаруживает, что Кеноби уже на ступеньках крыльца.

Новый новый план: бежать.

Выбравшись из машины, Энакин бежит в сторону леса так быстро, как только позволяют ноги. Отдаленно он понимает, что раздерет ноги до мяса, но из-за адреналина, бушующего в венах, он совсем не чувствует боли. Листья хрустят и трещат ветки, когда Оби-Ван бросается его догонять, но он, скорее всего, все еще немного дезориентирован после нападения, да и у Энакина была фора в несколько секунд, тогда как Кеноби пришлось спуститься по крыльцу и добежать от дома до машины. Конечно, Энакин все еще ненавидит то, что он бежит в лес посреди ночи, но он не видит другого варианта, учитывая, что он только что чуть не убил Оби-Вана. Лучше уж он замерзнет в лесу насмерть, чем столкнется с тем, что Оби-Ван сделает с ним, когда поймает.

Дыхание вырывается облачками пара перед лицом, когда он вынужден сбавить шаг, и каждый вздох отзывается болью от холодного ночного воздуха. Ну, хотя бы он, кажется, оставил Оби-Вана где-то позади, потому что звук шагов преследователя сменился тишиной. Теперь он слышит только свое дыхание и обычные ночные звуки — завывающий в голых ветвях ветер и крики лесных обитателей. Он чувствует сочащееся тепло из подошв, и ему не нужен свет, чтобы знать, что это его кровь.

Мурашки бегут по коже, пока он пробирается вперед, ночной холод наконец пробирает его до костей, когда замедляется стук сердца. Начиная побег, он рассчитывал на тепло машины, которое защитило бы его от холода. Его обычная домашняя одежда — пижамные штаны и футболка — даже близко не подходят для таких походов. Когда поднимается ветер, вгрызаясь в его обнаженную кожу, у Энакина не остается выбора, кроме как найти укрытие. Замерзнуть до смерти или умереть на руках у Кеноби — одинаково приятно, он бы предпочел избежать того и другого. К счастью, широкие скалистые образования выступают из земли не так уж далеко, и он может укрыться там, пока ветер не утихнет.

Энакин откровенно дрожит, когда добирается до своего убежища. Как и предполагалось, горы немного защищают от сурового зимнего ветра. Не стоять больше на ногах — огромное облегчение, и он сворачивается в тени камней, стараясь занять как можно меньше места. Если у него получится продержаться до утра, то он сможет идти снова, когда станет теплее. Где-то рядом должна быть цивилизация, и Энакин знает, что если он сможет найти хоть какой-нибудь ручеек, то шансов обнаружить людей будет в разы больше. Но труднее всего будет по ночам. Если бы у него было больше энергии, он бы вспомнил все, чему научился, работая в полиции, где проводились тренировки по выживанию в дикой природе, и построил бы себе импровизированное убежище. Но он устал, так что он лишь обнимает себя сильнее и прижимается к камню, мечтая, чтобы утро наступило поскорее.

 

— Энакин? Энакин, это ты?

Нужно подозрительно много времени, чтобы заставить себя открыть глаза, но наконец Энакину это удается. В голове неприятно туманно, но он слышит звук быстро приближающихся шагов и глядит на источник шума.

Достаточно унизительно испытывать от этого облегчение, но он видит бегущего Кеноби и плетущегося позади него Трипио. Утро еще не наступило, но уже начинают появляться первые лучики рассвета. Оби-Ван одет в плотную зимнюю куртку, значит, он возвращался в дом, чтобы переодеться во что-то более подходящее, до того, как снова отправиться на поиски Энакина. Судя по легкой заторможенности его движений, он провел в лесу всю ночь, идя по следу, оставленному Энакином. Он полагает, что так и было — Оби-Ван ведь обещал найти его, куда бы он ни сбежал. Конечно, это было угрозой, но обещание он выполнил.

Трипио добирается до него первым, несясь впереди Оби-Вана и забираясь на Энакина, скуля от беспокойства и облизывая каждый видимый кусочек кожи. Энакин заставляет замерзшие конечности двигаться, обнимая собаку и путаясь пальцами в теплой шерсти. Жар Трипио — божественный дар после ночи, проведенной в попытках не замерзнуть насмерть, и он принимает его с жадностью, пока Трипио не выскальзывает из его рук навстречу Оби-Вану.

Опустившись на колени, Оби-Ван тут же обнимает Энакина, прижимая к своей груди и целуя его лицо везде, куда может дотянуться, не слишком наклоняясь. При других обстоятельствах Энакин был бы сильно против таких прикосновений. Но он какое-то время не чувствовал свои конечности, и его _бог_ теперь — тепло Кеноби.

— О звезды, Энакин, ты заставил меня поволноваться, — ворчит Оби-Ван, рукой в перчатке поглаживая Энакина по голове. — Не пойти меня неправильно, я _очень зол_ на тебя, но одна только мысль, что ты мог здесь умереть потому, что я вовремя тебя не нашел…

Оби-Ван рвано выдыхает и, стянув куртку, помогает Энакину просунуть не слушающиеся руки в правильные рукава. Оставшееся тепло тела Кеноби помогает согреть его побледневшую кожу и медленно приводит в сознание. Затекшие суставы не поддаются, когда Оби-Ван ставит его на ноги, но он нашептывает какие-то обещания тепла, мягкой кровати и настоящего отдыха, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы заставить Энакина двигаться.

Ему приходится опереться на Оби-Вана во время пути, но в конце концов они добираются до хижины. Утро уже окончательно наступило к моменту, когда они ступают за порог дома, оба готовые тут же рухнуть в постель и сбросить с себя напряжение вчерашнего вечера. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Энакин ждет, что его отведут обратно в его гнездышко в ванне, и вполне логично недоумевает, когда Оби-Ван вместо этого подводит его к широкой кровати. Трипио радостно запрыгивает на одеяло, присоединяясь к уже лежащему там Ардва.

— Н-нет… — скулит Энакин, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Кеноби, которая от его протестов становится только сильнее.

— Тише, Энакин, — говорит Оби-Ван, и даже несмотря на то, что его голос звучит спокойно, Энакин слышит предупреждение. — Ты, скорее всего, будешь страдать от гипотермии. Я не оставлю тебя одного сейчас, — он почти бесцеремонно бросает Энакина на матрац и быстро забирается следом, когда Энакин пытается сползти с другой стороны. — Брось, Энакин, — урчит он, притягивая Энакина к себе под одеялом и грязной одеждой, — ты ведь знаешь, что тебе будет лучше после хорошего сна.

Энакин рычит, ворочаясь в руках Кеноби, когда тот пытается притянуть его к своей груди.

— Я могу отдохнуть в ванне.

У него не так много пространства для маневра, и Кеноби наконец удается обнять Энакина.

— Хм, возможно, и так, но я гораздо теплее, чем твоя ванна.

Ощущая руку Оби-Вана на талии, их переплетенные ноги, отрывистые выдохи в затылок, Энакин с ужасом осознает, что он прямо там, где и начал. Столько усилий — и он позволил Кеноби буквально привести себя обратно в свою тюрьму. Он даже не боролся. Отчаянный всхлип застревает в горле; он действительно крепко здесь застрял, да?

— Тише, Дорогуша, — шепчет Оби-Ван, поглаживая Энакина по боку. — Что случилось?

— Почему машина не завелась? — выдыхает Энакин, потому что неожиданно должен это узнать.

— В баке нет горючего, — признается Кеноби. Полная канистра стоит в подвале — на случай, если мне понадобится заправить машину и уехать в город. Я не хотел рисковать тем, что ты можешь попытаться сделать то, что сделал прошлым вечером.

Подвал. Вот почему он закрывает чертову дверь в подвал. Господи, Энакин чувствует себя таким идиотом. Слезы не останавливаются, и Оби-Ван шепчет что-то нежное ему в спину, продолжая ласково поглаживать до тех пор, пока — каким-то чудом — Энакин не засыпает.


	10. Глава 10

Энакин просыпается медленно, отказываясь окончательно приходить в себя из-за теплоты одеял и тягучего вечернего света, падающего на его лицо. Он не может толком вспомнить, когда в последний раз ему было так хорошо. Он лежит, растянувшись на мягком матрасе. На боку ощущается приятная тяжесть, будто кто-то сидит на нем, придавливая к простыням. Зарываясь лицом в подушки, Энакин понимает, что не может жаловаться. Он смутно понимает, что что-то не так во всей этой ситуации, призрачный шепот слышится на задворках сознания, но беспокойство отходит на второй план, уступая место комфорту, от которого ему не хочется никуда уходить в ближайшее время.

Руки скользят под его футболкой, добираясь до плеч и следуя обратно. Внезапное ощущение холодного воздуха на коже вызывает у него дрожь, но вскоре теплые руки возвращаются, плавно спускаясь по цепочке позвонков с шеи. Пальцы касаются его боков, исследуют выступы ребер, проходятся по его шрамам, будто пытаясь запомнить расположение каждого. Тихий стон срывается с губ Энакина, когда большие пальцы касаются затекших мышц плеч, и в ответ он получает порывистый выдох от партнера в кровати.

Откровенно говоря, Энакин не может явно вспомнить, с кем он оказался в кровати прошлой ночью, но, видимо, все было просто чертовски прекрасно, судя по усталости тела. Кем бы он ни был, он хорошо управляется со своими руками, продолжая разминать его спину, убирая напряжение и заставляя Энакина витать где-то между наслаждением и болью.

Возбуждение — такое, какого не случалось со времен Падме, — скользит по его венам, когда на шее ощущается горячее дыхание. Каждое прикосновение, каждая ласка — будто в несколько раз ярче, и он чувствует, как в пижамных штанах становится тесно. Губы касаются линии шеи, легкое царапанье от бороды ощущать любопытно. Все прошлые мужчины Энакина были гладковыбритыми; это что-то новенькое для него. В любом случае он никогда не против ленивого утреннего секса. Щетина его не остановит.

— Ах, — выдыхает Энакин, когда зубы вцепляются в ложбинку между плечом и горлом. Воротник футболки оттянут в сторону для лучшего доступа. Острота укуса сглаживается ощущением скользящего языка и нежных поцелуев, но в следующий момент его кожу терзают вновь.

На шее определенно останется синяк, после того как его партнер наконец отрывается, накрывая Энакина собой. Обнаженная, соблазнительно теплая грудь скользит по спине Энакина. Он чувствует чужой возбужденный член, хотя они оба в штанах, когда он касается задницы Энакина, и его разрывает между желанием толкнуться назад, навстречу члену, или вперед, чтобы самому потереться о простыни.

Эту дилемму решают за него, когда отстраняются вновь, хватая за бедра и ставя на колени. Мужчина склоняется над ним, удерживаясь на одной руке и другой скользя под резинку штанов Энакина. Загрубевшие пальцы касаются его члена, двигаясь почти раздражающе медленно одновременно с толчками. Опираясь на локти, он заглушает стоны, уткнувшись в сгиб руки. Он чувствует, как удовольствие растет даже от легких прикосновений, чувствует, что он уже очень-очень близко, когда…

— _Ох, Энакин_ , — выдыхает Оби-Ван.

Ничто даже примерно не сравнится с тем неподдельным ужасом, который охватывает Энакина.

Он резко вскидывает голову, когда Оби-Ван толкается снова со странным звуком, и эффективно сталкивает его с себя, отправляя на пол в переплетении одеял. Упав на простыни, Энакин заправляет опадающий член в штаны и закрывает лицо руками, будто пытаясь подавить приступ рвоты от мысли, что он в полубессознательном состоянии, очевидно, решил не тянуть и лечь под Оби-Вана Кеноби. Чуть раздвинув пальцы и не отрывая рук от лица, он смотрит поверх края кровати, наблюдая, как Кеноби утирает кровоточащий нос краешком простыни. Кеноби выглядит недовольным таким поворотом событий.

— Какого черта с тобой не так? — кричит Энакин, чувствуя, как по коже ползет ощущение прикосновений Кеноби.

Оби-Ван поднимает взгляд на него, и выражение его лица меняется на явно самодовольное.

— Ты ни разу не сказал «нет», Эни, — мурлычет он.

Поскольку рядом больше ничего нет, Энакин кидает в него подушку. Никакого особенного эффекта это не производит, но тем не менее свои намерения он выразил.

Единственное, что ухудшает секс с Кеноби, это то, что он отказывается выпускать Энакина из постели в следующие несколько дней. Если верить его словам, то от обилия хождений раны на ногах, оставшиеся после его непродуманного побега, могут открыться заново, а он бы предпочел, чтобы на ковре не оставалось его кровавых следов — вот уж спасибо большое. Энакин хотел бы возразить, что от кровати до гостевой ванной идти дольше, чем до основной ванной, где он бы очень хотел сейчас быть, но время, проведенное в кровати с Кеноби, неожиданно приносит свою выгоду.

Первое — и самое главное — это то, что Кеноби не распускает рук. После их резко прервавшегося взаимодействия в вечер побега Энакина, он, кажется, с радостью считается с желаниями Энакина и касается его, только когда помогает ему дойти до туалета. Кроме того, он не спит с Энакином в одной постели, вместо этого соорудив себе рядом с кроватью гнездышко из вещей, прежде лежавших в ванне. Энакин подозревает, что все это для того, чтобы лишний раз не искушать самого себя, а не попытка прислушаться к желаниям Энакина, но он не собирается смотреть в зубы дареному коню. Если Оби-Ван не хочет снова получить в нос, то пусть будет добр держать дистанцию.

А еще Кеноби радостно оставляет его одного в течение большей части дня, приходя только когда Энакин зовет его или чтобы принести попить и перекусить. Энакину это кажется подозрительным, он-то ожидал более серьезных последствий своего храброго побега, но возможно, Оби-Ван считает, что то состояние, до которого он себя довел, вкупе с унизительной помощью в дрочке — само по себе достаточное наказание. Это не говоря уже о ярких засосах на шее, на которые ему приходится смотреть каждый раз в туалете — благодаря тому, что зеркало висит в стратегически важном месте.

Все меняется на четвертый день, когда Кеноби исчезает в гардеробной и появляется, держа в руках одежду — слишком приличную для ношения в доме.

— Куда-то собираешься? — спрашивает Энакин, кромсая в тарелке яичницу, которую ему принес Оби-Ван, пока тот, раздевшись до белья, надевает брюки.

— У Ардва запись на сегодня, будут снимать шину, — отвечает Оби-Ван, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке и заправляя ее в брюки. — И нам нужны еще продукты. Мы скоро вернемся. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься снова калечить себя, пока меня нет?

Энакин кривится от его тона.

— Ага, как-нибудь переживу.

Сейчас ему больно даже стоять. Он не собирается придумывать новый план побега: пока он не может даже по залу пройтись, не опираясь на Кеноби, как на трость.

— Хорошо. — Оби-Ван подходит к кровати, и Энакин вздрагивает, когда он наклоняется. Он запоздало понимает, что Оби-Ван тянется за Ардва, а не за ним, но уже слишком поздно, и он не может двинуться дальше, когда Кеноби чуть разгибается и легко целует его в макушку. Как будто они такая домашняя парочка, а не… ну, чем бы они там ни были. — Тогда увидимся вечером.

Он уходит, и Ардва радостно ворочается у него на руках.

Первые три часа — по подсчетам Энакина — все хорошо, но потом он слышит, как открывается входная дверь и кто-то начинает бродить по нижнему этажу. Ушки Трипио встают торчком от звука, убеждая Энакина, что это не его галлюцинации, вызванные отвыкшим от общества воображением, и собака спрыгивает с кровати, чтобы все разузнать. Для возвращения Кеноби еще слишком рано, но и не похоже, чтобы у них были гости. Энакин вздыхает, решая пойти и посмотреть, откуда шум. Он понятия не имеет, кто бы мог вломиться в хижину посреди леса, но он уверен, что если Оби-Ван вернется и обнаружит кого-то в их доме, то прольется чья-то кровь.

Ковылять вниз по лестнице — пытка, и он крепко держится за перила, но ему удается спуститься. Кто бы ни забрался в дом, он решил проверить кухню, потому что оттуда слышно, как открываются и закрываются ящички под отчетливый шелест упаковки чипсов. Из всего обилия вещей, которые можно было бы украсть, злоумышленник решил выбрать именно картофельные чипсы. Энакин обычно не тот, кто спрашивает о криминальных подвигах других людей — он сам творил странные вещи, когда был подростком, — но вламываться в чужой дом ради пары горсток чипсов — это определенно странный выбор.

Зайдя за угол, Энакин сталкивается лицом к лицу с девочкой-подростком. У нее темная кожа, темные глаза и обесцвеченные волосы. Красная куртка, которая ей велика, болтается на ней, свисая гораздо ниже пояса джинсов. Бесстыдно усевшись на чистом столике Кеноби и запустив одну руку в пачку, она смотрит на Энакина с выражением полного недоумения.

Подозрительно прищурившись, она вытаскивает руку из пачки и показывает на него, держа чипс между пальцев.

— Ты не Оби-Ван, — заявляет она.

Энакин неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, стоя в дверном проеме.

— Я Энакин. Я… — он пытается найти подходящее слово, — парень Оби-Вана.

Твою мать. Он пожалеет об этом.

Она осматривает его с ноги до головы, будто оценивая.

— Понимаю его. Ты милый, — решает она. — Должно быть, ты правда нравишься Оби-Вану. Он сюда годами никого не привозил.

— Эм… спасибо?

— Без проблем.

Девчонка закидывает чипсину в рот, а потом выуживает еще одну из пачки и бросает ее Трипио. Тот крутится возле ее ног, радостно виляя хвостом от подачки. Предатель.

— Не хочу показаться грубым, — начинает Энакин, когда тишина затягивается дольше, чем его хрупкое терпение может выдержать, — но ты кто?

— Асока Тано, — она спрыгивает со стола, забирая чипсы с собой. — Я живу неподалеку. Папа отправляет меня проведать Оби-Вана иногда. Он вроде как отшельник, знаешь? Пло волнуется.

Энакин уверен, что никто не живет _неподалеку_ от этой дурацкой хижины, но Оби-Ван еще в первый день упоминал соседей, живущих в паре миль отсюда. С трудом верится, что девочка могла пройти так много.

— Ты не будешь против, если я посмотрю у вас телевизор? Пло отключил наш, пока нас там нет, и еще не успел его настроить.

— Видимо, нет?

— Круто.

Асока проходит мимо него в гостиную, плюхается на диван, располагаясь с комфортом. Ее знание расположения комнат наводит на мысль, что она бывает здесь довольно часто, и Энакин предполагает, что именно это Оби-Ван и имел в виду, когда говорил, что убьет любого, кому Энакин расскажет о его положении. Это тоже слишком просто: ни один подросток сейчас не ходит без телефона. Быстрый звонок копам — и Энакин будет на свободе. Единственная проблема обнаружится позже, когда Кеноби несомненно избежит наказания (потому что почему нет?). Энакин знает, что не стоит сомневаться в его способности решать вопросы, связанные с ним самим. Если бы Энакин убедил Асоку вызвать полицию, Оби-Ван бы без заминки отомстил ей за то, что она украла его любимую игрушку. Энакин не может подписать ей смертный приговор ради собственного эгоизма.

Поэтому он садится на диван рядом с ней, испытывая облегчение от того, что больше не стоит на ногах. Трипио присоединяется к ним, сворачиваясь на оставшемся свободном месте, пока Асока переключает каналы в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. Она останавливается на каком-то боевике, и Энакин внутренне радуется тому, что она не выбрала сопливую мелодраму, которые так нравятся девочкам ее возраста. Он не уверен, что смог бы вынести это сейчас, а наверх он, черт возьми, без помощи Оби-Вана подняться не сможет.

— Ты сказала, что Оби-Ван уже давно сюда никого не привозил? — спрашивает Энакин, надеясь, что в его голосе не слышно любопытства. Он вдруг понял, что ничего не знает о личной жизни Оби-Вана, несмотря на то, что был его соседом три года и пленником — три недели.

— Ага, со времен Сатин, — отвечает Асока, не отводя взгляда от телевизора. — Они встречались с тех пор, как были… подростками или вроде того? Она постоянно приезжала с ним сюда.

— Что с ней случилось? Оби-Ван говорил о ней раньше, но без подробностей.

— Она умерла примерно через год после его отца. Я не знаю всю историю, мне было примерно пять, когда это случилось, но, видимо, она была слишком заметным политическим активистом. Разозлила не тех людей, я думаю, и ее убили на одном из ее митингов.

— Это ужасно.

— Ага. Пло говорит, что они тоже были там с ней, чтобы ее поддержать. Он и Оби-Ван. Они были очень близки, до того как все это случилось. В одно мгновение она была в порядке, а в следующее — истекала кровью на его руках, и никто ничего не мог сделать…

Подтянув ноги к коленям, Энакин замолкает, переваривая новую информацию. Он знает, что ему не должно быть жаль человека, который его похитил, изнасиловал и запутал настолько, что он уже не уверен, что правильно, а что нет. Но даже так — он сочувствует Оби-Вану. Это ужасная история, особенно при том, что она произошла так скоро после смерти его отца. Оби-Ван уже убивал тогда или смерть Сатин стала очередным событием в цепочке, превратившей Оби-Вана в того, кого знает Энакин? И осталось еще третье имя, которое упоминал Кеноби: Сири. До сих пор ничто не указывало на ее появление, но Энакин начинает понимать, как обстоят дела с людьми в жизни Оби-Вана. И ему не нравятся перспективы бедной Сири.

— Как долго вы с Оби-Ваном вместе?

— Примерно месяц, мне кажется, — отвечает Энакин. Увидев удивленный взгляд Асоки, добавляет. — Мы дружили несколько лет, но встречаться начали совсем недавно.

— О. А он, кстати, где?

— Моему другому псу, Ардва, сегодня снимают шину. Оби-Ван предложил отвезти его. Они скоро вернутся.

— Нормально будет, если я подожду его возвращения здесь? Хотелось бы его увидеть, но я всегда могу прийти завтра или еще когда.

Энакин быстро обдумывает вопрос. С одной стороны, он абсолютно уверен в реакции Оби-Вана на то, что Асока и Энакин проводят время вместе. И даже если она ему знакома, она остается потенциальной угрозой его основной задаче по сохранению Энакина. Негативная реакция могла бы очень быстро привести к жестокости, которой Энакин для Асоки не хотел бы. С другой же стороны, идея об общении с кем-то, кроме Оби-Вана, слишком привлекательна, чтобы с ней бороться. Собаки, конечно, хорошо, но они не очень-то умеют разговаривать.

В конце концов он решает рискнуть.

— Я не против.

— Здорово, — говорит Асока, лучезарно улыбнувшись ему, прежде чем снова вернуться к телевизору. Энакин успокаивается ко второй половине дня и чувствует себя более готовым к возвращению Оби-Вана.

О приезде Оби-Вана первым их предупреждает Ардва, влетающий в гостиную, пользуясь своей свободой движений, запрыгивающий на диван и прямо на Трипио, вовлекая того в легкую потасовку, несмотря на ограниченное пространство. Асока соскакивает с дивана, чтобы избежать тычков их лап, но Энакин вынужден оставаться на линии огня из-за своих травм.

— Энакин? — он слышит, как Оби-Ван, заметно обеспокоенный, зовет его. — Как ты спустился…

Он появляется из-за угла раньше, чем успевает закончить предложение, и застывает на месте, видя стоящую посреди комнаты Асоку, с чистым восторгом смотрящую на собак. Энакин уже не обращает на них внимания, вместо этого — ищет в Кеноби знаки того, что он не рад ее присутствию. Энакин попытается вмешаться, если ему придется, но он бы предпочел, чтобы всей этой ситуации не было вообще. В его нынешнем состоянии от него пользы мало, но он может выиграть достаточно времени для Асоки, чтобы дать ей приличную фору.

Кеноби напряжен, смотрит подозрительно на Энакина и Асоку, будто ждет какой-то засады. Энакин изо всех сил старается успокоить его, заставляя себя выглядеть спокойно, но его расслабленность, кажется, бесит Оби-Вана еще больше. Его спокойствие _подозрительно_ , а в последний раз, когда Энакин вел себя подозрительно, Кеноби получил по голове сковородкой. Значит, новая тактика.

— Оби-Ван! — приветствует он, вынуждая Асоку отвлечься от собак. — Ты вернулся.

Асока смотрит на Оби-Вана, и ее теплая улыбка находит новую цель.

— Оби-Ван! — она бросается через комнату к нему и крепко его обнимает. Кеноби требуется секунда, чтобы ответить, его разум явно озабочен подозрительностью происходящего, но в конце концов он обнимает ее за плечи и легонько сжимает. — Прости, что пришла без предупреждения, но твой парень сказал, что будет нормально, если я дождусь твоего возвращения…

После этого вечер перетекает в рассказ Асоки о событиях ее жизни, произошедших с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Она, видимо, подружилась с новенькой в школе, Райо, и случайно подожгла химическую лабораторию мистера Фисто. Снова. Они едят еду навынос, принесенную в гостиную Оби-Ваном, под веселую болтовню Асоки. Тот замечает нежелание Энакина двигаться. Кеноби никогда не позволяет себе расслабиться, но он выглядит гораздо более спокойным, сидя на диване рядом с Энакином, словно физическая граница между ним и Асокой.

Асока извиняется после ужина, сообщив, что ей нужно добраться до дома до темноты, и оставляет их вдвоем на диване.

— Если ты сказал ей хоть что-нибудь, я убью ее, — рычит Оби-Ван, поворачиваясь к Энакину, когда входная дверь закрывается с тихим щелчком. — Наше с ней знакомство никак не скажется на моей способности сделать все, что потребуется, чтобы удержать тебя здесь.

— Я ничего ей не сказал, Оби-Ван, — вздыхает Энакин. — Она просто хотела тебя увидеть, так что я сказал, что она может подождать тебя здесь.

— Ну и о чем же вы говорили весь день? О твоей захватывающей жизни?

— Мы смотрели кино и туповатые детективные сериалы. Я указал на несколько ошибок… Она считает, что из меня бы вышел неплохой детектив.

Это должно было стать колкостью, обвинением, но Оби-Ван встает с дивана и начинает выкидывать обертки так, будто эти слова ничего не значили.

— Как жаль, что в твоем случае это не сработало, — презрительно усмехается он.

Остаток вечера проходит в напряженной тишине.


	11. Глава 11

Напряжение от визита Асоки сохраняется еще несколько дней. Энакин рад, что ее возвращение откладывается из-за снега, плотным одеялом укрывшего все вокруг, потому что он не уверен, что она была бы в безопасности у них при том, как ведет себя Кеноби. Из-за этого же Энакин держит собак подальше от него, чтобы тот не поддался своей странной неудовлетворенности. Он всегда относился к собакам хорошо, и никак иначе, но Энакин сейчас не готов идти на неоправданный риск.

Оби-Ван ходит по хижине, словно хищник в клетке, и это сравнение кажется Энакину метким, как никакое другое. Он бы с радостью обвинил его в том, что он так задумчив, поскольку обдумывает месть Асоке, и об этом Энакин размышляет за его спиной, но вряд ли Оби-Ван настолько глуп. Энакин изучил его мысли, хотя бы косвенно, за последние три года. Он знаком с картиной преступления куда дольше. Дикий, голодный блеск в глазах Кеноби так же знаком ему, как взгляды дюжины других подозреваемых за последние годы. « _Необходимость_ », — вот как это назвал Оби-Ван, кровожадность, чуждая всему остальному населению; хитросплетение травм и личных патологий, которое превратило этого человека в своего рода охотника — хищника высшего порядка.

Переговорщик всегда следовал своему ритуалу. Это не зависело от того, насколько плоха погода или насколько велики риски в том или ином выбранном месте. Каждый год, словно по часам, три человека умирают ужасной смертью и выставляются напоказ, словно отвратительные подношения, в известных местах. И все это заканчивается до Рождества. Пока он не был в состоянии отслеживать наступление определенного дня, находясь в этом заключении, Энакин примерно сопоставил прошедшие недели и пришел к выводу, что праздник уже очень близко.

Имея за плечами только двух из трех жертв и истекающий через пару дней срок, Оби-Ван чувствует давление от незавершенного цикла. Он напряжен, отстранен и неразговорчив. Энакин обнаруживает, что болтает о пустяках, только чтобы избавиться от гнетущей тишины. Он достает Кеноби, пытаясь расшевелить и вытащить из глубин его разума. Иногда это срабатывает — обычно когда его попытки сопровождаются физическим контактом, — но в другое время Оби-Ван только огрызается, грубо посылая его, и скрывается в подвале на несколько часов. Энакин туда никогда не заходил, Кеноби ясно дал понять, что ему нельзя, когда он начал часто спускаться вниз, и у него не было никакого желания нарушать это конкретное правило. Чем бы Оби-Ван ни занимался, чтобы избавиться от своей фрустрации, Энакин определенно ничего не хочет об этом знать.

Но за свою жизнь ему не страшно. На самом деле мысль о том, что Кеноби может причинить вред _ему_ , даже не возникает в его голове. При всей своей жестокости, при всей своей агрессивности, он вымещал злость на Энакине, только когда у него больше не оставалось выбора. Но все равно, когда Кеноби однажды утром громко поднимается по лестнице и входит в спальню, держа в руках несколько бутылок воды и батончиков мюсли, сердце Энакина пропускает удар. Он наблюдал за тем, как тает первый снег, с растущим пониманием, в глубине души зная, что Кеноби что-нибудь предпримет, как только сможет.

— Оби-Ван? — с подозрением спрашивает он, но тот проходит мимо него, оставляя все принесенное на полу в ванной. После он собирает постельные принадлежности, на которых Энакин спал до этого, с пола и уносит их на прежнее место — в ванну. Энакин выбирается из кровати, отходя к двери, когда Оби-Ван выходит из ванной. — Оби-Ван, что ты?..

Кеноби вытягивает руку, подзывая его.

— Иди сюда.

Энакин пятится с каждым шагом, что Оби-Ван делает навстречу. 

— Я туда не пойду.

— Эни… — это предупреждение. — Это только на одну ночь. Я вернусь утром, и все будет нормально. Вот увидишь. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты подошел сюда.

— Нет! Я офицер полиции, Кеноби! Черта с два я позволю тебе просто запереть меня, чтобы ты смог уйти и… и убить кого-нибудь!

Кеноби дотягивается до него, когда он пытается увернуться, ловя его уже за дверью и затаскивая обратно в спальню. Энакин дергается в его руках, стараясь изо всех сил усложнить Оби-Вану задачу и не позволить затащить туда, куда тот хочет. Несколько раз ему почти удается ускользнуть, но Энакин больше привык преследовать, нежели быть преследуемым. Никакие полицейские курсы самозащиты не смогут подготовить к тому, что командовать тобой будет твой серийный-убийца-бывший-сосед-нынешний-сожитель.

— У нас тут не демократия, Энакин, — ворчит Кеноби, когда наконец отпускает его, грубо затолкав в ванную. 

Энакин тяжело оседает на плитку, но все-таки поднимается на ноги и старается успеть к двери до того, как Оби-Ван ее закроет. Он не успевает — она захлопывается, как только он касается ее, и Энакин понимает, что Кеноби подсунул под ручку стул, когда та упрямо отказывается открываться. Черт его возьми.

— Оби-Ван! Ты не обязан этого делать! — кричит Энакин через дверь, потому что другого выбора у него нет. — Оби-Ван, пожалуйста!

— Нет, обязан, Энакин, — слышит от в ответ. — Ты знаешь, что обязан.

— Но ты не должен! У тебя есть я, я здесь. Я никуда не уйду. Ты сказал мне, что после встречи со мной ты начал убивать, чтобы уберечь меня. Но теперь мне ничто не угрожает! Здесь меня никто не достанет. Ты убедился в этом. 

Повисает зловещая пауза, а потом Оби-Ван рычит:

— Да. И я продолжу это делать. 

— Нет! Оби-Ван! — Энакин долбит в дверь, отчаянно крича ему _пожалуйстаостановисьнеделайэтогопожалуйста_ , но не получает никакого ответа. Он слышит, как Кеноби покидает комнату, слышит его шаги на лестницу, и все его просьбы улетают в пустоту.

Невозможно понять, сколько времени Энакин кричал до хрипоты, потому что в комнате нет окон, но в конце концов он обрушивается на дверь, чувствуя в горле такую боль, будто он ел стекло. Колени подводят его, и он соскальзывает на пол, подтягивая ноги к груди и обвивая их руками, пока глаза жгут слезы.

Что он за человек, если позволил этому случиться? Почему он не понял, что Кеноби из себя представляет? Они столько лет были соседями; он провел бессчетное количество ночей в его доме вместе с ним. Неужели он действительно был настолько ужасным копом, что так долго не замечал, что человек, которого он преследовал, жил у него под носом, а он даже не подозревал? А теперь, когда он знает об этом, когда Кеноби выкрал его, чтобы тот жил в его собственном уголочке вселенной, какой от него толк? Он никак не может связаться с людьми снаружи, чтобы помочь им. Какая от него польза, если он даже не может удержать Оби-Вана от убийства очередной жертвы?

Впервые с момента, когда началось это мучение, Энакин сворачивается в клубок и позволяет себе плакать по всему, что он потерял.

________________________________________

В какой-то момент его ошарашивает довольно ужасающая мысль: а что, если Оби-Ван не вернется? Что, если его убьют, ранят или арестуют?

Мысль о том, что Кеноби наконец будет вынужден оставить его в покое, должна быть приятна. При других обстоятельствах, Энакин уверен, это стало бы облегчением. Но в нынешнем положении все иначе: он заперт в ванной, еды и воды хватит на день, и он знает, что при аресте Оби-Ван не выдаст его местонахождения. Он воспринимает Энакина как что-то, что _принадлежит_ ему, и он не позволит кому-то его забрать.

Проблема с едой станет острой очень скоро, тогда как бутылки он может заново наполнять водой из-под крана. Конечно, понадобится время, чтобы он умер от голода, но стоит подумать о собаках. Энакин слышит, как они скулят в спальне. Что случится с ними, если Оби-Ване не вернется? Неизвестно, сколько времени понадобится Асоке, чтобы прийти снова или, если она решит подняться наверх, чтобы найти Энакина, а собаки могут умереть от голода и обезвоживания гораздо раньше. Неизвестно, как много еды и воды им оставил Кеноби.

Его сердце сжимается от мысли, что они трое останутся здесь, погибать в этой хижине, и, прежде чем он осознает, он вскакивает на ноги в поисках выхода из ванной. В идеальном мире он бы просто выбил дверь, как его и тренировали. Но дверь в ванную открывается внутрь, и Энакин скорее сломает себе ногу, нежели сможет действительно выбраться, даже если попытается. Однако есть другой вариант.

Раз дверь открывается внутрь, то Энакин может легко добраться до петель, если решит заняться ими. У Энакина много талантов, и, хотя у него никогда не было особых успехов в школе, у него есть бесконечный запас практических навыков, которые оказались неоценимыми во время его службы. Он может собрать компьютер из хлама, завести машину без ключа и, о да, Энакин Скайуокер может снять дверь с петель. Все, что ему нужно, это подходящие материалы.

Здесь есть отвратительная деревянная фигура рыбы, прикрепленная к стене; Энакин неделями пялился на нее, стараясь заснуть в ванне. Он подходит к украшению, пытаясь увидеть, на чем оно держится. Если повезет, то там окажется своеобразный крюк, с помощью которого оно крепится к гипсокартону. Если бы Энакин только мог добраться до него…

Рыба отрывается от стены с вызывающим смутное удовлетворение облачком пыли из штукатурки и гипсокартона, но там же, конечно, обнаруживаются крюки, на которых она изначально держалась. Очистив один из них, он идет к двери, забирая сомнительное украшение с собой. Оно совершенно не похоже на молоток или отвертку, но должно сработать. Его руки в порезах от случившегося разрушения, потому что рыба и крюк разодрали его кожу в кровь.

Он помещает крюк под петлю, надавливая на рыбу до тех пор, пока шарнирный болт не сдвигается настолько, чтобы Энакин мог взять и выкрутить его. Серьезно, почему он не додумался до этого раньше? Хотя на самом деле Оби-Ван бы точно услышал шум и не позволил бы ему закончить. Это веская причина, наверное. Неважно.

Он повторяет действия с другими петлями, и поскольку теперь дверь ни на чем не держится, ему нужно только пару раз хорошенько дернуть за ручку, чтобы выбить стул и перевернуть дверь. Энакину приходится отойти, чтобы его не задело падающей дверью, но короткая вспышка беспокойства стоит новообретенной свободы.

Снаружи обнаруживаются Ардва и Трипио, с любопытством глядящие на то, как Энакин выкарабкивается из ванной, переступая через устроенный беспорядок. Они приветственно виляют хвостами, когда он гладит их, размазывая по шерсти кровь и пыль. Ни один из них не обращает на это внимания в борьбе за ласку Энакина. За окнами все еще темно, а это значит, что Кеноби отсутствует еще даже не полный день. Столько паники из ничего.

Вздыхая, Энакин идет вниз вместе с собаками. Трипио разорвал брошенную в гостиной подушку — первый приступ, вызванный тревогой, с тех пор, как они приехали сюда. Очевидно, не только Энакина взволновало отсутствие Оби-Вана. Входная дверь закрыта только на защелку, так что Энакин открывает ее и надевает зимнюю куртку Кеноби, которую тот стал оставлять на крючке у двери. Ардва и Трипио не терпится выйти наружу, и они вылетают во двор, чтобы размять лапы и сходить по своим делам, пока Энакин стоит на крыльце и обдумывает варианты действий.

Оби-Ван обещал вернуться утром. Энакин мог бы пойти и сейчас, и, возможно, он добрался бы до города до его возвращения. Он мог бы попросить помощи, полиция бы дождалась прибытия Кеноби. Это жизнеспособный вариант и вполне привлекательный. Ну или хотя бы должен таким быть. Энакину бы стоило уцепиться за возможность сбежать, но на улице довольно холодно. Даже сквозь плотную куртку Кеноби он чувствует жалящие прикосновения зимнего холода. Каждый выдох остается в воздухе облачком пара, и значит, прогулка будет долгой.

Он мог бы попытаться сбежать или… он мог бы просто подождать. Должен быть другой вариант, кроме похода по горе. Он мог бы забрать собак в дом и свернуться на диване с ними, смотря прилипчивую рекламу до возвращения Кеноби, а потом придумать более легкий вариант побега — потом, не посреди ночи на холоде. Это действительно звучит гораздо лучше, чем отморозить себе задницу, и не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения к смутному чувству вины, появившемуся от перспективы окончательно обмануть доверие Оби-Вана.

Так что он свистом подзывает собак, запуская их в дом и заходя следом. Он не сдается; он лишь ждет лучшую возможность. Однажды Энакин сбежит отсюда. Но все-таки сейчас его ждет распотрошенная подушка, которую стоит убрать, и телевизор, который стоит посмотреть.

________________________________________

Звук подъезжающей машины будит его, оповещая о возвращении Оби-Вана. Собаки соскальзывают с него и спрыгивают с дивана, лая по пути к входной двери. Энакин, все еще сонный, идет гораздо медленнее. Без Кеноби он толком не спал, но он старается не слишком задумываться над этим.

Когда собаки выскакивают за дверь, Оби-Ван уже вышел из машины и стоит, оперевшись на закрытую дверь, зажав сигарету в зубах, видимо, только прикурив в утреннем свете. Энакин не видел его курящим, за исключением пары раз, с тех пор, как они приехали в хижину, и это позволяло думать, что это не регулярная привычка. На самом деле это, скорее всего, часть цикла.

Одежда Кеноби покрыта засохшей кровью, и Энакину стоило бы поинтересоваться, есть ли какой-то божок в давно забытой религии, который посредством своего божественного вмешательства помогает Оби-Вану избегать дорожных полицейских. Судя по размеру и количеству пятен, Энакин предполагает, что он точно не остановился на одной жертве этой ночью. Ему жаль тех офицеров полиции, которым придется убирать место преступления, но он слишком устал, и у него нет сил на злость. Он разозлится после того, как сможет выспаться.

— Ты всегда куришь после того, как убьешь кого-нибудь? — спрашивает Энакин, медленно спускаясь с крыльца и подходя к Кеноби. Ардва и Трипио теснятся у его ног, но он не обращает на них внимания. Его взгляд прикован к Энакину. В его глазах еще виден голодный блеск, но теперь он даже близко не такой яркий, как был до отъезда. Пока что чудовище накормлено.

— После секса я тоже курю, — отвечает он с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Я хочу знать, как ты выбрался из ванной?

— Наверное, нет, — признается Энакин, запоздало понимая, что он забыл умыться после прошедшей ночи, и торопливо сует руки в карманы.

Кеноби, как всегда внимательный, все равно замечает движение. Он отбрасывает окурок и тянется к его рукам, беря за запястья и вытягивая ладони обратно. Осматривает критическим взглядом, замечая запекшуюся кровь и штукатурную пыль, и вздыхает. 

— Пойдем, Эни. Давай-ка помоемся, ага?

Оби-Ван, поразительно спокойный для человека, который только что обнаружил, что пленник, которого он оставил, вырвался из своей камеры, за руку ведет его обратно в дом. Возможно, наказание последует позже; Кеноби, скорее всего, устал так же, как и Энакин, если не больше. Энакин хотя бы поспал пару часов. Они ненадолго останавливаются у двери в спальню, куда Оби-Ван заглядывает и вздыхает снова, увидев разрушения, прежде чем отвести Энакина в их ванную.

Энакину бы стоило рассердиться, когда Кеноби заходит следом, включая воду и настраивая комфортную температуру. Но он не может. Вместо этого он испытывает странное облегчение оттого, что не останется один. Оби-Ван вернулся, и с ним все в порядке; Энакин не останется наедине с дикой природой Набу.

Они раздеваются — из-за усталости обоим не до скромности, — пока комната заполняется паром. Тут немного тесновато для них обоих, но каким-то образом это срабатывает. Первые несколько минут они просто стоят под струями воды, стекающей с них розовыми потоками и уносящей за собой упрямую, въевшуюся грязь. То, что остается на коже, стирается мыльной мочалкой. Энакин не сопротивляется, когда Оби-Ван моет его. В волосах — шампунь и кондиционер, и он бережно распутывает его кудри пальцами. К моменту, когда они выбираются из-под душа, Энакин уже тяжело опирается на Кеноби.

— Знаешь, — мурлычет тот, вытирая его полотенцем, собственное обернув вокруг бедер, — если бы я знал, что ты будешь так по мне скучать, я бы уехал гораздо раньше.

Энакин фыркает на это замечание.

— Я не скучал по тебе, — спорит он, совершенно игнорируя тот факт, что почти прилип к Оби-Вану, словно пиявка.

— Конечно нет.

Одев Энакина в чистые штаны, Кеноби отводит его обратно в спальню и укладывает в кровать. Не встретив сопротивления, он решает не занимать свое обычное место, вместо этого предпочитая лечь рядом с Энакином. Тот без особого энтузиазма ворчит на него, но у нет ни сил, ни желания сталкивать его с кровати. Черт с ним, Оби-Ван может спать с ним, пока он держит свои руки при себе.

— Ябду злиться на тебя завтра, — сонно хмыкает Энакин.

— Как скажешь, Дорогуша.


	12. Глава 12

Четыре года назад  
По телевизору показывают ангела.

Энакин Скауокер: очередной блудный сын Корусансткого Департамента Полиции. Это поразительно молодой парень с загорелой кожей, завораживающими голубыми глазами и взъерошенными светлыми волосами. Он, ослепительно улыбаясь, стоит перед толпой репортеров и коллег, и на нем отвратительный, слегка кривой галстук. Вокруг него есть определенная атмосфера, притягивающая взгляды зевак, привлекающая их, словно у него своя собственная гравитация, и Оби-Ван не в силах ей сопротивляться.

Оби-Ван, должно быть, видел эту пресс-конференцию уже дюжину раз, но при каждом новом просмотре он сосредоточен, как при первом. Кажется, что в записи еще есть что-то, на что стоит обратить внимание — то, что он не заметил раньше. То, как дрожат пальцы Скайуокера, когда он прекращает играться с манжетой, то, как он, кажется, гордится похвалой, высказанной ему мэром, то, как блестит его розовый язычок, скользящий по губам прежде, чем Скайуокер что-либо говорит. Бессчетное множество подсознательных вещей, которые делают Энакина Скайуокера самим собой.

В свои двадцать три Скайуокер — один из самых молодых офицеров полиции, которые заслужили повышение до звания детектива, и поэтому единственная тема обсуждений во всех СМИ даже спустя неделю после конференции. С его красотой и отличной репутацией, Департамент просто сделал его своим новым лицом. Любимец Корусанта. Его будущее будет великим, если только он воспользуется ситуацией.

Обычно Оби-Ван смотрит всю церемонию — благодарственная речь Энакина, гордая болтовня мэра, вопрос-ответ с журналистами, — но сегодня вечером он чувствует, будто что-то меняется. Сегодня вечером он проматывает до своей любимой части пресс-конференции, в которой Энакин объявляет, что тупица Понг Крелл отстранен от работы над делом Переговорщика и что Скайуокер и его новый напарник теперь будут ведущими детективами. Видимо, он работал на местах преступлений в качестве офицера с тех пор, как вообще у Оби-Вана появилась криминальная привычка, и теперь он надеется, что его прошлый опыт работы с этим делом и внимание к деталям помогут продвинуться там, где других ждал провал. То, что на хвосте такой преданный делу детектив, могло бы напугать кого-нибудь помягче, но Оби-Ван чувствует внутри только наслаждение от перспективы, что все внимание Скайуокера будет принадлежать ему, будет, пусть и косвенно, сосредоточено на нем.

— _Твою мать_!

Что-то падает за дверью квартиры Оби-Вана, бесцеремонно отрывая его от поклонения. Слышится какая-то возня, сопровождающаяся отборными словечками, и Кеноби ворчит про себя. Домовладелец предупреждал его сегодня утром, что кто-то въедет в пустую квартиру напротив, но не могли бы они, хотя бы из вежливости, делать это тихо? Он совершенно испортили ему настроение.

Он топает к двери, открывает ее, преисполненный намерений упрекнуть нового соседа, но слова застревают в горле от того, что он видит перед собой.

На полу коридора распластался ангел, отчаянно пытающийся собрать все свои вещи обратно в коробку. Волосы спадают на его лицо, скрывая глаза, но Оби-Ван видит движение завораживающих губ, что-то бормочущих под нос. Энакин Скайуокер чувствует на себе чужой взгляд и краснеет, замечая Кеноби, стоящего в дверном проеме. Глаза Скайуокера мечутся вверх и вниз, осматривая Оби-Вана, и его язык бесконтрольно облизывает губы. Оби-Вану из-за этого приходится проявить чудеса самоконтроля, чтобы не сорваться с места в карьер там же.

— П-привет, — бормочет Скайуокер, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я Энакин Скайуокер. Буду жить вот напротив.

— Я вижу, — отвечает Оби-Ван, осматривая рассыпавшиеся вещи, прежде чем протянуть руку. — Оби-Ван Кеноби.

— Рад познакомиться, Оби-Ван.

— Взаимно.

Оби-Ван чувствует, как его сердце дико стучит о ребра, когда они пожимают друг другу руки, и отчаянно надеется, что Скайуокер не чувствует того, как ускорился его пульс. Видят звезды, этого быть не может. Вселенная никогда не была так добра к Оби-Вану. Может, это просто дурацкая шутка — дать ему в руки то, что он обожает, чтобы после неизбежно вырвать обратно. Или, может, это не проявление жестокости. Возможно, эта вспышка удачи — награда за проживание его жалкой жизни, словно космический счет пришел за все, что у него _отобрали_ , когда вселенная решила отплатить ему Энакином Скайуокером.

Оби-Ван решает, что этот вариант нравится ему гораздо больше.

Если Энакин и заметил, что их рукопожатие длится дольше, чем принято в обществе, то он никак это не комментирует.

— Не будешь возражать, если я помогу тебе собрать вещи? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, когда наконец отпускает Скайуокера.

Энакин улыбается — не той холодной улыбкой, как на пресс-конференции, а мягкой и застенчивой, — и румянец на его щеках становится ярче.

— Будет здорово, спасибо.

Оби-Ван улыбается в ответ, выходя в коридор и закрывая за собой дверь.

 

Наши дни

Хвостом таскаясь за Квинланом, Энакин широкими раскрытыми глазами смотрит на участок вокруг него. Люди — его бывшие коллеги — снуют вокруг, шелестя бумагами и папками. Наливают кофе в кружки, держат телефонные трубки у ушей, но Энакин знает, что на самом деле они не работают. Он чувствует их взгляды повсюду — брошенные украдкой, когда они с любопытством рассматривают его. Это первый раз, когда ему позволили выйти из комнаты переговоров с тех пор, как его привезли в участок, и первая возможность, когда его коллеги наконец-то могут поглазеть на недавно освобожденного детектива.

Энакин не обращает на них внимания. Его совершенно не волнует мнение этих людишек. Прежде он бы устроил представление, но если жизнь с Оби-Ваном чему-то его и научила, так это уверенности в себе. Притворяйся, пока это не станет правдой, или как там говорится. Так что он просто ходит следом за Квинланом, позволяя вести себя в кабинет, который они раньше делили с Квином, и старательно пытаясь не думать о том, как звякают наручники на его запястьях. Квин, думая, что Энакину будет полезно размяться, все равно не доверяет ему настолько, чтобы выводить из комнаты без необходимых предосторожностей. В конце концов, если Энакину удастся сбежать, именно Квин окажется виноват.

В офисе половина Квинлана, на тренированный взгляд Энакина, выглядит почти так же, какой была до его исчезновения год назад. Документы разбросаны по столу беспорядочными стопками вперемежку с полупустыми чашками с кофе и фотографиями с мест преступлений. Стол Энакина выглядел точно так же, когда принадлежал ему. Теперь он едва не блестит, занятый документами новой напарницы Квина. Секура сидит за столом и, бросив взгляд на них, когда они входят, больше не обращает на них никакого внимания.

На белой доске, расположенной между столами, прямо как в чертовых детективных сериалах, прикреплены фотографии и небольшие пакетики с уликами. Квин принес ее в шутку, когда они въехали в этот кабинет, но она быстро стала незаменимой вещью для двух плохо организованных детективов. Чем рисковать потерей чего-то важного среди кучи бумаг, раскиданных по столам, лучше приколоть это к доске, где оно всегда будет в свободном доступе.

Сейчас на доске висят фотографии и документы из расследования об Оби-Ване. Когда Квинлан закрывает за ними дверь и проходит к своему столу, Энакин не может не задаться вопросом: у них это было развешано раньше или они рассортировали все, чтобы его шокировать и заставить говорить.

Упорядоченные ряды фотографий с мест преступлений, сразу под ними — информация о жертвах — едва ли настолько неожиданных, как ожидали детективы. Энакин был частью расследования с самого начала и работал над первыми четырнадцатью случаями с тем или иным успехом. Ну а что до последних убийств — что ж, некоторые несчастные жертвы оказывались сначала в хижине, а не на месте их последней демонстрации, где бы Оби-Ван в итоге ни решал их оставить. Это не повторялось с ужасающим постоянством — случалось только в те моменты, когда Кеноби требовалось достичь _по-настоящему_ замысловатых деталей в его творческих порывах, но Энакин все равно был свидетелем.

Однако он не мог не заметить, что фотографии шедевров Оби-Вана перемежаются с теми, на которых запечатлены определенно не его творения. Кому-то, хуже Энакина знакомому с его работой, показалось бы практически невозможным вычленить их рядов снимков, но Энакину различие бросилось в глаза. Немного неровные порезы, плавные линии, необычное место демонстрации; эти преступления принадлежали совсем другому киллеру, несмотря на жуткое сходство. Эти преступления были целенаправленно совершены, чтобы имитировать стиль Оби-Вана.

Энакин подходит к доске, вытягивая сцепленные наручниками руки таким образом, чтобы можно было сдвинуть фото и соответствующую им информацию на свободное место на доске. Его действия привлекают внимание детективов, внимательно следящих за тем, как он пересортировывает их данные.

Когда он заканчивает, скользя руками над фотографиями, которые, как он знает, принадлежат к совсем другой категории, на свободном месте оказывается полдюжины снимков. Часть его хочет оставить их так, позволить упустить их из виду и приписать к другим успешным делам Оби-Вана, но чем меньше на нем будет висеть убийств, тем меньше вероятность того, что суд вынесет жестокий приговор, если Оби-Вана, видят звезды, вообще когда-нибудь поймают. Кеноби с радостью бы ответил за это преступление, но…

— Что ты делаешь, Скайуокер? — спрашивает Квин, поднимаясь из-за стола, и подходит к Энакину сбоку, кладя руку ему на плечо, намереваясь посмотреть, что же тот сделал. Его прикосновение заставляет Энакина, не привыкшего к контактам ни с кем, кроме Оби-Вана, Асоки и еще парочки местных жителей, которых он встречал во время его нечастых прогулок вниз по горе, поспешно и испуганно отойти на шаг назад. Ему кажется, что он замечает боль в глазах Квина, но тот быстро принимает прежний вид. — Что здесь происходит?

— Оби-Ван не убивал этих людей, — говорит ему Энакин.

Квин поднимает брови в изумлении:

— Я думал, ты отказался говорить о том, что сделал Кеноби.

— Я не говорю о том, что он _сделал_ , — фыркает Энакин. — Я говорю о том, чего он _не делал_.

— А-а, — тянет Квин, весело ухмыляясь. Он явно понял тактику Энакина. Пока он отказывается говорить о Кеноби, маленькая часть его — та, что все еще детектив, — цепляется за его совесть, заставляя дать его бывшим коллегам _хоть что-нибудь_. Он не рассказывает о Кеноби прямо. Это ведь не считается предательством? — Ну, давай тогда поговорим о том, чего он не совершал. Почему ты думаешь, что не он убивал этих людей?

— Детали совсем другие. Порезы не такие аккуратные, да и выполнены они не тем ножом. Оби-Ван бы никогда не стал действовать так грязно.

— Думаешь, подражатель?

Энакин смотрит, как Квинлан большим пальцем проводит по фотографиям с преступлениями подражателя.

— Определенно.

— Ты уверен, что он не сделал это в спешке? — спрашивает Секура из-за своего стола. — Ты не можешь знать обо всех его жертвах, даже если жил с ним.

— К моменту, когда эти люди умерли, мы уже спали вместе. Я бы хотел думать, что я бы заметил, если бы его не было ночью, — огрызается Энакин. Квинлан резко поворачивается к нему, широко распахнув глаза на это заявление, и по лицу Энакина расползается румянец, когда до него доходит, как это прозвучало. — То есть… — запинается Энакин, — у нас не было секса или чего-то такого. Мы просто спали в одной кровати.

Взгляд Квина кажется недоверчивым после жалкого объяснения Энакина, но он больше ничего не говорит. Вместо этого наблюдает, как Энакин наклоняется и среди коллекции убийств Кеноби снимает одну из фотографий, на которую он пристально глядел ранее, и бережно держит ее в пальцах.

— Так нам теперь нужно будет найти еще одного киллера, когда мы закончим с тем, что натворил Кеноби?

— Нет, — вздыхает Энакин, — вы его уже нашли.

— Он мертв?

— Да.

— Мы даже не знали, что подражатель вообще был. Кеноби умный малый. Почему он просто не отступил и не позволил ему взять все на себя, когда мы бы наконец его нашли?

Энакин кривится от одной только этой мысли. При том, как хорошо было бы избавить Оби-Вана от подозрений, он не может даже представить, что бы случилось, если бы Оби-Ван позволил кому-то взять ответственность за его работу на себя.

— Потому что Оби-Ван убивал не просто так. Причины могли быть странными, но он обдумывал каждое свое решение. То, что делал этот человек, было… — он пытается подобрать слово, — плагиатом. Если бы он позволил ему взять ответственность, это бы лишило смысла все то, что он делал.

— Поэтому Кеноби убил его?

— … Вроде того…

— Что ты имеешь в виду под _«вроде того»_?

Закусив губу, Энакин пялится на фотографию, вместо того чтобы встретиться взглядом с Квинланом. Он не может — не так. Не при том, что он должен сказать.

— Оби-Ван забрал его тело и выставил напоказ, но он не убивал его, — признается Энакин. Снимок в его руке сминается от внезапно сильной хватки. — Квин… Я убил его.


	13. Глава 13

Год назад

Энакин просыпается как обычно: позади лежит Кеноби, подперев голову рукой и смотря так, будто Энакин — самое очаровательное создание из всех, что он когда-либо видел. Может быть, так и есть: Энакин большую часть совместно проведенного времени понятия не имеет, что происходит в его голове. Он знает только то, что он очень — очень — хочет, чтобы Оби-Ван это прекратил. Однако когда Энакин выразил свои опасения, тот просто постарался смотреть украдкой — и стало еще хуже. Теперь же они вернулись к тому, откуда начали. Энакин хотя бы не отшатнулся от него сегодня. Это большой прогресс. Пугающий, но все равно прогресс. Он может жить без ежеутреннего сердечного приступа, спасибо.

— Что? — ворчит Энакин, и от его привычной ненависти к утрам голос звучит особенно искренне.

Оби-Ван невозмутим, выражение его лица меняется с благоговения на что-то, в чем можно было бы распознать очарованность, если он — охотник — вообще способен быть очарованным.

— Ты такой красивый… — мурчит он, отводя спутанную прядь с лица Энакина.

Теперь уже тот отшатывается, и это, вероятно, худшее его решение в жизни — сразу после того, как он сказал Асоке, что он парень Оби-Вана. Оба этих решения, однако, находятся катастрофически ниже дружбы с Оби-Ваном, занимающей первую позицию, но об этом даже упоминать не стоит.

Пальцы Кеноби путаются в его волосах, наклоняя голову Энакина в одну сторону и выставляя напоказ его горло. С губ срывается непроизвольный скулеж, когда горячее дыхание Оби-Вана касается бледнеющих засосов на коже. На мгновение ему хочется воспротивиться — хочется попытаться отстраниться на этот раз. Но идея быстро отходит на второй план — так же быстро, как приближается Кеноби. Должно быть, он заранее почувствовал напряжение Энакина.

— Ну-ну, — мягко упрекает Кеноби, свободной рукой обвивая горло Энакина и сжимая его достаточно сильно, чтобы дышать стало тяжело. Энакин знает, что Кеноби не убьет его, но его все равно обдает волной страха, когда легкие изо всех сил стараются набрать воздух сквозь пережатые дыхательные пути. — Нам обоим будет легче, если ты не станешь сопротивляться. Ты знаешь, я просто счастлив сделать это так.

О, Энакин-то знает. Энакин помнит то, что было, наверное, самой унизительной неделей из всех, что он провел здесь, почти позволив Оби-Вану похитить себя. В те дни Кеноби впервые обнаружил, о чем Энакин обмолвился Асоке, и утверждал, что метки Энакина — вопрос первостепенной важности для поддержания их легенды о том, что они пара. Все еще злящийся на него за то, что он продолжил цикл и уехал, оставив его запертым в ванной, Энакин был категорически против этой идеи.

Последовавшая ссора кончилась так же, как и прочие конфликты с Кеноби: Энакин оказался прижат к ближайшей поверхности, а ситуация окончательно вышла из-под его контроля. При всем его превосходстве в физической силе, на стороне Кеноби были тактика и опыт. И тот факт, что Кеноби продолжает осаживать его, не должен был так уж удивлять. Руки, надавливая, обвились вокруг его горла, оставляя следы, которые он будет носить долгие дни.

Так что на этот раз Энакин не сопротивляется после предупреждения. Он заставляет себя успокоиться — насколько это возможно, несмотря на то, что пальцами он впивается в простыни, чтобы не отпрянуть. Кеноби впивается в прежние засосы, повторяя их один за другим, и прикусывает еще чистую кожу, оставляя аккуратные следы зубов на рубцах.

— Почему мы не можем просто быть нормальной типа парой? — шипит Энакин на особо сильный укус. — Без всей этой фигни?

— Потому что мне нравится знать, что ты мой, — сухо отвечает Оби-Ван. — И теперь, когда Асока уже попалась на эту удочку, будет подозрительно, если мы перестанем. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы она начала что-то вынюхивать здесь, правда, Энакин?

Энакин ворчит:

— Я не _твой_ , и она через пару дней возвращается в Корусант. Потом не будет никакого смысла во всем этом.

— Тогда мне, наверное, стоит оставить как можно больше засосов, хм? — Кеноби проводит носом под линией челюсти. Они не целовались с той ночи, когда Энакин пытался сбежать, — ну, кроме тех легких поцелуев в щеку в присутствии Асоки, — но Оби-Ван старался выжать максимум из требуемых ролей. — Знаешь, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы позволить себе наслаждаться происходящим. Я знаю, что хотя бы часть тебя в восторге.

Кеноби с намеком проводит взглядом по телу Энакина и смотрит прямо туда, где — достаточно унизительно — в пижамных штанах у него болезненный стояк. В любой другой ситуации Энакин _насладился бы_ этим; ему всегда нравилось оставлять метки самому и быть помеченным кем-то. Но сейчас все-таки не «любая другая ситуация», и вряд ли кто-то может его обвинить из-за того, что его несговорчивый, предательский член решил неожиданно вспомнить, что Оби-Ван — истинное воплощение фразы «ходячий секс».

— П-пошел в жопу, — выплевывает Энакин, чувствуя, как от пристального взгляда начинают гореть щеки.

— Ох если бы, — бормочет Оби-Ван, соизволив наконец отодвинуться и дав Энакину столь необходимое пространство. — Асока сказала, что она будет у нас к завтраку. Как насчет того, что я начну готовить, пока ты будешь в душе?

— Как щедро с твоей стороны, — тянет Энакин, недовольно ворча, когда Оби-Ван наклоняется и легко целует его в лоб, прежде чем вылезти из кровати. Энакин так устал от этого семейного дерьма.

Всего лишь несколько дней, говорит он себе, забираясь под струи воды. Еще немного, и Кеноби, черт возьми, оставит его в покое; он практически чувствует свободу _на вкус_. Никаких больше синяков на горле, выдающих их занятия, никаких больше неловких поцелуев на глазах у Асоки, никаких больше объятий на диване за просмотром телевизора по вечерам…

Острый укол, следующий за этой мыслью, безжалостно топится новой волной гнева. Это глупо — думать, что хотя бы маленькая часть его будет _скучать_ по прикосновениям. Если рассуждать логически, он понимает, что его желание близости с Оби-Ваном — это психологическая реакция на то, что он общается практически только с ним одним. У обучения в Корусанстком Полицейском Департаменте не было слабых сторон, поэтому им читали несколько лекций о привязанности заложников. Люди — общественные создания, а Энакин даже в большей степени, чем прочие, и его драматичное исключение из привычного круга общения заставило его искать любой источник внимания, какой он только может найти. И пока наличие Асоки в его жизни помогало ему не слететь с катушек окончательно, он не предпринимал ни одной попытки сбежать с тех пор, как чуть не замерз в лесу до смерти. Часть его, наслаждающаяся обществом Оби-Вана, возможно, считает, что он и не хочет сбегать.

Прошло почти два месяца с того момента, как Оби-Ван взял его под свой контроль, и, насколько Энакин знает, это не привлекло никакого особого внимания. При всей его вере в своих коллег, его внезапное исчезновение не вызвало ничего, кроме короткого предложения в бегущей строке по телевизору. Никаких признаков того, что он покинул свою квартиру не добровольно, не было, потому что у Оби-Вана есть от нее ключ, а тот факт, что Трипио тоже пропал, только дополнит картину того, что Энакин просто собрал вещи и уехал. Стресс от работы, скажут они, вызванный убийством человека, убившего его мать. Он посещал департаментского психолога, скажут они, так что такое событие не столь уж и неожиданно. Некоторые люди просто не созданы для того, чтобы справляться со стрессом.

И как бы сильно Энакин ни ненавидел признавать это, но это… нечто, связывающее его с Оби-Ваном, — самые простые отношения в его жизни. Есть определенные переменные и четкие границы. Сейчас, когда они привыкли к этой странной тихой жизни, случиться может не так уж много неожиданностей. Он знает, чего Оби-Ван хочет от него, и он — большую часть времени — может решать, что он хочет дать. И хотя Кеноби исследует те линии, что Энакин прочертил буквально на песке, и берет максимум от тех, что еще только предстоит изучить, он никогда не переходил уже установленных Энакином границ.

В любом случае Оби-Ван мог бы взять все, что бы он ни захотел. Энакину некуда бежать, и — если тот факт, что сегодня утром он буквально успокоился и позволил ему метить себя, вообще что-то значит, — у него осталось не так уж много сил на борьбу. Оби-Ван _хочет_ его; Энакин видит это в его глазах, когда просыпается по утрам, или когда они разговаривают за ужином, или когда они сидят в обнимку на диване, а собаки возятся у их ног. Но больше Энакина _сейчас_ он хочет, чтобы Энакин пришел к нему сам.

И если его маниакальный интерес, длящийся последние несколько лет, доказывает хоть что-то, то это значит, что Оби-Ван Кеноби — бесконечно терпеливый мужчина.

К моменту, когда Энакин выбирается из-под душа, его несвоевременная эрекция проходит окончательно, и он может спокойно слоняться по дому без ужасающей возможности наткнуться со стояком на Асоку. Было бы лучше, если бы он просто кончил, он все еще чувствует неудовлетворенное желание, бурлящее под кожей, но он наотрез отказывается делать это с подачи Оби-Вана. Он умрет от недотраха раньше, чем доставит своему похитителю удовольствие, дав знать, что он настолько его завел.

В гостиной включен телевизор на низкий уровень громкости, показываются утренние новости, собаки лениво разлеглись на диване, а в воздухе отчетливо пахнет панкейками (любимой едой и Энакина, и Асоки). И раз уж ее самой пока нет, Энакин намерен воспользоваться своим преимуществом и ухватить как можно больше еды до ее прихода, потому что потом ему придется отвоевывать каждый кусочек. Во всяком случае, он хочет так поступить, пока не цепляется взглядом за заголовок, пересекающий экран телевизора.

« _Новое нападение Переговорщика?!_ »

Энакин замирает на середине движения, наблюдая за журналисткой, которая подробно рассказывает о новом ужасном месте преступления, обнаруженном корусантской полицией сегодня утром у главного входа в Сити Холл. Несмотря на то, что он слушает, его разум воспринимает минимум услышанного. Все, что он может слышать, это невнятное гудение в ушах, когда он изо всех сил старается соединить всю информацию, что у него есть. Он тянется к пульту и ставит новости на паузу, когда на экране показывается снимок места преступления.

Это… неправильно. Оби-Ван ведь никогда не убивает вне цикла, так? Конечно нет. Не когда Энакин здесь, в его доме, в его постели. У него просто нет на это причин. И все же Энакин узнает детали — специфические черты. Публичное место, символизм в расположении тела, сама жертва. Очередной мужчина, которым мог оказаться Энакин; очередной брат, проигравший кровожадности.

Злость, которую ему удалось унять ранее, одолевает его снова, и прежде, чем он может себя остановить, он влетает на кухню, чтобы посмотреть Оби-Вану в глаза.

— Какого черта ты сделал? — шипит он, заходя за угол и яростным взглядом приковывая удивленного Оби-Вана к месту.

— Извини? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, быстро смотря то на Энакина, то на панкейк, который он пытается не сжечь.

— Прошлая ночь, Оби-Ван! Что ты сделал? Ты думал, что я не узнаю?

Вопросы, кажется, ничуть не проясняют ситуацию для Оби-Вана, который кладет на тарелку последний панкейк и отставляет ее, разворачиваясь к Энакину лицом.

— Энакин, я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Что происходит?

Энакин проносится через комнату, хватает Оби-Вана за локоть и утаскивает из кухни. Протесты «плита включена, ты спалишь весь дом» игнорируются напрочь.

— Вот! — рычит Энакин, беря пульт и с силой нажимая на кнопку, позволяя новостному выпуску идти дальше. — Вот что происходит! О чем ты, черт возьми, думал? Когда ты вообще нашел время на?..

Обрывая сам себя, Энакин видит, что Оби-Ван стоит, замерев, и не пытается выдернуть руку из его крепкой хватки на бицепсе. За прошедшие месяцы Энакин видел Оби-Вана в разных степенях злости: от средней раздраженности от сгоревшей на плите еды и разочарования из-за заводящегося от мелочи Трипио до откровенного гнева, в котором тот пребывал, когда Энакин ударил его сковородой и попытался сбежать. То, что он видит сейчас, не подходит ни к одному случаю, и все инстинкты Энакина кричат о необходимости найти укрытие.

— Что это? — рычит Кеноби, и от его голоса у Энакина по спине пробегает дрожь.

— Хочешь сказать, что это был не… ты? — нерешительно спрашивает Энакин, тут же понимая, что крупно облажался, когда Оби-Ван набрасывается на него.

— Что _ты_ хочешь сказать, «это был не я»? — огрызается Оби-Ван, вырывая руку из захвата Энакина. Несмотря на то что Кеноби на сантиметр или два ниже Энакина, кажется, что Оби-Ван от злости нависает над ним. — Я несколько дней был постоянно у тебя на глазах! Где я должен был найти время на отъезд, не говоря уже о достаточно долгой дороге до Корусанта, _убийстве человека_ и возвращении обратно так, чтобы не заметил моего отсутствия?!

Энакин отступает, съеживаясь.

— Я н-не знаю, — бормочет он. — Я просто подумал…

— Подумал _что_?! — рычит Кеноби. — Я не могу верить тебе!

— Ты не можешь верить _мне_?! Ты убил больше дюжины людей, Оби-Ван! Что, мать твою, еще я должен был думать?

— Ты должен был верить в меня больше! У меня есть определенный образец — почти рутина! Я бы никогда не начал без причины! — увлекшийся своей пламенной речью Оби-Ван, кажется, совершенно не замечает, как собаки соскакивают с дивана и несутся к входной двери. Он не слышит громкого стука костяшками по дереву или звука открывающей двери. Но Энакин все замечает. — Я думал, ты понима… м-м-пф!

Схватив Кеноби за рубашку, Энакин притягивает его ближе, накрывая губы своими и эффективно затыкая его прежде, чем Асока услышит их спор или — спасите, звезды — то, о чем они спорят.

Его смелое решение вызывает именно ту реакцию, которую он хотел: Оби-Ван окончательно отвлекается. Их спор быстро забывается в порыве поцелуя, который становится горячее куда быстрее, чем Энакин ожидал. Кеноби целует его так сильно, что у него слабеют колени, даже если именно этот поцелуй гораздо грязнее предыдущих; даже если он снова и снова говорит себе, что не собирается сдавать Оби-Вану вот так. Если бы не руки Кеноби, поддерживающие его, вцепившиеся в талию Энакина, словно тиски, он бы вряд ли устоял на ногах.

Его смелое решение вызывает именно ту реакцию, которую он хотел, но влечет за собой неожиданное последствие, подливая огонь в костер сексуального желания Энакина и, о да, ему определенно стоило бы заткнуться и просто подрочить в душе, потому что так было бы значительно менее унизительно, чем сейчас: тихий стон срывается с его губ, когда руки Кеноби соскальзывают на его задницу, благодарно сжимая ее ладонями, прежде чем прижать Энакина ближе, толкнувшись ему навстречу бедрами; Оби-Ван часто дышит ему в ухо, когда он наконец отстраняется, чтобы вдохнуть, все еще прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам Энакина; со стороны входа звучит неловкое покашливание, разрушая момент и заставляя их обоих застыть на месте.

Они все еще не отошли друг от друга (Энакин старается скрыть вернувшуюся эрекцию), когда они оборачиваются посмотреть на гостью, они выглядят одинаково пристыженными. Асока стоит в дверях, а на ее щеках застыл румянец смущения. Ей удается произнести только одно слово — тихое, еле слышное: «Отстой».


	14. Глава 14

За завтраком Энакину неловко так, как не было никогда в жизни.

Асока молчит, уплетая еду за обе щеки с еще большим, чем обычно, энтузиазмом. Она едва отрывает взгляд от тарелки, поглядывая на Энакина и Оби-Вана, занятых собственной едой. И ее глаза не задерживаются на них надолго: стоит ей только взглянуть на них, как ее щеки вспыхивают от стыда. То, что происходило, когда она вошла, висит над ними, и ей явно понадобится некоторое время, чтобы переварить увиденное в гостиной. Энакин не может винить ее, учитывая, что ему самому необходимо время, чтобы принять тот факт, что он решил выбрать оптимальным способом успокоения Оби-Вана именно _петтинг в их гостиной_.

Оби-Ван тоже молчит, хотя и по совершенно другой причине: не из-за стыда, а потому, что Энакин никогда не видел, чтобы ему было за что-то стыдно. Не отвлекаясь на сексуальное напряжение, которое удерживало его на грешной земле, его ум теперь возвращается к теме, которая и вызвала это маленькое представление в первую очередь. Он очевидно раздосадован новостью о подражателе, хотя Энакину еще только предстоит определиться: кто-то копирует Оби-Вана в принципе или намеревается присвоить заслуги Оби-Вана себе. Кеноби пристально смотрит в свою тарелку, беспрестанно тыча вилкой в еду и не проглатывая ни кусочка — просто раздирая беззащитные панкейки на куски. Энакин вздыхает, привыкший — с раннего детства, проведенного в нищете, — всеми силами избегать бесполезных трат, и осознает, что, доев свою порцию, через стол тянется за тарелкой Оби-Вана, уминая нарезанные кусочками панкейки, хотя уже вполне наелся. Кеноби, нахмурившись, смотрит на него, хотя сейчас уже не так зло. Он правда не злится на Энакина — только на саму ситуацию.

Энакин жалок сам по себе. Еда тяжело оседает в желудке, вызывая смутную тошноту, когда они с Асокой возвращаются в гостиную. Оби-Ван не присоединяется к ним, скрываясь наверху, и Энакину кажется, что он слышит тихое гудение в трубах, означающее, что Кеноби принимает душ. И если в обычный день он бы расстроился из-за того, что тот пропустил утренний просмотр телевизора и сеанс сплетен, — не то чтобы Энакину было что рассказать, — то сегодня он благодарен ему за пространство. После кошмарного начала дня, которое, казалось, так и норовило перерасти во что-то все более и более неловкое, он считает, что лучше судьбу не искушать. Возможно, Оби-Ван подумал о том же.

Щеки Энакина краснеют, когда Асока, как ему кажется, обходит то место, где раньше стояли Оби-Ван и он, будто это как-то ей поможет. Энакин старается не думать о том, почему поступает так же, заходя в гостиную следом за ней.

Собаки тут же прибегают к ним, когда они усаживаются на диване: Ардва вклинивается между ними, а Трипио забирается Энакину на колени. Оба пса, запоздало признает Энакин, хорошо справляются со сменой обстановки. В городе полно факторов, заставляющих Трипио беспокоиться, но обычное спокойствие дикой местности помогло ему преодолеть его стресс. Пока приступы у него случались, только когда Оби-Ван запер Энакина в ванной и вернулся в Корусант, и в один из вечеров, когда они горячо и громко спорили о чем-то. Энакин теперь даже не помнит, о чем и из-за чего они кричали, но в тот момент ему казалось совершенно естественным чувствовать разочарование от продолжительного плена у Оби-Вана. Как и Трипио, Ардва тоже в чем-то переезд помог. При надлежащих уходе и внимании души в нем не чающих хозяев он расцвел и превратился в энергичного и бойкого щенка. Осталось совсем немного последствий травматического происхождения, потому что большинство излечила минимальная забота. Единственное настоящее подтверждение того, что о нем заботились не совсем надлежащим образом, — это шрам на его передней лапке, оставшийся в том месте, где сломанная кость проткнула кожу. Асока любит шутить, что он и Энакин — близнецы, ведь у них обоих шрамы на руках, а много ли таких совпадений? Энакин так и не решился ей рассказать о том, откуда эти шрамы вообще взялись.

Никто не позаботился переключить канал, так что по телевизору негромко продолжаются новости. По-видимому, ведущая меняла тему, пока они завтракали, а теперь вернулась к обсуждению Переговорщика. Или она вообще не говорила о другом. Это на самом деле не имеет никакого значения, напоминает себе Энакин. Важно то, что продолжается обсуждение преступлений, совершенных Оби-Ваном за последние пять лет, а Асока сидит на диване всего лишь в нескольких шагах от него, широко распахнув глаза и с интересом глядя на экран. У Энакина руки чешутся от желания переключить канал на что-то менее опасное, но она быстро перекладывает пульт, когда он тянется за ним.

— Я буду смотреть это, — ворчит она. — Пло никогда не разрешает мне смотреть криминальные передачи. Он считает, что они плохо влияют, или типа того.

— Если твой отец не позволяет тебе такое смотреть дома, то мы не должны разрешать тебе делать это у нас, — возражает Энакин.

Асока, проявляя действительно впечатляющее искусство ведения переговоров, показывает Энакину язык и засовывает пульт за ворот толстовки. Он отчетливо выпирает сквозь ткань, но дело сделано. Энакин уж точно не достанет его в ближайшее время.

На экране ведущая оставляет обсуждение предполагаемого нападения Переговорщика и переходит к описанию деталей приоритетного эпизода — убийства, которое Оби-Ван совершил, когда запер Энакина в ванной и отправился завершать цикл.

У Энакина слишком смешанные чувства из-за именно этого убийства. Когда он только услышал новости, он был зол на Оби-Вана. Это, в конце концов, совершенно логичная реакция, если ты служитель закона, а человек, с которым ты живешь уже несколько недель, уезжает и совершает двойное убийство. Но сейчас, когда он смотрит новости, он не может разозлиться так же сильно, как раньше. Не с Ардва, прислонившимся к Асоке, с высунутым языком и почти закрытыми от удовольствия глазами, потому что она почесывает его за ухом.

Лица по телевизору — точнее, то, что от них осталось, — выглядят знакомо. В реальной жизни они принадлежат тем двум мужчинам, которые напали на Энакина и Ардва в переулке недалеко от дома. Теперь же они выглядят скорее как фарш, со вкусом зацензуренные, чтобы можно было транслировать по телевидению, но передавая смысл. Согласно репортажу, тела преступников Мола и Саважа были обнаружены ранним утром после анонимного звонка в полицию, с сообщением о незаконных собачьих боях в подвале дома, находящегося всего в паре кварталов от квартиры Энакина. Полиция прибыла на вызов и обнаружила на ринге тела мужчин, оказавшихся организаторами боев, и дюжину собак, которых ловко развели по клеткам, чтобы они не поранили друг друга. Сообщением от Кеноби оказалась простая, оставленная на грязных трибунах, поздравительная открытка с изображением собаки в прыжке и надписью «Выздоравливай!», крупными буквами выведенной на лицевой стороне. Энакин не думает, что Квинлану шутка покажется настолько же смешной, как и Оби-Вану.

Согласно заключению судмедэксперта, мужчины были обездвижены, но находились в сознании, когда их приволокли на собственный ринг. После освобождения из клеток голодные собаки сделали то, что обычно такие собаки и делают. Судмедэксперт признал, что им очень повезло, что у них были ДНК мужчин, оставшиеся от их предыдущих дел, потому что на телах после того, как собаки закончили свою работу, не осталось почти ничего, что можно было бы идентифицировать. По мнению Энакина, они получили именно то, что заслуживали, и именно поэтому у него очень смутные чувства. Разве плохо, что эти люди умерли, только чтобы удовлетворить чудовищную жажду, от которой страдает его сосед? Конечно. Не нравится ли ему то, что именно эти двое умерли от рук Оби-Вана, а не любой другой невинный наблюдатель? Конечно нет.

Иногда, думает он, просто приходится фокусироваться на хорошем.

Ведущая уступает место метеорологу с прогнозом погоды, и тот факт, что Энакин Скайуокер, выдающийся детектив, пропал несколько месяцев назад, снова упускается. И хотя Энакину хочется вздохнуть от облегчения — никаких больше неприятных открытий для Асоки сегодня, — чувство, что его предали, никуда не уходит. Он посвятил службе несколько лет своей жизни. Управление могло хотя бы мельком изучить его внезапное исчезновение, а не просто списывать это на психоз. Он думал, что заслуживает хотя бы этого.

Был ли он настолько не важен для них? Так легко задвинутый на второй план? Настолько заменимый, что они списали его со счетов, словно безнадежное дело, не стоящее настоящих усилий, потраченных на его поиски? Это беспокоящая мысль. Энакин считал этих людей своими друзьями — ну или хотя бы преданными ему. И тем не менее они ничего не сделали. Они ничего не сделали, а Асока смотрит на него так, будто он на что-то ее вдохновляет. Оби-Ван — так, будто он его вселенная. Они — среди всех людей — скучали бы по нему, если бы он внезапно исчез из этого места.

В отчаянной попытке отделаться от этих мыслей Энакин легонько сталкивает Трипио с колен и резко кидается к Асоке, которая громко визжит, когда он пытается ее пощекотать. Она соскальзывает с дивана, пытаясь убежать на другой конец комнаты, прижав пульт к себе, чтобы он не вывалился из-под толстовки, но ей не удается далеко уйти.

— Энакин! Нет! — верещит она, когда он ловит ее, сжимая ее бока, чтобы она не извивалась в попытке вырваться. Ее старания безуспешны, и Энакин, наконец поймав ее, переворачивает ее вверх тормашками, чтобы вытрясти пульт. Хотя он немного потерял в весе в первые несколько недель — все-таки тревожность не позволяла легко принимать пищу, — он вернулся к прежнему состоянию теперь, да и Асока не настолько тяжелая даже для девочки своего возраста. — Скайрокер!

— Надо было просто отдать мне пульт, Шпилька, — упрекает он ее, когда пульт выскальзывает из-под толстовки и падает на пол.

Собаки, когда Энакин усаживает Асоку обратно, забираются на нее, вылизывая лицо и шею и заставляя снова истерически смеяться. Энакин на это только хмыкает, подбирая свой приз и переключая каналы в поисках какой-нибудь другой программы, пока Асока пытается выбраться из-под собак.

Лестница скрипит, извещая о возвращении Оби-Вана, и его резкий свист заставляет псов метнуться к куче одеял в углу, который был назван «их местом». Осматривая Оби-Вана, Энакин понимает, что тот одет слишком аккуратно для ленивого дня дома. В одной руке у него бумажник, в другой — ключи от машины. Энакин с подозрением прищуривается, при этом зная, что Оби-Ван все понимает, потому что тот старательно избегает его взгляда. Очевидно, ему все-таки бывает стыдно. Жаль, что он не чувствует смущения за то, за что обычному человеку было бы неловко — ну, скажем, за хладнокровное убийство шестнадцати людей или похищение или удерживание своего соседа в хижине посреди леса несколько месяцев подряд.

— Тебя подвезти, Асока? — спрашивает Кеноби, надевая пальто. — На улице немного морозно, а мне все равно по пути.

— И куда ты направляешься? — перебивает Энакин, прежде чем Асока успевает ответить.

— Мне нужно съездить в Корусант кое-зачем, — отвечает Оби-Ван, но Энакин слышит нерешительность в его голосе. — И нам нужны продукты.

Повисает напряженная тишина, и Асока неловко прокашливается.

— Я буду очень рада, Оби-Ван, — говорит она. — Может, мне пока завести машину?

— Отличная идея, Асока, — тянет Энакин, а Кеноби еще хватает наглости выглядеть так, будто его предали, когда она намеревается уйти, оставляя его наедине с рассерженным Энакином. — Мне все равно нужно сказать Оби-Вану пару слов перед его отъездом.

Она кивает и забирает ключи у Оби-Вана, прежде чем накинуть пальто и выскользнуть на улицу. Оби-Ван перестал сливать бензин после его первого возвращения из Корусанта, когда Энакин случайно доказал, что не собирается никуда уходить, так что теперь им не нужно беспокоиться о том, что машина не заведется и Асока прибежит обратно.

— Почему тебе вдруг понадобилось в Корусант? — спрашивает Энакин, позволяя подозрениям закрасться в его тон. — Надеюсь, это не из-за подражателя?

Кеноби фыркает.

— Конечно нет, Энакин. Это было бы глупо. Мне просто нужно разобрать кое-какие работы для университета, вот и все. Я собираюсь вести онлайн-лекции в следующем семестре, я должен представить программу и доработать список участников и…

— Не ври мне, Оби-Ван! — злится Энакин, перебивая. — Я знаю, что все это из-за чертового дела! Ты думал о нем все утро!

— Я не вру! Мне правда нужно разобрать работы. Я откладывал это несколько недель, и пока я собирался, декан звонил мне и просил приехать и закончить с этим.

— Но?

Оби-Ван морщится.

— Но да, это частично связано с делом.

— Я так и знал! Ну твою мать, Оби-Ван!

— Я не могу просто позволить кому бы то ни было сходить с ума, Энакин! — рявкает Кеноби. — Это моя работа. Мои _создания_. Этот человек убивает невинных людей, и для чего? Чтобы запятнать мое имя?! — Он продолжает: — Ты прекрасный детектив, Эни, лучше, чем кто-либо другой в управлении. Если бы мне удалось добыть копии файлов, готов поспорить, что ты бы мигом нашел виновного. _Прежде_ чем он убьет еще нескольких невинных граждан от моего имени!

— Поверить не могу, что мы спорим об этом, — стонет Энакин, закрывая лицо и проводя по нему руками. — Как ты вообще планируешь достать эти документы? Зайти в полицейский участок и мило попросить, надеясь, что они не догадаются, что ты бывший сосед их пропавшего детектива.

— Если бы я знал тебя хуже, подумал бы, что ты меня недооцениваешь.

Подняв взгляд, Энакин встречается с глазами Оби-Вана впервые за весь их разговор. Тот смотрит на него почти вызывающе, напряженно ожидая ответа Энакина. Он вздыхает, понимая, что ему не переиграть Кеноби.

— Просто… будь осторожен, ладно?

Кеноби ухмыляется, подходя ближе, чтобы украсть быстрый поцелуй, уворачиваясь от ответного шлепка Энакина.

— Я всегда осторожен, Дорогуша.

Потом он выходит за дверь, и Энакин снова остается один.

 

Вечером начинается шторм. Это всего лишь гроза, благословенное облегчение после снегопадов, плотным белым одеялом покрывавших их земли на протяжении нескольких последних недель. Ну или так должно было быть, будь Энакин Скайуокер кем-нибудь другим. Как бы там ни было,Энакин Скайуокер ничего не боится. Ни смерти, ни разрушений. Он лицом к лицу встречался с самыми отъявленными преступниками Корусанта, смотрел смерти в глаза и выживал при самых непреодолимых обстоятельствах. Нынешняя ситуация — как раз одна из таких: выживание в течение нескольких месяцев рядом с корусантским серийным убийцей, на счету которого наибольшее количество жертв, оставаясь без единой царапины. Энакин Скайуокер не боится ничего.

Он твердит себе это, прячась в глубине кладовой Кеноби, крепко вцепившись в Трипио. Здесь нет окон, так что он не видит вспышек света молний, но все еще слышит стук капель дождя и оглушающие раскаты грома. Трипио скулит, страдая, ничуть не меньше своего хозяина расстроенный происходящим, и Энакин путается пальцами в его шерстке, зарываясь лицом в его шейку и вдыхая его запах. Он понятия не имеет, как долго они тут сидят.

Татуин, в котором Энакин жил, когда был совсем маленьким, был по большей части очень сухим местом. Они переехали в Корусант всего лишь за несколько лет до смерти матери, и во время первой же грозы он спрятался. Ему никогда не удавалось перебороть этот страх: в детстве он прятался под кроватью, в подростковом возрасте — в ванне. К моменту, когда он стал жить отдельно, ванна стала слишком тесной для него, чтобы он мог нормально свернуться в ней, так что теперь он стал прятаться в гардеробе в квартире. После того, как у него появился Трипио, пес стал сидеть вместе с ним, дожидаясь окончания грозы среди одежды, точно так же напуганный погодой.

Особенно громкий раскат грома заставляет и Энакина, и Трипио вздрогнуть. Ардва, сидящий перед ними так, будто собирается защитить их от бесплотной угрозы, утешающее облизывает их обоих. Энакин был прав тогда, в аллее — Ардва определенно верен тем, кого он любит.

— Энакин? — зовет Оби-Ван откуда-то снизу, и сердце Энакина подскакивает к горлу от мысли, что тот вернулся. Часть его рада, что ему больше не придется находиться в доме одному, другая же — чувствует унижение от того, что Кеноби увидит его таким. — Энакин? — Звук шагов на лестнице достигает его сквозь шум дождя вместе с очередным, более обеспокоенным: — Энакин?

Он хочет отозваться. Правда хочет. Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы они оба страдали из-за дурацкой погоды, но слова застревают у него в горле, и в голосе Оби-Вана слышится паника, когда из спальни он зовет его:   
— Энакин, где ты?

В приступе бескорыстного героизма Ардва начинает лаять, словно оповещает об их местоположении. Через мгновение Кеноби, насквозь промокший от дождя, распахивает дверь гардеробной — выглядит он явно измотанным.

— Вот ты где, — выдыхает он, спотыкаясь от собственной спешки на входе и прижимая Энакина к себе. — Я боялся, что ты снова убежал.

Энакин не отвечает, только отпускает Трипио и цепляется пальцами за Оби-Вана, не обращая внимания на его промокшую одежду. Слезы жгут глаза, потому что он зол на самого себя за чувство облегчения, обрушившегося на него из-за близости Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван Кеноби небезопасен, но сердце все равно немного успокаивается, когда тот слегка гладит его по спине ладонями.

— Не знал, что ты не любишь грозу, — шепчет Оби-Ван. — При всем, что я о тебе узнал, кажется, осталось еще много вещей, которые только предстоит узнать. Тебе стоило мне сказать.

Конечно, Энакин не собирался ему говорить. Он не рассказывал никому, кроме Квинлана, и то это вышло случайно. Тот просто однажды заявился к нему посреди ночи, чтобы занести папку, и обнаружил Энакина, сидящего в гардеробной вместе с Трипио. И хотя Квин выглядел тогда как образец сдержанности, Энакин понимал, что ситуация показалась ему уморительной. Именно это не давало Энакину признаваться в своих страхах хоть кому-нибудь — ну, кроме Кеноби.

Скулеж срывается с губ Энакина, когда Оби-Ван пытается отодвинуться, и тот успокаивает его.

— Я сразу вернусь, Эни. Мне только нужно переодеться, чтобы не залить весь ковер, хорошо?

Это все же немного не «хорошо», но Энакин безмолвно кивает. Он верит Оби-Вану, когда тот говорит, что вернется, и неохотно ослабляет хватку. Кеноби награждает его тихой похвалой и спешит выйти, на ходу хватая сменную одежду. Когда он действительно возвращается, одетый в пижамные штаны и футболку, похожу на футболку Энакина, его волосы его слегка влажные, а в руках он держит постельное белье с кровати.

— Бояться — нормально, — говорит он Энакину, расстилая одеяла и раскладывая подушки в импровизированную кровать в глубине кладовой. — Все чего-то боятся. Важно лишь то, позволяешь ли ты страхам контролировать тебя. — Оби-Ван усаживается на одеяла и жестом подзывает Энакина к себе. — Мы поработаем над этим страхом вместе, ты и я, — продолжает он, когда Энакин сворачивается в его руках, утыкаясь лицом в шею и фокусируясь на его голосе, а не на раскатах грома. Ардва и Трипио подходят к ним, располагаясь на оставшемся пространстве. — Тебе больше не придется бояться.

— Ты достал документы? — Энакин вынуждает себя задать этот вопрос, когда его тревога немного ослабевает, позволяя выдохнуть слова.

— Да, — отвечает Кеноби, — но мы поговорим об этом утром. Сейчас отдыхай. Ночка выдалась трудная.


	15. Глава 15

Оби-Вану удается уговорить его выйти из гардеробной только следующим утром. Гроза за окном все еще не успокоилась и, скорее всего, будет бушевать до самого вечера, но толстая манильская папка в руках Оби-Вана достаточно соблазнительна, чтобы выманить Энакина из его убежища. Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как он последний раз, скажем так, разминался расследованием, поэтому сейчас он не может упустить возможность заняться делом из-за капризной погоды за окном. Похвалы от Оби-Вана, располагающегося в гостиной, тоже играют свою роль. Он уходит на кухню, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь на завтрак, а Энакин тут же зарывается в документы.

Этот конкретный файл в какой-то степени ему знаком, потому что в нем содержатся все прошлые отчеты и фотографии из предыдущих циклов Оби-Вана. И хотя многие его коллеги ныли о том, что начальство заставляет хранить все сведения по делу вместе, а не раскладывать их по циклам, при нынешних обстоятельствах Энакину это кажется благословением. Ему понадобятся все возможные данные, чтобы обнаружить отличия в действиях подражателя, которые могли бы привести их к убийце.

В ящике есть лента, которой Энакин прикрепляет отчеты и соответствующие им снимки с мест преступлений к любому доступному свободному участку стены. Ему приходится снять несколько живописных фотографий природы, несомненно, сохранившихся с самого детства Оби-Вана, но он полагает, что тот его простит. Отчеты развешаны в порядке от старых к новым, кроме тех, что относятся к последнему циклу и преступлению подражателя — эти файлы лежат в стороне. Энакину еще не удалось прочитать их из-за своего внезапного исчезновения прямо после второго убийства. Он никогда не был особо хорош в организации рабочего места, но за несколько лет работы он нашел несколько способов, которые помогали ему хранить все на своих местах. В кабинете у них было несколько маркерных досок, которые принес Квин. Он скорбит о том, что их нет здесь сейчас, потому что там все выглядело гораздо аккуратнее, чем коллаж, который он медленно, но верно создает на стене.

Закончив, он устраивается на диване со свежими отчетами. Тихое рассеянное бормотание Оби-Вана, обращенное к собакам, сопровождающее процесс готовки, служит прекрасным фоновым шумом — в отличие от грохота дождя — и помогает без особых усилий углубиться в изучение документов. Он проделывал это сотни раз: пролистывал документы, сравнивая и сопоставляя детали отчетов с соответствующими снимками.

Как и всегда, четырнадцатое, пятнадцатое и шестнадцатое убийство Оби-Вана выглядят настолько безукоризненно, насколько вообще может выглядеть преступление. Энакин чувствует себя учителем, оценивающим работу студента, пока просматривает отчеты. Никаких отпечатков пальцев и никаких очевидных ниточек, которые могли бы привести к Кеноби. Конечно, была замечена связь между четырнадцатой жертвой — убийцей матери Энакина — и пропавшим детективом, но фиксация Переговорщика на Энакине была известна всем в управлении. Именно поэтому убийство не вызвало больше подозрений, чем обычно.

Про пятнадцатую и шестнадцатую жертв коронер отметил в заключении следующее: недавно зажившую рану от небольшого ножа на плече Мола и колотые раны от зубов Ардва на ноге Саважа. Согласно отчету, все это было списано на издержки выбранной профессии, а не на результат столкновения детектива, профессора-убийцы и их собаки. Мотив внезапного перехода от одной жертвы к двум объяснили простым предположением, что убийцу отвлекли, когда он приканчивал одного из этой парочки, и ему пришлось импровизировать. Они понятия не имеют, что связывает этих мужчин и Энакина. Они, как Энакин заметил, изучая документы, отчаянно пытались отыскать эту связь, но в итоге пришли к выводу, что она кроется в близости места преступления к его квартире. Энакину их жаль, потому что вероятность того, что им удастся выяснить, что произошло, крайне мала. На аллее могли бы остаться капли крови, если бы они исследовали ее в допустимый промежуток времени, но прошло уже два месяца, так что вряд ли они смогут там что-то найти, даже если попытаются.

К отчету по эпизоду с подражателем он приступает, только когда Оби-Ван возвращается, держа в руках тарелки с беконом и яйцами. Он садится на диван рядом с Энакином, ставя на колени лэптоп, вытащенный черт знает откуда, и принимается за еду. Энакин откладывает документы, чтобы поесть, заглядывает Оби-Вану через плечо, чтобы увидеть, что тот делает на компьютере. Домик, очевидно, оборудован вайфаем вдобавок к кабельному телевидению, несмотря на то, что до этого момента нигде не было видно устройства, обеспечивающего доступ. Оби-Ван, кажется, работает над планом лекций своего онлайн-курса, который начинается в конце месяца, и это ужасающе скучно, если сравнивать с документами Энакина.

— Я жду подписки на Нетфликс, — сообщает он Оби-Вану, снова беря в руки папку и ею указывая на ненадежную стопку DVD-дисков на шкафчике. — Мы с Асокой посмотрели всю твою коллекцию фильмов. Нам скучно.

Оби-Ван прищуривается, но отвечает кратким:

— Посмотрим.

Энакин принимает это за согласие.

Когда он наконец вчитывается в дело подражателя, ему стыдно за то, что он действительно подумал, что это убийство совершил Оби-Ван. Все составляющие на месте в привычной форме, жертва похожа на описание Энакина: мужчина, рост приблизительно сто восемьдесят сантиметров — все, как делал Кеноби до последнего цикла. Тело было выставлено в общественном месте, в данном случае — в нескольких шагах от ратуши. Но на этом сходство заканчивается.

Оби-Ван отвлекается от своей работы и внимательно слушает, как Энакин разъясняет то, что видит на фотографиях, время от времени задавая вопросы. По мнению Энакина, это вряд ли первое убийство подражателя. Не так уж много признаков нерешительности, которых можно ожидать от неопытного убийцы, не говоря уже о том, что следов борьбы совсем мало. Мужчина был убит быстро и грамотно. Но даже так это, без сомнения, первый раз, когда убийца выставляет тело таким образом или наносит какие-то посмертные увечья. Энакин замечает несколько мест, где, в отличие от уверенных решений и аккуратных надрезов, сделанных Оби-Ваном, подражатель начинал резать, но передумывал, или где лезвие, дрогнув посреди надреза, ведомое боязливой рукой, прочертило неловкие, неровные линии.

— Наверное, мне стоило ожидать чего-то подобного, — вздыхает Оби-Ван. — Такое резонансное дело, как мое, должно было вдохновить… фанатов… в конце концов. Так всегда бывает.

Энакин ворошит фотографии, выуживая одну, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

— Это не первый раз, — вежливо говорит он, получая в ответ удивленный взгляд Оби-Вана. — Мы уже встречались с подражателями; только большинство из них были идиотами. Их ловили, когда они выставляли жертву в слишком открытом месте, или убивали кого-то очень близкого им, или оставляли так много следов, что мы выходили на них до того, как дело попадало на первые полосы газет. Для таких дел требуется определенный склад ума.

— Приму это за комплимент, — отвечает Оби-Ван. — Но если ты видишь все эти отличия, почему остальное управление не может их найти?

— Рискну предположить, что они просто не хотят. Некоторые годами настаивали на теории расширения, говоря, что однажды тебе станет этого мало и ты начнешь убивать вне своего периода. Я всегда твердил, что это все бред, потому что большинство киллеров, у которых мы такое наблюдали, начинали убивать больше довольно быстро. Но теперь меня там нет, чтобы защищать тебя. Они скажут, что мое исчезновение заставило тебя действовать. Попытаться выманить меня обратно или хотя бы похвастаться тем, что я все-таки покорился тебе, или вроде того. Им плевать на объяснение; они используют случившееся, чтобы доказать свою правоту.

— Я до сих пор тебя не покорил, — шепчет Оби-Ван, возвращая все внимание к ноутбуку и вежливо игнорируя то, как Энакин краснеет от этих слов. — И что мне делать тогда? С этим подражателем.

Энакин вздыхает:

— Я пока не знаю, Оби-Ван. Дай подумать.

— Конечно, Эни. Столько времени, сколько нужно.

 

Энакин размышляет над проблемой весь день. Оби-Ван позволяет ему оставить коллаж на стене, потому что Асока вернулась в Корусант пару дней назад и не будет задавать неудобных вопросов. Он думает о деле, пока они едят свой ланч, пока выгуливают собак, а теперь размышляет об этом в ванной — теплой, влажной и пахнущей мокрой собачьей шерстью, — запустив руки в шерстку Трипио.

Выпускать собак в грозу оказалось ошибкой. Ардва пришел в восторг от возможности поваляться в грязи на подъездной дорожке, втянув в это даже сопротивляющегося Трипио. У Оби-Вана случился небольшой приступ гнева, когда он увидел их, сидящих на крыльце, вымазанных в темной грязи и представляющих однозначную опасность его ковру. Так что Оби-Вану с Энакином пришлось надеть уже грязную одежду, каждому взять по псу на руки и унести непослушных грязнуль наверх, в основную ванную.

И хотя они обычно не используют эту ванную — Оби-Ван даже не поставил на место дверь, — ширина и глубина ванны там позволяют искупать сразу двух собак, чтобы никто из них, пока занимаются другим, не носился по дому, оставляя всюду грязь. Энакин измеряет температуру воды, пока Оби-Ван уходит в их обычную ванную, чтобы взять там все необходимое для решения проблемы. Несколько полотенец они стелят прямо на пол, чтобы впитались брызги от беспокойных собак, и как только ванна набирается полностью, они намыливают питомцев и принимаются за работу.

Трипио, который всегда ведет себя хорошо во время купания, сидит тихо, пока Энакин отмывает его от грязи, бережно распутывая шерсть там, где она заскубилась от его хулиганства. Но про Ардва сказать то же нельзя. Энергичный пес рад купанию ничуть не меньше, чем буквально всему остальному, поэтому он разбрызгивает вокруг себя воду, вертится в руках Оби-Вана, пока тот пытается вымыть его. Мокрая шерстка не помогает удержать его на месте, только превращая Ардва в грязное недоразумение, которое, похоже, стремится облить Оби-Вана как можно сильнее.

Он промокает в мгновение ока, а его руки до локтей покрыты тонким слоем грязи. Он то тихо ворчит себе под нос, то закусывает нижнюю губу, оттирая собаку, выковыривая грязь из шерсти с такой же целеустремленностью, с какой занимается любыми другими вещами. Энакин не может не замереть, чтобы рассмотреть его — растрепанного, со слегка покрасневшими от недовольства щеками — в мягком свечении ламп. Случаи, когда Энакин видел Оби-Вана таким возбужденным, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, и он не собирается упускать возможность незаметно поглазеть на него.

— Что? — раздраженно фыркает Оби-Ван, замечая внимание Энакина. — Он что-то сделал с лицом?

— Н-нет, я лишь… — Энакин чувствует, как краснеют щеки. Оби-Ван все еще пристально смотрит на него, и Энакин абсолютно не уверен, как описать тепло в животе, которое совсем не похоже на возбуждение, но столь же сильно.

Он не думает о своем решении, когда наклоняется вперед и касается губ Оби-Вана своими, вовлекая его в долгий поцелуй. На это нет никаких причин; этому нет никаких объяснений, кроме простого желания поцеловать его. Он не пытается соблазнить или отвлечь. Энакин — здесь и сейчас — просто доволен происходящим: Оби-Ваном и их собаками, бушующей за окном грозой. Кеноби вздрагивает от прикосновения, и, когда Энакин наконец отстраняется, он касается пальцами губ, будто не веря в то, что только что случилось.

Энакин отворачивается с твердым намерением отмыть Трипио и пытается не замечать легкой рассеянной улыбки на губах Кеноби, которая не исчезает до конца их грандиозного мытья собак.

 

— Я думаю, что тебе придется убить снова, — говорит Энакин, наблюдая, как грязная вода спиралью закручивается в слив. Он изо всех сил старается не смотреть на Кеноби, в основном потому, что не может поверить, что предложил именно то, что предложил.

— Извини? — Оби-Ван молчал, собирая грязные полотенца, и теперь пристально смотрит на Энакина, будто у того внезапно отросла вторая голова.

Он запинается, споткнувшись о собственные слова, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь из того, в чем собирается признаться.

— Мне не хватает информации из этих файлов, чтобы я мог хотя бы догадаться, кто этот подражатель. Никакой связи с жертвой, никаких отпечатков, никаких улик, с которыми я бы мог работать. Не с этим первым убийством. Если я собираюсь искать его без ресурсов управления, мне нужно больше данных.

— И как тебе поможет то, что я убью еще одного человека?

— Если он продолжит подражать тебе настолько умело, как он это делает сейчас, то он никогда не оставит никаких улик, чтобы его можно было отследить. Но может оставить, если мы его вынудим. Если ты пойдешь и покажешь, что не собираешься сидеть и позволять кому-то отбирать твои заслуги, у нас, возможно, получится достаточно его разозлить, чтобы он допустил ошибку.

Оби-Ван кладет полотенца в раковину куда аккуратнее, чем можно было бы с ними обойтись. Энакин подозревает, что тот просто пытается сдержать гнев, и оказывается прав: когда Кеноби начинает говорить, его слова звучат отрывисто и резко:

— Не только он может совершить ошибку, Энакин. При наличии этого подражателя, новых убийств, твои коллеги будут в полной боевой готовности искать того, на кого можно повесить эти преступления. Под угрозой не только подражатель.

Энакин вздыхает:

— Оби-Ван…

— Нет, Энакин. У меня нет никакого желания рисковать моей свободой — _нашей_ свободой — из-за этого киллера. Расстроен ли я тем, что он использует мое имя? Определенно. Но я не настолько расстроен, чтобы так рисковать.

— Он не остановится, Кеноби! — возражает Энакин, вставая, чтобы чувствовать себя не таким беззащитным. Ему не нравится предлагать Оби-Вану убивать людей; это идет вразрез буквально со всем, чему Энакин посвятил свою жизнь. Кеноби не помешает, во всяком случае, выслушать его. — Ты настолько в этом хорош, что шансы на то, что тебя поймают — только если ты недвусмысленно не выдашь себя, — так малы, что я даже описать не могу. В твоем деле я основной эксперт! Без меня там мои коллеги даже не различат вас. Они тебе не угроза!

— Твои заверения не слишком убедительны, Энакин! — огрызается Оби-Ван. — При всем, что я знаю, ты пытаешься использовать это, чтобы заставить меня ошибиться, так же сильно, как пытаешься заставить _его_.

— С чего бы мне это делать? — удивленно спрашивает Энакин.

— А с чего бы тебе этого _не_ делать?!

Комната резко погружается в напряженную тишину. Оби-Ван пристально смотрит на него, коротко выдыхая, и понимание того, что только что произошло, волной обрушивается на Энакина.

Оби-Ван думает, что Энакин пытается им манипулировать. Он думает, что Энакин пытается использовать этого подражателя и вклад Кеноби в это дело, чтобы спланировать свой побег из этой хижины — вырваться из-под опеки Кеноби. Обвинение потрясает его.

Отчасти ему тяжело из-за того, что Оби-Ван считает, будто он способен на такую подлость; но с другой стороны, отвратительно, что мысль о побеге ни разу даже не пришла ему в голову.


	16. Глава 16

Когда прошлой ночью они уснули в гардеробной, она не казалась такой уж вместительной. Ее размеры, конечно, впечатляют, Энакин это замечает, но было в ней что-то, отчего она казалась маленькой и безопасной; будто четыре стены, обозначающие границы пространства, существующего вне хаоса, творимого грозой за окном, и вне давления, оказываемого на них ролями похитителя и пленника. Но сейчас, когда Энакин сидит, завернутый в одеяла, которые они не удосужились унести обратно, а Кеноби стоит на коленях в дверном проеме, обычный ковер ощущается, как огромное и бесконечное расстояние.

— Я понимаю, что ты зол на меня, — говорит Оби-Ван таким ласковым и тихим голосом, будто разговаривает с раненым животным. — Но должен признаться, я не совсем понимаю из-за чего. За последние месяцы у нас были разногласия по разным причинам. Ты злился на меня за то, что я привез тебя сюда, злился за то, что я вторгся в твое личное пространство, за то, что я убил еще одну жертву. В прошлом ты, казалось, был готов ругаться со мной из-за любой мелочи; теперь же ты злишься на меня за то, что я отказался делать то, за то ты ненавидел меня раньше. Можешь ли ты винить меня за настороженность из-за твоего внезапно изменившегося решения?

Энакин молчит и не двигается, наблюдая, как Кеноби рассматривает свои ладони, потом проводит ими вдоль бедер, собираясь с мыслями. Ему нечего сказать — до тех пор, пока Оби-Ван не закончит говорить сам.

— Я… Я знаю, что сделал тебе; знаю, что кто-то — и даже, возможно, ты, — истолкует это как жестокость. У тебя была жизнь за пределами этих стен, и я отобрал ее, когда привез тебя сюда. Но у меня только хорошие намерения. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы у нас все было вот так. Мне нравилась жизнь, которая была у нас в Корусанте, но я не уверен, что ты когда-нибудь сможешь понять, как было тяжело слышать, как ты хлопаешь дверью каждое утро, и не задаваться вопросом, будет ли это тем самым днем, когда ты не вернешься ко мне. Были моменты, когда я хотел остановиться тебя и умолять не уходить, но я не решился. Это была твоя жизнь. Но потом произошел этот случай с Молом и Саважем, и я столкнулся с осознанием, что все, что я делал, защитить тебя в действительности не могло. Жизнь оказалась такой непредсказуемой, какой всегда и была, а я позволил себе поверить ложному чувству безопасности. Я хочу остановить этого убийцу так же, как ты, Энакин, но я не уверен, что способен рискнуть так, как ты просишь меня. — Оби-Ван наконец поднимает взгляд на него. Честность в его глазах одновременно волнует и пугает до жути. — Я люблю тебя, Энакин Скайуокер, и я в ужасе от того, что, если я сделаю это, я потеряю тебя.

Какой бы аргумент Энакин ни придумал, он застревает в горле. Оби-Ван выглядит таким потерянным, стоя на коленях на полу, замкнувшись в себе и ожидая эффекта от своего признания. И хотя часть его всегда знала, всегда отдаленно осознавала, что совсем немногие эмоции могут мотивировать кого-то настолько, насколько был мотивирован Кеноби, все равно эти слова, сказанные вслух, приносят какое-то опустошение. Одержимость, собственничество — это он мог бы понять, но любовь? Оби-Ван правда думает, что она выглядит именно так? Когда он привез Энакина сюда, отобрав у него жизнь, которую тот тщательно выстраивал вокруг себя? Когда он сковывает Энакина и оставляет на нем метки? Пока он берет, берет и берет, до тех пор, пока Энакину не начинает казаться, что ему уже просто нечего отдавать?

Резко поднявшись на ноги, Энакин пересекает широкую-и-нет гардеробную, сокращая между ними дистанцию и опускаясь на колени перед Оби-Ваном. Ловит его руки, заставляя прекратить сжимать растянутую ткань пижамных штанов.

— То, о чем я прошу, ужасно; в этом ты прав. Оно идет вразрез с твоими убеждениями так же, как и с моими, но это решение далось мне нелегко. Оби-Ван, я не люблю тебя, — признается Энакин, стараясь не вздрогнуть от подавленности, которую видит в глазах напротив. Кеноби заслуживает той же честности, которую он дал Энакину, если они вообще собираются двигаться дальше. — В любом случае, не сейчас, но это не значит, что я делаю это потому, что хочу причинить тебе боль. Я не манипулирую тобой, не пытаюсь сбежать, или о чем ты там еще думаешь. Я прошу тебя об этом потому, что этого убийцу нужно остановить, и потому, что, изучив материалы дела, я понял: ты единственный, кто может это сделать.

— Ладно, — тихо говорит Оби-Ван, но он больше не смотрит Энакину в глаза. Он снова пристально разглядывает пол.

Энакин выпускает его руки и берет его за подбородок, ласково приподнимая голову Кеноби.

— Хей, — произносит он, — Оби-Ван, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. — Спустя долгое мгновение тот встречается своим бесцветным взглядом с Энакином. — То, что я не чувствую того же _сейчас_ , не значит, что я не почувствую _никогда_. Я всего лишь… Я все еще привыкаю ко всему этому. — Он наклоняется ближе, притягивая Оби-Вана к себе, пока тот не опирается на него, а Энакин не упирается подбородком в его макушку. Это ощущается странно — самому успокаивать его, а не позволять ему успокаивать себя.

Для человека сильного, как Кеноби, и способного на такие ужасные вещи, он почти душераздирающе хрупок. Энакин знает теперь большую часть истории, знает, что он имел и что потерял. Энакин тоже терял. Может, не так много, как Оби-Ван, но он понимает его чувства. Он знает, каково это — положить к чьим-то ногам сердце, которое потом будет растоптано в пыль.

— Я знаю, что ты напуган. Я тоже. Но все так, как ты говорил прошлой ночью — мы пройдем через это вместе. Я никуда не уйду, ладно?

«Ладно», которым Кеноби отвечает на этот раз, звучит увереннее, и Энакин немного лучше чувствует себя от ситуации, в которой они оказались. И хотя этот разговор не был приятным, он был им явно необходим. Теперь все карты на столе. Они знают, чего хотят; больше не будет неловкостей, хотя бы какое-то время.

Когда Оби-Ван наконец отпускает Энакина, он выглядит более собранным, чем до этого. У него все еще потерянный взгляд, и он как-то беззащитно сутулится, но больше не выглядит так, будто вот-вот сломается окончательно.

— Думаю, мне нужно ненадолго выйти, — устало произносит Кеноби, поднимаясь на ноги. — Мне нужно подумать, и я уверен, что нам обоим будет полезно побыть немного в стороне друг от друга.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Энакин, и сам знает, что его улыбка получается болезненно плоской.  
________________________________________

Звук захлопывающейся дверцы машины, сопровождающийся — что странно — приглушенными криками, вырывает Энакина из сна. Его спина, шея и вообще все болит после почти целой ночи, проведенной свернувшись на диване, слишком маленьком для его долговязой фигуры, но он хотели знать, когда Оби-Ван вернется. Он не появился в то время, когда они обычно шли спать, и попытка Энакина уснуть в их комнате быстро с треском провалилась. Кровать казалась такой пустой без Кеноби рядом. Поднявшись с дивана и подойдя к двери, Энакин включает свет на крыльце и вздыхает от открывшегося вида.

Оби-Ван стоит на подъездной дорожке, наклонившись к открытому багажнику машины. Что бы ни находилось внутри, оно не слишком-то сговорчиво, и Энакин отсюда видит разочарование Оби-Вана по изгибу его плеч. Он наклоняется — молниеносно быстро — и, распрямившись, вытаскивает из багажника его содержимое: связанного человека с кляпом во рту. Он бьется в хватке Кеноби, когда тот за лодыжки тащит его по гравию в сторону хижины, и кричит в ткань, затыкающую его рот. Скорее всего, именно такое жуткое впечатление производил Энакин в свой первый день здесь — без кляпа, конечно. Оби-Ван бы, наверное, ревновал к любой ткани, которую он мог бы засунуть в рот Энакину. 

Он выходит на крыльцо, собаки выбегают следом. Ночной мороз вгрызается в кожу, и он потирает плечи ладонями, спускаясь на землю. Ардва и Трипио с любопытством снуют вокруг несговорчивого спутника Кеноби, отскакивая, когда тот снова приглушенно вопит. Энакин не знает, почему этот парень вообще беспокоится из-за собак; не то чтобы Трипио и Ардва выглядели особенно пугающе. Но он точно знает, что будет совершено вне себя, если их неожиданному гостю удастся удачно выгнуться и поранить хоть одного его пса своим дрыганьем.

— Ну и что это, черт возьми, такое, Оби-Ван? — ворчит Энакин, подходя к нему, игнорируя то, как гравий подъездной дорожки царапает его ноги. Оби-Ван ослабляет хватку на ногах парня, и тот падает на землю с _глухим ударом_. — Я считал, что ты уехал, чтобы _подумать_?

— Я подумал, — говорит Кеноби, — и пока меня здесь не было, я пришел к решению.

— И каково оно?

— Ты прав. Подражателя нужно остановить, а твои бывшие коллеги абсолютно некомпетентны в этом вопросе. Мне придется это сделать, и я не могу больше сдерживать себя из-за страха потерять тебя. Ты никуда не уйдешь, а работу нужно закончить.

— Хорошо, но какое отношение все это имеет к _этому типу_? — спрашивает Энакин, жестом указывая на нежелательного третьего присутствующего.

_Этот тип_ — лысеющий мужчина средних лет в поношенном пальто и испачканных джинсах — медленно, но уверенно полз по гравию на связанных руках с той минуты, как Оби-Ван отпустил его ноги. Он не ушел слишком далеко из-за помех, создаваемых веревками, и того, что ему пришлось стряхивать с себя собак каждые несколько шагов, но надо отдать должное его упорству. Кеноби прослеживает взгляд Энакина, пока тот разглядывает корячащуюся на земле жертву, хмурится, когда понимает, что тому действительно удалось проделать половину пути к лесу за время их разговора. Не то чтобы это хоть как-то ему поможет; Энакин не понаслышке знает, как скверно в лесу даже без веревок на руках. 

Оби-Ван бредет за мужчиной, извивающемся все чаще в отчаянной попытке сбежать, и по пути бросает через плечо:

— Ты не собирался _ничего говорить_?

Энакин пожимает плечами:

— Ты бы понял в конце концов. Вряд ли ему бы удалось далеко уйти.

Притащив пленника туда, где стоит Энакин, Оби-Ван ставит ногу ему на грудь, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие попытки к бегству. Тот уже перешел с криков на тихие, жалобные всхлипы, а все его старания пошли прахом. Энакин, лично знакомый с тем, через что тот проходит, знает, что именно здесь рождается обреченность. Возможно, позже он попытается бороться, когда будет не так измотан, чем бы там Оби-Ван ни воспользовался, чтобы его успокоить, и у него было время придумать парочку планов побега, но пока что они могут договорить, ни на что больше не отвлекаясь.

— Найти грабителя в Корусанте не так уж трудно, особенно для хорошо одетого мужчины, которому пришлось пройти необычно много темных аллей, — объясняет Оби-Ван. — Раз уж ты меньше злился на меня за убийство Мола и Саважа после того как узнал, кто они такие, я пришел к выводу, что ты чувствуешь меньше вины за смерть преступников, чем за смерть невинных людей, которых я отыскивал в баре. Я решил, что найду подходящую жертву, которую ты одобришь, и сэкономлю время.

Энакин смотрит на него сердито:

— И чтобы ты делал, если бы я сказал «нет»? Не похоже, что ты можешь взять и отпустить его без риска, что он все расскажет первому же копу. Ты планировал завести себе гарем из похищенных жертв, чтобы они тебя развлекали, когда тебе нечего делать?

Удивленный вид Оби-Вана, выражающий лишь одну мысль — «я о таком даже не думал», — почти убеждает Энакина. Почти. От него было бы больше пользы, если бы Энакин не жил с ним несколько месяцев, научившись разбираться в большинстве его трюков. Это очередная демонстрация силы, хотя Кеноби никогда в таком не признается. Затащив жертву в дом, он заставляет Энакина лицом к лицу столкнуться с решением, которое тот принял. От этого не получится убежать; вину не получится полностью взвалить на Оби-Вана. Он станет соучастником этого убийства и каждого последующего — тоже.

Оби-Ван проверяет верность, в которой Энакин поклялся ему, заодно подтверждая свой статус того, кто все контролирует в отношениях. Энакин, возможно, уговорил его пойти на это, но он все равно выбирает жертву. Он выбрал преступника, потакая Энакину, и между ними повисла неясная угроза. Если бы он решил вернуться к своему обычному выбору жертвы, Энакину в конечном счете нечего было бы сказать по этому поводу.

— Неважно, — ворчит Энакин. — Бери его и пошли в дом. Тут холодно.

Мужчина начинает орать с новой силой, когда Кеноби отступает и, наклонившись, взваливает его на плечо, вместо того, чтобы, как раньше, тащить волоком. Энакин свистом подзывает собак и возглавляет странную процессию, поднимаясь на крыльцо и входя внутрь, пытаясь игнорировать шум. Энакин отдаленно осознает, что должен быть несколько больше обеспокоен ситуацией, но списывает это на то, что уже смирился с тем, что Оби-Ван снова убивает. Подражателя нужно остановить, и это единственный вариант, не включающий возвращение Энакина к своим бывшим коллегам.

Кеноби открывает дверь в подвал ключом, висящим на его шее, и, кинув на Энакина острый взгляд, скрывается внизу. Ага-ага, не заходить в подвал; он уже это знает.

При всех привилегиях, которые имеются у Энакина теперь, по сравнению с его первыми днями в хижине, подвал все еще под строгим запретом. Ключ по-прежнему висит у Оби-Вана на шее, несмотря на то, что на цепочке он остался один, а нижний уровень домика все еще остается для Энакина загадкой. Иногда Энакин думает о том, что же там внизу, но большую часть времени он уверен, что не хочет знать. Оби-Ван с большой радостью предоставил ему доступ ко всей его поразительной коллекции ножей для готовки, но не к подвалу, а это что-нибудь да говорит о его содержимом. Когда он заглядывает на лестницу, дверь за вошедшим Кеноби еще не закрыта; все, что он видит, — это голое пространство бетонного пола.

— Я иду спать, — кричит он вниз, но не получает ответа. Пожав плечами, скорее для себя, он разворачивается и уходит. Оби-Ван присоединится к нему, когда бы он ни закончил размещать их… гостя.  
________________________________________

— Это странно, — ворчит Энакин, запихивая в рот очередной кусок бекона следующим утром. В доме светло от мягкого утреннего света, а в воздухе вкусно пахнет свежесваренным кофе; мужчина, которого Кеноби привез ночью, привязан к креслу между Оби-Ваном и Энакином.

— Всем нужна еда, Энакин, — сообщает ему Кеноби, намазывая масло на печенье и кладя его на тарелку их гостя, где оно, скорее всего, так и останется нетронутым. — И я сомневаюсь, что наш друг имел возможность поесть прошлым вечером. Я все-таки нашел его довольно рано.

— Уверен, что он и правда оценит твою заботу, когда ты убьешь его.

Они оба глядят на пленника, чье имя Энакин не потрудился узнать. Он не вмешивается в разговор, вместе этого ковыряясь в еде пластиковой вилкой с энтузиазмом человека, знающего, что конец уже близок — с нулевым. Энакин бы забрал его тарелку и доел сам, чтобы еда не пропала зря, но слишком уж велика вероятность того, что в нее что-то подсыпано. Энакин оставался присмотреть за мужчиной, пока Оби-Ван готовил, и потому не знает, обычное ли дело — использование седативных препаратов, или он был особенным. Об этом никогда не писалось в отчетах патологоанатомов, но, в зависимости от того, что он использовал, наркотик мог выйти из организма быстрее, чем они его обнаружат.

Оби-Ван издает такой звук, что можно предположить, что он разочарован гостеприимством Энакина по отношению к их другу с незавидной судьбой, и делает глоток из своей чашки с чаем. Шкафчики забиты разными сортами кофе, но Энакин уже знает, что на самом деле Кеноби предпочитает чай. Кофе хранится на случаи, когда ему нужно в город, и на начало весеннего семестра, когда он оказывается завален эссе на проверку. Энакин понятия не имеет, как у него это получается: ему самому кофе по утрам нужен почти так же, как кислород.

— Я пойду в душ, — объявляет Оби-Ван, когда заканчивает пить чай и берет тарелки — свою и Энакина, — чтобы вымыть (они недавно перешли на неодноразовую посуду), а также тарелку пленника, чтобы ее выбросить. — Присмотри за ним.

В кухне повисает долгое молчание, когда Оби-Ван уходит. У Энакина нет никакого желания разговаривать с мужчиной, а присмотр за ним заключается в том, чтобы убедиться, что он не переворачивает кресло и не пытается уползти. Его руки развязаны, чтобы он мог поесть, а до узлов, которыми к креслу привязаны его ноги и туловище, он не дотянется. Энакин пристально смотрит на мужчину; тот пялится на свои руки, переплетя пальцы на столешнице.

— Ты должен отпустить меня, — наконец произносит он, отчаянно смотря на Энакина. Энакин игнорирует его взгляд, отпивая из кружки, так что мужчина продолжает, но уже громче, — Пожалуйста, ты должен развязать меня!

— Я ничего _не должен_.

— Пожалуйста! У меня семья! Ты должен отпустить меня, чувак!

Энакин ставит кружку на стол с громким стуком, остывший кофе выплескивается за край. Мужчина вздрагивает от резкого движения.

— Ты имеешь хоть _малейшее понятие_ о том, что он со мной сделает, если я тебя отпущу? — рявкает Энакин. — И что ты будешь делать, даже если я тебя отпущу? Единственный ключ от машины у него, ты не сможешь побить его, и я по личному опыту могу сказать, что ты замерзнешь до смерти в лесу, если попытаешься перейти гору.

— Должен быть способ!...

— Его _нет_! Я торчу здесь уже несколько месяцев! Если бы был способ сбежать, я бы уже его нашел, — откидываясь в кресле, Энакин вздыхает. — Будет лучше, если ты смиришься.

Мужчина хнычет:

— Я не могу тут умереть.

— Если тебе станет легче — хотя вряд ли, — его жертвы никогда не страдают долго, — говорит Энакин с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не чувствует. Осознание того, что все это происходит на самом деле, быстро накрывает его с головой. — И кроме того, это ради благого дела: ты поможешь нам поймать серийного убийцу.

Мужчина сердито глядит на Энакина и — предсказуемо — не прислушивается к его словам.

Оби-Ван возвращается вскоре после этого разговора, вытирая руки о посудное полотенце. 

— Надеюсь, вы оба вели себя нормально? — спрашивает он, кладя полотенце на стол и затем вставая за креслом мужчины. Походя он ерошит волосы Энакина, и ему стоит огромных усилий не вздрогнуть. На него, привыкшего к прикосновениям Кеноби, ситуация давит, заставляя нервничать. 

Энакин наблюдает с вынужденной беспристрастностью за тем, как Кеноби связывает руки пленника, а после освобождает его от других оков. Он тянет его из кресла, одной рукой придерживая за запястья, а другую положив ему на плечо. 

— Может, хочешь что-нибудь сказать? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, с радостью раздражая Энакина.

Пленник окидывает Энакина умоляющим взглядом, и последнее отчаянное «пожалуйста» срывается с его губ. Энакин отводит взгляд в сторону.

Он не поднимает глаз от стола, когда слышит, как Кеноби уходит, как мужчина сопротивляется, как тот пытается задеть Оби-Вана словами, а не действиями. Он двигается, только когда слышит, как хлопает подвальная дверь, и взбирается по лестнице в ванную комнату, как раз вовремя, чтобы впервые за несколько недель выблевать свой завтрак. Собственный голос настойчиво звенит в ушах:

_Это ради благого дела_.


	17. Глава 17

Энакин совершенно не знает, сколько времени он проводит, укрывшись одеялами и свернувшись посреди кровати. На языке еще горчит вкус желчи, несмотря на то что он упрямо пытался избавиться от него в ванной, когда его наконец перестало тошнить, а пустоту в груди, кажется, ничем не заполнить. Он знает: это плата за то, что он сделал; за то, что попросил Оби-Вана о том, о чем, как он думал, никогда не попросит. Внутри как будто дыра, словно Энакин Скайуокер теперь — всего лишь ракушка, которой он когда-то гордо был.

Снизу он слышит, как открывается и закрывается подвальная дверь. Шаги становятся громче, фоном звучит царапанье собачьих когтей по деревянному полу, и знакомый скрип извещает его об открытии входной двери. Значит, Оби-Ван закончил со своим… делом… в подвале. Энакин представить себе не может, чтобы тот в середине процесса прервался на перекур; слишком уж много у него энтузиазма по этому поводу.

Вытащить себя из-под одеял оказывается куда сложнее, чем на самом деле должно было быть, но Энакин вынуждает себя вылезти. Пустота внутри вгрызается в него, и быть одному сейчас ему совсем не хочется. Компанию Оби-Вана он предпочтет отсутствию таковой, если это поможет заглушить пульсирующее гулкое ничто.

Он обнаруживает Кеноби на крыльце; тот вглядывается в лесную темноту, где собаки играют в замерзших зарослях. У него чистые руки, но на рубашке и брюках видны брызги крови. Волосы растрепались, несколько прядок выпало из обычно аккуратной укладки, челка спадает на лоб, а в пальцах зажата сигарета. Когда тот поворачивается навстречу Энакину, в его глазах заметна знакомая дикость. Он ничего не говорит — ждет, пока Энакин сделает первый шаг.

Энакин молча становится сбоку от него, хватает пачку сигарет и зажигалку с перил. Вытягивает одну сигарету и зажимает ее между губами, пытаясь прикурить дрожащими руками. Ничего не выходит — так сильно его трясет, — и он уже готов сдаться, когда Оби-Ван отбирает зажигалку и дает ему прикурить.

— Не знал, что ты куришь, — комментирует Оби-Ван, наконец нарушая молчание.

Энакин делает глубокую затяжку, давясь и закашливаясь сразу же. Он не курил с тех пор, как был подростком, и он растерял опыт.

— Я не курю.

Кеноби хмыкает, затягиваясь собственной сигаретой и выдыхая дым подальше от Энакина.

— Я тоже.

Они больше ничего не говорят. Глаза Энакина прикованы к лесной тьме, но он знает, что Оби-Ван внимательно смотрит на него. Он чувствует это — на шее волоски ощутимо встают дыбом. Он знаком с этим взглядом — у Кеноби есть привычка глядеть пристально, — но почему-то в этот раз взгляд практически невозможно игнорировать: это взгляд хищника, преследующего свою добычу.

Он винит во всем пустоту в груди, когда Оби-Ван выхватывает сигарету из его пальцев и тушит ее в небольшой пепельнице, стоящей на перилах; когда видит, как Оби-Ван тушит свою; когда не сопротивляется Оби-Вану, который поворачивает его спиной к перилам и кладет руки по обе стороны его бедер. Он винит во всем пустоту, когда подается навстречу его губам.

Все начинается медленно, неспешно, и табачный привкус почти такой же, как был во время их первого поцелуя на диване, в старой квартире Кеноби. Но только теперь Оби-Ван пьет с его губ смерть. Борода слегка царапает губы и щеки, а руки крепко вцепляются в бедра Энакина — в противовес мягкости поцелуя. Он скользит языком по нижней губе Энакина, и тот податливо открывает рот, обвивая руками шею Оби-Вана, потому что не знает, куда деть руки.

Тихий стон срывается с губ Оби-Вана, когда их языки встречаются, Энакин уступает контроль Оби-Вану и позволяет ему исследовать свой рот. Кеноби давит сильнее, наклоняется ближе, вплетая в поцелуй страсть, на которую Энакин тут же отвечает. Руки с его талии соскальзывают на задницу, и он все понимает, когда Оби-Ван вжимает его в себя, заставляя ногами обхватить за бедра и сильнее обнять за шею.

— Собаки… — выдыхает Энакин, на мгновения снова мысля рационально, пока Кеноби вносит его в дом.

— Знают, что им нельзя уходить, — отвечает Оби-Ван, осторожно опускаясь на диван и усаживая Энакина себе на колени.

Поцелуй длится недолго; они трутся бедрами, пока Оби-Ван легким толчком не сталкивает его с колен. Он ласково давит Энакину на плечи, опуская его вниз, пока тот не оказывается на коленях между его разведенных ног. Деревянный пол не очень удобен, как и рука, путающаяся в его волосах, толкающая его вниз — заставляя, наконец, опереться ладонями о бедра Оби-Вана, чтобы сохранить хоть какое-то подобие расстояния между ними.

Свободной рукой Кеноби нащупывает пояс своих брюк, расстегивая его ровно настолько, чтобы высвободить свой член. Он уже стоит, влажный и возбужденный, а на головке блестят первые капельки предэякулята, и Энакин застывает, увидев его.

Повисает долгая пауза, необычное спокойствие, и рука в волосах Энакина ослабляет хватку.

— Хей, все хорошо, милый. — Он слышит тихий проникновенный голос Оби-Вана будто из другой галактики. Ладонь, прежде державшая его, теперь мягко поглаживает по щеке. — Ты не обязан этого делать. Я не заставлю тебя.

Он мог бы сказать _нет_ ; Энакин точно это знает. Кеноби может испытывать на прочность неопределенные правила, но он уважает явно прочерченные границы. Если бы Энакин сказал «нет», его бы отпустили. Кеноби бы позволил ему спрятаться где угодно в доме и сам бы справился с проблемой, не задавая никаких вопросов. Слово уже чувствуется на кончике языка, и Оби-Ван пальцами чуть царапает его голову, и член тепло прижимается к щеке Энакина, и в ноздри ударяет запах мускуса — определенно _Кеноби_ , — и Энакин почти произносит его имя. Почти.

Но он ничего не говорит, потому что пустота все еще выгрызает его изнутри. Он не хочет, чтобы Оби-Ван отпускал его; он не хочет оставаться наедине со своим горем и виной. Рука в волосах удерживает его от бесплотности, которую он чувствует, а голос Оби-Вана — прекрасный якорь, приковывающий его к здесь и сейчас. Так что вместо ответа он поворачивает голову именно так, чтобы осторожно коснуться губами основания члена Кеноби, мысленно улыбаясь тихом «ох», слетевшему с губ Оби-Вана от малейшего прикосновения. Пальцы тянут волосы сильнее, а когда Энакин смотрит на него, его глаза зажмурены.

Он оставляет легкие поцелуи по всей длине члена, беря его в руку и слизывая смазку с головки. Он целует еще раз, прежде чем провести языком по всей длине, увлажняя и снова крепко обхватывая член, накрывая ртом столько, сколько он вообще может принять.

С последнего раза, когда Энакин кому-то отсасывал, прошло довольно много времени — из-за того,что он застрял в этой хижине, но ритм вспомнить легко. Член Оби-Вана не поражает своей длиной и вполне удобно почти полностью помещается Энакину в рот, чтобы тот не задыхался, но он достаточно широк, так что Энакин чувствует, как устает держать челюсти открытыми. Отдаленно часть его сознания думает о том, что Кеноби чувствовал бы внутри него: желание растянуть и заполнить своим членом, — но Энакин резко отбрасывает эту мысль. Он, может, и не против это сделать, но _это_ — совсем другое, и ему не кажется, что он уже к такому готов.

— Ох, ты так… _Ах_! Так хорош для меня, Энакин, — шипит Оби-Ван, еле слышно выдыхая проклятия, когда Энакин осторожно проводит по члену зубами. — Такой хороший мальчик. Давай, вот так.

Рука в волосах теперь не просто держит его — она направляет, ведет его, задавая ритм, от которого дыхание Кеноби учащается. Он заставляет Энакина взять глубже, чем Энакин бы хотел, но недостаточно, чтобы заставить его давиться. Он проводит по всей длине скользкой от слюны рукой, одновременно с этим двигая головой вверх-вниз.

— Ох, Энакин, кажется, я… — задыхается Кеноби, вскидывая бедра. До сих пор ему удавалось не толкаться навстречу рту Энакина — он куда более сдержан, чем некоторые бывшие любовники Энакина, — но его контроль, кажется, слабеет с приближением разрядки. — Твою мать… Ох, блядь, Энакин!

Он захлебывается солоноватым, горьким вкусом на языке, изо всех сил стараясь вырваться из хватки Оби-Вана, скинув его руку с головы. Тот позволяет ему только выпустить член изо рта, а следом ловит снова, зажмурившись и кончая, выплескивая оставшуюся сперму Энакину на щеки и переносицу.

Долгое молчание между ними нарушается только тяжелым дыханием Оби-Вана, и Энакин не смеет двигаться, чтобы не ухудшить свое состояние.

— Не двигайся, — наконец говорит Кеноби под шуршание какой-то ткани, а после Энакин чувствует, как что-то касается его лица, стирая следы оргазма Оби-Вана. Он распахивает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Оби-Ван отбрасывает свою грязную рубашку и и теперь сидит с голым торсом, покрытым тонкими дорожками пота.

— Поднимайся, — неразборчиво говорит он, тянет Энакина с пола и усаживает снова к себе на колени. Втягивая Энакина в глубокий, влажный поцелуй, он скользит рукой под резинку штанов Энакина, надавливая на очертание его возбужденного члена, пальцами касаясь влажного пятна, расплывающегося на ткани. — Ты так стараешься для меня.

Энакин задыхается, когда Оби-Ван окончательно высвобождает его член, оттянув резинку, и проводит по нему в том же медленном ритме, в котором до этого вел Энакина. Он кусает Энакина в шею, водя рукой, шепчет ему на ухо ласковую похвалу и непристойные обещания грядущего. Приходится закусить губу, чтобы не застонать, когда Оби-Ван тщательно и детально описывает, как бы хотел взять Энакина, как бы он трогал его, как бы почувствовал его, как бы Энакин чувствовал внутри его…

Разрядка наступает незаметно, резко обрушиваясь на него, когда он думает, что знает, как оттянуть этот момент. Он хнычет Оби-Вану в грудь и безвольно обмякает в его руках, не волнуясь о сперме, застывающей между ними. Шершавые пальцы рассеянно играют его волосами у основания, пока он тяжело дышит Кеноби в горло; тот продолжает бессмысленно бормотать о том, как Энакин хорош. Вот только Энакин не чувствует себя хорошо.

С трудом открыв глаза, он поднимает голову и видит, что Оби-Ван глядит на него, чуть прикрыв глаза. Взгляд собственнический и обожающий, но чудовище внутри него пока что сыто. В следующий раз ему захочется большего, и как бы Энакин ни сомневался в своем желании дать ему требуемое, еще больше он сомневается в своей способности ему отказать. Как бы отвратительно ни было это признавать,но теперь он _принадлежит_ Оби-Вану — больше чем когда-либо прежде. Раньше он был собой. Он был Энакином Скайуокером, детективом Корусантского полицейского управления и пленником Оби-Вана Кеноби. Но больше он не может называться так. Теперь он сообщник, партнер, его судьба тесно и неразрывна переплетена с судьбой Оби-Вана. Побег больше не выход — перестал быть выходом уже давно, если быть честным с самим собой.

Пульсирующее, сосущее ощущение внутри просыпается снова, когда Оби-Ван шевелится под ним, пытаясь встать. Энакин хочет вцепиться в него, начать умолять не уходить, но вместо этого он замыкается в себе, цепляясь пальцами за свою испорченную рубашку, и ждет, что будет дальше.

Оби-Ван отходит от него, открывает входную дверь, и собаки вбегают в дом. Энакин наблюдает за всем происходящим со странным чувством отстраненности. Он даже не вздрагивает, когда Кеноби возвращается и поднимает его на руки. Тот произносит какие-то слова, Энакин чувствует его бормотание по гудению в области его ребер, пока тот несет его в их спальню, но ему не удается четко различить хоть что-нибудь. Все, что он может, это спокойно сидеть на матрасе там, куда его посадил Кеноби, сняв с него испорченную рубашку и запачканные штаны и беспечно бросив их на пол. Со своими штанами, запятнанными еще и брызгами крови, Оби-Ван делает то же самое, и Энакин рассеянно замечает, что тот сидел на диване прямо так. Энакин сидел _на нем_ прямо так.

В конце концов Оби-Ван ложится к нему, утягивая Энакина под одеяла и прижимая его к себе. Он шепчет какие-то нежности и ласково гладит его, пока усталость не вынуждает его погрузиться в сон.

Боль от пустоты внутри становится немного меньше.


	18. Глава 18

Судя по теплому свету, льющемуся из окна, и напряжению в мышцах, на дворе, должно быть, уже почти полдень, когда Энакин наконец просыпается. Само по себе это не плохой знак. В связи со стрессом последних дней это был только вопрос времени — когда же усталость накроет его с головой. Странно то, что Оби-Ван его не разбудил. Обычно тот поднимал Энакина не позже десяти, скрупулезно следуя их расписанию и поддерживая своеобразную рутину. Кеноби, как Энакин уже выяснил, очень зависит от своих повседневных дел.

Он вытягивает руку в поисках своего соседа по кровати, но натыкается только на пустые остывшие простыни, где лежал Оби-Ван. Перекатившись, Энакин хмурится, задаваясь вопросом, куда же подевался Кеноби, пока не натыкается взглядом на записку на прикроватном столике. Требуются серьезные усилия, чтобы вытянуться достаточно, чтобы дотянуться до нее, чувствуя огромное желание просто растянуться на простынях и насладиться этими редкими мгновениями наедине с собой, но ему наконец удается подцепить записку со столика.

« _Энакин,_  
Я уехал довольно рано, так что я решил не будить тебя до моего возвращения. Я должен отвезти нашего друга в Корусант, пока не натворил еще большего беспорядка в подвале. Собаки накормлены, но, скорее всего, придется их выгулять, как проснешься. В холодильнике для тебя завтрак, пожалуйста, поешь. Я знаю, вчера ты мало ел из-за тошноты. Вернусь, как только смогу.  
С любовью,  
Оби-Ван.»

Энакин стонет от упоминания вчерашнего дня, комкая записку в руке и бросая ее, смятую, на пол, когда накатывают воспоминания. Тогда его действия казались хорошей идеей, но теперь, вдали от магнетического присутствия Оби-Вана, он поверить не может в то, что натворил. Худшее во всем этом, по его мнению, то, что он даже не удивлен. В конце концов это обязательно случилось бы. Прямо с того момента, как Оби-Ван впервые поцеловал его, Энакин знал, что это только вопрос времени. Неважно, как часто он говорил себе, что этому не бывать.

Все дело в том, что месяцами он не видел никого, кроме Оби-Вана и Асоки. При таком узком круге общения он бы не смог противиться намекам Оби-Вана слишком долго. Так что нет, он не удивлен — просто разочарован в себе из-за того, что сдался так быстро, когда Оби-Ван был запачкан кровью и почти буквально пах смертью.

Выбравшись из безопасного укрытия одеял, Энакина бредет вниз, чтобы проверить собак. Они полны энтузиазма из-за долгожданной прогулки — Оби-Ван уехал довольно рано. Энакин мимоходом думает, что стоит узнать у Кеноби насчет возможности сделать дверцу для собак в дальнейшем. И хотя есть опасность того, что они могут убежать слишком далеко, так у них хотя бы будет возможность свободно выходить и приходить, когда захочется, а не ждать, пока кто-нибудь их выпустит.

Он стоит на крыльце, глядя на лес, совсем как вчера вечером. В первые несколько недель тишина почти выводила Энакина из себя, потому что он привык к шуму и суете городской жизни. Теперь же он жадно вдыхает свежий воздух, широко потягиваясь и успокаиваясь от шелеста веток на ветру и звуков возни собак в сухих зарослях. Он возвращается в прихожую, чтобы взять пальто Оби-Вана и его ботинки, прежде чем выйти из дома и спуститься на подъездную дорожку навстречу собакам.

Они следуют за ним, когда он медленно бредет вдоль дорожки, никуда намеренно не собираясь. Ему не посчастливилось осмотреть все вокруг, когда Оби-Ван только привез его сюда, потому что он был связан на заднем сиденье его машины, а теперь им овладевает любопытство. Из-за того, что Кеноби постоянно крутился рядом, у него не было возможности исследовать что-то вдали от хижины. Так что он принимает долгосрочное отсутствие Кеноби за шанс размять ноги и подумать. Движение всегда помогало его беспокойному уму, а когда ты заперт в хижине, его не так уж много.

Потрескивание гравия под ногами служит ритмичным фоновым звуком прогулке Энакина с собаками. Смотреть особо не на что, потому что большая часть животных впала в спячку на зиму, но пару раз он улавливает движение каких-то древесных зверушек в ветках. Ардва гонится за ними, воодушевленно тявкая, но его маленькие ножки не могут бежать так же быстро, как его возможная добыча, и он возвращается обратно через пару мгновений, вывалив язык из пасти. Трипио не отходит от Энакина, следуя за ним и смотря на своего младшего собрата взглядом, напоминающим собачье разочарование, каждый раз, как тот возвращается после своих преследований.

— Я такой глупый, — обращается Энакин к собакам, пиная камешек на ходу. — Поверить не могу, что я отсосал ему вчера ночью. Поверить не могу, что вы позволили мне это сделать.

Трипио жалобно скулит. Он ни слова не понимает из того, что говорит Энакин, но был рядом с ним довольно долго, чтобы понять, что, когда Энакин начинает говорить, его работа — производить любые звуки в паузы между репликами.

— Знаю-знаю, я взрослый мужчина, способный сам принимать решения. Ты прав, следовало быть умнее.

Ардва, как обычно, быстро понявший ситуацию, лает, выражая свою точку зрения, пока Энакин сворачивает с ними с тропинки и уходит на пару ярдов в лес, садясь на поваленное бревно и закрывая лицо руками.

— Что мне теперь делать? — спрашивает он их, но на сей раз собаки молчат.

 

В холодильнике Энакина дожидается тарелка яичницы с беконом, когда он возвращается. Он смотрит на нее несколько долгих секунд, взвешивая варианты: поесть или проблеваться, — и сразу же вываливает содержимое тарелки в миски собак. Оби-Ван сказал ему поесть, но этим утром он не особо голоден. Тревога скрывается в уголках его разума, и он одновременно предвкушает и опасается возвращения Кеноби. С одной стороны, чем дольше Оби-Вана нет дома, тем больше Энакин будет подозревать, что что-то пошло не так и его арестовали; с другой — ему действительно не хочется иметь дело с возможными последствиями его вчерашних действий. Он надеялся, что прогулка поможет выплеснуть нерастраченную энергию, зудящую под кожей, но затея оказалась абсолютно бесполезной.

Когда он включает телевизор, то обнаруживает, что нет ни одной новости о последнем месте преступления Оби-Вана. Это может значить одно из трех.

Первое: полиция до сих пор не обнаружила тело. Это вряд ли, отличная просматриваемость — одна из деталей почерка Кеноби.

Второе: новостные каналы еще не получили информацию. Чуть более возможно, но Энакин знает Корусантские СМИ. Это кучка навязчивых ищеек, оказывающихся на месте преступления, как только о нем сообщается.

Третье, наиболее вероятное: тому, что Оби-Ван сотворил с этой жертвой, удалось кого-то задеть, вызвав молчание СМИ. Кем бы этот «кто-то» ни был, он должен обладать достаточной властью, чтобы контролировать зачастую мятежных ведущих в различных новостных агентствах. Энакин точно знает, что некоторые из них пойдут на любые штрафы и судебные издержки не задумываясь, только бы получить возможность первыми рассказать о случившемся. Рейтинги, в конце концов, наше все.

Он, прибавив громкость, оставляет телевизор включенным, принимаясь за свои дела, так что он услышит, если ситуация изменится. Нужно загрузить стирку, вымыть посуду, снова искупать собак после их веселой прогулки в лесу. На Трипио налипла грязь после того, как тот поплюхался в ручейке, а Ардва вымазался в чем-то, пахнущем совершенно отвратительно.

Энакин только начинает насухо вытирать Ардва, когда слышит металлический звук, знаменующий начало срочного выпуска новостей на канале. Или ограничение распространения информации наконец отменено, или кто-то получил сигнал к старту и спустил курок. Ему нет особого дела до причин — его волнует только то, что скажут в новостях о последнем преступлении Оби-Вана. Трипио уже высох, но с Ардва еще капает вода, так что Энакин оборачивает его полотенцем и несет вниз. Там ковров, которые можно испортить, гораздо меньше.

Когда он наконец спускается, новостной выпуск уже в самом разгаре. Энакин прижимает вертлявого пса покрепче, усаживаясь на диван, и вытирает его, смотря новости.

Ведущая находится в до боли знакомом парке, тропинка позади нее огорожена желтой полицейской лентой, охраняемой людьми в контрастирующей с этим цветом синей форме. Давным-давно Энакин частенько гулял в этом парке с Трипио, как только его расписание и психическое состояние пса позволяли это делать. В отличие от многих других парков в Корусанте, Темпл Парк был рассчитан на более сдержанное население — там не было детских площадок и кричащих детей, от которых у Трипио точно началась бы истерика. Прогулки там, иногда в компании Квинлана, если им приходилось что-то обсуждать по работе, были отличным способом отдохнуть от повседневности. Энакин думает, что его не должно удивлять, что Оби-Ван тоже об этом знает.

— Сегодня мы находимся в Темпл Парке, где было совершено еще одно пугающее преступление, и хотя от полиции еще не поступало официальных заявлений, кажется, что это убийство может стать еще одним эпизодом в деле серийного убийцы, которого общественность прозвала Переговорщиком.

Камера приближается, насколько может, показывая изможденного Квинлана Воса. Угол обзора не очень удачный из-за собравшейся за лентой толпы, и картинка слегка подрагивает, но Энакин достаточно близко с ним знаком, чтобы понимать язык его тела даже с такими помехами. В руках у Воса открытка, и хотя камера находится слишком далеко, чтобы показать, что на ней написано, из-за текста он чувствует себя довольно расстроенным. Энакину почти хочется знать, что же Кеноби написал на этот раз, хотя бы для того, чтобы попытаться предсказать, что может сделать Квин.

Затем показывают само место преступления.

Оби-Ван оставил тело последней жертвы в небольшом уголке, отведенном под шахматные столы, на которых можно было поиграть. И хотя сам Энакин никогда не играл, он замечает определенный символизм в конкретной сцене. Жертву усадили на стул с одной стороны от стола — на той, которая играет белыми, — само тело безжизненно обвисло, вытянув одну руку и уложив ее на стол так, будто она тянется к противнику. С другой стороны — аккуратно отделенная от тела и подпертая несколькими камнями, скорее всего, взятыми с краев тропы, покоится голова мужчины. Энакин понятия не имеет, как Кеноби удалось сделать это в их подвале, но он вполне уверен, что не хочет об этом знать. Тело сидит там, невнятно смотря на шахматную доску и свою белую королеву, срубленную своими же черными фигурами.

Журналистка болтает о том, как ужасная сцена поразила ранних бегунов, но Энакина внезапно отвлекают ладони, опустившиеся на его плечи. Он вздрагивает от неожиданного прикосновения, почти сбрасывая Ардва с колен. И успокаивается он, только почувствовав легкое покалывание от бороды на шее и едва уловимый запах сигарет. Оби-Ван. Он не слышал, как тот вернулся.

— Я вот думал, что ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя поймали, — фыркает Энакин, когда Кеноби огибает боковушку дивана и садится на свободное место рядом с ним, а Ардва пользуется возможностью высвободиться и улечься на свое место рядом с Трипио. — Ты должен был разозлить подражателя, а не копов.

— Мне кажется, лучше воздействовать на обе стороны. Мужчина, играющий в шахматы с собственной головой; полицейское управление, пытающееся поймать убийцу, работающего вместе с их собственным ведущим детективом. Я не мог упустить возможность использовать такой символ.

— Ты хотел сказать, что не мог упустить возможность ткнуть их носом в собственные косяки, — саркастичным тоном замечает Энакин.

Признавая его правоту, Кеноби тянет:

— Возможно.

— Король драмы. 

Его замечание вызывает усмешку. Ладони Оби-Вана скользят по его рукам, пальцы касаются шрама, украшающего правое плечо Энакина. Кеноби, очевидно, рад просто сидеть вместе с ним. Энакин не против, он прижимается к его груди и укладывает голову на плечо Оби-Вана.

Конечно же, момент внезапно разрушается абсолютно невинным вопросом Кеноби:

— Как тебе завтрак? Знаю, что яйца не особенно вкусные, если готовить их в микроволновке, но я уезжал довольно рано…

Энакин замирает, пытаясь выдавить слова о том, как все было вкусно, но Оби-Ван тут же замечает, что что-то не так; он слишком много времени провел, изучая поведение Энакина, чтобы такое упустить. Рука скользит вверх по плечу Энакина, оборачиваясь вокруг его горла, прося о честности, и это по-прежнему пугает, хотя Энакин знает, что Оби-Ван никогда бы не причинил ему серьезного вреда.

— Ты же ел этим утром, правда, Энакин? — спрашивает он, и Энакин вздрагивает от его тона.

— Я, эм… — начинает Энакин, но его перебивает бурчание в собственном желудке-предателе. Он правда собирался поесть, но отвлекся на дела и потерял счет времени.

Оби-Ван вздыхает.

— Что ж, я приму это за «нет». — Он отстраняется, поднимаясь на ноги и вставая перед Энакином. — Скажи честно, что мне с тобой делать?

Энакин позволяет Оби-Вану поднять себя с дивана и отвести на кухню. Он ждет, что Кеноби усадит его на привычное место за островком, но вместо этого понимает, что его ведут к стойке. Он остается один на пару мгновений, пока Оби-Ван собирает ингредиенты для их обеда, и Энакин приятно удивлен таким ходом вещей. Несмотря на растущее доверие между ними и исчезновение замков на дверцах, ему никогда раньше не позволялось помогать в приготовлении еды или иметь дело с чем-то острее ножа для масла.

Не то чтобы он мог сильно помочь. Энакин никогда не был особенно способным к готовке. Клигг Ларс был занятым мужчиной, работающим на двух работах, чтобы сохранить для них еду и кров. Еда готовилась быстро и была дешевой — что угодно, что требовало минимум внимания и все равно могло накормить двух мальчишек, которых он растил. И хотя Оби-Ван не кулинарный гений, его собственные навыки куда лучше тех, что есть у Энакина.

Это становится очевидным, когда ему доверяют резать овощи и он успевает искромсать половину моркови, прежде чем Оби-Ван останавливает его руку, вставая позади него.

— Энакин Скайуокер, ты делаешь какую-то кашу, — усмехается Кеноби, накрывая руку Энакина своей. — Давай вот так.

Оби-Ван сопровождает его движения, нарезая морковь на более аккуратные кусочки.

— У тебя получается лучше, чем у меня, — говорит Энакин, когда Кеноби снова позволяет ему попробовать самому, положив руки ему нам талию и устроив подбородок у него на плече. Теперь кусочки не так ужасны, как были изначально, но по-прежнему и рядом не стоят с аккуратной нарезкой Оби-Вана.

— Со временем ты научишься.

Он произносит это как-то зловеще, отчего Энакин рефлекторно сглатывает. Когда он смотрит на Кеноби, у того отстраненное выражение лица, будто он глядит в будущее, видимое только ему. У Энакина складывается впечатление, что говорит тот совсем не об овощах.


	19. Глава 19

Наши дни

После своего внезапного признания Энакин прекращает разговаривать с кем-либо. Не важно, как Квин спрашивает-умоляет-требует ответить на вопросы об этом случае, Энакин не может ничего ему объяснить. Потому и молчит. Он закрывает рот и больше не открывает — ни когда его отводят в камеру, ни когда его опять приковывают наручниками к столу, ни когда снова снимают его отпечатки пальцев ради документации. Квин затем выходит из комнаты, но быстро возвращается назад. Вернувшись, он вкатывает тележку, в которой находятся старый телевизор и DVD-плеер. Энакин с любопытством наблюдает за ним, когда тот ставит все на видном месте, вставляя диск.

— Это человек, которого ты защищаешь, — рычит Квин, доставая пульт и нажимая на кнопку включения намного сильнее, чем требуется. Он делает громче — настолько, что Энакин вздрагивает, когда запускается запись. Экран озаряется изображением камеры, почти такой же, как та, в которой сейчас сидит он.

— Вы знаете, почему вы здесь, профессор Кеноби? — произносит Квинлан Вос с экрана телевизора. Энакин не видит его лица, камера установлена за его плечом и направлена на человека по другую сторону стола. Для Энакина это идеально, потому что он в любом случае не заинтересован в Квинлане Восе. Вместо этого он жадно смотрит на другого человека.

Оби-Ван на экране совсем не тот, с кем знаком Энакин — или, по крайней мере, не тот, кого он начал обожать за последний год, с его вечно небрежной укладкой и ленивым изгибом губ, достававшихся только Энакину. Оби-Ван на экране — это профессор Кеноби, учтивый и уверенный, с застывшей на губах самонадеянной ухмылочкой — будто он посвящен в какую-то тайну, о которой не знает весь остальной мир. От этот вида Энакин даже сейчас хочет опуститься на колени и следовать любым командам, которые могут сорваться с его языка. Однако то, что он прикован наручниками в камере, а сам Кеноби бесследно исчез, делает это довольно затруднительным.

— Дай знать, если вдруг изменишь свое мнение насчет показаний, — говорит ему Квинлан в комнате, кладя пульт на стол, чтобы Энакин мог до него дотянуться, и снова покидая камеру. Энакин не отвлекается, даже чтобы посмотреть, как тот уходит.

— Боюсь, что нет, — отвечает Оби-Ван, и его голос звучит искренне смущенно и немного оскорбленно. Он всегда был потрясающим актером. — Ваши люди не потрудились объяснить хоть что-нибудь, прежде чем провести меня по всему кампусу и усадить в полицейскую машину. Конечно, это было два дня назад. Все это время я провел в камере временного содержания. Мне даже не дали позвонить.

— Верно. Нам очень жаль, возникла кое-какая путаница с вашими документами.

— Ну конечно, — сухо произносит Кеноби.

Квинлан на экране шуршит бумагами, разложенными перед ним, создавая потрясающее шоу, прежде чем наконец вытащить фотографию из кучи файлов и положить ее перед Оби-Ваном.

— Вы знаете этого человека, профессор Кеноби?

Энакин узнает изображение тут же, как и Оби-Ван. Кто-то, менее с ним знакомый, не заметил бы, как дрогнула его челюсть или как раздулись его ноздри, но Энакин пережил последний год своей жизни благодаря умению распознавать настроения Кеноби. Он совсем чуть-чуть скучает по тем дням.

Оби-Ван берет фотографию, бережно ее держа и устраивая такое же прекрасное шоу, тщательно ее разглядывая. Квинлан нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по столу.

— Если я правильно помню, это Рако Хардин, один из моих студентов в университете. Боюсь, что больше мне нечего сказать; семестр только начался, а у нас было не так уж много совместных занятий.

— Его тело было найдено на взлетной полосе сегодня ранним утром.

— И вы подозреваете умышленное убийство? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, выгнув бровь. — Боюсь, я не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение ко мне.

— Учитывая то, что он был подвешен, как неоновая вывеска — да, мы подозреваем умышленное убийство, — Вос вырывает фотографию из рук Оби-Вана, запихивая ее обратно в папку. — А что до вас, то мы знаем, что вы последний, кто видел его живым. У нас есть запись с камер, на которой вы с ним приезжаете к нему из «Чужеземца» в день, когда он пропал.

— Если у вас есть записи, на которых я подвожу его до дома, то у вас есть запись, где я уезжаю без него, детектив.

— Кто-то вывел из строя камеру в его жилищном комплексе сразу после вашего отъезда. Мы подозреваем, что Хардина похитил именно этот человек.

— И снова я не понимаю, как это касается меня.

— Вы не видите ничего подозрительного? Кто-то, может, поджидал у здания?

Кеноби молчит, его лицо принимает задумчивое выражение.

— Нет. Нет, не думаю. Простите, но я больше ничем не могу вам помочь.

Квинлан сжимает и разжимает руки. Энакин провел достаточно допросов с ним, чтобы знать, что он разочарован. Он, очевидно, надеялся сломать Оби-Вана, воздействуя на него прямо, и немного недооценил его способность оставаться спокойным под давлением.

Он снова открывает папку, пролистывая файлы внутри, пока не находит очередной документ.

— Знаете, профессор, я заметил, что у вас нет постоянного места жительства, зарегистрированного в университетских файлах.

— Я сейчас переезжаю с места на место. Пока что у меня есть почтовый ящик для писем, — отвечает Оби-Ван.

— Могу я спросить, если вы не против, что же заставило вас съехать со старого места жительства?

Оби-Ван кривится вполне искренне, Энакин может поручиться. События, которые привели к его с Энакином отъезду из дома, до сих пор заставляют его волноваться.

— Слишком много воспоминаний.

— Воспоминания. Хорошо, — говорит Вос, медленно вытаскивая еще одну фотографию и кладя ее перед Кеноби на стол. — Может, воспоминаний об этом человеке?

Энакин от вида изображения вздрагивает: это снимок его самого. Качество телевизора невысокое, все-таки у Управления ограниченный бюджет, но он узнает, что это не фотография детектива Скайуокера, а Энакина. Энакина, который живет с Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Дотянувшись до пульта, он жмет на паузу, чтобы получше изучить снимок.

На фотографии он растянулся на их удобной кровати без рубашки, выставив напоказ темные пятна — Оби-Вану так нравится метить его, несмотря на то, что на это некому смотреть. Энакин на фото спит, расслабленный и довольный, сбоку свернулся Трипио, и они оба отдыхают в лучах послеполуденного солнца. Он не знает, когда Кеноби сделал этот снимок, но он не удивлен. У Оби-Вана всегда был дар к манипулированию.

Настоящий, арестованный Энакин включает запись снова, смотря, как Оби-Ван на видео борется с желанием коснуться фотографии, которую Вос положил перед ним. Он не трогает ее, зная, что не стоит открыто выражать слишком много эмоций, но Энакин понимает, что Вос увидел, как дернулись от желания его пальцы. Квинлан, при всех его промахах, очень наблюдателен, когда дело касается чтения людей. Энакин совсем не удивлен, что он выделил Оби-Вана, несмотря на нехватку доказательств, связывающих его с обнаруженным телом Хардина.

Оби-Ван вздыхает:

— О детективе Скайуокере, да. Мы были соседями до его… исчезновения.

— Когда вы последний раз говорили с ним?

— Вечером после последней пресс-конференции, наверное. Он звал меня выпить с ним в знак благодарности за то, что я за пару дней до этого присмотрел за Трипио, когда Энакину пришлось рано уйти. Вы знаете его отношение к рутине…

— О да, — фыркает Квин. — И это был последний раз, когда вы говорили со Скайуокером? Что случилось? Он ведь исчез почти неделей позже.

Кеноби неловко кашляет, и его лица слегка краснеет. Его все еще нервирует обсуждение той ночи — даже с Энакином; он не хотел терять контроль вот так.

— Пока мы пили, я, возможно, выпил чуть больше и попытался… подкатить… к Энакину. Он сказал, что не отвечает взаимностью на мои чувства, и ушел. После этого мы не разговаривали.

— Поэтому вы не сообщили о его исчезновении?

— Я хотел дать Энакину время, — пожимая плечами, говорит Оби-Ван. — Я подумал, когда перестал видеть его в коридоре, что он переехал.

— Значит, вы понятия не имеете, где он сейчас?

— Как я и сказал, я думал, что он переехал. Предполагать, что что-то не так, я начал только после того, как в новостях сообщили о его исчезновении.

— Хорошо, — тянет Квин, добравшись рукой до снимка и касаясь его пальцем. — Понимаете, мы обнаружили это фото внутри поздравительной открытки на месте преступления пару недель назад. Что-то вроде: «Жаль, что тебя здесь нет…».

Рот Оби-Вана почти кривится в ухмылке:

— Похоже, что кто-то пытается вас одурачить, детектив Вос.

Плечи Квина напряжены — яркий контраст с расслабленной позой Кеноби. Он знает, что Оби-Ван подшучивает над ним. Но даже так он подозревает Оби-Вана и все больше расстраивается, что его попытки расколоть того проваливаются.

— Да уж, похоже на то.

Только тогда Оби-Ван тянется за снимком, берет его со стола и осматривает показательно критическим взглядом.

— Не знаю, как сильно я могу помочь вам в таком случае, детектив, но если вам интересно мое мнение, то я бы сказал, что Энакин выглядит довольно счастливым, где бы он ни находился.

— Да ладно? — ворчит Вос.

— Конечно, — отвечает Оби-Ван явно насмешливым тоном. — Он часто говорил о стрессе от работы в полиции, но тут он, кажется, хорошо справляется. Под глазами нет кругов, да и ребра не так торчат. И это, конечно, не говоря уже о том, что у него, очевидно, кто-то там есть. Думаю, время, проведенное в одиночестве, пошло ему…

— Сукин ты сын! — рычит Квин, видимо, по горло сытый самодовольством Кеноби, и резко тянется через стол. Энакин морщится от последующей жестокости — Оби-Ван съеживается и принимает удар, которого при других обстоятельствах сумел бы с легкостью избежать. Но не здесь, потому что он вынужден играть роль невинного профессора. Здесь он позволяет Квину стащить себя со своего места и толкнуть на пол, падая и размахивая руками со всей грацией офисного планктона.

Дверь камеры резко открывается, впуская внутрь Секуру, Винду и еще нескольких офицеров. Они оттаскивают Квина от сжавшегося в страхе Кеноби и выводят его в холл. Он шипит и плюется, пока его ведут, выкрикивая обвинения в адрес Оби-Вана. Вос — единственный, кто способен заглянуть за маску вежливости.

Только когда дверь закрывается, Кеноби поднимается с пола, вытирая с носа кровь и осторожно трогая разбитую нижнюю губу. Он садится обратно на стул, потому что он не может уйти отсюда, пока кто-нибудь не вернется, чтобы отпустить его, а после смотрит в камеру с убийственно самодовольной улыбкой и подмигивает.

Поскольку его стратегия направлена на то, чтобы держать копов подальше, Оби-Ван выбрал путь, который оказался эффективным. Квин может знать его секрет, но у него не будет никаких доказательств его правоты, кроме собственной интуиции. Этого будет мало любому офицеру полиции, а теперь, когда он напал на Оби-Вана без единой видимой причины, его не подпустят ни к кому без риска получить ответный иск. Управление на такое не пойдет; Вос в ближайшем будущем будет загружен бумажной работой, а Оби-Ван выйдет сухим из воды.

Он вернется к Энакину, помятый и побитый, и будет встречен с распростертыми объятиями тем самым человеком, которого Квинлан пытается спасти.

 

Видео допроса Оби-Вана уже давно закончилось, когда дверь собственной камеры Энакина открывается, впуская внутрь вихрь ткани и потрясающе уложенных волос.

— Хей, вы не можете сюда войти, — рявкает Квин, следуя за пришедшим.

Мужчина не обращает на него никакого внимания, уверенно проходя по комнате и вставая за плечом Энакина. Энакин физически чувствует его взгляд на себе — осматривающий и оценивающий, прежде чем рука ложится на его шею сзади — жест, одновременно успокаивающий и тревожный; он всегда терпеть не мог то, как хорошо этот человек его понимал.

— Вы не можете просто вмешиваться в допрос!

— Я более чем могу, — парирует мужчина, ставя свой чемоданчик на стол и свободной теперь рукой достает из кармана визитку. — Меня зовут Бейл Органа. Я адвокат мистера Скайуокера, и этот так называемый допрос окончен.

Вос кривит губы от ярости.

— Энакин не запрашивал адвоката перед началом. Вы не имеете права находиться здесь.

— _Энакин_ провел последние двенадцать месяцев в заточении у преступника, известного своей склонностью к контролю и манипулированию. После такого долгого воздействия он очень далек от состояния, в котором он мог бы сам позаботиться о себе.

— Детектив Скайуокер добровольно предложил информацию…

— В этой ситуации нет ничего добровольного! Вы забрали его из привычной ему среды и использовали его потребность приспособиться к новому окружение, чтобы выудить из него информацию. Вам повезло, что я не подаю на вас встречный иск, Вос.

Есть что-то раздражающее в том, что они спорят о нем, когда он вообще-то сидит в этой же комнате и может выразить свое мнение по этому вопросу. Но как только он открывает рот, хватка Бейла на шее становится жестче — настолько, что Энакин не может это игнорировать. Он закрывает рот, склоняя плечи в знак подчинения немому приказу Бейла. Быстрого взгляда на него оказывается достаточно, чтобы понять, что ему самому этот путь не особо нравится, но он не позволит Энакину лишить себя единственной возможности на защиту.

— А теперь, если вы не возражаете, — уверенно произносит Органа, — я бы хотел поговорить со своим клиентом. Наедине.

Квин явно давится аргументом, который он хотел бы привести.

— Конечно, мистер Органа.

— И освободите его, пожалуйста. Мы не варвары, от этих наручников его запястьям никакой пользы.

— Скайуокер опасен для себя и окружающих, — холодно информирует Вос. — Расстегни я наручники — и Управление перестанет нести ответственность за все, что он может с вами сделать.

Бейл улыбается ему льстивой улыбкой, бегло осматривая повязки на запястьях Энакина. И хотя Квин и сам весь исцарапан, Энакин причинил себе куда больше вреда, чем кто-либо еще, с момента прибытия в участок.

— Думаю, я попытаю удачу, детектив Вос.

Тот хмурится, но удовлетворяет просьбе Органы, прежде чем выскользнуть за дверь. Только когда они остаются одни, Бейл убирает руку с шеи Энакина, разжимая захват и поглаживая плечи, после занимая место напротив него.

— Мне ужасно жаль, Эни. Я не мог позволить тебе разрушить мою работу до того, как я вообще начну.

— Вы ведь даже не мой адвокат, — ворчит Энакин. — Вы юрист моей бывшей жены.

— У тебя есть кто-то, кому я должен позвонить? — спрашивает Органа, изогнув бровь.

Энакин грустно вздыхает, скрещивая руки на столе и кладя на них подбородок.

— Нет…

Бейл ласково улыбается, видя его послушное поведение.

— Вот именно. А теперь нам с тобой нужно о многом поговорить.


	20. Глава 20

Прошлое  
Все ошибаются, это всем известный факт. В конце концов, никто не идеален. А если бы были — то куда им было бы расти? Иногда эти ошибки несерьезные, вроде разбитой любимой кружки или звонка на неправильный номер. Мелкие, мимолетные, несущественные в великой картине происходящего. Всегда можно смести стекло, повесить трубку. Но иногда ошибки невозможно легко исправить — водитель, забывший включить поворотник, или хирург, забывший внутри пациента инструменты.

Иногда даже самые спокойные люди злятся, и решения, которые люди принимают со злости, относятся ко второй категории ошибок.

В итоге Оби-Вану приходится дважды в неделю возвращаться в Корусант, чтобы очно читать лекции. Один из университетских профессоров уволился незадолго до начала семестра, заставив всех напрячься. И хотя Кеноби признается, что ему повезло больше остальных, кто вынужден вести еще один или больше предметов, он все равно ворчит по данному поводу, когда уезжает рано утром, еще до рассвета. Возвращаясь, тоже ворчит, но усталость накрывает его раньше, чем Энакин успевает услышать слишком много.

Единственные отличающиеся ночи — те, когда Оби-Ван возвращается с очередной жертвой. Подражатель, кажется, понял их игру, своеобразно отвечая на оставленные Кеноби тела. И хотя необходимость каждый раз преодолевать путь до Корусанта ради пары лекций доставляет неудобства, это все-таки облегчает ему поиск новых жертв. В конце концов, когда у него есть полное право находиться в городе, его скитания по улицам выглядят менее подозрительными.

Когда Энакин слышит хлопок дверцы машины на подъездной дорожке — спустя несколько недель после начала этой странной игры с подражателем, — его не слишком беспокоит то, что час столь поздний. Он знает, чего ожидать, когда выходит на крыльцо, вот только обнаруженное с ожиданиями не совпадает.

Когда приходится тащить новых соигроков Кеноби из машины в дом, это всегда сопровождается борьбой. Сам Энакин боролся, но кого бы ни привозил Оби-Ван сейчас — они, кажется, сопротивляются слишком слабо, если пытаются вообще. Но еще более необычно то, как звереет от этого Кеноби, самостоятельно за ворот рубашки вытаскивая своего несговорчивого пассажира с заднего сиденья, шипя: «Выбирайся из машины».

Парень, наверное, всего на несколько лет младше самого Энакина, неуклюже — из-за наркотика — вываливается из машины. Оби-Ван никак не помогает ему замедлить падение, когда его ноги спотыкаются обо что-то внутри машины и он валится лицом в гравий.

За время пребывания в хижине Энакин наловчился читать язык тела Кеноби. На самом деле он, можно сказать, стал в этом вопросе почти экспертом, и то, что он видит по линии плеч и по тонкой ухмылке, заставляет его остановиться в самом верху лестницы и еще раз подумать о том, стоит ли спускаться. Что-то в последней жертве разозлило Кеноби. Он зол — не так, как всегда с жертвами, — будто он выплескивает свое недовольство потерями в прошлом на мужчин и женщин, которых он убивает во время циклов; как-то иначе. Даже в такие моменты часть его всегда знала, что это всего лишь голые образы тех людей, которых он желал видеть под своим ножом. Нет, это что-то новенькое и глубоко личное, и Энакин этого не понимает. Даже собаки притихли, держась по возможности дальше от Кеноби, несмотря на любопытство насчет новичка.

Кеноби, не предлагая помощи, наблюдает за тем, как парень вяло пытается высвободиться из того, в чем застряла его нога. В сущности, единственное, чем помогает Оби-Ван парню в его затруднительном положении — подходит на шаг ближе, решительно пиная его в живот. От этого парень сдвигается, полностью растягиваясь на гравии, сворачиваясь клубочком из-за боли в животе.

— Давай, Хардин, вставай, — шипит Кеноби, хватая его за воротник рубашки и заставляя встать на ноги. Его жертва буквально виснет из-за сильного воздействия того, что мог вколоть ему Кеноби, и это Энакин тоже находит странным. В большинстве случаев мужчины и женщины, которых привозил Кеноби, почти — если не полностью — выходили из-под влияния седативных, которые выбирал Оби-Ван, к моменту приезда к хижине. Именно поэтому, в общем-то, обычно противодействия было больше, чем сейчас.

Энакин не осознает, что он медленно подходит ближе, пока не кладет ладонь на плечо Оби-Вана, заставляя того несколько умерить пыл от растерянности. Это нехарактерное отвлечение от окружающего вкупе с его поведением и тем, что жертва даже не пытается встать на ноги, выводит Энакина из себя. Что-то определенно идет не так, и он совсем не уверен, что желает узнать, что именно.

— О! — восклицает Оби-Ван, вздрагивая под пальцами Энакина. — Энакин, прости. Я не слышал, как ты подошел.

— Стоило дать знать, что ты прибыл, — отвечает Энакин, мягко поглаживая его руку.

— Все в порядке. — Оби-Ван наклоняется, намереваясь поцеловать его, и Энакин неожиданно для себя отстраняется. Ему нужно заглушить боль, которую он чувствует, видя, как огорчение проступает на лице Кеноби и тот скрещивает руки на груди в неуверенности. — Что не так, Дорогуша?

Энакин хотел поговорить максимально тактично, но слова стремительно слетают с его губ, без сомнения, выдавая его растущее недовольство: 

— Оби-Ван, что происходит?

— Я вполне уверен, что ты понимаешь, что происходит, Энакин, — отвечает Кеноби с легким упреком. Ему не нравится, когда Энакин плохо осознает то, что происходит под крышей их дома.

— Я говорю о том, что ты привозил кого-то всего два дня назад. Подражатель еще не ответил. Почему… Почему он здесь? Кто он?

Оби-Ван переворачивает парня на спину, толкнув его ногой, после вытирая носок ботинка о гравий так, словно наступил на что-то мерзкое.

— Энакин, это Рако Хардин.

Еще одно отклонение от нормы. Кеноби всегда осторожен в выборе жертв, чтобы никто его с ними не связал. Они выбираются случайно, когда представляется возможность. По большей части они ничего не знают о жертвах, кроме проступка, из-за которого те и оказались в руках Кеноби. Но Оби-Ван знает имя этого парня. Это не обычный злосчастный преступник, на улице попавшийся на краже или продаже наркотиков, или любом другом преступлении из той полдюжины вариантов, в которых были виновны женщины и мужчины, привезенные сюда в последние недели с тех пор, как играется эта шахматная партия с подражателем.

— Он _был_ одним из моих студентов в университете.

Энакин чувствует, как в его жилах кровь стынет от этой реплики, произнесенной без единого намека на раскаяние. Кеноби переминается с ноги на ногу, будто намерен снова ударить парня на земле, и Энакин обнаруживает, что встает между ними. Он поверить в это не может. Находиться столько лет под прицелами радаров Управления, провести столько месяцев в тесной хижине, а Оби-Ван просто взял и все разрушил. Ослепленный чем-то, чего Энакин не понимает, он даже, кажется, не осознает, что сделал.

— Оби-Ван, какого черта?! — кричит Энакин. В животе сворачивается узлом страх — не только от перспектив их общего будущего, но и от его нынешнего положения. И хотя раньше он не делал ничего подобного, у него нет никаких иллюзий относительно того, что место между Кеноби и жертвой может быть безопасным. — О чем ты думал?

— В чем проблема? — отвечает тот удивленно. Энакин знает, что Оби-Ван не настолько глуп: он целенаправленно притворяется.

— Ты выкрал студента из своего же кампуса! Если его тело обнаружат, ты будешь первым, на кого падут подозрения! Совпадения случаются редко, Оби-Ван, — не для хорошего детектива, а Квинлан как раз такой.

— Он заслуживает этого! — Кеноби фыркает в ответ на сомнения Энакина. Он чуть ниже него, но Энакин все равно делает шаг назад. — Я видел его личное дело. Он на испытательном срок из-за вооруженного нападения на студентку. Она заявила, что он что-то ей подсыпал, что он _использовал_ ее, но по каким-то причинам она забрала заявление. Мне стало интересно, с чего бы вдруг.

Энакин не может не пропустить Оби-Вана, уступив ему, — резкий взгляд делает его послушным, — и Кеноби продолжает свою историю:

— Его следовало исключить еще тогда, но университет, конечно, на такое не пошел. _Нет_. — Он хватает парня за ворот рубашки, ставя на ноги, Хардин безвольно висит в его руках под воздействием того, что содержится в его крови, и остается на ногах только благодаря хватке Оби-Вана. У Энакина имеются подозрения, что это может быть за наркотик, но он не особенно заинтересован в том, чтобы перебивать Оби-Вана. — Так представь мое удивление, когда я заметил мистера Хардина в «Чужеземце», болтающим с миленькой брюнеткой. Она не видела, что он ей подсыпал, но _я_ видел. — Кеноби улыбается Хардину, оголив зубы — от этого по спине Энакина бежит дрожь. Поведение Кеноби сыграло с ним злую шутку, но ему не нужно гадать, что означает эта улыбка. — Не так уж и весело, когда ты оказываешься с другой стороны, а?

Хардин выдавливает невнятный звук, который мог бы быть ответом, если бы не рогипнол, текущий по его венам вместе с кровью. Кеноби тащит парня в хижину, Энакин и собаки нерешительно следуют за ним. Энакин не понимает, что именно ему следует делать, но он точно знает, что не может позволить Оби-Вану убить Хардина сегодня. Он, без сомнения, хочет, Энакин это видит. Но это будет глупым, необдуманным решением, которое может поставить их обоих под удар. Ему нужно успокоить Кеноби и подумать об этом.

— Оби-Ван, Оби-Ван, стоп! — зовет он, наконец обретая голос и стремительно преследуя Кеноби, чтобы догнать. Кеноби не реагирует — как всегда, когда о чем-то задумывается. Энакин упрям, но случаются дни, когда Оби-Ван упрямством превосходит его. — Оби-Ван!

Вбегая в дом, он снова хватает Кеноби за плечо. Тот почти тут же от него отделывается, продолжая идти через прихожую и направляясь прямо в подвал. Энакин знает, что, если тот доберется туда, он уже не сможет это прекратить. Он никогда не был в подвале. Оби-Ван настоятельно запрещал ему это. Если Кеноби откроет эту дверь, пройдет в нее — ноги Энакина замрут наверху лестницы, и он не сможет сделать ничего, кроме как смотреть и кричать, и знать: что бы он ни сказал — его не услышат, пока не станет слишком поздно, чтобы что-то исправить.

Так что он решительно тянется к Кеноби, заставая его врасплох и отталкивая от Хардина. Рако падает на пол с тихим шлепком, когда лишается своей опоры, но Энакина это не заботит. Собаки беспокойно лают, а его сердце грохочет где-то в ребрах, и весь тот гнев, который бурлит в крови Оби-Вана, неожиданно находит новую цель.

Энакин вскрикивает, когда получает пощечину, врезаясь в стену от силы удара. Из легких выбивает воздух, и кружится голова. Он совсем не удивился бы, если бы почувствовал слабость в коленях — если бы мог сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь, кроме боли, расходящейся от скулы и глаза.

Он знал: вставать между Оби-Ваном и его жертвой опасно, но он даже не думал о таких серьезных последствиях.

Совсем рядом по-прежнему лают собаки, и стоны Хардина раздаются откуда-то с пола, но когда Энакин наконец достаточно успокаивается, чтобы открыть глаза, он не может отвести взгляда от Кеноби.

Оби-Ван стоит над ним, с его лица исчезли все следы агрессии. Он рассматривает Энакина, то же ошеломляющее неверие, какое испытывает и Энакин, разливается внутри него, превращаясь в ужас, когда он опускает взгляд на свои трясущиеся руки. Он причинил боль Энакину. В первый раз за время их отношений Оби-Ван набросился на него с намерением навредить. Это не было обдуманным поступком — всего лишь реакцией на ссору, в ходе которой они оба потеряли контроль, но какая разница, если это уже случилось. Кеноби, кажется, изо всех сил пытается это осмыслить, равно как и Энакин.

— Эни… — выдавливает он, но больше не в состоянии подобрать слов. Безмолвно шевелит губами, но не может толком придумать, что сказать. Энакин — тоже, он чувствует себя идиотом. При всех своих знаниях о том, как сильно эти руки запачканы кровью, он и вообразить не мог, что Кеноби способен причинить ему боль. Не таким образом. Как же он умудрился забыть, насколько Кеноби опасен.

Хардин снова стонет, и его стон смешивается со звуками вялой борьбы. Влияние наркотиков наконец начинает ослабевать, позволяя ему впервые попытаться понять, что происходит.

Взгляд Кеноби мечется между Энакином и Хардином, Хардином и Энакином, и он издает обиженный, разочарованный звук.

— Просто… просто оставайся здесь, — просит он, наконец полностью разворачиваясь к Хардину. Энакин изо всех сил старается восстановить дыхание; он при всем желании не смог бы уйти.

Между подвалом и лестницей наверх Кеноби выбирает второе. Энакину кажется, что он слышит, как хлопает дверь одной из спален, но он по-прежнему слишком потрясен, чтобы сказать точно. Он действительно уверен только в том, что когда отрывается наконец от внимательного изучения деревянного пола, Оби-Ван уже здесь и стоит перед ним на коленях. Стыд и раскаяние видны на его лице, глаза блестят от слез, но Энакин все равно вздрагивает, когда Кеноби тянется к нему.

Оби-Ван отшатывается тоже. По-настоящему нерешительный и неуверенный — наверное, впервые с тех пор, как Энакин его встретил. Его руки застыли между ними. В одной ничего нет, другая держит что-то, оказывающееся влажным посудным полотенцем. Энакин предполагает, что в него завернут лед, и возможное облегчение —достаточно веский повод, чтобы заставить себя не вздрагивать, когда Кеноби снова прикасается к нему.

Он кладет ладонь на непострадавшую щеку Энакина.

— Мне жаль, Дорогуша, — шепчет он, прикладывая импровизированный пакет со льдом к лицу Энакина со всей возможной заботой. — Я не хотел… Я никогда бы…  
Слова, объяснения предают Кеноби, и с его губ слетает только своеобразная мантра: « _Прости меня_ », — он повторяет ее так, будто это заклинание, которое может все привести в порядок. Оно не помогает, но Оби-Ван говорит достаточно долго, чтобы дыхание и сердцебиение Энакина в конце концов успокоились, а вода от растаявшего льда начала капать из полотенца.

Отведя пакет со льдом, Энакин напрягается, готовясь встать на ноги. Несмотря на то, что он уже перестал слепо паниковать, как раньше, он все еще не совсем готов иметь дело с Оби-Ваном и отталкивает его руку, когда тот старается помочь. После он не пытается коснуться Энакина. Ни когда тот бредет, спотыкаясь, через прихожую или с трудом взбирается по лестнице. Вместо этого Оби-Ван идет в шаге от него, готовый предложить помощь, как только она понадобится. Этого не происходит.

Дверь в одну их других спален забаррикадирована, явно показывая, что случилось с Хардином. Оби-Ван не решится выпустить Энакина из поля зрения в этот вечер, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пойти и убить того парня. «В какой-то степени, — думает Энакин, — миссия выполнена».

Оби-Ван не пытается остановить его — ни когда он стягивает постельное белье с кровати, ни когда он уходит в гардеробную. Энакин сворачивается, опираясь на закрытую дверь, и слышит шорох ткани, когда Кеноби устраивается с другой стороны.

— Прости меня, — слышит он снова, в последний раз, прежде чем голос Кеноби ломается. Энакин совершенно не знает, как долго он не может уснуть, слушая приглушенные всхлипывания из-за двери.


	21. Глава 21

Энакин не знает, когда заснул Оби-Ван: лег ли он сам или его свалила усталость. Но когда он выскальзывает из гардеробной с утра, тот по-прежнему лежит на полу. Кеноби выглядит настолько же плохо, насколько Энакин себя плохо чувствует. Его щеки покрасневшие и опухшие от слез, а под глазами залегли огромные круги. Кажется, ему даже не удалось переодеться, и теперь вся его одежда, в которой он был вчера, измята. Трипио и Ардва, свернувшиеся на развороченной постели, поднимают головы, когда замечают присутствие Энакина, и приветствуют его, виляя хвостами. Какая-то часть души Энакина переживает, что шум нарушит сон Кеноби; другая часть не особо об этом беспокоится.

Собаки не бегут за ним, когда он выходит из комнаты, понятия не имея, куда направляется. Он слоняется вокруг, проводя пальцами по поверхностям дома. Это старые ощущения, но вместе с тем — новые.

Спускаясь по лестнице, он касается древесины перил, потрепанных многолетними «нападениями» детей еще в те времена, когда Оби-Ван и его братья и сестры цеплялись за них своими маленькими ручками. Клигг обычно журил его за подобные вещи, еще когда идея второго этажа была в новинку, но Энакину кажется, что Квай-Гон Джинн вряд ли ругал своих детей по этому поводу. Из того, что о нем сказал Оби-Ван, не выходит, что он был таким. Квай-Гон даже не попытался бы закрутить гайки — родителем он был не очень строгим.

В окна гостиной едва только начинает пробиваться утренний свет. И хотя Энакин удивлен, что проснулся в такую рань, учитывая события вчерашнего вечера, он рад, что может побыть наедине с самим собой. Морозный воздух наверху так не ощущался, как здесь, и вентиляция гудит в попытке прогреть комнаты внизу. Энакину приходит в голову, что после вчерашней перебранки они не закрыли входную дверь. Неудивительно, что собаки не горели желанием вставать — они, скорее всего, уже были на улице. Хорошо еще, что погода стоит по-прежнему холодная, поэтому большинство насекомых находится в спячке, иначе их дом заполонили бы надоедливые ползучие твари. Энакин не может уверенно сказать, кто бы в их паре стоял на стуле, а кто бы избавлялся от вредителей. Наверное, все зависит от того, какое насекомое это будет.

Все шкафчики на кухне оказываются пусты, когда Энакин открывает их. Звук хлопающих дверок, громко раздающийся при его отчаянных попытках отыскать что-нибудь съедобное, наконец, привлекает внимание собак, заставляя их вернуться в дом. И если Энакин не особенно голоден и ищет еду скорее для того, чтобы чем-то себя занять, нежели чтобы действительно поесть, то собаки вертятся у его ног, выпрашивая свой завтрак. Энакин хмуро глядит на них; он высыпал им последний корм на ужин. Оби-Ван намеревался заехать в магазин перед возвращением в хижину, но инцидент с Хардином явно спутал ему планы. Ардва весь перепачкался в своих слюнях; Энакин чувствует себя кошмарно. Но ему удалось найти ореховое масло и хлеб, поэтому он делает им троим бутерброды.

Он не хочет оставаться внутри. Ему нужен воздух — время вдали от Кеноби и всего, что случилось за прошедшую ночь, а эгоист в нем мстительно хочет заставить Оби-Вана страдать. Глядя на собак с растущей уверенностью, Энакин начинает обдумывать план.

Оби-Ван по-прежнему спит, когда Энакин возвращается в спальню, забыв о шумных собаках, следующих за ним и тарелкой с бутербродами, которую он несет. Энакин на секунду ставит ее на стол, прежде чем встать на колени перед Кеноби. Цепочка, на которой тот хранит свои ключи, выскользнула из-под ворота рубашки во сне, и оказывается, что ее удивительно легко расстегнуть и осторожно положить на стол.

Потом он входит в гардеробную, чтобы найти одежду, которая могла бы ему подойти. Все, что носит Кеноби, Энакину маловато, но он обнаруживает несколько вещей, в которые может влезть и не выглядеть слишком нелепо. Старые джинсы, выцветший свитер и одна из его обычных футболок составляют чудесный ансамбль, а выходя он подхватывает пару ботинок Оби-Вана, чтобы завершить свой образ.

Нормальные вещи, надетые впервые за несколько месяцев, ключи, бутерброды и обувь в руках дарят Энакину ощущение того, что он может покорить весь мир. Он выводит собак на улицу через все еще открытую дверь, на секунду остановившись, только чтобы обуться. Псы забираются на заднее сиденье, получая свой бутерброд, который помогает им ехать молча. Свой Энакин держит в зубах, доставая бумажник Кеноби из держателя для стаканчиков. Он забыл его во вчерашней суете, но это Энакину только на руку. Он выуживает оттуда наличные — пару сотен баксов — из-под различных чеков и сует себе в карман.

Гудение двигателя, шуршание гравия под колесами, тихая болтовня ведущих утреннего ток-шоу по радио. Чем дальше Энакин отъезжает, тем сильнее ослабляется узел в его груди, и он обнаруживает, что сжимает руки на руле, просто чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Ему кажется, что он и вообразить не мог хоть что-нибудь из этого: ни свой восторг, ни ужасное сочетание запаха орехового масла и собачьего дыхания, которое быстро заставляет его открыть окно. Не то чтобы он вообще против. Ощущение утреннего мороза и холодок от завывающего ветра — всего лишь парочка замечательных деталей.

Энакин понятия не имеет, куда он направляется. Есть ли в его голове точка назначения? Да: место, в котором он может добыть еды себе и собакам. Имеет ли он хоть малейшее представление о том, как туда добраться? Абсолютно нет. Но на самом деле сейчас это его заботит мало. Единственный путь — ехать вперед, пока он не минует горы, и он, скорее всего, потом сможет спокойно ориентироваться по любой обнаруженной им дороге, когда будет возвращаться назад после небольшой экскурсии.

Леса вокруг кажутся гораздо красивее, когда едешь с горы вниз, а не взбираешься на нее.

Первым строением, мимо которого проезжает Энакин, оказывается кафе. Это, очевидно местная забегаловка, где собираются все жители — небольшая веранда с дешевыми украшениями, глядя на которые можно решить, что этим заведением управляют чьи-то бабушка с дедушкой. В кафе людно, несмотря на ранний час, но большинство посетителей, похоже, просто укрывается от холода снаружи. На веранде людей немного, они одеты теплее, чем их визави внутри, и пьют горячие напитки, читая газеты или листая книги. Вкусный запах пробивается через окно, и собаки приходят в возбуждение на заднем сиденье.

К сожалению, Энакин, оглянувшись, прежде чем припарковаться, понимает, что его маленькая стая совершенно не готова к выходу на публику. И даже при том, что на Трипио надет ошейник, это единственное снаряжение, что у них есть. Не было никакой необходимости покупать новые ошейники и поводки, потому что собаки редко исчезали из их поля зрения. Энакин знает, что его животные хорошо выдрессированы, но понимает, что не может вывести их без всего необходимого.

Вздыхая, он проезжает мимо кафе. Сначала поводки, затем завтрак.

В сонной деревушке Набу есть лишь один зоомагазин, дорогу к которому ему с радостью показывают местные жители, когда он подруливает к ним, чтобы спросить. В отличие от гипермаркетов в Корусанте, здание магазина здесь — лишь немногим больше пристройки к ветклинике. У входа обнаруживаются потрепанные тележки для покупок, и Энакин сажает псов в одну из них, чтобы они не слонялись по магазину.

Когда он толкает тележку через порог, небольшой колокольчик звенит, оповещая здешних работников о новом клиенте. И хотя за стойкой никого нет, совсем рядом Энакин слышит громкое: «Добро пожаловать во “Все для питомцев у Эйрин”!».

Внутри магазина пространство заполнено плотно заставленными полками и ящиками, содержащими впечатляющее количество товаров. Энакин следует по знакам, ведущим его к отделу собачьей еды, наблюдая, как Трипио и Ардва с любопытством принюхиваются ко всему, что оказывается достаточно близко к тележке. Ардва приходится подниматься на лапки, чтобы все рассмотреть, опасливо вздрагивая каждый раз, когда Энакин поворачивает. Но он увлечен игрой, и Энакин частенько вынужден останавливаться, чтобы вернуть на место игрушку, которую он ухватил по дороге. Пищащая игрушка-робот наконец утоляет его жажду приключений, и до самого конца пути в нужный отдел он с энтузиазмом ее жует. Энакин не может не думать, что пронзительный писк, который игрушка издает каждый раз, как Ардва вонзает в нее зубы, сводит его с ума.

Источником голоса, приветствующего его раньше, чем Энакин успевает поставить пакеты с кормом на подставку под корзиной, чтобы собаки до него не добрались, оказывается женщина средних лет, с водянистыми круглыми глазами, смутно напоминающими рыбьи, и розовыми волосами, забранными в растрепанный хвост.

— Помочь вам с поисками? — спрашивает она, смотря то на Энакина, то на псов. Взгляд озаряется узнаванием, когда она видит Ардва, и с ее губ срывается восторженный вздох. — Ах! Это мой Ардвашечка? А кто же этот красивый джентльмен?

Ушки пса вздрагивают при упоминании его имени, и он тут же бросает свою игрушку, ища того, кто его позвал. Он весело виляет хвостиком, видя женщину, отталкивает несчастного Трипио с дороги, подбираясь к тому краю, к которому она ближе. Они, должно быть, встречались, когда Кеноби носил его на прием к ветеринару.

— А, да. Это Ардва, а вот это Трипио.

Женщина снисходительно треплет Ардва по макушке, Трипио наклоняется ближе, обнюхивая ее руку с обычным подозрением к незнакомцам.

— Вы присматриваете за ним для мистера Кеноби?

Возможности ответить на этот вопрос нормально нет. К сожалению, Энакин уже вырыл себе могилу; пришло время лечь в нее.

— И да и нет, —- говорит он с ужасной неловкостью и чувствует, как краснеют щеки. — Меня зовут Энакин… эм… Ларс. Энакин Ларс. Я парень Оби-Вана.

— Ох! — искренне удивляется она, протягивая ему руку, которую Энакин осторожно пожимает. — В последний свой визит он не упоминал о тебе. Я Бент Эйрин, набуанский ветеринар. Мы с Оби-Ваном выросли вместе.

— Рад с тобой познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — отвечает Бент. — Что привело тебя сегодня в город?

— Утром кончился корм, — отвечает Энакин, указывая на пачки, — а сейчас я пытаюсь найти для них новые ошейники и поводки. Ошейник Трипио износился. Не поможешь мне?

— С удовольствием.

Бент ведет его к стене в самом конце магазина, где ряды ошейников и поводков висят так, что их можно как следует рассмотреть. Бент проходит к тем, что по размеру годятся для Ардва, а после приводит все доводы за и против материала каждого ошейника. И хотя обычный нейлоновый прежний ошейник Трипио долго служил ему верой и правдой, но наличные Оби-Вана жгут Энакину карман, и он намерен купить ошейник получше.

Кожа — тоже хороший выбор, все здешние ошейники сделаны вручную местным мастером и окрашены в различные цвета. Те, что на витрине, не очень яркие, но Бент говорит, что можно заказать любую расцветку, если он готов подождать пару дней. На это у него сейчас совершенно нет терпения, но он запоминает информацию для дальнейших раздумий.

Рядом висит несколько металлических ошейников, каждый из которых — это цепь из переплетенных петель. С этими Энакин знаком очень близко, и он не может противостоять желанию дотянуться и дотронуться до одного, сделанного из тонких колец. Металл под пальцами холодный, он вызывает воспоминания, которые угрожают поглотить его. Ему приходится потрясти головой, чтобы отогнать непрошенные мысли, и снова вернуть внимание к объяснениям Бент о том, почему она не рекомендует металлические ошейники для собак с длинной шерстью — таких, как Трипио, — ведь существует риск, что шерсть запутается в цепи.

В конце концов он выбирает два кожаных ошейника и два нейлоновых черных поводка. Бент пробивает его покупку на кассе у входа, угощая при этом Трипио и Ардва, и записывает на его имя заказ, который Оби-Ван сможет забрать в следующий раз, когда будет в городе. Энакин тратит деньги Кеноби со странным чувством оправданности этого поступка. Из-за фингала, о котором Бент старательно не спрашивала, он не может вернуться к Оби-Вану, но он знает, что тот проявляет некоторое занудство по поводу лишних трат. И он может хотя бы потратить весь его бюджет на месяц.

Только вернувшись в кафе «Чайный домик Ти», Энакин понимает, что совершенно забыл о Рако Хардине. Учитывая, что именно из-за него Оби-Ван ударил его и именно поэтому Энакин устроил себе эту небольшую прогулку, это даже слегка смущает.

На самом деле Энакин может только представлять, что сейчас происходит в хижине. Позднее утро, переходящее в полдень, а значит, Оби-Ван, несомненно, уже проснулся. Проснулся и обнаружил, что Энакин, собаки и его машина исчезли после вчерашнего происшествия. Паника, которую он должен чувствовать, вызывает у Энакина мрачное удовлетворение, ощущаемое даже сквозь смутное чувство вины за то, что теперь он точно вынудит Кеноби обратить весь гнев на Хардина.

Оби-Ван был достаточно зол на него вечером, раз ударил Энакина. Если Кеноби винит в случившемся Хардина, а он определенно винит, дела у бедного парня обстоят очень плохо. Это тяжело осознать и сейчас, но у Оби-Вана есть некоторые черты характера, которые выводят из себя даже тех, кого он считает самыми близкими людьми. Его жертвы обычно не страдают, но Энакину кажется, что Хардин пощады не дождется.

Вздыхая, Энакин откидывается в кресле и наблюдает, как хозяйка кафе, Шаак Ти, выбирается, хромая, на веранду, и присоединяется к посетителям. Мисс Ти, как она просила ее называть, пожилая женщина с темной кожей и седеющими волосами, и она носит очки, из-за которых ее глаза кажутся больше, чем они есть на самом деле. Энакин предполагает, что она сердобольная женщина, а на стенах в ее кафе висит множество фотографий детей, которых она воспитала в молодости. Она мягкая и искренняя, и Энакин находит это успокаивающим, полагая, что ее характер притягивает сюда посетителей так же, как и ее блюда.

Поток посетителей уменьшился, и мисс Ти, похоже, нравится в свободное время играть с его псами. Она угощает их парочкой печений, обрезками бекона и чем-то, что похоже на чашечки со взбитыми сливками. У Трипио и Ардва столько же энтузиазма по поводу этих угощений, сколько было и по поводу предыдущих вкусняшек, они виляют хвостами, и Ти восторженно воркует с ними, пока они сидят и ждут команды Энакина. Скорее всего, им будет плохо по возвращении обратно — из-за угощений Бент и сэндвичей, которыми их кормил Энакин, — но у него просто нет сил ее остановить.

— У тебя такие вежливые собачки, — говорит Ти ему, наблюдая, как Ардва засовывает в чашку всю мордочку, чтобы достать до сливок на дне.

— Спасибо, мэм.

-— Мэм! Ох, какой вежливый молодой человек, — она садится в кресло напротив него, греясь в сиянии солнца, медленно появляющегося наконец из-за утренних облаков. — Что же такой приятный юноша, как ты, сделал, чтобы получить такое, а? — она указывает на его глаз и, кажется, хмурится, наклоняясь ближе и понижая голос, чтобы никто их не подслушал. — Никто ведь тебе этого не сделал, правда?

Его рука дрожит, касаясь синяка, и он жмурится, когда тот — предсказуемо — болит.

— Нет, — врет Энакин сквозь зубы, пытаясь убедить ее. Ему бы не стоило лгать, но он врет. — Нет. Я, эм, просто споткнулся. Ударился головой о кофейный столик, когда падал. Я немного неуклюжий.

Это довольно жалкая отмазка, подкрепленная еще более жалкой попыткой улыбнуться, и Энакин знает, что Ти в нее не верит. Она подозрительно щурит глаза за стеклышками очков, но уступает — вероятно, из-за отчаяния, написанного на его лице.

— Ладно, милый, — успокаивает она, накрывая его ладонь своей. Она не поняла, что он вцепился в салфетку. — Я понимаю. Но знай, что, если тебе когда-нибудь захочется с кем-то поговорить, двери мисс Ти всегда для тебя открыты.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, не в состоянии поднять на нее взгляд, и Ти снова касается его руки.

— Позволь, я дам тебе немного вкусненького в дорогу, милый.

Она поднимается с кресла, возвращаясь в кафе и игнорируя попытки Энакина объяснить,что он не может принять ее подарки. Но он действительно берет коробочку сладкой выпечки и засовывает деньги, которые пытался ей отдать, обратно в карман под внимательным взглядом Ти. Вернувшись в машину, он открывает коробочку и обнаруживает салфетку с надписью, которая, как он думает, должна оказаться номером Ти. Он сворачивает ее и убирает в другой карман, пытаясь отогнать стыд за то, что знает, что, вероятнее всего, никогда ей не позвонит, и заводит двигатель, чтобы ехать обратно в хижину.

 

Паркуясь, Энакин замечает на мордочке Ардва застывшие сливки. Большую часть пути он пытался слизать их, но безрезультатно. Даже длинный собачий язык не мог дотянуться до пятнышка, а Трипио, кажется, больше нравилось наблюдать за тщетными попытками своего друга, нежели взять и помочь ему избавиться от сливок.

Входная дверь в дом по-прежнему распахнута настежь, и неудивительно, что Оби-Ван вылетает на крыльцо до того, как Энакину удается выбраться из машины. Он выглядит еще хуже, чем когда Энакин уезжал, его одежда запачкана липкими пятнами крови вдобавок к мятым складкам. Его грудь вздымается, и Энакин думает, что костяшки обеих рук могли опухнуть от того, чем он занимался последние несколько часов. Бедный мистер Хардин.

И хотя очевидно, что Кеноби очень хочет просто сбежать по лестнице и обнять Энакина, он заставляет себя остановиться на крыльце и позволить Энакину подойти самому. Несмотря на отчаяние и неверие во взгляде, которым он окидывает фигуру Энакина, он явно понимает, что существует границы, которые из-за вчерашнего спора он не может перейти. Вместо этого он просто странно и нерешительно застывает на крыльце, продолжая бороться с желанием проверить состояние Энакина лично.

Энакин ничего ему не говорит, возглавляя небольшой парад в направлении хижины. Кеноби следует за ним, достаточно близко, чтобы Энакин чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее, но достаточно далеко, чтобы они не соприкасались. Позади плетутся Ардва и Трипио, очевидно, обрадованные тем, что они дома, после богатого на события дня. Все они направляются на кухню, где оставляют коробочку сладостей, которую дала мисс Ти. Энакину придется обернуться, он знает. Ему придется поспорить с Оби-Ваном о том, что было прошлой ночью, но он осознает, что сейчас попросту изо всех сил пытается собраться с духом.

К счастью, ему не приходится начинать первым, поскольку Оби-Ван хрипло произносит:

— _Энакин_. — Его рука ложится Энакину на плечо, осторожно заставляя обернуться. — Ты вернулся, — выдыхает Кеноби, будто не может в это поверить.

Собрав в кулак все силы, которые у него есть, Энакин отрывает взгляд от пола, чтобы посмотреть Оби-Вану в глаза.

— В следующий раз не вернусь, — резко и неоспоримо. Заявление и предупреждение. — Если то, что случилось прошлой ночью, случится снова, я уйду и не вернусь. Оби-Ван, ты не можешь… Я не могу…

— Я знаю, — он подходит ближе, отчего Энакин врезается в стойку, отступая назад. Сердце молотом бьется в ребрах, а дыхание участилось больше, чем он хотел бы, но Энакину некуда идти, и ему ничего не остается, кроме как позволить Оби-Вану обнять его. — Я знаю. Мне очень жаль. Это больше никогда не повторится, Дорогой мой.

Он удручен, Энакин это понимает, ощущая слезы на своей коже там, где Оби-Ван вжимается лицом ему в шею. Он удручен, и Рако Хардин умер мучительнейшей смертью, от которой Энакин и пытался его спасти в первую очередь.

— Я тебе обещаю, — пылко шепчет Кеноби. — Я люблю тебя.

Ее звали Сири Тачи; Кеноби рассказывает о ней этой же ночью под защитой одеял и под покровом темноты. Они ходили вместе в старшую школу, были друзьями не разлей вода, творили всякие глупости, свойственные подросткам. Однажды в выходные — уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы курить, но недостаточно, чтобы пить, — они пробрались в дом одного из местных студенческих братств по причине, которую Оби-Ван уже даже не помнит. Возможно, это было сделано на спор или они думали, что будет забавно. Возможно, они пытались заявить о себе миру, который, как они считали, их не замечал.

Они были молоды, невоспитанны, и кто-то этим воспользовался. Сири никогда ему не говорила, кто это был; она не говорила никому, кроме копов, которые отнеслись к ее заявлению как к обычному нытью девочки-подростка, сожалеющей о сексе. Ее успеваемость ухудшилась, она начала пропускать уроки, а однажды просто не явилась в школу.

Энакин сворачивается позади Оби-Вана, пока тот рассказывает, как сбежал с уроков, когда она не ответила на его сообщения и звонок. Как примчался к ее дому и как нашел ее там, холодную и ни на что не реагирующую. Передоз — так сказали врачи скорой. Она умерла задолго до приезда Оби-Вана.

Теперь его ярость на Хардина обретает смысл. Энакин чувствует, как ненависть Оби-Вана к парню кипит в его собственной крови, и неожиданно он уже не чувствует такой вины, как раньше, за то, что Оби-Ван сделал с Хардином. Он успокаивает Оби-Вана, крепко прижимая его к себе, и вместе они дожидаются рассвета.


	22. Глава 22

Энакин приходит к выводу, что изменение мнения — довольно честный ход, если у игрока нет определенного плана.

Рако Хардин мертв. Иначе сказать нельзя. Он мертв и теперь гниет в их подвале, потому что Оби-Ван слишком горд, чтобы просто закопать его тело в лесу. Неважно, что то, чего Оби-Ван хочет — отвезти тело в Корусант и развесть, словно мясную пиньяту, — без сомнения, приведет их обоих за решетку. Большую часть дня они спорят на эту тему, крича друг на друга с разных концов комнат, в которых случаются разногласия; никто из них, кажется, не заинтересован в сближении. Энакин знает, что тюрьму не переживет — по крайне мере, в одиночку. Успешная карьера в служении закону точно сделает его главным козлом отпущения на тюремном поле без какого-либо барьера между ним и преступниками с общей зоны, и никакой судья в здравом уме не отправит его и Кеноби в одну тюрьму, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Рако Хардин мертв, а Оби-Ван, как только солнце начало клониться к закату, уехал, оставив Энакина размышлять о последствиях в одиночестве.

В первый день он отвлекается на дело подражателя. Оби-Ван не мог рисковать, снова заявляясь в участок следом за тем, как он выкрал папку с делом, так что по большей части они работали с тем, что показывали в новостях, и с сомнительной информацией в различных желтых газетенках. Энакин вырезает зернистые фотографии из журналов, которые Оби-Ван привез из своих поездок, развешивая их на стене около коллажа, который остался в гостиной. Они выглядят значительно хуже других, профессионально сделанных снимков мест преступлений, но это лучшее, что у него есть. После он читает статьи, закрашивая бесполезные отступления черным маркером, а цветным — выделяя то, что могло бы пригодиться. Кроме основных деталей преступления, здесь мало полезного, но иногда он сталкивается с неожиданно гениальными вещами в тексте.

Его внимание привлекает одна конкретная статья, в которой неизвестный источник заявлял журналисту, что он подслушал на встрече важных шишек в участке, что есть подозрения, в преступлениях, связанных с именем Оби-Вана, виновен кто-то из их сотрудников. И хотя это не полная ложь — Энакин действительно приложил к этому руку — это довольно интересная теория. Оби-Ван не может быть копом, но никто не говорит, что их подражатель — тоже. На самом деле, чем больше Энакин думает об этом, тем убедительнее все выглядит.

Кто бы ни вел с ними эту игру, он должен обладать достаточными навыками, чтобы копировать Оби-Вана так, что никто в пределах сомнительно эффективного правоохранительного управления в Корусанте даже не начал догадываться о возможности иметь дело не с одним убийцей. Чтобы копировать Кеноби, понадобился бы доступ к файлам в деле. Журналисты не располагают большим количеством информации, а этот убийца явно знает куда больше. У Энакина по спине бежит дрожь от осознания, что он мог сталкиваться с подражателем раньше. Мог работать над делом или обедать в столовой с человеком, способным на те же ужасы, что и сам Переговорщик

Встав с дивана, Энакин движется к шкафчику и достает оттуда один из блокнотов, которые Оби-Ван там хранит. « _Коп?_ », — выводит он большими буквами на листе, прежде чем вырвать ее и прикрепить рядом с остальной информацией. Он прищуривается, скользя взглядом по своеобразному коллажу.

— Кто же ты? — спрашивает он, но никто его не слышит.

На второй день Энакин начинает чувствовать легкое беспокойство, рождающееся в животе. Оби-Ван обещал не уезжать надолго, вернуться самое позднее на следующее утро, и его отсутствие ощущается, словно зуд под кожей. Энакин начинает думать, что, возможно, Оби-Ван намеренно откладывает свое возвращение, чтобы наказать его за исчезновение после той кутерьмы с Хардином. Эта мысль жалит больше, чем он готов признать: у Кеноби есть право наказать его. Не то чтобы Энакин не делал чего-то, чего тот не заслужил. Оби-Ван нанес удар первым — и в буквальном смысле этого слова. Доказательством служит синяк на лице Энакина.

Это волнение и этот страх быстро обращаются в злость. У Оби-Вана нет никакого права. _Никакого права_ делать это с ним. Он может кричать и ругаться, если хочет, или, наоборот, не произносить ни слова. Энакин мог бы справиться со словами, он мог бы справиться с молчанием. С чем он не может справиться — это с мыслью о том, что Кеноби наказывает его, играя на известных страхах Энакина, появившихся из-за продолжительного существования в этой маленькой хижине в глуши.

Если он хочет играть по этим правилам — ладно.

Содержимое шкафчиков в гостиной рассыпается по полу комнаты; фотографии, статьи и вручную написанные заметки аккуратного коллажа оказываются сорваны со стены в порыве слепой ярости. Они усеивают пол, Энакин топчет их ногами, когда, словно загнанное в клетку животное, ходит по комнате из угла в угол. Он чувствует необходимость что-нибудь разрушить, выместить свою тревогу на чем-нибудь более крупном: коллаж не удовлетворил его так, как он надеялся.

Однако чем больше он думает о разрушениях, которых хочет: чем больше размышляет над тем, чтобы пойти на кухню и разбить тарелки или сорвать картины со стен, или перевернуть стол Кеноби и разбросать все его содержимое по полу — тем нерешительнее он становится. Что, если Оби-Ван действительно на него злится? Что, если он действительно его наказывает? Если так, то, когда он вернется и обнаружит, что в его отсутствие Энакин устроил в доме бардак, он может разозлиться сильнее?

Этой мысли оказывается достаточно, чтобы страх снова схватил его за горло, заморозив в венах его разрушающий гнев. Что, если Оби-Ван вернется и найдет гостиную в таком состоянии? Он придет в ярость; он ведь доверяет Энакину присматривать за порядком, когда бы он ни отлучался в Корусант. Будет ли он зол настолько, чтобы уехать снова? Если он уже наказывает Энакина, что он потеряет, если уедет еще на несколько дней и оставит его раздумывать над своими поступками?

Прежде чем он осознает это, он падает на колени, собирая разбросанные бумаги и складывая их в аккуратные стопки. То, что лежало в шкафчиках, отправляется на свои места, информация по их делу крепится обратно к стене именно так, как висела до его истерики. Когда он заканчивает, за окном уже давно стемнело, а Оби-Ван все еще не вернулся.

На третий день страх охватывает его полностью, и Энакин не знает, что ему делать с собой. Он оставляет телевизор включенным, пока слоняется по дому, Ардва и Трипио следуют за ним по пятам, нарушая тишину. Он не может взять себя в руки, чтобы сесть и внимательно смотреть на то, что происходит на экране, но шум помогает притушить оглушающее ощущение отсутствия Кеноби.

Булочки, которыми его угостила мисс Ти, лежат в коробочке на стойке, нетронутые и давно зачерствевшие. Он действительно не может набраться сил и поесть… или сделать хоть что-нибудь. Если бы Оби-Ван наказывал его, то он бы не стал так затягивать. Он не настолько жесток — особенно по отношению к Энакину. Он бы уже вернулся, если бы все было в порядке.

Неужели вот так все и кончится? Энакин, запертый в этой хижине только со своими собаками, и Кеноби, пойманный корусантскими до смешного некомпетентными копами? Умрет ли он здесь от голода, как думал в тот день, когда Кеноби запер его в ванной, или Кеноби сдастся и выдаст его местонахождение? Энакин все еще верит, что первое — гораздо реальнее; Оби-Ван не смог бы жить, зная, что Энакин остался беззащитным в этом мире. Если уж он умрет тут, то Кеноби хотя бы будет знать, что с ним случилось.

Стоит ли Энакину попытаться перейти через гору?

Но нет, не то. У него сейчас на это нет сил. Безнадежность давит где-то в грудит, и даже прежде, чем наступает полдень, Энакин осознает, что открывает дверь настежь, чтобы собаки могли выходить и входить по своему желанию. Он снова стаскивает с кровати белье, устраивая себе постель в гардеробной. Он ворочается в темноте и думает, так ли Оби-Ван чувствовал себя, когда проснулся и понял, что Энакин пропал.

 

Рассвет четвертого дня приносит с собой звук шуршащего гравия. Энакин не спал, но шума достаточно, чтобы вытянуть его из собственных затягивающих мыслей. Одну долгую минуту он пребывает в неуверенности, может ли доверять своим ушам или это всего лишь игры разума. Прошло только четыре дня, он не должен настолько отчаиваться, верно? Но затем собаки начинают лаять, и он слышит, как хлопает дверца машины, а всего через секунду до боли знакомый голос зовет: «Энакин?».

Он выбирается из гардеробной даже быстрее, чем успевает ощутить движение, спешно сбегает по лестнице и выходит в прихожую. Он едва может дышать, боясь все разрушить; едва может позволить себе поверить в то, что это происходит на самом деле, а что это не глупая шутка вселенной. Энакин мешкает внизу лестницы; резко, словно кто-то выбил из его груди весь воздух, выдыхает, когда видит Оби-Вана в дверях.

— Ты здесь, — говорит Энакин. — Ты вернулся.

Оби-Ван, похоже, вымотался за эти четыре дня. Одежда, в которой он уехал, теперь измятая и испачканная, упакована в пакет, который он держит под мышкой. Та, что ему удалось раздобыть, плохо сидит и выглядит старой. Его волосы растрепаны, лицо и видимые части шеи исцарапаны, но Энакин думает, что никогда не видел его более красивым. Кеноби при виде Энакина и сам издает вздох облегчения, выпуская пакет из рук и быстрым шагом пересекая прихожую.

Энакин встречает его на полпути, обвивая руками его шею и ловя его губы в горячем поцелуе. Отросшая борода Кеноби царапает кожу, заставляя Энакина сосредоточиться на моменте. Руки скользят на бедра, прижимая ближе, и Энакин не может противиться песне сирены, которой для него становится близость Оби-Вана.

Он совсем не знает, что происходит дальше, ошарашенный восторгом от возвращения Кеноби. Вот они стоят в коридоре, влажно и горячо целуясь, и следом — он уже понимает, что прижат к стене животом. Кеноби ощущается как нечто теплое, крепкое позади, за спиной, а руки Энакина прижаты над головой одной его рукой. Другая — обвита вокруг Энакина и притягивает его ближе, заставляя прогнуться на грудь Оби-Вана.

— Ты такой красивый, Энакин, — шепчет Оби-Ван, проводя носом за ухом. В его голосе слышится нотка оживления, этот тон Энакин хорошо знает: явная, акцентированная тягучесть, появляющаяся, когда он слишком устает от своей маски для публики, и тьма, скрывающаяся в уголках его сознания, старается перехватить власть. Она пугала его прежде, но теперь он не боится. — Мне стоило бы взять тебя прямо здесь, прижав к стене. О, звезды, ты не представляешь, как я тебя хочу.

Дыхание Энакина срывается, когда Кеноби скользит под резинку его штанов и кончиками пальцев едва ощутимо касается его растущей эрекции.

— Т-ты м-мог бы,— заикается он, рефлекторно дергая бедрами. Он определенно не будет возражать.

Энакину кажется, что его кожа горит; они мчатся к неизбежному — тому, что было понятно с их первой встречи в коридоре между их квартирами. В этот момент ему _нужен_ Оби-Ван. Он нуждается в нем, как в кислороде, — нуждается в подтверждении, что Кеноби действительно здесь. Живой. Дышащий. Невредимый. Оби-Ван — его зависимость, и все большая часть его души уверена, что он никогда не сможет от этой зависимости избавиться.

Оби-Ван хмыкает, горячо и влажно выдыхая в ухо. Энакин спиной ощущает его смех, и ему приходится заставить себя прекратить стонать.

— Конечно, я _мог бы_ , Дорогуша, — отвечает он, собственным вставшим членом лениво потираясь о задницу Энакина. — Это никогда не обсуждалось. Думаю, сейчас я мог бы получить _все_ , о чем я тебя просил, но я хочу сделать это правильно. Так что я отведу тебя наверх и исследую каждый миллиметр твоего тела, а потом втрахаю тебя в матрас. — Кеноби подчеркивает сказанное, наконец обхватывая член Энакина ладонью — не так сильно, чтобы он кончил, но достаточно, чтобы от наслаждения по его спине побежали мурашки при каждом ленивом движении. — Ты будешь просить меня, Энакин.

— Пожалуйста, — задыхается Энакин. — Оби-Ван, пожалуйста.

Руки резко освобождаются, Энакин чувствует, что Кеноби отходит от него, и оборачивается, обнаруживая, что тот ждет, вытянув одну руку в безмолвном приглашении. Энакин кладет свою ладонь в его, не в силах оторвать глаза от обжигающего взгляда Оби-Вана. Пальцы обхватывают его руку, и он покорно следует за Оби-Ваном, тянущим его вверх по лестнице.

Кеноби толкает Энакина к кровати перед собой, быстро освобождая от одежды и спиной прижимая к незаправленной постели. Подушки и одеяла по-прежнему в гардеробной, где Энакин их и оставил, здесь же — только простыни. Оби-Вану плевать.

— Я так долго этого ждал, — выдыхает он почти благоговейно. И все-таки в их соединении нет никакого неспешного наслаждения, только животный голод, скрывающийся во взгляде Оби-Вана.

Энакин уже полностью обнажен, когда задней частью коленей он врезается в край матраса, резко падая на его поверхность. Оби-Ван быстро избавляется от собственной одежды, нетерпеливо, как и Энакин, желая почувствовать скольжение кожи по коже, особенно после такого долгого расставания. В то же время Энакин растягивается на простынях, прогибаясь в спине и позволяя Оби-Вану свободно насладиться видом едва загоревшей кожи и сухих мышц.

Одобрительно хмыкая, Оби-Ван забирается на кровать с кошачьей грацией, но в каждом его движении Энакин видит хищника, которым, он знает, тот и является. Он скользит ладонями по бедрам Энакина, его животу, шее, прежде чем встать над ним на колени и коснуться рукой лица Энакина. Наклонившись, он втягивает Энакина в поцелуй.

Отдать контроль — легко; отдаться на волю Оби-Вана так же, как и в других аспектах жизни. Пальцы чувственно двигаются вниз по его телу, изучая его так, как однажды уже было — в то утро после попытки Энакина сбежать в лес. Они плавно опускаются ниже по его ключицам и цепляют вздернутые соски, выбивая из Энакина низкий стон, прежде чем продолжить свое путешествие. Призрачно касаются живота, мягко следуют по дорожке волос ниже, мучительно ласково трогают основание его члена.

Губы Оби-Вана следуют за пальцами, отрываясь от губ Энакина и оставляя легкий поцелуй чуть ниже его горла, прикусывая кожу на груди, языком проводя по линии, что прочертили пальцы, и слизывая пот с его кожи. Энакин сжимает и разжимает простыни в руках, рвано выдыхая, когда Оби-Ван раздвигает его бедра и встает между ними. Он губами касается внешней и внутренней стороны, бородой царапая кожу и избегая единственного места, в котором Энакин хочет ощутить его чертов рот. После он сильнее кусает мягкую кожу на внутренней поверхности. Шипя от странного приступа наслаждения и боли, чувствующихся после этого собственнического жеста, Энакин пальцами путается в и без того растрепанных волосах Оби-Вана и тянет, пока тот, наконец, не выпускает нежную плоть. Укус поранил кожу, там несомненно останется шрам, когда местечко заживет, и Оби-Ван целое мгновение смотрит на ранку, довольный собой до глубины души, прежде чем позволить Энакину направить себя туда, куда тот хочет.

Ему не удается сдержать стон, когда Оби-Ван наконец уделяет внимание болезненно возбужденному члену Энакина, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на головке перед тем, как полностью взять его в рот. Очевидно, прошло много времени с тех пор, как он делал это в последний раз, и Энакин не может не чувствовать удовлетворения от знания, что из всех любовник Оби-Вана — всех, кто стал-бы-мог-бы-стать-должен-был-стать Энакином, — это было тем, чего он им никогда не давал. Кеноби _брал_ у этих мужчин, но _отдавал_ — Энакину. Этот жест, этот момент — только его.

Через пару мгновений Кеноби находит свой ритм, и Энакин почти теряет контроль от одного только вида губ Оби-Вана, растянутых вокруг его члена, влажных и покрасневших от происходящего.

— Оби-Ван, — хрипло зовет он, когда Кеноби резко отстраняется, оттягивая его от желанного края. — Оби-Ван, пожалуйста.

— Еще рано, Эни, — журит его Кеноби, двигаясь назад. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты еще немного потерпел.

Энакин наблюдает, как тот выбирается из постели и идет к ночному столику, что-то там ища. Когда он возвращается, в его руках оказывается маленькая бутылочка, и Энакин чувствует, как его пульс учащается от ожидания. Снова раздвинув его ноги, Оби-Ван встает между ними. Ощущение скользких пальцев, касающихся входа, пугает Энакина, и он рефлекторно пытается избежать контакта. Оби-Ван шикает на него, шепчет что-то подбадривающее и ласковое, вводя один палец.

И хотя его коллеги когда-то любили пошутить над его иногда блядоватым поведением, прошло много лет с того момента, как Энакин ложился под кого-то. Его телу нужно несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить ощущения от проникновения и подстроиться под них. Оби-Ван добавляет второй палец, рассудив, что Энакин готов, а следом — третий, разрабатывая его в мучительно медленном темпе. Кеноби не отрывает взгляда от лица Энакина, наблюдает в очаровательном восхищении, как тот жмурится и кусает губы, хныкая от удовольствия, когда пальцы Оби-Вана _так правильно_ сгибаются внутри него.

Наконец, когда его собственное нетерпение берет верх, Кеноби вытаскивает пальцы. Оби-Ван щелкает крышечкой смазки и смазывает свой член, подготавливаясь. Энакин все это время отдаленно помнил о нем, тяжело висящим между ног Оби-Вана и блестящим смазкой на головке, но не уделял ему достаточного внимания до этого момента — Энакин слишком занят собственным удовольствием, а Оби-Ван терпел ради этого момента. Головка его члена касается входа, растягивая, но не переходя границу. Энакин вздрагивает от ощущения, пытаясь резко насадиться до конца, но уверенные руки держат его за бедра и прижимают к постели.

— Энакин, — говорит Оби-Ван. — Энакин, солнце, посмотри на меня. — Тот слушается, смотря на морщинку между бровей и ловя его дикий взгляд, наверное, такой же, как у самого Энакина. — Это твой последний шанс, Энакин, — продолжает он. — Все может закончиться, если ты хочешь. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Все, что ты должен сделать, просто сказать. Это то, чего ты хочешь? Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Даже почти бредя от наслаждения, Энакин понимает, что делает Оби-Ван. О чем он спрашивает. Он помнит первую ночь, когда Кеноби сказал ему, что однажды он не скажет «нет».

— Нет, о,звезды,Оби-Ван, пожалуйста, нет, — просит он, жмурясь. Он не может заставить себя посмотреть на Оби-Вана, когда с его губ слетает: — _Не останавливайся_.

Открыв глаза, он в ту же секунду жалеет об этом, видя победную улыбку на губах Оби-Вана. Энакин в этот момент понимает, что в той игре, в которую они играли, он проиграл. Он проиграл, и в следующее мгновение Кеноби оказывается _внутри него_ , входя до основания одним быстрым, резким толчком. Минута, уходящая на привыкание, скорее всего, нужна не Энакину, а Оби-Вану, чтобы удобнее встать, больно взявшись за бедра и приоткрыв рот.

Нет никакой медлительности или нежности, но Энакин и не ждал этого; он этого не хотел. Оби-Ван закидывает ногу Энакина на плечо, пальцами при движении безжалостно надавливая на укус, входя так глубоко, как может, с каждым толчком. Они не занимаются любовью, как бы Кеноби ни думал об обратном. Это заявление, и Энакин не может заставить себя захотеть, чтобы Оби-Ван остановился. Всю свою жизнь он изо всех сил боролся то с одним, то с другим: бедное детство, смерть матери, осуждение сверстников, груз ответственности. Он боролся и боролся — и он устал от борьбы. И в том, чтобы сдаться на милость этого человека, которые постепенно стал его миром, есть своя прелесть.

Кеноби напоследок еще раз вдавливает ногти в метку — бессловесное напоминание — прежде чем позволить ноге Энакина соскользнуть с плеча, а самому — наклониться ближе и поймать его губы своими. Энакин помогает ему, приподнимаясь на локте и встречая его на полпути, другой рукой обнимая Кеноби, чтобы держаться. Поцелуй выходит влажным, жадным, они больше стонут друг другу в губы, нежели действительно целуются. Энакину плевать; он чувствует, как Кеноби двигается внутри. Он здесь, он реален, и отпечаток ногтей Энакина на коже Оби-Вана от особенно сильного толчка, и его член, задевающий внутри местечко, которое заставляет Энакина видеть звезды. Стона, который он получает в ответ, почти достаточно, чтобы переступить черту.

— Ты такой красивый, — мурлычет Оби-Ван, — такой хороший мальчик. — И одна из его рук смыкается вокруг члена Энакина. Ему нужно совсем немного: толчок бедер Кеноби и мягкое, шепотом произнесенное подбадривание — и он пачкает собственную грудь, кончая. Оби-Ван сбивается с темпа, и ему хватает нескольких толчков, чтобы кончить следом, пытаясь заглушить громкий стон в плече Энакина. Он падает на Энакина, все еще не выходя из него, и осоловело гладит его по голове. — Мой хороший мальчик, — шепчет он ему, и в таком положении они засыпают.

 

К моменту, когда Энакин просыпается, Оби-Ван уже не спит, он принял душ, оделся и выглядит как никогда безупречно. Энакин совершенно не понимает, как ему это удалось, учитывая, что он чувствует себя так, будто его переехала патрульная машина. Тупо болит укус на бедре, и он вполне уверен, что умудрился потянуть мышцы там, где бы не смог. Простыни все еще пахнут сексом, а садиться — явно плохая идея, потому что поясница отзывается болью от грубого обращения. Но он садится, хотя бы для того, чтобы выяснить причину откровенно растерянного взгляда Кеноби.

Энакин замечает в его руках коробку. Простая и без украшений, формой подозрительно напоминает те, в которых обычно хранят драгоценности. И все равно он не понимает, почему это заставляет Оби-Вана нервничать. Настолько, что он даже не смотрит Энакину в глаза, разглядывая вместо этого край кровати.

— Хей, — зовет Энакин, стараясь привлечь его внимание, — что случилось?

— Ничего, — отвечает Оби-Ван, пальцами постукивая по крышке коробки, и это совершенно противоречит его словам. Он тревожно облизывает губы, сглатывает и на короткое мгновение смотрит на горло Энакина. — Я хотел бы кое-что тебе предложить, — объявляет он. — Пожалуйста, пойми, что ты ни в коем случае не обязан это принимать, если это вызывает у тебя дискомфорт. Я сделал это год назад — до сих пор не понимаю, о чем я думал, — но теперь, когда ты здесь…

Он неловко протягивает коробку, все еще не глядя Энакину в глаза, и на секунду, когда тот пытается взять ее, кажется, что Кеноби не отпустит. Он с трудом разжимает пальцы, замешкавшись, и после кладет руки на колени, сжимая пальцы и не зная, что делать с руками. Он не смотрит, как Энакин открывает коробку.

Внутри оказывается ошейник. У Энакина пересыхает во рту, когда он выуживает его из коробки, отставляя ее в сторону, чтобы лучше рассмотреть содержимое. Дорогая темная кожа, очевидно, изготовлено на заказ. Металлические детали, швы и небольшое D-образное колечко выполнены в золотых тонах и выделяются на коже, не касаясь ее. Еще Энакин замечает пластинку с именем, прикрепленную прямо к самому ошейнику, а не к колечку, как бывает обычно. Аккуратными витыми буквами там написано: _Энакин Скайуокер_.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Энакин носил чей-либо ошейник. Ни разу с тех дней, когда был молодым и глупым и нуждался в твердой руке, наставляющей на путь истинный. И хотя за эти годы у него случались романы, он никогда не думал, что будет кому-либо настолько доверять. Если бы кто-то спросил у него, он бы ответил отказом.

Он скользит пальцами по ошейнику, пристально разглядывая его, и возвращает Оби-Вану. Тот принимает вещь, и Энакин смотрит на него, замечая боль в глазах Кеноби, когда тот тянется к коробке на ночном столике.

— Н-нет! — запинается Энакин, понимая, что его неправильно поняли. Оби-Ван, сбитый с толку, замирает. — Я имею в виду, можешь ты… надеть его на меня?

И есть что-то удовлетворяющее в том, чтобы видеть, как на лице Оби-Вана проступает понимание, потерянное выражение сменяется на другое, лучащееся радостью. — Конечно, Дорогой мой. Иди сюда.

Энакин двигается ближе, наклоняя голову, чтобы оголить горло, и сидит идеально спокойно, пока Кеноби обматывает его шею полоской кожи. Его руки дрожат, но он чрезвычайно осторожен, приближаясь и затягивая застежку, скользя парой пальцев под ошейником, чтобы убедиться, что вещь сидит удобно. После он отстраняется, проводя ладонью по коже ошейника и любуясь контрастом между ней и кожей на горле. Энакин думает, что выражение лица Оби-Вана можно описать только как благоговение.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Оби-Ван, снова просовывая пальцы под ошейник и притягивая Энакина ближе.

Энакина краснеет, но на его губах вспыхивает застенчивая улыбка.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.


	23. Глава 23

9 лет назад

Привкус алкоголя тяжело ощущается на языке, и Энакин потерял счет точному количеству выпитого два или три коктейля назад. Это, конечно, и былью целью прогулки: напиться, подцепить кого-нибудь, поймать удачу за хвост. И если по первому пункту плана он достиг невероятного успеха, то осуществление второго и третьего пунктов оказывается трудным. 

До сих пор единственные, кто к нему подходят, это типичные презентабельные мужчины в годах, вроде тех, которых легко встретить в любом уважающем себя БДСМ-клубе в Корусанте — сбегающих от своих жен, чтобы подцепить красавчиков-чистильщиков бассейнов без риска быть застуканными в сарае с инструментами. При всем том, насколько «сильно» Энакину бы хотелось уйти домой с кем-то из них, это совсем не то, чего он ищет. К счастью, они тоже быстро понимают, что Энакин не в их вкусе. Он язвителен, немного неусидчив, а это не подходит под описание «дружелюбное живое тело», которое они ищут. Они все понимают — он уходят.

Ну или хотя бы большинство из них.

Однако один мужчина усиленно не понимает, что Энакину от него ничего не нужно. Он болтается рядом, словно особенно навязчивая тень, отгоняя любых заинтересованных в Энакине прежде, чем тот успевает открыть рот. Несмотря на то, что это было бы напрасной тратой потрясающе вкусного коктейля, Энакин все больше и больше склоняется к мысли просто взять и вылить содержимое стакана на него, а после, возможно, даже разбить стакан об его голову — для лучшего эффекта. Он пришел в один из лучших клубов, чтобы избежать встречи со всякими подозрительными персонажами, но теперь ему интересно — может, стоило рискнуть.

— Послушай, мужик, я же сказал, что не заинтересован, — огрызается Энакин, когда снова чувствует руку на своем плече.

— Мои извинения, — произносит приятный, точно не принадлежащий нежелательному обожателю голос, заставляющий Энакина оторвать взгляд от барной стойки в то же мгновение. — Тогда я вас оставлю.

 

Мужчина, стоящий сбоку, высок и замечательно сложен, у него темные глаза и красивые черты лица. Он на несколько лет старше Энакина, но не настолько, чтобы создавалось ощущение преследования, как со стороны тех мужчин, что подходили раньше. Тонкие губы, окруженные короткой, но аккуратно подстриженной бородой, ухмылка — из-за несомненно ошеломленного выражения лица Энакина. Может ли быть, что после целого вечера плохих решений, его молитвы, наконец, услышаны?

— Нет! — быстро произносит он, когда мужчина делает шаг назад, и указывает на сиденье рядом с собой. — Нет, пожалуйста, останьтесь.

Красивый Загадочный Незнакомец усаживается на сиденье, призывая бармена и заказывая собственный напиток, прежде чем развернуться к Энакину лицом. Энакин замечает, как тот скользит взглядом по его телу, очевидно оценивая.

— Здравствуй, — говорит он, протягивая руку. — Меня зовут Бейл Органа.

— Энакин Скайуокер.

Разговор между ними течет плавно, даже приятно. Бейл — юрист в успешной частной фирме, у него есть любящая жена, которая не против того, что он удовлетворяет свои необычные потребности, до тех пор, пока он в итоге всегда возвращается домой. Он умен, очарователен и остроумен настолько, чтобы посоревноваться в этом с Энакином. Определенно, боги сжалились над ним, потому что продолжительная близость Бейла отпугнула даже настойчивого поклонника.

— Сколько тебе лет, Энакин? — когда в разговоре, наконец, наступает пауза, спрашивает Органа, резко разрушая назревшее напряжение.

 

Энакин чувствует, что бледнеет, отводит взгляд от Бейла. 

— Мое удостоверение говорит, что мне двадцать один, — отвечает он. Это не тот ответ, которого хочет Органа, но и не совсем вранье. 

— Я знаю, что говорит твое удостоверение, — Бейл спокойно отпивает свой бурбон. Но Энакин замечает, как дрогнула его челюсть, а это значит, что он недоволен недомолвками. — Но это не то, о чем я спрашивал.

Взгляд Органы не дает Энакину соврать, как бы сильно он ни хотел. Правда может навлечь на него проблемы, может разрушить его будущую карьеру, но ответ все равно слетает с его губ.

— Восемнадцать.

— Так я и думал, — Бейл ставит свой стакан на барную стойку и встает, расправляя складки на рубашке. — Ты довольно сильно рискуешь, сообщая мне правду.

— Я об этом пожалею? — не может не спросить Энакин, и тон получается более резким, чем было бы разумно использовать в такой ситуации.

Бейл улыбается ему достаточно искренне, чтобы успокоить истощенные нервы Энакина. 

— Нет, если ты поедешь домой со мной.

Энакин неподдельно удивлен предложению; он думал, что его сейчас бесцеремонно вышвырнут после вскрывшейся правды. 

— Пользуетесь моей юношеской неосмотрительностью, мистер Органа?

Он берется за руку, протянутую Бейлом, позволяя тому поднять его на непослушные ноги. 

— Не сегодня, мой мальчик, — отвечает Бейл. — Сегодня я просто хотел бы убедиться, что ты протрезвеешь. Но как только твой ум немного прояснится… Что ж, Брехе иногда нравится наблюдать.

________________________________________

Настоящее

 

— Не чешись, — твердо говорит Бейл, отрывая взгляд от дороги, чтобы убедиться, что его приказ исполнен.

Энакин отводит руки от шеи и тонкого металлического ободка на ней. В отличие от ошейника Оби-Вана — широкого и темного, мягкая кожа которого громко заявляла о принадлежности, — ошейник Бейла холодный и неприметный — небольшое металлическое кольцо без бирки с именем, легко принимаемое за кулон, если не видеть закрывающий механизм на затылке Энакина.

Совсем скоро после выпуска из школы и за несколько дней до начала учебы в Полицейской академии появление Бейла в жизни Энакина почти девять лет назад казалось именно тем, что ему было нужно, чтобы выбраться из колеи, в которую он попал. 

Их дороги разошлись, когда Энакину исполнилось двадцать — когда в его жизни появилась Падме. Это было расставание по обоюдному согласию, и они оставались друзьями до тех пор, пока Падме не пришла в суд с заявлением на развод вместе с Бейлом. Органа назвал это конфликтом интересов, когда Энакин спросил, почему он не мог представлять в суде _его_. Это был последний их разговор — до того, как Бейл ворвался в его камеру, словно ангел-мститель.

Органа вздыхает, глядя на раздраженную кожу в том месте, где Энакин впивался в новый ошейник. И хотя он технически и принадлежит ему — тот самый, что он носил во время их встреч, — он не сидит на его шее удобно, как раньше. Вместо комфорта он вызывает зуд и раздражение, которые, Энакин знает, являются скорее плодом его воображения, нежели ощущаются на самом деле. Это не тот ошейник, который он должен носить; это не ошейник Оби-Вана. 

Его руки тянутся почесать под цепью снова, но тут же замирают под предупреждающим взглядом Органы.

— Нам придется подстричь тебе ногти, когда приедем, — вздыхает тот.

Энакин смотрит на свои руки. Оби-Вану всегда нравилось, когда ногти Энакина были длинными; ему нравилось о них заботиться, нравилось ощущать, как они впиваются в его спину, когда они…

— Ты уверен, что Бреха воспримет это нормально? — спрашивает он, только чтобы отвлечься от собственных мыслей.

— Да, я уверен. Мы обсудили этот вопрос, когда выяснили, что произошло, и она согласилась со мной, что будет лучше, если ты останешься с нами, пока управление не решит, что именно с тобой делать. Они все еще обсуждают, стоит ли им выдвинуть тебе обвинение как соучастнику. 

— Как тебе вообще удалось уговорить их пойти на это? Они даже в туалет меня не выпускали без того, чтобы кто-нибудь маячил у меня за спиной.

— У меня есть знакомый судья, который мне кое-чем обязан, — признается Бейл. — Он уверен, что именно сейчас я лучше прочих знаю, что происходит в твоей голове. Я могу удержать тебя от глупостей или причинения себе вреда снова, в отличие от твоих некомпетентных бывших коллег.

— И что же заставляет тебя думать, что я не сбегу, как только ты повернешься спиной?

— То, что я уже сказал тебе этого не делать, — отвечает Бейл, поворачивая на длинную дорогу к семейному дому. — И то, что маячок в браслете на твоей лодыжке оповестит офицеров на станции, если ты окажешься слишком близко к границе.

Энакин смотрит на упомянутое устройство: маленькая черная коробочка, прикрепленная к браслету, пристегнутому к его ноге. Это позволит управлению знать его постоянное местоположение и оповестит не только в том случае, если он окажется слишком близко к границе дозволенного радиуса, но и если попытается снять эту чертову штуковину. Это хороший стимул оставаться на месте, думает Энакин; Оби-Ван обязательно придумает, что с этим сделать, когда наконец найдет Энакина.

Бреха происходит из рода старой финансовой аристократии, и работа Бейла только помогает им поддерживать их образ жизни, не экстравагантный, как у многих представителей того же социального класса, но он все равно превосходит все то, что Энакин когда-либо имел. Дом широк и просторен, он достался Брехе в наследство от родителей и поддерживается в порядке силами нескольких личных помощников. Лужайка аккуратно подстрижена, а тщательно продуманный сад простирается от дороги до самого крыльца. Энакин помнит, как впервые стоял здесь, опираясь на Бейла, в своем пьяном беспомощном оцепенении. Сейчас он чувствует себя настолько же беспомощным, хотя на этот раз с алкоголем это никак не связано.

Пока Бейл помогает Энакину выбраться из машины, Бреха выходит на крыльцо, прикрывая рот ладонью так, будто не может поверить своим глазам. Энакин знает, что он выглядит ужасно: повязки на запястьях, босые ноги, те же пижамные штаны, в которых его арестовали. И хотя Бреха не разделяет предпочтений мужа, ей всегда было приятно убеждаться, что, с кем бы Бейл ни проводил время, он всегда хорошо заботится об этом человеке. Видеть его в таком состоянии должно быть для нее огорчением. 

Она встречает их на садовой дорожке, без колебаний повисает у Энакина на шее и заключает в крепкие объятия. Он с удовольствием льнет к ней, прижимается и утыкается головой в яремную ямку, вдыхая цветочный запах парфюма Брехи.

— Ох, Энакин, — говорит она. — Мы так рады, что ты в порядке.

До этого момента, ощущая обнимающие его руки Брехи и ладонь Бейла, уверенно лежащую на его пояснице, он и не понимал, как сильно скучал по ним.

Бреха наконец отпускает его, отходя и легко целуя мужа, прежде чем проводить их в дом. 

— Давайте войдем. Уверена, ты захочешь воспользоваться ванной, Энакин. Знаю я эти ваши камеры.

Он благодарно кивает и позволяет провести себя через входные двери. Внутри дом настолько же красив, как и снаружи, с не слишком большим количеством мебели, но весьма стильно обставленный, в соответствии с утонченными вкусами хозяев. За те годы, что прошли с момента, когда он последний раз с ними встречался, мало что изменилось, кроме, как замечает Энакин, разбросанных по плюшевому ковру в гостиной детских игрушек. То, что у Брехи и Бейла есть дети, ожидаемо, они ведь всегда их хотели, но Энакин все же не может не чувствовать удивления от того, что они охотно пригласили его к себе в дом, имея детей. Они знают, что Кеноби все еще на свободе; они знают, что существует огромная вероятность, что он захочет найти Энакина.

— Почему бы тебе не проведать близняшек, а я пока помогу Энакину набрать ванну, — предлагает Бреха, провожая Энакина в знакомую ему главную спальню. Бейл исчезает за смежной дверью, должно быть, уходя в комнату близнецов, а Энакина уводят в главную ванную.

Сама комната и широкая, глубокая ванна — знакомый вид; удивительно легко вернуться к прежним привычкам, пока Бреха, встав перед ванной на колени, включает воду и насыпает разнообразной мыльной крошки и соли. Он снимает свою грязную одежду, слегка трясет ногой, когда браслет застревает в штанах, затем аккуратной стопкой складывает вещи у двери, чтобы Бреха сама решила, что с ними делать. Он не задумывается о своей наготе — нет ничего такого, чего она не видела раньше, — пока не слышит, как она удивленно вздыхает. Тогда до него доходит, что он совсем забыл о собственнических метках Оби-Вана. Сегодня все не так плохо, как было до этого, но Бейлу никогда не нравились засосы. Энакин заставляет себя стоять ровно, когда Бреха подходит к нему, позволяя ей рассматривать синяки и редкие шрамы, оставшиеся с тех дней, когда Кеноби был немного грубее обычного, и не реагировать на траурное выражение ее лица.

— Мне жаль, что мы не нашли тебя раньше, — произносит она, невесомо проводя пальцами по шраму, пересекающему ключицу.

Энакин пожимает плечами, обрывая прикосновение.

— Вы ничего не могли сделать.

Она не выглядит особенно убежденной, но уступает его невысказанному желанию не говорить больше об этом. Вместо этого Бреха помогает ему забраться в ванную, закатав рукава и принимаясь за старое, знакомое занятие, намыливая ему волосы. После долгих часов, проведенных в камере, ее пальцы в волосах — это прекрасно, и это первый добровольный контакт после короткого визита Асоки. На самом деле к тому моменту, как Бреха заканчивает смывать пену с его кудрей, мысли Энакина уже плавают в приятном тумане, а сам он едва ли не мурлыкает под ее пальцами.

— Приятно видеть, что кое-что не меняется, — ласково произносит Бреха, гладя его по волосам еще раз, прежде чем дотянуться и перекрыть кран.

Он вытирается насухо, и его ждет одежда Бейла для сна. Тот выше и плотнее Энакина, так что вещи висят мешком. Стресс от всего происходящего наконец дает о себе знать, теперь, когда ему удалось сбежать из бесконечного напряжения участка. Усталость тяжелым грузом наваливается на плечи, и у Энакина закрываются глаза, когда он выходит из ванной обратно в спальню. Он не хочет ничего, кроме как рухнуть на огромную хозяйскую кровать и упасть в объятия сна, но Бреха перехватывает его раньше и подводит к двери, ведущей в комнату близняшек. 

— Еще рано, Энакин, — говорит она. — Мы бы хотели, чтобы ты сначала встретился кое с кем.

_Кое-кто_ , как обнаруживает Энакин, это два маленьких ребенка в соседней комнате, спящих в собственных кроватках. Бейл стоит за ними, бережно проводя ладонью по маленьким головкам детишек, и мягко улыбается подошедшим Брехе и Энакину.

— Энакин, — объявляет он, понизив голос, чтобы не разбудить детей, — мы бы хотели познакомить тебя с Леей и ее братом-близнецом Люком.

Энакин медленно подходит ближе, заглядывая через край одной из кроваток, чтобы посмотреть на ребенка. Конечно же, Энакин видел детей и раньше, но по какой-то причине дочь Бейла выглядит меньше и, возможно, хрупче, чем другие. Совсем крошечная, она спокойно и умиротворенно спит, а темные волосики на ее головке растрепались. Мальчик, _Люк_ , спит беспокойно, и его веки дрожат от снов, которые он видит. Его волосы светлые, в отличие от сестры.

— Они прекрасны, — говорит Энакин, искренне улыбаясь. — Мои поздравления.

Они благодарят его, но что-то в их взглядах его смущает. Они, кажется, чего-то ждут, пока он рассматривает детей, но он не может понять, чего же именно. Может, узнавания? Но почему?

— Должно быть, тяжело растить близняшек, — добавляет он, не зная, что еще сказать. Молчание Бейла и Брехи быстро становится нервирующим.

— Мы их, честно говоря, усыновили, — отвечает Бейл, подходя ближе и кладя ладонь Энакину на плечо. Ему это не нравится; Бейл так делает, только когда собирается сказать нечто такое, что, как он осознает, Энакину не понравится. — Энакин, ты знал, что Падме была беременна до того, как ты пропал?

Ответ отрицательный, и он бы обязательно сказал об этом Бейлу, если бы его мозг не закоротило от такой новости. Его молчание должно быть достаточным ответом, потому что Бейл сжимает его плечо, пытаясь оторвать его от размышлений, прежде чем продолжает:

— Последнее, что я слышал, прежде чем ты исчез, что она думала о том, как рассказать тебе.

— Как?.. — Энакин задыхается, и звук получается громче, чем он предполагал, потому что Бейл и Бреха выводят его обратно в спальню, закрывая дверь.

Они садятся на край кровати, усаживая его между собой. 

— Она говорила про вечеринку за пару месяцев до твоего исчезновения?

Думая об этом, он вспоминает ту ночь. Смутно. Праздник, организованный общим другом, по причине, размытой алкоголем, которая привела к их встрече. Слишком много выпитого, снова вспыхнувшие старые чувства и то, что они оказались в одной постели — абсолютно ужасная идея, результатом которой стали двое детей, спящих в соседней комнате. Детей Энакина.

Та вечеринка случилась примерно за три месяца до его исчезновения; его детям должно быть около шести месяцев. Он пропустил их первый вздох, первые дни дома, бессонные ночи, приходящие вместе с ранним детством. 

Он не позволяет себе думать о том, что значит отсутствие Падме. Когда они верили в возможное совместное будущее, они обсуждали то, что у них будут дети. Падме хотела усыновлять, упоминая риски рожать самой, связанные с историей семьи, и Энакину не нужно говорить, что она не вернется к Люку и Лее. Но что более важно…

— Я никогда их не узнаю, так ведь? — спрашивает Энакин у Бейла и Брехи, пока они укладывают его между собой.

— Если ты согласишься принять помощь, — тихо говорит Бейл, — если ты пройдешь через программу и научишься снова жить самостоятельно, может быть, мы сможем разработать расписание визитов. Но нет, Энакин, ни один суд в мире не даст тебе опеку.

Энакин ценит его честность, даже если горячие слезы жгут глаза. Он не хочет быть банальным. Но этот сюрприз нарушил его планы. Он намеревался исчезнуть с Оби-Ваном, как только тот его найдет, сбежать и никогда не оглядываться, но теперь кое-что привязывает его к этому месту. Мысль о том, чтобы оставить детей, пугает его теперь, когда он знает об их существовании, но жизнь без Кеноби пугает его так же сильно.

Ну и какого черта ему теперь делать?


	24. Глава 24

Энакин когда-то думал, что новизна секса для Оби-Вана пройдет после первых пары недель. То, что он берет Энакина практически на каждой возможной поверхности в доме, по-видимому, пытаясь пробраться в самое его существо, определенно должно его в конечном итоге измотать. Но, кажется, дело обстоит иначе, когда они оба изо всех сил пытаются восстановить дыхание; Энакин ногами обвивает талию Оби-Вана, а тот придерживает его за бедра, спиной вдавливая в дерево, сминая пальто и рубашку. Какая-то маленькая часть сознания Энакина переживает, что он будет до конца своей жизни вынимать занозы из спины.

— Мы же выгуливали собак, — выдыхает он, когда Кеноби, наконец, опускает его, и кривится от ощущения влаги, скользящей по бедру, натягивая джинсы. — Есть такая штука, как чрезмерная спонтанность.

Оби-Ван, приводивший в порядок одежду, смеется на это замечание, когда Энакин опускает его с небес на землю, и прислоняется к дереву, в которое только что его втрахивал. — Нет ничего плохого в свежем воздухе, Дорогуша, — говорит он и делает глубокий вдох, будто подтверждая свои слова.

Зима только начала идти на спад, уступая место теплой весенней погоде. Вместе с повышением температуры и просыпающейся от зимней спячки жизнью новое время года изменила и поведение Оби-Вана. Он теперь более расслаблен, дружелюбен, очевидная напряженность покинула его тело, когда он оставил позади тяжесть зимы и воспоминания, с нею связанные. Иногда, когда они отдыхают вместе, потягивая любой алкоголь, что есть у Кеноби, пока тот проверяет работы студентов, Энакин почти может представить,что последних месяце никогда не было. Он смотрит на Оби-Вана, притворяясь, что они снова в их неудобных квартирах, а он просто заглянул пропустить по стаканчику после работы. Конечно, эти фантазии не длятся долго, потому что неустанный напор Оби-Вана отвлекает его от проверки, притягивая внимание к чему-то более приятному. И все же такие перерывы, позволяющие оторваться от реальности, помогают Энакину сохранить рассудок с тех пор, как их взаимоотношения изменились.

Здесь, в хижине, в компании с Кеноби и собаками было бы легко полностью потерять контроль. Было бы так легко просто пустить все на самотек и тонуть в каждой прихоти Оби-Вана. Но моменты, когда он вспоминает, помогают не захлебнуться. Они толкают его иногда бороться, даже если он знает, что это бесполезны усилия против накрывающих с головой волн. Оби-Ван не возражает, наслаждаясь неожиданными препятствиями, когда он подчиняет его себе — когда приковывает наручниками к изголовью кровати и наблюдает, как он корчится, пока не ослабевает настолько, что сил на сопротивление не остается. Это отвратительно странная и беспроигрышная для обеих сторон ситуация.

Энакин садится рядом с Оби-Ваном, позволяя притянуть себя ближе, пока они смотрят на набухшие почки на ветвях сверху.

— Как думаешь, насколько далеко собаки убежали, когда мы… отвлеклись?

— Думаю, зависит от того, насколько смелым Трипио чувствует себя сегодня, — задумчиво произносит Кеноби. — Обычно именно он решает, как далеко они уйдут.

— Справедливо.

На пару секунд они замолкают, наслаждаясь видами и звуками весны. Лес только начал просыпаться, живность постепенно выходит из спячки, пока растения потихоньку расправляют листики. Энакин никогда не был в таком диком месте, и он осознает, что очарован качанием ветвями с бледной листвой и яркими почками, когда ласковый весенний ветерок колышет их.

— Я не был здесь несколько лет, — признается Оби-Ван, кладя голову на плечо Энакина. — Ни разу с того момента, когда мы последний раз были тут с семьей. Точнее, с тех пор, как умер Квай-Гон.

Энакин понимает, что рассеянно гладит Оби-Вана по голове, радуясь обычной близости.

— Кажется, ты все еще довольно помнишь окружающую местность.

— Пришлось выучить. Квай-Гон до смерти боялся, что мы уйдем слишком далеко от дома и заблудимся. Эти леса очень опасны без должной подготовки.

— Можешь мне не рассказывать, — шепчет Энакин, вспоминая, как много недель назад, потерянный, провел холодную ночь в лесу. — Однажды ты научишь меня.

Он чувствует, как Оби-Ван медленно кивает, и заторможенность и усталость эхом отзываются в теле Энакина. Похоже, спонтанный секс вымотал их куда больше, чем они думали.

— С радостью, мой дорогой, — отвечает Оби-Ван, а после снова становится тихо. Энакин чувствует, как засыпает, но прежде чем отключиться, слышит тихие слова Кеноби: — Я рад, что я здесь, с тобой.

 

Первый выстрел ошарашивает их, вырывая из дремоты, но еще не пугает по-настоящему. В конце концов, это может бы всего лишь охотник, забредший слишком близко к хижине в погоне за животными. Нет, от второго выстрела, поднимающего их на ноги, страх закручивается в груди, когда вслед за гулом слышится безошибочно определяемый визг раненого животного.

— Трипио? — зовет Оби-Ван. — Ардва?

Энакин даже не ждет ответа, срываясь и убегая в лес, следуя за звуком полного боли скулежа, который эхом отдается в деревьях. Кеноби догоняет его через мгновение, а после бежит с одном темпе, явно недовольный, что тот убежал один. Сердце Энакина бьется где-то в горле, лишая возможности говорить, сглатывать или даже глубоко дышать. Есть только стук, громкий и бесконечный. Оби-Ван на бегу продолжает звать собак, но никто не отзывается. Если одна из них ранена, то, скорее всего, другая ни за что от нее не отойдет. Они были рядом все эти месяцы после знакомства, неразлучные в свои лучшие дни. Энакин подозревает, что сейчас наступили плохие.

— Трипио! Ардва!

Пробираясь через особенно плотные заросли, Энакин замечает псов: Ардва, готовый к защите, нависает над подозрительно спокойным Трипио. Его шерстка стоит дыбом, и он пристально куда-то смотрит — до того, как Оби-Ван отталкивает его в сторону и панически кричит:

— Энакин! Осторожнее!

Раздается третий выстрел, и кровь Оби-Вана брызжет на ветви, когда пуля проходит ровно там, где только что стоял Энакин. Если бы не быстрая реакция Кеноби, он бы точно был бы мертв. Они оба падают на землю, Оби-Ван держится за плечо. Кровь сочится из-под пальцев, капая на еще жухлую траву. Он все еще жив, слабо рычит от боли, но самостоятельно двигаться он теперь не способен. Четвертый, пятый и шестой выстрелы попадают куда-то рядом с ними, поднимая брызги грязи и заставляя разлетаться щепки, когда пули врезаются в землю или в кору деревьев позади.

Энакин после теряет счет выстрелам, больше фокусируясь на том, чтобы вытащить себя и Оби-Вана в безопасное место до того, как их преследователю снова улыбнется удача. Он не хочет оставлять собак на волю судьбы, не может смириться с мыслью о том, что они останутся без защиты, но кровь Кеноби запачкала уже руки их обоих, и по опыту работы в полиции он знает, что иногда приходится выбирать, даже если хорошего варианта нет. Так что он по-прежнему остается внизу и вытаскивает их из-под огня, таща Оби-Вана за собой, скрываясь за достаточно крупными выступающими каменистыми образованиями. Энакин думает, что единственное хорошее в том, что пули ударяются в другую сторону камней, — то, что никто не стреляет по собакам. Очевидно, он и Оби-Ван — куда более привлекательные цели.

Пока они ждут, что нападающий сделает следующий шаг, Энакин снимает с Оби-Вана шарф, каким-то образом удержавшийся на шее, и обвязывает им его плечо. Кеноби стонет, напрягается, будто собираясь вот-вот оттолкнуть Энакина, но в итоге только цепляется пальцами за запястье Энакина в почти болезненной хватке. И хотя пули не задели ничего жизненно важного — Кеноби дышит без затруднений и не теряет кровь быстрее, чем должен, — он ранен, а они застряли за этими чертовыми камнями до тех пор, пока стрелок не решит, что делать дальше.

— Стрельба… ведется с дороги, — с трудом выговаривает Кеноби сквозь сжатые зубы, и Энакина бы впечатлило то, как обостренно тот ощущает направления в лесу, если бы не факт того, что Оби-Ван истекает кровью под ладонью Энакина прямо сейчас.

— Заткнись, — шипит он в ответ, чувствуя, как растет паника от осознания, что звуки стрельбы прекратились. Напавший решил драться с ними? Энакин не в форме; он не уверен, что сможет их защитить, если дело дойдет до драки, особенно при наличии у противника пистолета. Если все к этому идет, он чертовски уверен, что будет сражаться до последнего, даже если это всего лишь замедлит нападающего. Ему придется иметь дело с Энакином, если он хочет причинить Кеноби больший вред.

Несмотря на решимость, он чуть не плачет от облегчения, когда слышит, как заводится двигатель машины. Кеноби был прав: стреляли с дороги. Шины скрипят, когда нападавший уезжает, очевидно, решив, что предупредительных выстрелов было достаточно, что его сообщение доставлено. Он вернется — в этом сомнений нет, — но его временное отступление дает Энакину столь необходимое время, чтобы помочь Оби-Вану и Трипио. Если последний вообще еще жив.

Он не понимает, что бормочет бесконечное «нет, нет, нет, нет», пока Оби-Ван не сжимает его запястье так сильно, что чувствуется кость, заставляя очнуться от собственных мыслей и взглянуть на него. Кеноби поднимает свободную руку, затягивая шарф, чтобы тот удержался на месте, когда отталкивает руку Энакина. 

— Я буду в порядке, — говорит он с отчасти ободряющей улыбкой. Он бледен — даже больше, чем обычно, — от стресса и потери крови. Его рука, держащая Энакина, дрожит. — Иди проверь Трипио и Ардва.

Энакин совсем не хочет оставлять Оби-Вана одного, но ему не нужно повторять дважды. Теперь, когда опасность прошла, страх за жизни его питомцев возвращается. Поднимаясь, он зовет их, выходя из убежища за камнями, чтобы их найти, но не получает ответа. 

— Ардва? Трипио?

Обнаружив их, он видит, что они оба не двигаются. Единственное, что изменилось, — это то, что внимание Ардва теперь приковано к Энакину, а не к нападающему. Он настолько взбешен, что, кажется, не узнает собственного хозяина, оскалившись и вставая на защиту Трипио, когда Энакин подходит ближе. Энакин шепчет, подбираясь к ним, стараясь успокоить. Он не решается подойти так, чтобы Ардва смог достать до него своими зубами, пока не будет уверен, что тот ему позволит, потому что все еще помнит крик Саважа той ночью.

Уже ближе он видит, как медленно поднимается и опускается грудка Трипио. Пес жив, и кажется, что огромная гора свалилась с плеч. Он честно не знает, что бы он делал, если бы Трипио погиб — если бы он не смог защитить свою пушистую семью так же, как и истекающего кровью Оби-Вана.

Ардва наконец отступает, позволяя Энакину осмотреть Трипио, пока сам слоняется вокруг. Трипио, судя по его пугающему спокойствию и тихому скулежу, который Энакин слышит, подобравшись ближе, отделался царапиной, и все на самом деле только выглядит так страшно. Энакину интересно, хотел ли нападавший убить собаку или ранил ее, только чтобы заманить на линию огня Энакина и Оби-Вана.

— Как он? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, не в состоянии сам увидеть из-за камня, на который он опирается. То, что он говорит, значит, что он остается в сознании — хороший знак. 

— Похоже, просто царапина, — отвечает Энакин, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить рану, поднимая Трипио на руки. И хотя все выглядит не так уж плохо, нет смысла беспокоить рану и, возможно, ухудшать ситуацию.

Когда он возвращается к Оби-Вану, тот с трудом встает на ноги. Энакин считает, что тому не стоит двигаться, но не выказывает недовольства. У них действительно нет выбора, учитывая их нынешнее местонахождение. Им нужно добраться до хижины, чтобы обработать раны, а дойти они смогут, только если Кеноби будет на ногах. 

— Как думаешь, в какой стороне дом? — спрашивает он, переступая с ноги на ногу, когда Оби-Ван опирается на его плечо для баланса. Ноги Кеноби дрожат; он выглядит так, будто при резком порыве ветра может легко упасть. Лес, прежде означавший убежище и безопасность, теперь холоден и враждебен.

— Лучше держаться подальше от дороги, — произносит Кеноби, — на случай, если нападавший все еще здесь. Сюда.

Он тяжело опирается на Энакина, пока они продираются сквозь ветви, и возвращение занимает гораздо больше времени, чем дорога сюда. Играя роль костыля для Оби-Вана, неся не такого уж легкого Трипио и все еще не отойдя от недавнего секса, Энакин к моменту, когда они добираются до хижины, дрожит почти так же, как Кеноби. Адреналин, кипевший а его крови во время атаки, быстро рассеивается. Он падает — они оба — а ему необходимо занести Оби-Вана в дом прежде, чем шок накроет его окончательно.

Пока что, оставив Трипио на его лежанке вместе с Ардва, все еще бродящим рядом, Энакин пытается проводить Оби-Вана наверх за маленькой аптечкой, которая хранится под раковиной в их ванной. Он мысленно обдумывает, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы поднять их обоих по лестнице, когда Кеноби внезапно собирается с силами и встает на ноги, заставляя его остановиться.

— Нет, — хрипло говорит он, утягивая Энакина в другую сторону из прихожей. — Сюда.

Позволяя Оби-Вану направлять их, Энакин помогает ему, пока они не останавливаются перед дверью в подвал. Внутри снова поднимается страх, пока Кеноби дрожащими руками пытается нащупать ключ на шее. Энакин все еще ни разу не был в подвале, но он чертовски уверен, что не хочет спускаться туда. И все-таки он прислоняет Оби-Вана к стене, снимает цепочку с его шеи и вставляет ключ в скважину. Его собственные руки трясутся чуточку меньше, чем у Оби-Вана.

— Идем, — шипит Кеноби, и Энакин обхватывает его рукой со здоровой стороны, чтобы помочь спуститься.

Он совершенно не желает оказаться в подвале, но сейчас ничего не может с этим поделать.


	25. Глава 25

— А-ауч! — кричит Оби-Ван, дергаясь от прикосновения Энакина. — Ты не можешь быть поаккуратнее?

Энакин закатывает глаза, сжимая хватку на руке Оби-Вана и продолжая обрабатывать рану от пули на плече антисептиком. Он бы отнесся к его положению с большим состраданием, если бы это не была уже четвертая жалоба Оби-Вана. Энакин на миг удивляется: что бы подумали люди в Корусанте, узнай они, что знаменитый убийца на самом деле такая плакса.

— Ты хочешь заражения? Вряд ли гангрена принесет пользу хоть кому-то из нас, если этот сумасшедший стрелок внезапно узнает, где мы живем.

— Я по-прежнему полагаю, что тебе стоило бы вытащить пулю, — надувается Оби-Ван, приводя еще один аргумент, бесполезный в споре с Энакином.

— Несмотря на то, что говорят по телевизору, удаление пули — довольно глупое решение, — фыркает Энакин, отложив ватку, которую использовал, и, дотянувшись до иголки, начинает зашивать рану. У них нет хирургических ниток — и вообще каких-либо ниток — поэтому он вымачивает зубную нить в алкоголе и вдевает ее в иголку. — Это как… пробка в бутылке вина. Никогда не знаешь, какое давление она удерживает. Она может пережимать артерию или что-то еще, и ты умрешь от потери крови, если я вмешаюсь.

— Ты все это узнал за время службы в полиции? — недоверчиво спрашивает Оби-Ван.

Энакин пожимает плечами.

— Я смотрю много детективных сериалов, у меня много свободного времени, и я умею пользоваться гуглом.

— Справедливо.

Протыкая рваные края раны иголкой, Энакин слышит полное боли шипение Оби-Вана. Он пытается быть осторожным, наложить швы как можно быстрее, но у него нет никакого медицинского опыта. Выходит коряво, но это работает; Энакин не так уж много шил с тех пор, как мама научила его в детстве. Оби-Вану хотя бы удается сидеть спокойно, скорее всего, он понимает, что не стоит дергаться больше необходимого. Достаточно крепко стянув края раны, Энакин завязывает нить и обрезает излишки ножницами, найденными в аптечке. Он накладывает повязку, приклеивает ее и приглаживает, прежде чем облегченно улыбнуться Оби-Вану.

— Готово, — говорит Энакин, наклоняясь и легко целуя его в губы.

— Спасибо звездам, — бормочет Кеноби, с любопытством трогая края повязки. Энакину приходится подавить желание щелкнуть его по пальцам, чтобы он убрал свои запачканные кровью руки от чистого материала. Но вместо этого Энакин собирает использованные ватки и складывает обратно то, что еще осталось. Нужно отнести это наверх, чтобы позаботиться о Трипио, когда они закончат здесь. И хотя он еще не осматривал рану как следует, она не казалась настолько серьезной, чтобы везти пса в ветклинику. Обработки и перевязки должно хватить. Им всем, по мнению Энакина, лучше не высовываться, пока стрелок на свободе.

— Это место чертовски пугающее, — бормочет Энакин, заканчивая собирать повязки. До сих пор он изо всех своих сил игнорировал окружающую обстановку, но теперь, когда Оби-Ван больше не истекает кровью, все труднее и труднее не рассматривать комнату.

Место вокруг основания лестницы, оказывается, оборудовано так же, как обычные подвалы. Нагреватель воды и печь встроены в одну стену так, что до них легко добраться, не заходя вглубь комнаты. На другой стене видны ряды полок, забитых пыльным садовым оборудованием и старыми праздничными украшениями. За ними обнаруживается… то, что вполне соответствует тому, как должно выглядеть логово серийного убийцы.

На других полках лежат ножи, хирургический инвентарь и множество других пугающих предметов, тускло поблескивающих в свете ламп. В центре комнаты стоит низкий металлический стол, на котором сейчас сидит Оби-Ван. Энакин не знает, как тому удается спокойно сидеть на том же месте, где он создает свои гротескные произведения искусства. Одного взгляда на крепежи, привязанные к каждой ножке, оказывается достаточно, чтобы у Энакина волосы встали дыбом, не говоря уже об ассоциациях, связанных с темными пятнами на полу. Он не против, когда Кеноби иногда привязывает его, но в том, чтобы быть настолько беспомощным, есть что-то непривлекательное. Может, знание о том, что происходит с теми, кто оказывается на этом столе, а может, просто подозрение, что, если Энакин сам когда-нибудь окажется здесь, целым он отсюда не уйдет.

— Ты ожидал чего-то другого? — спрашивает Кеноби, наблюдая, как Энакин берет ножницы и делает из своей порванной рубашки импровизированную растяжку. Будет лучше, если он не будет слишком тревожить плечо, пока оно хоть немного не заживет.

— Не особо, но тебе не повредит быть немного менее… стереотипным. А то это напоминает логово злодеев прямо из ужастиков. Капли на полу и все такое.

Оби-Ван фыркает.

— Этому есть причины, знаешь ли. Так удобнее и гораздо чище, чем делать все там же, где ты находишь жертву. Слишком велика вероятность, что тебе помешают — там, снаружи.

— Ничего не хочу знать, — вздыхает Энакин, подавая Оби-Вану руку, чтобы помочь встать. — Пойдем, мне еще нужно осмотреть Трипио.

 

Оби-Ван сидит на диване, принимая Трипио, когда Энакин кладет его рядом. Пес укладывает голову на колени Оби-Вана, лениво виляя хвостом, пока тот рассеянно почесывает его здоровой рукой. Ардва внимательно наблюдает за ними со своей лежанки. Учитывая, что он и так помешан на защите, Энакин подозревает, что сегодня Ардва станет настоящей занозой в заднице.

Пока они были в подвале, Ардва уже начал вылизывать раненый бок Трипио. Может, это и не самый стерильный метод, но он довольно эффективен, потому что Энакину требуется всего несколько минут, чтобы с помощью влажной тряпки очистить шерсть Трипио от засохшей крови. Как он и думал, это всего лишь царапина. Возможно, потом останется шрам, но Энакин думает, что лысое местечко — лучше, чем постоянная инвалидность. Оби-Ван, поглаживая пса и приговаривая что-то, успокаивает его, пока Энакин дезинфицирует и перевязывает рану. Трипио скулит и воет все это время, и от этих звуков сердце Энакина обливается кровью, но Трипио достаточно доверяет своим хозяевам, чтобы не бросаться на них, несмотря на все неприятные ощущения. К моменту, когда они заканчивают, он затихает. Оби-Ван продолжает гладить его и подбадривать, а Ардва запрыгивает к ним на диван, как только освобождается место.

Энакин подходит к коллажу на стене, всматриваясь в собранную информацию. Если раньше у него оставались сомнения насчет того, что подражатель может быть копом, то теперь их нет. Он прекрасно знает, как перезаряжается табельный пистолет — ему приходилось стрелять из своего несколько раз. Пятнадцать патронов в магазине — это больше, чем в легком огнестрельном оружии — обеспечили большую вероятность того, что стрелок их заденет. Учитывая все факторы, им повезло, что дело ограничилось только тем, что получилось, они легко отделались.

И все-таки его знания об оружии сужает круг подозреваемых: не так уж много людей, которым хватит умений и доступа к делу Переговорщика, чтобы воссоздать стиль Оби-Вана. Более того, спор с Квинланом, о котором упоминал Оби-Ван, тоже вычеркивает из списка некоторые имена. Любой, кто работает над делом под руководством Воса, находится под слишком внимательным наблюдением, чтобы действовать настолько неосторожно. Высокое начальство не пошло бы на риск получить судебный иск о преследовании, продолжив копаться в основном деле Квина. Малейший признак того, что они только смотрят в сторону Кеноби, после выходки их детектива, мог бы повлечь за собой немедленное отстранение. Поэтому подражателем должен быть кто-то, кто начал работать над делом до того, как Квин заподозрил Кеноби — даже до того, как пропал Энакин.

Список оказывается не таким уж длинным, когда он мысленно составляет его. Большинство людей, назначенных на дело Переговорщика, не решаются его оставить. И хотя это мучительное дело, оставляющее неизгладимое темное пятно на репутации любого копа, слава от разгадки может дать головокружительный толчок карьере. Тех офицеров, которые когда-либо решались уйти с этого дела — единицы… И похоже, теперь все встает на свои места. Как в тот момент, за кухонным столом Оби-Вана, когда он наконец сложил два и два, завеса тайны спадает, и Энакин возится с коллажем, пересортировывая фотографии. Он прикрепляет единственную записку к стене — с именем, написанным большими кривоватыми буквами.

Понг Крелл.

Энакин усмехается, отходя подальше и позволяя Оби-Вану взглянуть на стену, и наблюдает за тем, как тот с отвращением хмурит брови.

— Крелл? — фыркает он. — Серьезно? Думаешь, этот клоун на такое способен?

— Это имеет смысл! — тут же спорит Энакин. Он знает, что он прав, неважно, насколько странным находит это Оби-Ван. — Когда он закончил работать над делом, это было унижением для него. Его карьера застопорилась с таким пятном на репутации. Но если бы ему удалось воссоздать дело — напугать всех убийствами вне цикла — прежде чем в одиночку поймать ужасного Переговорщика? Он бы стал героем! Это был бы короткий путь наверх по служебной лестнице. Креллу не пришлось бы даже заниматься реальной работой; Квинлан уже создал идеальное дело на тебя, прежде чем ошибся. 

— Кроме того, что он пытался меня убить, — тянет Оби-Ван, пожимая раненым плечом и морщась от движения. — Если он пытался поймать меня живым, то я этого как-то не заметил.

Энакин энергично качает головой.

— Нет, он пытался убить меня. Ты оттолкнул меня; тебя он ранил случайно.

— Ну даже так, почему он пытался убить тебя? Почему бы не взять нас обоих?

— И снова — репутация. Престиж. Он бы легко выставил все так, будто ты убил меня, и никто бы не поверил тебе, когда ты бы заявил об обратном. Все в любом случае, наверное, думают, что я уже мертв, так что он ничего не потерял бы, избавившись от меня. Так ему не пришлось бы делиться славой с героическим детективом, вырвавшимся из лап смерти, а разве может быть что-то более уважаемое в мире полицейских, чем коп, наконец поймавший убийцу копа?

Оби-Ван вздыхает, откидываясь на спинку дивана и поглаживая Трипио. Пес довольно сопит, перенося свое затруднительное положение куда легче, чем Энакин рассчитывал.

— Я так полагаю, это значит, что он вернется? Он может включить кого-то еще в свой план?

Энакин пожимает плечами.

— Скорее всего, нет. Крелл не из тех, кто любит делиться информацией; вряд ли он будет играть по правилам и подключать к этому кого-то еще.

— Тогда нам нужно подготовиться.

-— Мы будем готовы, — заявляет Энакин. Что бы ни решил сделать с ними Крелл, они будут готовы. Энакин не позволит кому-либо снова причинить вред своей семье.


	26. Глава 26

— Что я вообще сделал этой женщине? — ворчит Оби-Ван, снова откусывая от сильно замороженной булочки и переглядываясь с мисс Ти. Она не сводит с него глаз с того мгновения, как заметила Энакина, входящего с ним в кафе и смотрящего на него с беспричинным, по мнению Кеноби, презрением. — Я хожу сюда с самого детства. Понятия не имею, чем я мог ее так рассердить!

Энакин чувствует, как что-то бурлит в животе, когда Оби-Ван наконец отводит взгляд, и даже его перепачканная подтаявшей глазурью борода не поднимает Энакину настроения. Его собственный завтрак остается на тарелке почти нетронутым, чувство вины отбило весь аппетит, что у него вообще был. Решение пойти завтракать в «Чайный домик Ти», принятое, когда они обнаружили разочаровывающую пустоту на полках, было ошибкой; ему стоило бы попросить Оби-Вана выбрать другое место.

— Мне кажется, это могло произойти по моей вине, — мямлит он, не в силах поднять на Оби-Вана взгляд.

— С чего ты взял? Ты же ее едва знаешь.

Теребя рукава легкого пиджака, который он надел по случаю выезда из дома, Энакин заставляет себя объясниться. 

— После… после того случая с Хардином я сбежал, помнишь? — бормочет он, чувствуя, как от стыда горят щеки. — И я… ну, я пришел сюда позавтракать. Она видела… видела мой глаз. Сказала, что, если мне когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, я могу обратиться к ней.

Когда он все-таки рискует поднять взгляд, гневное выражение на лице Оби-Вана тут же заставляет его пожалеть о том, что он вообще открыл рот. Кеноби кладет оставшуюся булочку на тарелку, откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди, так же пристально смотря на Энакина, как несколько мгновений назад — на мисс Ти. 

— То есть ты пытаешься мне сказать, — произносит он, и несмотря на то, что голос его тих, несколько человек и сама мисс Ти оборачиваются, — что теперь половина Набу думает, что я тебя _ударил_. Верно, Энакин?

Энакин вздрагивает, снова отводя взгляд и замыкаясь в себе.

— Д-да…

То, что раньше было просто неприятным ощущением, теперь перерастает в полноценную тошноту, угрожая вернуть все то, что Энакину удалось в себя затолкать, обратно, если они не перестанут быть в центре внимания.

— Восхитительно, — фыркает Оби-Ван, резко поднимаясь со стула и срывая со спинки свое пальто. — Пойдем.

Энакин стремительно поднимается на ноги, отчаянно желая оказаться где-нибудь подальше от внимательных взглядов, следующих за ними, пока они идут к выходу — ощущая молчаливое осуждение, — когда Оби-Ван уверенно берет его за локоть, ведя за собой, потому что Энакин идет недостаточно быстро.

— … как раз то, что ему было нужно… — слышит он шепот мужчины, когда Оби-Ван открывает пассажирскую дверь машины и грубо заталкивает Энакина туда. Ему едва удается втянуть ноги в салон, прежде чем Кеноби хлопает дверью. Если Оби-Вана беспокоила его репутация в городе, то сейчас он, ведя себя таким образом, наверняка упускает все шансы на ее сохранение. — … просто хотел хорошо поесть…

Энакин старается не зацикливаться на причитаниях мужчины, пока Кеноби, заведя машину, выезжает с парковочного места в сторону дома. По логике вещей, он знает, что злость Оби-Вана — не полностью его вина. Он все еще продолжает восстанавливаться после их встречи с Креллом в лесу, его плечо по-прежнему болит из-за плоти, срастающейся вокруг пули, зашитой внутри. Безрецептурные медикаменты могут только немного облегчить ощущения, и из-за постоянной боли он раздражительнее, чем обычно.

Ко всему прочему, сказывается ожидание следующего шага детектива Крелла. О нем не было ни слуху ни духу после той встречи на прошлой неделе, и они оба находились в состоянии повышенной бдительности — будто Крелл нанесет удар, как только они хоть на мгновение расслабятся. Никто из них не покидал дом с того нападения до сегодняшнего утра, кроме как для того, чтобы выгулять собак. У Оби-Вана был коллега, который вел его классы, а он сам ссылался на семейные обстоятельства, объясняя свое отсутствие. Энакин проводил свободные минуты, внимательно изучая все потенциально слабые места в защите хижины и пытаясь их улучшить. Они загородили окна в неиспользуемой спальне, пустые мебельные каркасы установили перед ними, чтобы создать еще одно препятствие для любого проникновения. Даже собаки нервничают, чувствуя, как что-то заставляет их хозяев переживать.

Их общее напряжение — та чаша, которая ждет своей последней капли, чтобы переполниться.

Напряженная линия плеч Оби-Вана постепенно становится все более расслабленной, по мере того как они отдаляются от города, но Энакин знает, что его мысли по-прежнему заняты произошедшим в кафе Ти. Оби-Ван годами тщательно создавал себе безупречную репутацию и в Набу, и в Корусанте. Репутация — важная часть его образа, идеальный камуфляж, скрывающий то, что он представляет собой на самом деле, от людей, которые знают его лучше прочих. Они видят то, что хотят: красивого профессора с хорошими манерами, сознательно игнорируя монстра, скрывающегося в его глазах. Действия Энакина во время побега, хоть и непреднамеренные, создавали угрозу этой тонкой маскировке. Люди теперь станут обращать внимание, выискивая что-то неладное, именно так, как случилось в кафе. Придется быть осторожнее, избегать поспешных решений.

Когда они выбираются на шоссе, у Энакина уже готов план нападения. Сначала он извинится перед Оби-Ваном. Тот заслуживает честных извинений после всего, через что прошло за последние две недели или даже больше. После он, возможно, захочет вместе с Энакином убедиться в безопасности по всему периметру. Нельзя все вокруг «слишком обезопасить», если дело касается сумасшедшего охотника за их головами, а уверенность в том, что здесь, в своем доме, они в безопасности, может помочь Кеноби развеять некоторые его сомнения.

Они оба слишком погружены в свои мысли, чтобы осознать, что что-то не так, пока не оказывается слишком поздно. Оби-Ван толкает входную дверь — ключ от этого замка по-прежнему висит у Оби-Вана на шее — и Энакин следует за ним в темноту дома. И только отойдя от двери на приличное расстояние, он краем глаза замечает движение и с отвращением понимает: они запирали эту дверь перед отъездом.

Он не успевает полностью повернуться к нападающему или позвать Оби-Вана. Энакина сбивает с ног чем-то, что гораздо больше него, воздух выбивает из легких, когда он чувствует эту тяжесть на себе. Он пытается выбраться из-под противника, но приходится бороться одновременно и с напавшим на него, и с отчаянной нехваткой воздуха.

Никаких тебе остроумных подколок, никакого злодейского монолога. Они оба знают, почему они здесь. Крелл — а у Энакина нет никаких сомнений, что это Крелл, его устрашающая лягушачья физиономия отчетливо видна даже в тусклом свете — пользуется его слабостью, избивая Энакина кулаками. Энакин чувствует, как кожа трескается под ударами, чувствует, как ломается нос от одного особо точного. Горячая кровь тут же начинает литься, все сильнее затрудняя дыхание. На короткое мгновение Энакина охватывает паника. На короткое мгновение он думает, что Креллу точно повезет его убить.

Но потом рядом появляется Кеноби; он хватает Крелла за шею, издавая свирепый рык, и Крелл исчезает из поля зрения Энакина. Энакин пользуется новообретенной свободой, перекатываясь на колени и локти, стирая кровь с лица на пол и глубоко вдыхая. Его трясет от адреналина, бегущего по венам, стремление сбежать отсюда впервые за несколько месяцев снова оживает внутри. Сбежать от Крелла, от Оби-Вана и от опасности, которую они представляют.

Но он слышит возню в гостиной, слышит, как собаки лают откуда-то сверху. Со своего места Энакин не видит, что происходит, но слышит фырканье и стоны, звуки потасовки — удары тел о мебель. Желание сбежать уходит, когда он слышит болезненный скулеж Оби-Вана, сменяясь желанием защитить своего партнера — таким сильным, что оно поднимает Энакина на ноги. И хотя у Оби-Вана есть очевидная причина остаться в живых, у Крелла по-прежнему остается масса возможностей нанести ему тяжкие ранения под предлогом самозащиты. Кроме того, Оби-Ван нездоров. Крелл узнает об этом — он использует это к своей выгоде. Если они хотят выбраться отсюда сколько-нибудь невредимыми, Энакин должен бороться снова. Ему нужно защитить Оби-Вана; он обещал не допустить, чтобы с тем что-нибудь случилось.

Ввалившись в кухню, Энакин осматривает стойки, пытаясь найти подходящее оружие. И хотя они с Кеноби могли бы обезвредить Крелла голыми руками, если бы действовали в полную силу, но их травмы уже уменьшили их возможности. Кастрюли в раковине слишком большие и неудобные, чтобы подойти для его целей; нож для мяса слишком маленький, чтобы нанести ощутимый ущерб. Энакин упирается взглядом в подставку с ножами и аккуратный ряд ручек, торчащих из нее.

Вытянув нож с подставки, Энакин бежит из кухни в гостиную на помощь Оби-Вану. Он успевает как раз вовремя: Оби-Ван лежит на спине, а Крелл душит его одной рукой, другую беспощадно запустив в незажившую рану от пули. Малиновые пятна остаются на кремовом свитере, они лишь немного краснее лица Кеноби, потому что он напрягается, пытаясь отвести ладонь Крелла от себя.

Энакин недолго думает, прежде чем подойти ближе, он чувствует себя легко, а злость в нем такая, какой он не чувствовал с девяти лет — с тех пор, как узнал о смерти любимой мамы. Он не готов потерять еще одного дорогого ему человека из-за эгоизма и жадности человечества.; на этот раз Энакин в силах как-нибудь этому помешать.

Нож входит между ребер Крелла с почти неожиданной для Энакина легкостью. Крелл задыхается, ослабляет хватку на горле Кеноби и удивленно оглядывается через плечо. Как будто он совсем забыл об Энакине; как будто он никогда не ожидал от него такого хода. Кровь сочится из раны, капая на разорванную рубашку Оби-Вана. Энакин уже видит, как угасают глаза Крелла, — рана слишком серьезна, чтобы осталась надежда на то, что он выживет.

Он не осознает, что не выпускал ножа из рук, пока Кеноби не отталкивает Крелла одним сильным толчком. Импульс проходит через все его тело, и нож выскальзывает из раны. Не ограниченная никакими препятствиями, кровь свободно льется из дыры на груди Крелла, ускоряя его неизбежную кончину. Энакин беспомощно смотрит на это, наблюдая, как лужица становится больше, пачкает ковер и пол кровью, и тут осознание настигает его.

Он только что убил человека.

Энакин Скайуокер, детектив полиции, только что воткнул нож в грудь бывшего коллеги, подведя черту под его карьерой и жизнью. От одной только мысли ему становится плохо; взгляд на собственные руки только усиливает ощущение. Они тоже запачканы кровью, побелевшие пальцы все еще сжимают нож, но затем он падает на пол. Энакин отодвигает оружие подальше, он отчаянно пытается оттолкнуть его как можно дальше.

Он только что убил человека.

Мысль крутится в голове на повторе, пока рука не ложится ему на плечо, вырывая из транса. Он не слышал, как Оби-Ван встал, но он теперь стоит перед ним. У него лицо религиозного фанатика, мельком увидевшего своего обожаемого бога. Энакин испытывает поочередно ненависть и любовь. Ненависть — потому, что он только что убил человека, пролил кровь во имя другого, который в свою очередь будет проливать еще больше; любовь — потому, что он только что убил человека, а с Оби-Ваном ничего не случилось. Оби-Ван жив и здоров, и кровь на руках Энакина внушает ему благоговение.

— Любимый, — шепчет Оби-Ван, подходя ближе, обхватывая лицо Энакина ладонями. Сейчас его руки чище, чем у Энакина. Большими пальцами он стирает слезы, о которых Энакин и не догадывался. — Я так тобой горжусь.

Всхлип вырывается из горла Энакина, когда Оби-Ван притягивает его ближе, он позволяет себе прижаться к его груди, пока не слышит стук сердца Кеноби в ребрах. После всех опасностей — Кеноби жив. Немного пострадал, но жив и, как никогда, любим Энакином, которого считает своим.

Энакин позволяет теплому ощущению одобрения и привязанности со стороны Оби-Вана возбудить его, пока Кеноби ведет его в ванную; пока Оби-Ван, толкнув его под теплые струи, опускается перед ним на колени, беря его член в рот, а теплая вода смывает доказательства их неосмотрительности; и пока он не заворачивает Энакина в одеяло, он гладит его по волосам, оставляя нежные поцелуи на лбу, и просит немного поспать.

На мгновение Энакину кажется, что он не сможет. Но потом его голова касается подушки, а собаки сворачиваются у него под боком, и Энакин засыпает, окруженный теплым дыханием.


	27. Глава 27

Настоящее.

Люк взвизгивает, когда Энакин попадает малиной в его животик, и трясет маленькими ножками, весь радостный от проявленного внимания. Его сестра наблюдает за ними с другой стороны, абсолютно не впечатленная баловством отца и брата. Иногда она бывает игривой, Энакин уже знает, но это всегда происходит на ее собственных условиях.

Последние три недели были… Ну, он бы не сказал, что они были лучшими в его жизни. Дети — это прекрасно, а иметь кого-то рядом — кроме Оби-Вана и Асоки — это мило, но отдаленность от Оби-Вана, как оказалось, ощущается тяжелее, чем ожидалось. Ведь это не казалось ему чем-то особо плохим. Сначала, да, ситуация была стрессовой, но потом, когда они с Кеноби стали любовниками, ему стало все больше нравиться его затворничество в хижине и место у Оби-Вана под боком.

По мнению Органа и психиатра, который приходит к нему раз в три дня, в этом и заключается проблема. То, что через что он проходил, не было нормальным и здоровым. Он влюбился в Оби-Вана потому, что иначе существовал риск причинить себе вред. У него не было другого выбора — он не мог сказать «нет». Иногда Энакин это понимает; в другие же дни он осознает, что скучает по Оби-Вану слишком сильно, чтобы думать об этом. Но чем дольше он остается вдали от него, тем реже и реже случаются такие дни.

Самые легкие дни — такие, как сегодня, когда Бейл и Бреха, оба занятые работой, оставляют Энакина присматривать за детьми. Бейл довольно настороженно относился к этой идее, но на том, чтобы позволить ему быть с детьми, настояла Бреха, опираясь на родительские инстинкты и стремления. Когда они вернулись, дети были целы и невредимы и сладко посапывали на ковре в детской вместе с отцом, а Энакин стал почетной няней.

— Энакин, — зовет Бреха, заглядывая в комнату и на ходу заканчивая прическу. — Я через пару минут ухожу, но Бейл скоро вернется, ладно?

— Конечно, госпожа. Мы будем здесь, — отвечает он, возвращая все свое внимание детям. Лея, воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся, начала уползать. Скорость близнецов в последние недели начала расти, к радости и беспокойству их многочисленных нянь. Энакин тянется, ловит Лею за крошечную ножку и бережно тащит обратно — туда, где она лежала раньше. Она противится этому, недовольно агукая, но Энакин не реагирует на это.

С Леей, возвращенной в центр ковра, Люк явно начинает засыпать, Энакин прислушивается к стуку каблуков Брехи, доносящемуся с лестницы, пока она спускается на этаж ниже. Он не видел ее туфли, но они, несомненно, внушительные и очень стильные. Каблуки стучат по деревянному полу, когда она подходит к входной двери, а Энакин как раз собирается перестать отслеживать ее передвижения, и тут раздается звонок в дверь. Они не ждут гостей — все посетители должны быть отмечены у охраны на главных воротах — так что это аномально. Если прошедший год чему-то и научил Энакина, так это тому, что аномалиям доверять не стоит.

— О, здравствуйте, офицер, — Бреха прибегает к тому приятному тону, которым всегда разговаривает с любыми представителями закона. Очевидно, решение по поводу того, что делать с Энакином, еще не принято, а потому все находится в подвешенном состоянии, пока кто-нибудь не осмелится принять решение. — Простите, я не знала, что вы придете.

— Это не было запланировано, — отвечает ей кто-то, и Энакин чувствует, как в жилах стынет кровь, когда явный акцент достигает его ушей через открытую дверь детской. — Мы обнаружили некоторые проблемы с маячком Энакина; кажется, с ним какие-то неполадки. Полицейский участок направил меня удостовериться, что устройство не повреждено. 

Энакин возвращает близняшек в кроватки так быстро, как может, не желая их тревожить. И все равно, думает он, они чувствуют его беспокойство. Люк проснулся и удивительно покраснел — как всегда, когда он нервничает. Он немного воркует с ними, надеясь, что они не будут шуметь, но они становятся лишь слегка спокойнее. Этого должно быть достаточно.

Как только он надежно их прячет, он выходит из детской в главную спальню. Он полагает, что Органа верят тому, что он не заметил небольшого пистолета, который они хранят в прикроватном столике, потому что у него вряд ли была причина заглянуть в него. Но он заглядывал, и сейчас он достает пистолет. Предварительная проверка показывает, что он заряжен, и Энакин засовывает его за резинку пижамных штанов, прежде чем выскользнуть в коридор. Этот пистолет меньше его прежнего служебного, но и так сойдет. Спасибо звездам за прагматичных успешных юристов, наживших себе врагов. 

Разговор в фойе тем временем продолжается. Бреха, как обычно, общительная, весело болтает о своем расписании с пришедшим, пока Энакин крадется к верхней площадке лестницы. Знакомый голос офицера — одновременно песнь сирены и предупреждающая сирена.

Расшатавшаяся половая доска на площадке скрипит под весом Энакина, оповещая о его присутствии собравшихся внизу. Они поворачиваются к нему, Бреха улыбается ласковой улыбкой, а взгляд человека, стоящего за ее плечом, похож на взгляд голодающего, увидевшего пиршество. Он уже видел такое выражение лица, но в обстановке величественного особняка Органа оно выглядит неуместно. 

— О, Энакин, а вот и ты, — зовет Бреха. — Я уже уходила, но офицеру Джинну нужно взглянуть на твой трекер. Очевидно, они обнаружили какие-то неполадки.

Энакин облизывает пересохшие губы и заставляет себя не колебаться, а изобразить обычную незаинтересованность, когда отвечает:

— Ага, ладно, — при малейшем признаке того, что что-то идет не так, Бреха может не уйти. Она не может оставаться здесь, не с ним в доме. — Я, ну, стукнулся им в душе недавно. Проблема может быть в этом.

— Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, — журит его Бреха, и Энакин буквально сдерживает вздох облегчения, когда она отходит от офицера, подходя к вешалке у двери и снимая свой пиджак. — Я ухожу; Бейл вот-вот вернется. Веди себя хорошо.

— Я и так, — нахально отвечает Энакин, но его улыбка и веселость исчезают, как только за ней закрывается дверь. Он тут же переводит взгляд на их гостя и чувствует, как сердце стучит в горле.

Офицер делает шаг к лестнице, снимая кепку и беспечно бросая ее на пол.

— Здравствуй, Дорогуша, — приветствует его Оби-Ван, поднимаясь на первую ступеньку и улыбаясь убийственной улыбкой. — Так много времени прошло.

За прошедшие три недели Оби-Ван изменился совсем немного. Он укоротил волосы и сбрил бороду, но даже этого достаточно, чтобы он выглядел совсем не так, как мужчина с розыскных ориентировок, развешанных по городу. Моложе, красивее, и в любом случае — здорово изменившимся. В офицерской форме (Энакин не хочет думать о том, откуда он ее взял) он поистине неузнаваем для всех, кроме самых близких. Тех, кто узнал бы морщинку над бровью, линию челюсти и странный блеск в голубых глазах.

— Что? — восклицает он, когда Энакин молчит в ответ. — Никаких приветствий своему бесстрашному спасителю?

Он поднимается на третью ступеньку, когда Энакин достает пистолет. 

Между ними повисает какая-то абсолютная неподвижность, и оба удивлены тому, что он достал оружие; часть его сущности пребывала в убеждении, что он не сможет этого сделать. Его руки дрожат, когда он целится в Кеноби, а дружелюбная улыбка сползает с губ Оби-Вана.

— Н-не подходи ближе, — требует Энакин, когда Оби-Ван делает еще шаг, отталкивая взведенный пистолет.

Кеноби замирает на мгновение, изучая человека перед собой, слегка наклонив голову. Энакин ненавидит этот взгляд; от него создается ощущение, будто Оби-Ван смотрит сквозь него. 

— Ты собираешься выстрелить в меня, Энакин? — спрашивает он и делает еще один медленный, намеренный шаг. И еще один. И Энакин обнаруживает в себе унизительную неспособность спустить курок, когда Оби-Ван подходит ближе. Вместо этого он пятится назад с каждым новым шагом, не в силах выстрелить и не желая убегать. Он не решается повернуться к Кеноби спиной, зная об опасности, которой это может грозить: к хищникам спиной не поворачиваются. — Что они тебе про меня сказали? Что я монстр? Что я причинил тебе боль? Что я никогда не любил тебя по-настоящему?

Да — ответ на все вопросы, но Энакин не может произнести его вслух. Что ты использовал меня, что ты сломал меня, что то, что я чувствовал, — ложь, в которую ты заставил меня поверить.

Энакин представлял эту встречу сотню раз. Иногда он бросается в руки Оби-Вана, касается его и целует. В таких фантазиях он позволяет Оби-Вану взять его на кровати Органа, дрожа и выстанывая его имя, пока тот снова метит его. Иногда он берет пистолет и стреляет Оби-Вану прямо в сердце в качестве возмездия за все, что он отобрал у Энакина. В этих фантазиях его зовут героем за уничтожение монстра из своего прошлого, за освобождение из-под его влияния и долгожданную возможность двигаться дальше. Теперь же он понимает, что не может сделать ничего, сбитый с толку суматохой внутри себя. Разум говорит одно, сердце — другое.

Когда Оби-Ван достигает верхней ступеньки, Энакин убегает.

Он знает дом лучше, чем Оби-Ван, он мог бы придумать какой-нибудь способ сбежать, если бы хотел, но его мозг замыкает, когда он видит детскую игрушку на полу.

Близнецы. Он не может оставить их одних — не тогда, когда Оби-Ван в доме. Энакин не считает Кеноби способным выместить злость на беззащитных детях, но трудно судить наверняка. Он явно ожидал более приятного воссоединения, и быть на мушке у объекта своего желания — определенно то еще испытание для его терпения.

Энакин огибает угол главной спальни, пытаясь закрыть за собой дверь, но Оби-Ван уже здесь. Он толкает дверь, открывая ее и отпихивая Энакина. Пистолет выскальзывает из его рук — падает на ковер. Они с Кеноби встречаются взглядами на короткую секунду, прежде чем оба тянутся за оружием. Следующие мгновения — схватка за пистолет — размываются, и Энакин на секунду думает, что он дотянулся, но…

_Бах!_

Раздается выстрел, и боль обжигает нижнюю часть его бедра. Он кричит, выпуская пистолет, и хватается за рану, в то время как Оби-Ван выхватывает оружие и сокращает расстояние между ними. Рана, когда Энакин осмеливается опустить взгляд, выглядит совсем не так страшно, как он думал. Пуля прошла по его бедру достаточно сильно, чтобы оцарапать до крови, но не настолько, чтобы привести к серьезному ранению. Ему правда повезло, и Энакин благодарит присматривающих за ним богов за это.

В детской начинают плакать близнецы, выстрел в сочетании с потасовкой развеял то хрупкое спокойствие, которого Энакину удалось добиться, прежде чем он вышел из комнаты. Их плач отвлекает Оби-Вана от Энакина. В другой день он бы остался здесь и суетился бы над раной, успокаивая Энакина своим вниманием и пытаясь отвлечь его от боли; сегодня же он только бегло смотрит на него, прежде чем двинуться к двери, соединяющей спальню и детскую. С точки зрения Кеноби, эту рану Энакин навлек на себя сам, когда убегал от него. Пистолет по-прежнему у него.

— Нет, — слышит себя Энакин. — Нет, нет, нет, нет. Оби-Ван, не…

Но, конечно же, тот не обращает на его слова никакого внимания. Кеноби проскальзывает в детскую, и на пару мгновений оттуда слышен только детский плач, но вскоре стихает и он.


	28. Глава 28

Прошлое

Есть моменты, после которых все становится кристально ясно — которые срывают занавес и открывают, кем ты был и кто ты есть. Приходит понимание реальности — того, кем ты стал; то, как далеко ты готов зайти, лежит прямо перед тобой. Неоспоримое, неопровержимое. Момент Энакина Скайуокера наступил, когда он кухонным ножом ударил человека в грудь и смотрел, как тот истекает кровью на полу гостиной.

В подвале холодно; в подвале всегда холодно. Энакин трет покрытую мурашками кожу и скользит взглядом к печи напротив стены. Кажется странным, что помещение, в котором находится печь, всегда настолько холодное. Он не может не задаться вопросом — это физическое или психологическое. Будто все ужасы, случившиеся здесь, оставили вечный след. Некоторые из его коллег-копов верили в такие вещи; Квин никогда не задерживался на месте преступления дольше, чем требовалось. И хотя Энакин раньше называл это дерьмовыми суевериями, это было до того, как он стал проводить свободное время на нижнем этаже хижины.

После смерти Крелла Энакин ночами часто бывает в комнате для убийств; шатается среди теней по всей комнате и исследует многочисленные приспособления Оби-Вана. Иногда Кеноби присоединяется к нему, объясняя предназначение каждого ножа, каждой пилы и каждого скальпеля. Показывает их Энакину и рассказывает их историю — тех, что использовал для создания того, что именует своими шедеврами. Какой нож забрал чью жизнь, как Кеноби себя при этом чувствовал. Некоторые ночи он проводят не одни. Иногда — в большинстве случаев — Кеноби привозит какого-нибудь милашку из Корусанта, слабака или глупца, отбившегося от пьяной компании. Естественный отбор, как однажды пошутил Оби-Ван. Он объясняет Энакину весь процесс, каждое касание ножа. Энакина тошнит от раздающихся криков, от капель крови на полу, но ему приходится смотреть. Приходится смотреть, на что Кеноби способен — что он хочет сделать.

Содеянное преследует его, смерть Крелла неумолимо идет за ним по пятам. Он не жалеет ни о чем, что он сделал — ни о пролитой крови, ни об отобранных им жизнях. Именно это пугает его больше всего. Это заставляет его слоняться по дому бессонными ночами, после того, как Оби-Ван засыпает в спальне; заставляет отвергать любые попытки Оби-Вана соблазнить его; вынуждает уходить в комнату для убийств, словно напоминание о том, как Кеноби ужасен, поможет ему удостовериться в собственной человечности.

Теперь он убил ради Оби-Вана. Кто знает, что попросит Кеноби в следующий раз?

Сквозь открытые подвальную и входную двери Энакин слышит шуршание гравия, лай собак и привычные ночные звуки. Должно быть, Кеноби уже закончил свою ночную прогулку в Корусанте. Скоро нужно будет сменить тормозные колодки, Энакин не может не отметить скрипа, когда Оби-Ван паркуется. При таком километраже пробега неудивительно, что машине столь часто требуется обслуживание. Если бы Кеноби смог достать запчасти во время своих поездок, Энакин справился бы с ремонтом сам. Может, это помогло бы ему навести порядок в собственных мыслях.

Звуки борьбы совершенно не в новинку для ночи в Набу, поэтому Энакин даже не старается поинтересоваться, что там за приглушенные звуки издает очередная выбранная Оби-Ваном милашка, пока тот тащит ее по подъездной дорожке в дом. Все они сначала борются, как и Энакин боролся однажды. Вместо того чтобы напрягаться, он настраивается на еще одну ночь рядом с Оби-Ваном, уже ведущим жертву вниз.

Оби-Ван почти наполовину спускается по лестнице, когда замечает присутствие Энакина. 

— О, вот ты где, Дорогуша, — произносит он, покрепче перехватив вырывающуюся жертву, прежде чем закончить спуск в подвал.

Его последняя добыча — молоденькое создание, но они все такими были. Они, похоже, излюбленный тип Кеноби, если он имеет возможность выбирать. У этой голубые глаза и светлые волосы, скорее всего, крашеные, а черное платье на ней — самое дешевое, какие только бывают — выгодно подчеркивает ее формы. Макияж, наверное, был безупречен до того, как она начала бороться и плакать. Теперь ее помада размазана из-за кляпа во рту, а тушь темными дорожками стекает по щекам.

— А что ты здесь делаешь?

Энакин слабо пожимает плечами, возвращаясь к тщательно разложенным рядам оружия.

— Просто размышляю, — вздыхает он, проводя пальцем по грани изогнутого лезвия одного из ножей, название которого Оби-Ван однажды сообщил ему, но он уже его забыл. — Ждал, пока ты вернешься домой.

— Ты ждал, правда? — спрашивает Кеноби, отматывая немного веревки, чтобы привязать свою пленницу к одному из поддерживающих полки столбов.

Энакин понимает, что собирается сделать Оби-Ван, как только тот встает позади него и подходит ближе. Он обнимает Энакина за талию; влажное тепло его дыхания, его губ ощущается на коже прямо под ошейником. Он прижимается к спине Энакина, сила, с которой он сжимает, удерживает Энакина от уже готовых сорваться с уст протестов. 

— Оби-Ван… — выдыхает Энакин, извиваясь, когда руки Кеноби проскальзывают под край его рубашки, а сам он, всасывая, касается кожи ртом так, что, скорее всего, останутся синяки.

— Это то, чего ты ждал? — мурлычет Кеноби.

Когда он начинает отходить назад, у Энакина нет выбора, кроме как последовать за ним. Он смутно догадывается, куда он идет, и страх, словно змея, сворачивается в животе. Оби-Ван ведь не намерен?..

Оби-Ван внезапно оказывается перед ним, и Энакин вскрикивает, чувствуя, как колени ударяются о край металлического стола — как один сильный толчок укладывает его на спину на холодную поверхность. Страх сжимает его грудь, затрудняя дыхание, глуша его слова еще до того, как он успевает их произнести. Все, что он может, — неловко вертеться, пока Оби-Ван взбирается на него, и жалко скулить, пытаясь сказать о своем дискомфорте. Ему не нравится жесткий взгляд Оби-Вана; впервые за, кажется, вечность он боится того, что тот может сделать. Энакин прежде размышлял о последствиях, если Кеноби вдруг уложит его на этот стол. И хотя он не прочь доверить тому контроль, Энакин не идиот. Он знает, что у Оби-Вана есть привычка зацикливаться. 

Но Оби-Ван продолжает успокаивать его, говорить, что все будет в порядке, пока он избавляет Энакина от рубашки. Энакин не верит ни единому слову — он слышал, как то же самое он говорил и остальным, оказывавшимся на этом столе. Горячие слезы жгут глаза и застилают вид, он слабо толкает Оби-Вана в грудь, пытаясь отпихнуть его. Когда попытка проваливается, он хватается за край своей рубашки, мешая Кеноби снять ее до конца. Все его протесты заканчиваются тем, что Кеноби перехватывает и сжимает его руки, карманным ножом, который у него всегда с собой, срезая его рубашку. Единственная мысль в голове Энакина — о том, что это нужно прекратить.

Окончательно он впадает в истерику, чувствуя, как что-то обвязывает его запястья. В нормальной ситуации он совсем не против, когда Кеноби его связывает, но это не их спальня, это не его наручники. Эти впиваются в запястья, сдавливая их, а Кеноби, кажется, этого не замечает.

— Оби-Ван, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, хватит, — слышит он свое хныканье. Ужас лишает его остатков самообладания. Мольбы — все, что ему остается. 

К счастью, это срабатывает, Кеноби замирает над ним, резко приходя в себя. 

— Энакин, — выдыхает он, глядя на него извиняющимся взглядом, а после тянется неловко снять наручники. — Малыш, мне так жаль. Я не… Я бы не…

Закончив, он соскальзывает с колен Энакина и со стола и отходит, оставляя между ними пространство. Энакину требуется мгновение, чтобы собраться с мыслями, прежде чем он садится, потирая запястья и хмурясь от жжения. Его трясет от остаточного страха, адреналин все еще бурлит в крови, заставляя нервничать.

— Я просто… буду наверху.

Он слышит голос Оби-Вана, слышит, как тот поднимается по лестнице, ругаясь себе под нос. Энакин его не останавливает; это была ситуация на грани.

Уронив голову на руки, Энакин не может начать нормально дышать. Он измотан, но он не уверен, что готов подниматься наверх. Он еще не готов встречаться с Кеноби лицом к лицу. Это был тревожный звоночек — слишком тревожный для его душевного спокойствия. Энакин знает, что между ними не все гладко с самого момента убийства Крелла. Он замкнут, собран, содеянное тяжело отдается в мыслях. Не то чтобы он чувствует вину за то, что сделал с Креллом, но ему точно не наплевать на это. Он ведь должен чувствовать вину, верно?

— Ты в порядке? — тихий голос отрывает Энакина от самокопания, напоминая, что он не один. Он вздрагивает, глядя на девушку, привязанную к опорам. Да, конечно, последняя жертва Оби-Вана. Она, широко распахнув глаза, дрожит от страха, отлично знакомого Энакину. В какой-то момент их интерлюдии ей удалось выплюнуть кляп.

— О, господи, — он шмыгает носом, потирая несомненно красные глаза. — Мне так жаль, я совсем забыл, что ты здесь.

Она смотрит на него с жалостью, от которой в животе остро, словно от ножа, что-то колет. 

— Все нормально, — отвечает она. — Я не против.

Да уж, Энакин представляет, что любая заминка перед пытками станет желанной. 

— Все равно, прости, что тебе пришлось все это видеть.

— Ты… эм, ты живешь здесь? — с какой-то неловко спрашивает она. Это понятно, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Ранняя социализация не готовит к пространным беседам с партнером своего похитителя.

Энакин кивает.

— Последние несколько месяцев, ага. Оби-Ван, он, ну, привез меня сюда.

— Представить не могу, каково это, — вздрогнув, говорит она.

— Это тяжело, — слышит Энакин собственное признание. — Иногда мне кажется, что вам, ребята, уготована лучшая участь.

Это не то, на чем он позволяет себе остановиться подробнее, но смерть Крелла пробудила в нем те эмоции, которые, как он думал, умерли под влиянием Кеноби. 

— Для вас все кончается быстро. Безболезненно. Ну а я? Мне приходится просыпаться каждый день и проживать все это снова и снова, смотря, как то, что было мной, рассыпается под ним на кусочки. Я был копом, — признается он, и его голос ломается. — Я хотел помогать людям. А теперь взгляни на меня, — он дергает ошейник на шее. — Я его чертова зверушка!

— Полагаю, мы оба отвратительно выбираем мужчин, — говорит девушка, горько улыбаясь. Энакин фыркает в ответ. Понимание века.

Это почти катарсис — вытащить из груди собственные переживания, запертые там со смерти Крелла, и предать их огласке — слушателям, которые его услышат. И хотя Оби-Ван предлагал его выслушать раньше, он бы не понял чувств Энакина; он бы не осознал глубины противоречия, которая разрывает Энакина при понимании, что он больше не может игнорировать то, насколько далеко зашел.

Он убил человека и даже не может заставить себя пожалеть об этом.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Вода? Что-нибудь перекусить?

— Наверное, будет слишком — надеяться, что ты меня развяжешь, если я попрошу? — печально улыбается она.

Энакин кривится:

— Извини. Я уже был тем, на кого он злится; и я бы предпочел избежать этого представления.

— Справедливо, — вздыхает она. — Тебе ведь с ним жить. Так что стакана воды будет достаточно, если ты не против. 

Кивнув, Энакин слезает со стола и поднимается по лестнице. Он почти доходит до конца, когда Оби-Ван начинает спускаться вниз; они сталкиваются в узком пространстве, и Оби-Ван ловит его прежде, чем он успевает уйти.

— Хей, — шепчет он, притягивая Энакина к себе. Энакина, видящего его в мягком свечении коридорных ламп, снова поражает осознанием того, насколько Кеноби красив. Серо-голубые глаза, рыжеватые пряди, спадающие на них. Когда он уезжает по утрам, его волосы всегда аккуратно собраны; только Энакину дозволено видеть их в таком беспорядке. От интимности этой маленькой детали у Энакина перехватывает дыхание. — Прости меня, Энакин. Я не хотел, чтобы все вышло из-под контроля.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Энакин, и ему тошно: ведь он понимает, что так оно и есть. После всего случившегося он уже простил Оби-Вана. Он выбирается из его объятий, возвращаясь к своему маршруту, в животе что-то противно тянет. Энакин осознает в этот миг: для Оби-Вана Кеноби он сделает все что угодно. Он убьет снова, если нужно будет его защитить; он сделает все, о чем Оби-Ван попросит.

Вопрос лишь в том, насколько он останется собой к моменту, когда Кеноби, наконец, решит закончить с ним.


	29. Глава 29

— Пошевеливайтесь, слоупоки! — кричит Асока, пробираясь по тропе перед Энакином и Оби-Ваном. — Мы не можем убить тут весь день!

— Вообще-то можем, — ворчит Оби-Ван, останавливаясь и прислоняясь к дереву, чтобы перевести дыхание. Сейчас чуть за полдень, согласно часам на его запястье, а Асока заверяла, что прогулка не займет больше пары часов. Но крутой подъем в гору ради вида, который так ей нравится, оказывается более выматывающим, чем Энакин ожидал. Он и не понимал, насколько теперь не в форме — после стольких-то месяцев, проведенных в так называемом плену, — пока они не отправились в это путешествие. Возможно, ему стоит начать делать некоторые упражнения. Он теперь не может бегать в парке, но приседания и подтягивания все еще ему доступны.

Начало лета и конец учебного года вернули им их невольную соучастницу. Асока без предупреждения появилась на пороге, вломившись в хижину, пока они спали, и попытавшись удивить их, подав завтрак в постель. Ее план провалился именно так, как может провалиться только хорошо продуманный план: вместо пробуждения от вкусного запаха панкейков и жареного бекона, как Асока планировала, они проснулись от жалобного скулежа собак, визга пожарной сигнализации и плотного черного дыма, заполнившего весь первый этаж.

Они съели по миске холодных хлопьев, сидя на ступеньках крыльца, пока проветривали дом, Асока отчаянно извинялась за беспорядок между каждой новой ложкой любимых сладких хлопьев Энакина. Оби-Ван на нее внимания не обращал, симпатизируя ей — в чем он никогда не признается, — а Энакин просто был благодарен за собеседника, который не должен был стать частью ужасающего шедевра.

Именно тогда она вытащила их на эту прогулку, предложив проводить к месту, с которого открывался потрясающий вид и которое они с Пло обнаружили несколько лет назад, бродя по горе. 

— Скоро должен начаться метеоритный дождь, — сказала Асока с возбужденным блеском в глазах, — и мы могли бы все прекрасно увидеть оттуда. Вам не кажется, что это было бы круто?

— Не лучше ли тебе пойти туда с отцом? — спросил Оби-Ван. — Или с твоей подругой… Райо, кажется?

— Ее семья уехала в отпуск на этой неделе, — пожала плечами Асока, — а у отца на работе одна из коллег ушла в декрет, поэтому теперь Пло работает в дополнительные часы, чтобы перекрыть ее смены. Да ладно вам, ребята! Вы можете тискаться, целоваться и делать прочие романтические вещи, и обещаю: я вам ни слова не скажу!

Предложение казалось привлекательным, и Энакин взглянул на Оби-Вана, дожидаясь вердикта. В конце концов, решения по любым вопросам в их паре принимал он. Тот смотрел вдаль и задумчиво почесывал бороду, словно действительно взвешивая все «за» и «против» того, чтобы провести ночь под звездами со своей импровизированной семьей. Энакин знал, что это все фарс — не в природе Оби-Вана отказывать Асоке в том, чего она действительно хочет, но она по-прежнему кусала губу в ожидании решения Кеноби. 

— У меня есть кое-какие принадлежности для кемпинга в подвале. Думаю, мы могли бы устроить ночевку, — сдался он, криво улыбаясь. — Я не ночевал в палатке с самого детства.

— Да! — вскрикнула Асока и вскинула вверх кулак в победном жесте, опрокинув уже, к счастью, пустую миску. — О боже, я должна сказать Пло…

Сейчас, на тропе, Энакин тоже отдыхает, глядя, как Асока поскальзывается на не до конца просохшем от дождя клочке земли — гроза прошла всего пару дней назад. И хотя она не падает, контраста между ее прежней спешкой и нынешним затруднительным положением оказывается достаточно, чтобы Энакин засмеялся. Асока оборачивается, наконец обретя баланс, ее лицо пунцовое, но она начинает хохотать вместе с ним. Ее смех звоном отзывается в тихом спокойствии леса, согревая внутри Энакина что-то, чему он не может придумать название, но что вполне может быть удовлетворенностью. Обернувшись на Оби-Вана, Энакин обнаруживает, что тот смотрит на него с улыбкой, которую можно назвать не иначе как влюбленная.

Энакин не выбирал такую жизнь, но он полагает, что есть куда худшие способы ее провести. Он мог бы быть в Корусанте, справляться с горами бумажной работы и идти по ложным следам. Он мог бы проводить каждую ночь в одиночестве, в компании одного лишь Трипио. Он мог бы оставить Ардва умирать в той аллее, лишив себя верного товарища; он мог бы позволить всему зайти дальше, когда Оби-Ван поцеловал его в тот вечер за выпивкой, и никогда бы не узнать человека, скрывающегося за маской. Но он не стал — он не смог. Энакин вручил свою судьбу волку, веря, что тот не укусит.

— А когда ты последний раз ходил в поход, Энакин? — спрашивает его Асока, когда они снова трогаются в путь.

Энакин пожимает плечами.

— Мы пытались выбраться на природу с коллегами пару лет назад, — говорит он, — но ребята порой те еще занозы в заднице. Все кончилось тем, что мы рано разъехались по домам, после того как мой друг натворил фигню, от которой случился пожар.

— Спорим, это был Квинлан, — перебивает Оби-Ван. 

— Это был Квинлан, — подтверждает Энакин со вздохом, к восторгу Асоки.

— Кажется, мне нужно познакомиться с этим человеком.

Пытаясь не представлять во всех подробностях причины, по которым их пути могли бы пересечься, Энакин с трудом выдавливает из себя:

— Может быть, когда-нибудь.

 

— Холодно, — недовольно ворчит Асока, подбираясь ближе к костру и вытягивая ладони над пламенем.

Вокруг них уже окончательно стемнело, и в лесу зазвучали трели ночных насекомых и шуршание листьев. В глубине леса стоят две палатки: одна для Асоки, другая для Энакина и Оби-Вана. Воздух стал холоднее, но небо над ними яркое, темно-синее и ясное — без единого намека на облака, которые могли бы закрыть им вид на метеоритный дождь. Энакин должен признаться, что и вообразить себе не мог более чудесной ночи.

— Нужно было одеваться потеплее, — дразнит он Асоку, укутавшись в один из теплых свитеров Оби-Вана. Рукава ему коротки, они едва достигают запястий, но плотная шерсть хорошо справляется со своей задачей, согревая его, пока сам Кеноби чем-то шуршит в их палатке.

— Но на дворе лето! — протестует Асока, отрывая ладони от костра ровно настолько, чтобы потереть руки под тонким пальто, что на ней надето. — Я не думала, что так похолодает!

Оби-Ван возвращается, держа в руках большое серое худи. На нем вышит логотип места, которое Энакин знает как альма-матер Оби-Вана, хотя тот и отказывается говорить о своем прошлом.

— Держи, — ласково произносит Кеноби, расстегивая кофту и бережно накидывая ее Асоке на плечи, прежде чем вернуться к Энакину. 

— Спасибо, — благодарит она, засовывая руки в широкие рукава, прежде чем застегнуть худи обратно. Кофта великовата и самому Оби-Вану, так что Асока в ней просто тонет. Но, кажется, она особо не против.

— Ну и когда там должен начаться метеоритный дождь? — спрашивает Энакин, прижимаясь к боку Оби-Вана, когда тот снова садится на землю рядом с ним.

Кеноби обнимает его за плечо одной рукой, проверяя часы.

— Должен быть с минуты на минуту, хотя не думаю, что ты сможешь успеть за чудом космоса.

— Может, стоит погасить огонь? — предлагает Асока.

Энакин пожимает плечами. Он не выбирался на природу еще с тех времен, как его мама была жива, так что он не знает, что нужно делать в таких ситуациях. Оби-Ван решает не тушить, вместо этого предлагая перебраться под палатки в глубине леса для чистоты вида. Он говорит, что развести огонь заново будет слишком сложно, если им вдруг понадобится.

Они усаживаются на траву как раз вовремя, Асока и Оби-Ван ложатся на спину, а Энакин кладет голову на плечо Оби-Ванц, когда первые метеориты расчерчивают небо. Все выглядит именно так изумительно, как Асока и обещала.

— Ребята, вам надо загадать желание, — едва слышно с благоговением шепчет Асока, но в это мгновение Энакин не может вспомнить ни единой вещи, которую хотел бы. Все, в чем он когда-либо нуждался, уже здесь.

— Что ты загадал? — спрашивает Энакин позже, когда они уединяются в своей палатке. Он опирается на локти, нависая над Кеноби с возбужденным блеском в глазах и яркой улыбкой на губах.

— Если я скажу, то оно не сбудется. Разве не так это работает?

— Да ладно тебе, Оби-Ван, — просит Энакин, тыча пальцем ему в грудь.

Оби-Ван на него не смотрит, и между ними на долгое мгновение повисает тишина, пока Энакин не решает, что Оби-Ван просто не хочет ему рассказывать.

— Я загадал это, — наконец произносит Кеноби мягко, словно признание, и касается ладонью щеки Энакина. — Ты, Асока и я, здесь, все вместе, так долго, как только возможно.

Энакин хмыкает, тронутый такой сентиментальностью.

— Это ведь довольно просто исполнить, Оби-Ван.

Только тогда Кеноби встречает его взгляд, и нечто в его глазах, в тоне его голоса останавливает смех Энакина.

— И ты, и я, мы оба знаем, что это не так, Дорогуша.

Энакин прекращает улыбаться, смотря Оби-Вану в глаза и видя там смятение. Искрящуюся правду. Ему приходится отвернуться, он сворачивается на груди Кеноби, избегая его взгляда и того, что он означает.

Иногда так легко притворяться. Так легко верить, что он обычный верный парень Оби-Вана, романтично проводящий с ним выходные дни в хижине. Он так долго играл эту роль, что иногда так легко забыть, что когда-то он был кем-то другим Иногда он даже не хочет вспоминать жизнь, которая была у него за пределами этих стен.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы это было правдой, — признается Энакин, произнося слова Оби-Вану в горло.

Руки Оби-Вана обнимают Энакина сильнее, прижимая к себе, и он упирается ему в голову подбородком. Оби-Ван гладит его по волосам, прежде чем ласково поцеловать в макушку.

— Я знаю, Дорогуша, — говорит он. — Я знаю. Я убью тебя прежде, чем позволю им забрать тебя, — горячо шепчет он Энакину в волосы, усиливая хватку до тех пор, пока не становится почти больно. В том кусочке, что остался от сердца Кеноби — яд, и собственничеством он отравляет его.

— Я никогда тебя не оставляю, — клянется Энакин. — Я обещаю. — Что бы ни случилось, я не покину тебя. Я всегда буду твоим.

Эти слова, кажется, хотя бы немного развеивают тревогу Кноби. Он ослабляет хватку, и теперь это больше похоже на объятие, а не на отчаянную попытку удержать. Энакин вздыхает, устраиваясь поудобнее и позволяя себе закрыть глаза. 

Он засыпает, слушая стук сердца Кеноби и желая — так же горячо, — чтобы этот миг никогда не заканчивался.


	30. Глава 30

Проблема в том, что все меняется. Вселенная находится в постоянном движении, планеты вертятся вокруг звезд, которые в конце концов перестанут существовать. Ничто не застраховано от бега времени — и меньше всего хрупкое существование Энакина Скайуокера и Оби-Вана Кеноби в их хижине среди леса в Набу.

Летние месяцы проходят в мареве жары и смеха, Асока приходит к ним почти каждый день. Она привносит живость в их тихий дом, пересказывая истории своих школьных авантюр и медленного соблазнения своей одноклассницы Райо Чучи. Они сидят в обнимку около кострища, которое Асока убедила Оби-Вана выкопать во дворе, или лежат на крыше, глядя на звезды. В такие дни Энакин не перестает улыбаться, когда слышит эхо шагов Асоки в доме, когда собаки отправляются спать, вымотанные насыщенным событиями днем. И Оби-Ван доволен — он проводит ночи, занимаясь ласковой, нежной любовью с Энакином вместо шатания по корусантским улицам. В такие дни они близки к нормальности, близки к настоящей семье — как никогда. 

Лето клонится к закату, и Асока и Оби-Ван снова уезжают в Корусант на время учебы. Дни становятся короче, а в воздухе едва уловимо ощущается приближающийся зимний холод. Энакину после летней жары это нравится, он кутается в одно из пальто Оби-Вана, наслаждаясь утренним кофе. В те дни, когда Кеноби нет дома, Энакину одиноко, но у него есть собаки, и с детским восторгом он наблюдает, как листья меняют свои цвета с зеленого на богатые оттенки красного, оранжевого и желтого. Он, Ардва и Трипио гуляют по лесу, и Энакина восхищает шелест опавшей листвы под ногами. Но в воздухе уже витает предвкушение, пока проходят эти осенние месяцы. Энакин знает, что будет дальше, и он не уверен, что готов к возвращению дней, полных тревоги, и ночей, окрашенных кровью.

И все-таки ничто не может оставаться неизменным, и Энакин еще не знает, что скоро будет оплакивать эти дни.

 

— Энакин, — зовет кто-то, кажется, из другой галактики. Это похоже на шепот, фоновый шум приятного сна, но следующие за этим толчки оказываются достаточно эффективны, чтобы разбудить его. Энакин недовольно ворчит, возится на кровати, насколько позволяет еще сонное тело, и посильнее кутается в одеяло. На это он получает только мягкий смешок от того, кто настойчиво беспокоит его в этот час.

— Энакин, — зовут снова, — тебе нужно вставать, Дорогуша.

Открыв один глаз, Энакин встречает взгляд Оби-Вана. Тот склоняется над ним, положив одну руку сбоку от ладони Энакина и ласково улыбаясь. Свободной рукой он перебирает пряди Энакина, заставляя его низко застонать.

— Еще же даже не рассвело, — скулит Энакин, пытаясь натянуть одеяло на голову, пока Оби-Ван не ловит его руки, останавливая движение — слишком рано.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Оби-Ван, — но сегодня особый случай, так что, думаю, ты можешь сделать исключение ради одного раза.

— Что за особый случай требует такого раннего подъема?

— Увидишь, — шепчет Кеноби, ласково целуя Энакина в губы. Такому прикосновению он рад больше, чем толчкам до этого, так что Энакин не отворачивается, подается навстречу и, когда Кеноби отстраняется, тянется следом. 

— Видишь? — спрашивает он, самодовольно ухмыляясь, когда Энакин, наконец, открывает глаза. — Ты уже почти проснулся.

Он прав, к огромному сожалению Энакина. Пытаясь продлить поцелуй, он сел, и одеяло сползло на бедра, открыв его голую грудь и позволяя холодному воздуху коснуться ее. 

— Ты жульничал, — дуется он.

— Все честно, Дорогуша, — говорит Оби-Ван. — А теперь пойдем.

Уже почти выбравшись из постели, Энакин не видит другого пути, кроме как встать полностью и последовать за Оби-Ваном в гардеробную. Тот уже одет в теплое пальто и шарф, но на Энакине только его белье и ошейник. Его кожа покрывается мурашками, пока он наблюдает, как Кеноби просматривает их вещи, выбирая для Энакина фланелевую рубашку с длинными рукавами, джинсы и другое теплое пальто, а Энакин тянется к ошейнику, чтобы расстегнуть его, но Оби-Ван перехватывает его руки.

— Оставь его, только на сегодня, — просит он, и Энакин чувствует, как в удивлении приподнимает брови. Кеноби никогда не заставлял его покидать хижину в ошейнике, обычно он настаивает на том, чтобы снимать его, если есть малейший риск столкнуться с посторонними людьми. Даже когда с ними Асока, ошейник отправляется в свою коробку на прикроватной тумбочке, потому что они точно знают, что их наклонности определенно вызовут у нее вопросы. — Воротник пальто его скроет, — настаивает Кеноби, и Энакин осознает, что кивает, соглашаясь, несмотря на то, что голос в голове говорит ему, что это все-таки ужасная идея.

На стойке внизу его ждет чашка кофе, но завтрака нет. Оби-Ван держит в руках дорожную кружку, снимает ключи с крючка за чашками и выводит Энакина на улицу. 

— Нам нужно собрать собак? — спрашивает Энакин, обеими руками держа чашку с кофе, пока Оби-Ван ведет его по лестнице на крыльце, придерживая за поясницу.

— Не сегодня, — шепчет Оби-Ван, открывая пассажирскую дверь, когда Энакин оказывается близко к ней. Часть него разочарована тем, что поведет не он, но Кеноби все-таки разрешал ему рулить — всего лишь несколько раз за прошедший год. По его словам, Энакин водит «беспокойно» и «опасно». Энакин же думает, что его просто слишком впечатляет мысль о том, на что способна машина с умелым водителем за рулем. — Сегодняшний день — только для нас, — продолжает Кеноби, когда Энакин забирается на сиденье.

Легкое урчание, с которым машина заводится, служит доказательством, что Энакин не зря потратил те часы, которые провел, работая над ней, и их поездка начинается. 

Энакин совершенно не понимает, что происходит с Кеноби, но он не жалуется. Зима принесла с собой возвращение Кеноби к его традициям. До сих пор у него была только одна жертва, миловидная блондинка, которая могла напоминать ему Сатин, но вместе с обычаями возвращаются и проблемы с его характером, и беспокойные ночи. Энакин не выходил из себя настолько, чтобы снова поднять руку на него — ни разу с той ночи, когда случился инцидент с Хардином, — но внутри машины пахнет табаком, и он не раз видел, как Оби-Ван пьет. Это счастливое, приподнятое настроение Кеноби неожиданно, но это приятная перемена после напряженных недель.

Энакин прислоняется к окну, отхлебывая из дорожной кружки и удивленно смотря на покрытый инеем лес. Несмотря на то, что печка работает на полную мощность, в машине все равно прохладно, потому что окно со стороны Кеноби приоткрыто, чтобы он мог курить и выпускать дым в него. Из-за состояния дороги они едут медленно, но Энакин понимает, что наслаждается этой умиротворенностью. Оби-Ван едва слышно подпевает радио, по-видимому, довольный неведением Энакина о том, куда они направляются. Наверное, в город, предполагает он, но представить себе не может зачем. Оби-Ван привез продукты на этой неделе, и они оставили собак дома.

— А теперь у нас есть специальное объявление от… — раздается по радио, и Оби-Ван переключает станцию, прежде чем диктор успевает продолжить. 

— Это могло быть что-то важное, — говорит Энакин.

— Как много так называемых важных новостей действительно относятся к тебе, Энакин? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, продолжая крутить кнопку в поисках новой станции.

Энакин даже не удостаивает его ответом, потому что знает, что вопрос этого не требует. Жизнь в хижине Кеноби сузила его мир до… ну… почти исключительно хижины. Если это не относится напрямую к нему или к Кеноби, то в общем положении вещей это совершенно не важно. 

На самом деле не так уж много мест, куда они могли бы отправиться, так что Энакин совсем не удивлен, когда они паркуются у «Чайного домика Ти». После их последнего визита Оби-Ван избегал кафе, словно чумы. Иногда он особенно тщеславен, и откровение Энакина о том, что он нечаянно разрушил его безупречную репутацию, не давало ему вернуться. Этот визит довольно необычен, но Энакин не в состоянии сосредоточиться на этой мысли, как только чует запах свежей выпечки.

Несмотря на ранний час, в кафе уже все суетятся, забегая сюда по пути на работу. Энакин чувствует взгляды, направленные на них, пока они стоят в очереди, но едва обращает на них внимание. Вместо этого он наклоняется ближе к Оби-Вану, рассматривая стройные ряды выпечки и сладостей и обсуждая, сколько вкусностей Оби-Ван позволит ему взять.

Ответ он получает, когда они подходят к стойке и Кеноби наклоняется к нему, шепча:

— Выбирай все, что захочешь, Энакин.

Энакин вздрагивает, отстраняясь на секунду, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.

— Серьезно? — спрашивает он, потому что знает, что Кеноби в курсе его пристрастия к сладостям и обычно старается сдерживать его привычки для его собственного блага.

— Да, Энакин, — отвечает Кеноби. — Просто закажи.

— И что привело вас сюда так рано? — спрашивает Ти, пакуя множество булочек, которые выбрал Энакин, и собственный заказ Оби-Вана. — Не видела вас здесь в последнее время.

Особая, тошнотворная сладость в ее тоне привлекает внимание Энакина. Но он не успевает обдумать вопрос, когда Оби-Ван отвечает:

— У нас годовщина.

По мере того как Энакин осознает услышанное, у него в голове все встает на свои места. Их годовщина. Он знал, что вот-вот будет год его жизни в хижине Кеноби, но он давно забыл о том, в какой именно день его вырвали из корусантской жизни. Удивительнее то, что Оби-Ван явно хочет это отпраздновать, учитывая, с какой готовностью он отвечает на вопросы Ти об их отношениях. Энакин, даже если бы помнил дату, точно не стал бы ничего делать, учитывая обстоятельства их совместного проживания. Целый год.

Надоедливая мысль на задворках сознания возникает вновь, когда Энакин наблюдает за разговором Ти и Кеноби. В последний раз, когда они виделись с ней, она была откровенно враждебно настроена по отношению к Кеноби из-за плохого обращения с Энакином. Вряд ли она об этом забыла; она явно не из тех людей, что забывают. К тому же она смотрит на Энакина изучающим взглядом. Он догадывается: на кожу ошейника, торчащую из-под воротника. 

Может, с момента, когда он был действующим копом, и прошел год, но он не зря когда-то оттачивал свои навыки. Он внезапно отчетливо осознает, что происходит вокруг них — мерное бормотание толпы в кафе и ощущение направленных на них взглядов. Ощущение зудит, словно под его кожей кишат насекомые, и Энакин понимает, что здесь что-то не так. Он не знает, что именно, но что-то определенно не так. 

Им нужно уходить отсюда.

Оби-Ван забирает коробку с едой, благодарит Ти с очаровательной улыбкой и направляется к столику в глубине кафе. Как только они отходят от прилавка настолько, чтоб их не подслушали, Энакин берет Оби-Вана за руку, заставляя остановиться. Тот оборачивается, смотря на него с явным непониманием, которое быстро превращается в беспокойство, когда он видит откровенную тревогу Энакина.

— Энакин? Что-то не так, Дорогуша?

— М-мне нехорошо, — выдавливает Энакин. Это слабая отмазка, но тошнота, пришедшая вместе с его подозрениями, добавляет правдоподобия. — Можем мы… Можем мы просто поехать домой?

Кеноби выглядит буквально выведенным из себя из-за того, что его большие планы на празднование годовщины прерываются так быстро, но забота о благополучии Энакина все-таки перевешивает. 

— Конечно, любимый, — отвечает он, меняя направление и двигаясь в сторону двери.

Краем глаза Энакин видит, как кто-то держит телефон именно в таком положении, будто фотографирует. Он старается сохранять спокойствие, все кончается тем, что он просто вылетает из кафе, оставляя недоумевающего Кеноби позади. Он уже сидит за рулем, когда Кеноби нагоняет его, все еще держа в руках коробку со сладостями так, будто она — самая важная часть этого утра.

— Энакин, что происходит? — настойчиво спрашивает Оби-Ван, но у Энакина не хватает терпения на ответ. Не здесь.

— Садись в машину, Оби-Ван, — отрезает он.

В ответ Оби-Ван хмурится, и будь это другой день, Энакин бы испугался последствий.

— Если ты чувствуешь себя плохо, то тебе не стоит вести, — настаивает Кеноби.

— Сейчас же дай мне ключи и садись в эту блядскую машину! — рычит Энакин. Оби-Ван садится, наверняка удивленный его резкостью. Энакин не так глуп, чтобы повышать на Кеноби голос, так что повторное нарушение привычных правил — явный знак того, что что-то определенно его нервирует. 

Энакин нервно крутит бегунок радио, выезжает с парковки и гонит машину так, настолько это только возможно при соблюдении правил безопасности. Это даже близко не так быстро, как нужно, но это хотя бы не убьет их обоих до того, как он выяснит, что происходит.

— Энакин, любимый, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что творится! — просит Оби-Ван, вцепившись в поручень до побеления костяшек. 

— Что-то не так!

— Это я ясно вижу, — сухо говорит Кеноби. — Но что?

— Я не знаю! — отвечает Энакин, разочарованный тем, что на радиостанциях нет ничего, кроме музыки. Где эти чертовы новости, когда нужно? — Но неужели ты не видел всех тех людей? Они все смотрели на нас, а мисс Ти была вежлива…

— Конечно, она была вежлива, Энакин. Она приятная женщина.

— Не с тобой! В прошлый раз он выглядела так, будто вот-вот тебе врежет! Именно поэтому мы не возвращались. 

Машину опасно заносит из-за растущего напряжения Энакина, и Оби-Ван кладет руку ему на плечо. Он улыбается откровенно натянутой улыбкой, кода Энакин оборачивается на него.

— Энакин, — произносит он, — успокойся, Дорогуша. Чем бы это ни было, мы справимся с этим вместе, ладно?

Энакин сглатывает ком в горле.

— Ладно.

 

Они сидят вместе на их старом потрепанном диване и видят лицо Энакина, смотрящее на них с экрана телевизора. Фотография, которую выбрали для телепередачи, сделана в день его присяги. Он в форме, отдает честь и воодушевленно улыбается в камеру, выглядя беспомощно очаровательным и харизматичным. Энакин помнит, что тот день казался ему лучшим днем в жизни, но теперь он не может вспомнить те ощущения. Теперь все, что он чувствует, это болезненная пустота в груди, которую, как он думает, можно назвать горем.

«Годовщина исчезновения корусансткого детектива», — гласит надпись на экране. Показали интервью с его коллегами и дали хронику событий перед его исчезновением. Квин в эфире выдал искреннюю речь о том, как они не прекращали его искать — как они все еще надеются, что Энакин где-то там, что он жив. Энакина от этого тошнит.

Оби-Ван сбоку от него неподвижен.

— Что мы можем сделать? — спрашивает он. Никто из них не ожидал, что этот день действительно настанет. — Сесть в машину и… сбежать?

Энакин угрюмо вздыхает.

— Отсюда есть только одна дорога; они уже установили заграждения. Мы не сможем проехать.

— Так значит… это все? — голос Кеноби звучит опустошенно — именно так, как себя чувствует Энакин. — Мы просто будем сидеть здесь и ждать, пока они придут?

Они могли бы. Они могли бы сидеть здесь на этом диване и ждать неизбежного. Они могли бы пойти навстречу и, может, к Энакину отнеслись бы помягче. Может, Оби-Вана бы отдали под суд, вместо того, чтобы однажды обнаружить его в камере мертвым и заявить, что это суицид, хотя все знают, что так маскируются полицейские убийства. 

Но если так… что тогда? Где они окажутся? С количеством трупов, висящих на Оби-Ване, ни один судья в мире не вынесет приговор мягче казни. Может, если он пойдет на сделку с прокурором, его приговорят к заключению в тюрьме особого режима, которое будет длиться, пока его не убьют там. Может, его упекут в психушку, если признают невменяемым. А Энакин? Энакин никогда не сможет вернуться к прежней жизни. Ему не позволят. Его тоже ждет жизнь в цепях. Сидеть в тюрьме или гнить где-нибудь в лечебнице, пока кто-то будет пытаться его починить.

Они загнаны в угол, и от этой мысли у Энакина будто открывается второе дыхание. Злость, пылающая где-то животе, обжигает внутренности и заставляет мозги шевелиться. Он отказывается складывать руки и вести себя спокойно, уподобившись агнцу на заклание. Он отказывается позволить причинить вред Оби-Вану.

— Нет, — резко произносит он, вскакивая с дивана так быстро, что Кеноби вздрагивает. — Нет, мы не будем.

— Энакин, что, по-твоему, мы можем сделать? Ты сам сказал, мы не можем бежать…

— Нет, мы может, — отвечает Энакин, расхаживая перед диваном с маниакальной энергичностью. — Точнее, ты можешь.

Теперь уже Оби-Ван поднимается на ноги, и выражение его лица меняется с апатичного на злое.

— Нет, — заявляет он. — Нет, Энакин. Мы говорили об этом, я тебя здесь не оставлю. Я отказываюсь оставлять тебя.

— Ты должен! — настаивает Энакин, хватая Кеноби за плечи. — Они убьют тебя, если ты останешься; ты должен бежать.

— Тогда бежим со мной. Убежим вместе, Энакин.

Он видит отчаяние в глазах Оби-Вана, слышит его в голосе.

Энакин качает головой, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. 

— Я не могу, Оби-Ван. Я не могу. Ты знаешь эти горы, я — нет. Я буду только тормозить тебя. Мы оба это знаем.

— Энакин, пожалуйста, не делай этого, — просит Оби-Ван, и Энакин чувствует себя так, будто его потрошат. Будто кто-то сует руку внутрь и вырывает сердце из его груди. Есть дюжина разных метафор, которые не смогут даже приблизительно описать ту агонию, что он ощущает от мысли о расставании. От осознания того, что у них нет другого выбора. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста, беги, Оби-Ван, — говорит Энакин, самого себя удивляя тем, как спокойно ему удается говорить. — Беги. Я подожду здесь, и я… Я отвлеку их. Они не причинят мне боли.

Оби-Ван стонет, словно раненый, и страстно, отчаянно целует Энакина. Тот чувствует на губах соленый вкус слез, слышит, как прерывается дыхание Кеноби, когда он пытается вдохнуть. 

— Я вернусь за тобой, — горячо шепчет он. Его голос звучит так, будто он вот-вот сломается. — Клянусь, я вернусь за тобой.

— Я дождусь, — отвечает Энакин. — Обещаю, Оби-Ван, я буду ждать. Как бы долго мне ни пришлось.

 

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Энакин в пустоту, слыша, как хлопает дверь, закрываясь за Оби-Ваном.


	31. Глава 31

Настоящее  
Тишина, наступившая в детской, нервирует. Энакин не слышал выстрелов, но близнецы такие маленькие, такие хрупкие. Оби-Вану бы с легкостью удалось ранить их, даже без использования оружия, если бы он решил выразить на них свое недовольство несговорчивостью Энакина. Энакин понятия не имеет, как долго он сможет выдержать, не зная, что происходит в другой комнате.

Надавливая основанием ладони на рану и стискивая зубы от боли, которую приносит это действие, Энакин изо всех сил старается встать на здоровую ногу. Больная только удерживает его вес, вынуждая тяжело опереться на что угодно, на что только можно, ковыляя к двери. За ним тянется кровавая дорожка — свидетельство его упорства. К моменту, когда он добирается до входа, он тяжело дышит, а горячие слезы жгут глаза. Боль мучительна; но он не позволит ей остановить его.

Останавливаясь и опираясь на косяк, Энакин смотрит на открывшуюся перед ним картину. Оби-Ван нависает над кроваткой Люка, свободной рукой он играет с ребенком, а пистолет свободно болтается в другой руке. Он выглядит… сбитым с толку, словно Люк — пазл, который он не может собрать. Он и не сможет, как бы сильно ни старался. В любом случае ему не хватит деталей, и Энакин держит их близко к сердцу. Энакин не знает, как Оби-Ван отреагирует на известие о том, что это его дети, и не хочет узнавать, пока тот ведет себя ненормально.

У Энакина подгибаются ноги, утягивая его вниз, и небольшой неразберихи, возникшей при его попытке замедлить падение, достаточно, чтобы отвлечь внимание Кеноби от ребенка. Он отходит от кроватки, делает один рефлекторный шаг к Энакину, чтобы предложить помощь, но этот шаг кажется длиной в милю. Энакин не понимал всех этих разговоров Брехи о родительском инстинкте, но теперь до него дошло.

— Вот ты где, — говорит Оби-Ван, останавливая себя прежде, чем оказаться к нему еще ближе. Между его бровей залегла морщинка от неловкости, теперь Энакин узнает ее. Кеноби всегда волновался при виде его крови. — Мне было интересно, как долго ты будешь идти ко мне.

— Вот он я, — соглашается Энакин, возясь с рубашкой и снимая ее. Он чувствует взгляд Оби-Вана на себе, словно тысяча насекомых гудит под кожей, но уж лучше так, чем заливать кровью пол.

— Так вот почему ты со мной боролся? — спрашивает Кеноби, через плечо оглянувшись на кроватки.— Должен признаться, я не совсем понимаю. Эти… дети. Кто они тебе? Почему ты рисковал собой, чтобы защитить их?

Энакин вздыхает. Он не слишком удивлен — Оби-Ван никогда не выказывал особого сострадания к чему-то или к кому-то, напрямую с ним не связанному. 

— Они всего лишь малыши, Оби-Ван. Они беспомощны, — пытается он объяснить. — Я был… Я… боюсь за них. Ты опасен, и мы оба это знаем. Я не догадывался, что ты можешь сделать, если найдешь их.

— Я бы ничего не сделал; они для меня ничто. Вот чего я не понимаю.

— Хочешь сказать, что, будь ты на моем месте, ты бы так не сделал? Если бы Асоке угрожала опасность, ты бы не попытался ее защитить?

Оби-Ван тихо цокает.

— Я знал Асоку еще младенцем. А ты знаешь этих детей сколько, три недели?

— Я несу за них ответственность! — восклицает Энакин и осознает, что промахнулся, едва произнеся эти слова. Он признал слабость — подставил хищнику брюхо. Оби-Ван кривит губы в победной улыбке, и Энакин буквально слышит, как захлопывается для него ловушка.

— Да, несешь, верно? — Оби-Ван поворачивается к кроватке — на этот раз к Лее — и опирается на перекладины, пристально смотря на нее. Энакин не видит его лица, и часть него этому рада. — Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, Энакин, — говорит он, вытягивая руку с пистолетом вдоль перил очень показательным движением. Немая угроза. Оружие блестит в теплом полуденном свете, и Энакин не может оторвать от него взгляда. — Ты можешь всем облегчить задачу; я не должен причинять им боль.

Энакин знает. Он знает, чего хочет Оби-Ван, и он знает, что тот сдержит слово, если Энакин согласится на его условия. От этой мысли к горлу подкатывает желчь, но Энакин не видит другого выхода. Он ранен и одинок, и ему нужно увести Оби-Вана от детей. Ошейник Бейла, тонкая цепь, ощущается словно клеймо.

— Что угодно, — с силой выдавливает он из себя. — Оби-Ван, что угодно.

Только после этого Кеноби смотрит на него, слегка обернувшись через плечо, но под его острым взглядом волоски на шее Энакина встают дыбом. 

— Подойди сюда.

Команда отрывиста и лаконична; она заставляет мысли Энакина шевелиться. Он не может встать, потому что ему не на что опереться на пути от двери до Оби-Вана. Его раненая нога теперь не выдержит его веса даже на таком небольшом отрезке, потому что он потратил много энергии на то, чтобы просто войти в комнату. Вряд ли Оби-Ван воспримет это как оправдание неповиновения. Из-за этого…

Щеки Энакина краснеют, и ему стыдно за то, что должно произойти. Ни в одной из их игр еще в хижине Оби-Ван не использовал унижение как наказание. Физически, да, и ограничение привилегий тоже было, но он никогда не заставлял Энакина чувствовать себя ничтожным. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, терзая ее, пока набирается смелости. Это все ради близнецов, говорит он себе. Ради моих детей.

Это унизительно ровно настолько, насколько Энакин и ожидал — ползти по полу к Оби-Вану, цепляясь пальцами за плотный ковер и подтягиваясь, оставляя за собой кровавый след, въедающийся в совсем недавно чистый ковер. Энакин подозревает, что все-таки в этом и была задумка: напомнить ему, в чьих именно руках находится контроль — в чьих руках всегда находился, — не имеет значения, что он убедил себя в обратном. Они никогда не были равны; сострадание Оби-Вана было куплено подчинением Энакина.

Он откровенно плачет, когда добирается до места, растянувшись у ног Оби-Вана и вслепую хватаясь за его штанины. Униженный, чувствующий боль и явно боящийся за свое будущее и будущее детей. Он не хочет этого, но другого пути он не видит. Это его дети. Дети Бейла и Брехи. Они забрали близнецов и заботились о них, когда Энакин не мог; они забрали его и заботились о нем, когда он не мог заботиться о себе сам. Он обязан им хотя бы за это. За все, что они сделали. 

Оби-Ван встает на колени перед ним, убирая пистолет за пояс, прежде чем расцепить хватку Энакина на штанинах и притянуть его к себе с нежностью, от которой Энакину хочется кричать. 

— Вот так, — шепчет Кеноби. — Видишь? Не так уж и сложно, правда?

Он целует Энакина в лоб, проводя носом по волосам. 

— Я говорил тебе, что я сделаю все, что потребуется, чтобы удержать тебя. Все-таки это было бы гораздо менее сложно, если бы ты не заставил меня все это делать.

Энакин ненавидит то, как быстро он расслабляется в объятиях Оби-Вана. Ненавидит то, как его тело, кажется, готово вжаться в Оби-Вана, не спрашивая разрешения. Ненавидит тихое, сломленное «Прости меня», которое слетает с его губ в ответ на выговор. Он ненавидит то, что говорит искренне. Он испытывает сожаление, несмотря на то, что он знает, что не должен этого чувствовать. Несмотря на то, что он знает, что это логично и рационально — бороться против того, что Кеноби от него хочет.

— Все хорошо, — уверяет Кеноби. — Я знаю, что ты запутался. Эти люди говорят тебе все что угодно, чтобы забрать тебя у меня. Они думают, что могут настроить тебя против меня. — Он поднимает руку, проводя ею вокруг горла Энакина вдоль тонкой цепи, опоясывающей его. — Но мы можем это исправить.

Он хватает ошейник и одним сильным, быстрым движением ломает его. Это больно, цепь врезается в нежную кожу горла, и Энакин добавляет эту боль к списку ран, которые Оби-Ван нанес ему. От одного вида ошейника в руках Кеноби он чувствует приступ тошноты; это та часть жизни, к которой Оби-Ван никогда не должен был получать доступа.

Кеноби позволяет цепи выскользнуть из его ладони на пол. Звук падения едва слышен из-за плотного ковра. Кеноби лезет в карман формы, доставая оттуда другой ошейник, почти знакомый. Этот немного уже старого и явно более дешевый, но Энакин подозревает, что Оби-Ван выбирал впопыхах. Не так уж много возможностей купить вручную сделанный кожаный ошейник для своего любимого питомца, если ты скрываешься от властей. Этот, жесткий и не разношенный, раздражает кожу Энакина, когда Оби-Ван застегивает его на шее.

— Вот так, — шепчет Кеноби, гладя ошейник ладонью. — Так лучше, верно?

«Нет», — думает рациональная часть Энакина.

— Да, — отвечает часть, никогда не перестававшая любить Оби-Вана.

— Я так и думал, — отвечает Оби-Ван. Он отстраняет Энакина от своей груди — настолько, чтобы наклонить его голову и поймать его губы своими.

Энакин не может не вскрикнуть, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но Кеноби использует обратный импульс, чтобы уложить его. Приземлившись на спину, Энакин тут же чувствует, как знакомая тяжесть Оби-Вана накрывает его сверху. Тот, похоже, не желает заходить слишком далеко, довольный одной только их близостью, но Энакин все равно не может перестать дрожать от беспокойства. Оби-Ван успокаивает его, гладит, пытаясь расслабить. 

— Я скучал по тебе, — слышит Энакин свой голос, когда он наконец укладывается, цепляясь пальцами за форму Кеноби. Он чувствует под пальцами металл пистолета, но не может заставить себя выхватить его и снова начать борьбу. Его тошнит от отвращения к себе при мысли о капитуляции. — Я так скучал по тебе.

— Я знаю, Дорогуша, — ласково шепчет Оби-Ван, целуя его подбородок. — Я знаю, я тоже по тебе скучал. Ты не представляешь, как сложно было не прийти за тобой раньше.

— Мне было так страшно…

— Я знаю. Мне так жаль. Прости, что мне пришлось оставить тебя.

Энакин не знает, как долго они тут лежат, но больше они не произносят ни слова. Его нога по-прежнему тупо болит, но это словно фоновый шум по сравнению с тем, как ощущается вес Кеноби сверху, на нем, после такого долгого расставания. Как ощущаются его влажные выдохи и царапание бородой на коже его шеи. Близнецы по-прежнему молчат, но не спят, судя по их тихому бормотанию. Они, скорее всего, не уснут в ближайшее время из-за всей этой суеты, но Энакин думает, что он мог бы отключиться прямо здесь, на полу. Так хорошо снова быть с Оби-Ваном.

Звук закрывающейся входной двери вырывает Энакина из его раздумий.

— Энакин? — зовет Бейл, его голос слышится сквозь открытую дверь в детскую. — Я дома!

Твою мать. Это единственное, что способен выдать его разум, когда он чувствует, как Кеноби застывает на нем, дыша чаще и злее от приближающихся шагов Бейла. Ошеломленный внезапным возвращением Оби-Вана, Энакин совсем забыл о том, что Органа уже был на пути домой. Он позволил себе забыться с Оби-Ваном, и теперь им никак не обойтись без ужасного конфликта.

Когда Энакина снова зовет Органа, Оби-Ван слезает с него, хватая за плечо и резко поднимая на ноги. Неожиданность момента и ощущение полного веса на раненой ноге вызывают у Энакина крик, полный боли, который, должно быть, доходит до слуха Бейла, потому что следующее «Энакин?!» звучит гораздо громче, чем до этого.

Энакин слышит, как Бейл заходит в смежную спальню, в то же время как Кеноби обхватывает его горло рукой, прижимая ближе к своей груди и лишая подвижности. Он не может двинуться, чувствуя дуло пистолета под подбородком, и давление холодного металла затрудняет дыхание, но он хотя бы может опереться на Оби-Вана и дать больной ноге немного отдохнуть.

Бейл уже определенно обезумел, обнаружив кровавый след по пути в детскую, оставленный Энакином. И всего через мгновение он влетает в комнату и при виде происходящего внезапно застывает в дверях.

— Ты, должно быть, Бейл Органа, — мурлычет Оби-Ван, и Энакин вздрагивает от его тона. — Очень рад наконец встретить тебя.

— Ты, — выдыхает Бейл, широко распахнув глаза. — Как ты… Как ты сюда попал? — Его взгляд мечется от кроватки к кроватке, но он слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать, что внутри.

— Будем считать, что я… находчивый, — пожимает плечами Кноби. Кажется, он тоже заметил, на что обращено внимание Бейла, потому что он добавляет выразительное: — Не волнуйся о детях. Энакин довольно настойчиво просил их не трогать.

Бейл переводит взгляд на Энакина, прослеживая кровавую дорожку и открытую рану на его бедре. Он быстро складывает два и два — то, как Энакин защищал близнецов, его рану, полученную в процессе, — и, когда он снова встречает взгляд Энакина, в его глазах тускло сияет благодарность. Он делает шаг вперед, и Оби-Ван приказывает:

— Не подходи ближе!

Органа смотрит на пистолет, прижатый к шее Энакина, на его бледную кожу. Он явно разрывается между стремлением прийти Энакину на помощь и тем, чтобы послушаться Оби-Вана, угрожающего пистолетом. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, но Кеноби вмешивается прежде, чем Энакин успевает ответить.

— И не говори с ним! — добавляет Кеноби, притягивая Энакина еще — бесконечно — ближе. Энакин знает, что ему не нравится, когда его авторитет ставится под сомнение — ему не нравится присутствие Бейла. Он ведь только-только вернул себе власть над Энакином.

От повышенного тона Оби-Вана близнецы начинают хныкать, добавляя напряжения в комнате. Их вопли пробуждают нечто первобытное в груди Энакина, и он видит, как то же эхом отдается в Органе. Он отчаянно хочет их успокоить, но он застрял у двери.

— О, звезды, почему ты делаешь это? — стонет Бейл, и Энакин видит искреннее недоумение на его лице. Всегда существовала возможность, что Оби-Ван вернется за ним, но впервые Энакин понимает, что Бейл ни разу не думал, что это действительно произойдет. Он в самом деле верил, что если он сможет разрушить зависимость Энакина от Кеноби, то все закончится; что Кеноби не рискнет сунуться в гнездо гадюки, чтобы забрать своего любимого питомца. Бейл явно не знает Кеноби так хорошо, как Энакин. — Почему ты рискуешь всем, возвращаясь сюда?

— Думаю, это очевидно: я его люблю.

— Ты не любишь его, — шипит Бейл. — Если бы любил, то всегда бы хотел для него лучшего! А не той больной фантазии из твоей головы.

— Я и есть лучшее для него, — огрызается Оби-Ван; в его трясущихся руках дрожит дуло пистолета, прижатого к шее. Энакин уверен, что Бейлу никогда не удастся переговорить Оби-Вана. Все это может закончиться только либо их смертью, либо их побегом; Оби-Ван ни за что его не отпустит теперь, когда познал все, что так хотел. — А теперь отойди, Органа. Боюсь, мы с Энакином должны уйти.

Энакин также знает, что он не будет сопротивляться. Как бы Кеноби ни решил все закончить — это будет его судьба. Протест навлечет опасность на жизни всех находящихся в комнате, и на счастливый конец рассчитывать не приходится. Если Оби-Ван решить убить их обоих, Энакин хотя бы станет единственной жертвой.

— Ты заблуждаешься, если думаешь, что я позволю тебе увести его отсюда.

— Не вижу других вариантов для тебя. Ты правда хочешь его кровь на своей совести? Ты сможешь жить с этой виной на плечах?

— А ты смог бы? — бросает вызов Бейл. — Если ты так его любишь, смог ты убить его и жить дальше, зная, что именно ты прервал его существование?

Губы Оби-Вана кривятся в странной, горько-сладкой улыбке.

— Конечно нет. Но я ведь никогда не говорил, что он умрет один, верно? — Звук возводимого курка взрывается в тишине, повисшей после заявления Кеноби. — Последнее предупреждение, Органа. Отойди, или я убью его.

— Энакин, — говорит Бейл, меняя тактику. Он переводит отчаянный, умоляющий взгляд на Энакина. — Пожалуйста.

Энакин не выдерживает его взгляда, смотря в пол и расслабляясь в руках Кеноби. Однажды Бейл вспомнит эту встречу и поймет, почему Энакин принял такое решение.

— Пять, — рычит Оби-Ван, и Бейл испуганно таращит глаза. 

— Четыре, — Энакину интересно, действительно ли так закончится его жизнь.

— Три, — он понимает, что отклоняется от пистолета так сильно, как только может при уверенной хватке Кеноби.

— Два, — и он поворачивает голову, утыкаясь носом в подбородок Оби-Вана и глубоко вдыхая. Знакомый запах успокаивает Энакина перед лицом смерти. Он определенно не хотел бы умереть вот так, но иногда нужно просто плыть по течению. 

— Один…

— Подожди! — кричит Бейл, поднимая руки и сдаваясь. Они дрожат, замечает Энакин. Эта стычка разрушила даже невероятные спокойствие и решимость Бейла. — Пожалуйста, подожди.

— Отойди, Органа, — снова говорит Оби-Ван, и Бейл выполняет приказ, переступая на трясущихся ногах. Отходит от двери, позволяя Оби-Вану утащить Энакина за собой. Энакину неудобно, он все еще ощущает слабость в ногах из-за близости смерти, пока Оби-Ван держит его между собой и Бейлом, не позволяя тому задеть его, не задев сперва Энакина.

— Мне жаль, — мямлит Энакин, проходя мимо бывшего любовника. На ум, кроме этого, ничего не приходит.

— Мне тоже, — отвечает Бейл, и они уходят. Сначала в спальню, потом в холл. Органа не идет следом, не склонный еще больше испытывать терпение Оби-Вана и, скорее всего, желая успокоить детей после пережитых потрясений.

Только когда они добираются до лестницы, Оби-Ван ослабляет хватку на шее, перемещая руку на талию Энакина, и ведет его по ступенькам вниз, ласково приговаривая: «Сюда».

Они выскальзывают в дверь черного хода, добираются до задних ворот и находит ожидающий их мотоцикл службы доставки рядом с полицейской машиной, полной офицеров без сознания. Оби-Ван из кармана своей украденной формы выуживает ключ к маячку Энакина и быстро наклоняется, чтобы расстегнуть его, прежде чем усадить Энакина на байк. Энакин надевает предложенный запасной шлем, устраивается за спиной Кеноби и обвивает его талию руками. Мотоцикл, взревев, на секунду заглушает звук приближающихся сирен, и затем Оби-Ван отъезжает от дома. Они выезжают на дорогу, и Энакин понимает, что держится за Оби-Вана крепче, чем хотел.

Господи, как же он по нему скучал.


	32. Глава 32

Шесть месяцев спустя  
Громкость музыки в ночном клубе давит Энакину на уши, синтетические мелодии эхом отдаются в замкнутом пространстве, а басы бьются где-то в ребрах. Разноцветные огни вспыхивают и вертятся, беспорядочно освещая запутанные тела толпы на заполненном танцполе. В воздухе пахнет потом, сексом и алкоголем; запахи раздражают нос Энакина и заставляют кривить губы в отвращении. Он никогда особенно не любил клубы — даже когда еще не был беглецом — предпочитая тихие бары, а не суеты танцполов, но он должен признать, что в анонимности, которую дарят эти места, есть что-то раскрепощающее. В темной комнате он — никто; он — кто угодно. Просто очередной мужчина, затерянный в море темных лиц.

Оби-Вану в клубах нравится именно это, теперь он знает. Быстрое развитие, обилие вариантов. Никто никогда не вспомнит, как ты выглядел, как долго здесь пробыл, что пил. Здесь так много имен, так много лицо — и так мало поводов для беспокойства. Никто не идет в клуб, чтобы запомнить, как он провел здесь время; вот почему все эти годы ему удавалось так легко уводить людей из клуба.

Даже сейчас никто из сидящих за столиками на балкончике, выходящем на танцпол, не замечает хищника среди толпы. Их лица напечатаны на постерах и ориентировках по всей стране, но остальные посетители все равно проходят мимо, даже не взглянув на них. Может, это заслуга внешних изменений, может, — тусклого света вокруг. Или, что более вероятно, по мнению Энакина, — того, что всем плевать.

Оби-Ван лениво потягивает дорогой бурбон, сидя вальяжно и расслабленно и качая головой в такт музыке. Энакин до сих пор не привык к его гладко выбритому лицу, но он должен признать, что так он выглядит моложе и свежее. В этой обстановке он абсолютно в своей тарелке, и Энакин понимает, как же ему удавалось так легко находить жертв. Никто не заподозрит в этом красивом человеке с легкой улыбкой ничего более настораживающего, чем парочка странных наклонностей.

Сам Энакин пьет что-то крепкое и фруктовое — название он забыл несколько бокалов назад. Все еще заживающие раны под коростой на спине беспрестанно чешутся, соприкасаясь с тканью рубашки, но он не так глуп, чтобы пытаться их чесать. Кеноби неоднократно делал ему выговор за расчесанные ранки, напоминая об опасности заражения, если он не будет держать их в чистоте и не даст времени на заживление. Он тогда шлепнул Энакина по колену за язвительный ответ, что ему стоило бы подумать лучше, прежде чем касаться кожи Энакина ножом.

— Эни, любимый, — зовет Оби-Ван, перекрикивая музыку и шум толпы, заставляя Энакина оторвать взгляд от танцпола. — Почему бы тебе не сходить к бару за еще одним напитком для меня?

Он уже почти открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что Оби-Ван не выпил даже половину из своего бокала, когда он замечает, как пристально тот смотрит на бар на нижнем этаже. Проследив за его взглядом, он легко обнаруживает то, к чему приковано его внимание: милашка, прислонившаяся к бару, в компании друзей заказывающая очередной сет напитков. Ее светлые волосы спадают по спине ниже плеч мягкими локонами, привлекая внимание Энакина к короткому платью и аккуратной заднице.

Он сухо сглатывает, разворачиваясь к Оби-Вану, видит его голодный взгляд и взвешивает шансы избежать этой ситуации.

— Оби-Ван, — начинает он осторожно, — ты уверен, что это действительно…

— Энакин, — перебивает Кеноби, пристально глядя на него, и его взгляд совсем не вяжется с его приятной улыбкой, — пожалуйста, пойди и принеси мне выпить.

Энакин опускает взгляд в пол, сдаваясь, и встает со своего места.

— Да, сэр, — бормочет он.

Спускаясь вниз, Энакин понимает, что надеется, что девушка уйдет к тому моменту, как он придет. Но сквозь толпу он видит, что она все еще сидит у бара, хотя ее друзья уже исчезли в толпе спутанных тел на танцполе, и он торопливо допивает свой коктейль, пытаясь набраться храбрости. Эта небольшая просьба не нова, но Энакину легче не становится. Он ненавидит быть приманкой — ненавидит, когда его трогают чужие люди. Из-за этого он чувствует себя грязным до тех пор, пока не ототрет следы их прикосновений, стоя под слишком горячим душем. Пока Оби-Ван не уложит его и не вытрахает безжалостно, напоминая, кому он принадлежит.

— Тут не занято? — спрашивает Энакин у девушки, подходя достаточно близко, чтобы его услышали, и, улыбаясь лучшей улыбкой, указывает на место, освободившееся после ухода ее друзей. Ему, может, обходительность дается не так легко, как Оби-Вану — особенно во время первых недель после его продолжительного заточения в хижине, — но его внешность и неловкость, принимаемые за флирт, обычно действуют безотказно.

Она быстро оглядывает его и очевидно удовлетворяется тем, что видит, потому что поворачивается к нему и показывает на пустое сиденье. 

— Теперь — да, — отвечает она, и Энакину не нужно симулировать румянец на щеках или взволнованный кивок, когда он садится. — Как тебя зовут, милый?

— Э-энакин, — заикается он, ставя на стойку свой пустой бокал. Девушка подзывает бармена, прося повторить Энакину напиток и улыбаясь хищной улыбкой. У Оби-Вана точно талант выбирать жертв, не может не подумать Энакин, принимая новую порцию.

— Милое имя для милого мальчика, — мурлычет она. — Ты местный, Энакин?

— Нет. Из города в паре дней езды отсюда.

Их разговор остается поверхностным и вежливым, пока они допивают свои коктейли, но Энакин прекрасно понимает, что девушка придвигается к нему ближе, от нее пахнет алкоголем, а Оби-Ван выходит из клуба, явно ожидая, что Энакин пойдет следом. Он продолжает заикаться, отвечая на ее вопросы, разыгрывая неловкость и невинность, откровенно ее привлекающие. Неоднократно просит прощения, повторяя, что не так часто знакомится с девушками, и она отмахивается от этого, тут же перемещая руку на его бедро.

— Ну, Энакин, — спрашивает она, когда практически сидит у него на коленях и горячо выдыхает ему в ухо, — ты сказал, что живешь в паре дней езды отсюда? А твой отель близко?

— Н-не далеко, — отвечает он.

— Хочешь туда вернуться?

Энакин понимает, что снова кивает, сутулясь от смущения. Она победно улыбается, вставая на ноги, берет Энакина за руку и тащит его к выходу.

— Тогда пойдем, сладкий, — тянет она.

Отель недалеко, но они все равно берут такси, как только оказываются на прохладном ночном воздухе. Его спутница явно выпила слишком много и вряд ли смогла бы добраться туда на своих каблуках, если бы они пошли пешком. Не говоря уже о том, что Энакин — не слишком галантный кавалер. 

Она оказывается на нем, как только закрывается дверь такси, едва позволив ему сказать адрес водителю, прежде чем забраться сверху и прижаться своими губами к его. По мнению Энакина, это — худшая часть вечера. Он заставляет себя подыграть ей, представить тонкие, потрескавшиеся губы вместо полных, слегка пахнущих вишней; издавать правильные звуки, когда он трется об него. Его тело реагирует именно так, как она ждет, но это просто физиология. Энакин мог бы назвать как минимум десяток мест, где он предпочел бы сейчас оказаться, вместо того чтобы быть здесь, держа привлекательную девушку на коленях.

Она смеется, когда они выбираются из машины, Энакин спешно оплачивает поездку, прежде чем его спутница тянет его к двери, номер которой увидела на ключах, вытащенных из его кармана. Ее, кажется, совсем не беспокоит низкое качество мотеля, она слишком возбуждена перспективами ночи с красивым незнакомцем, чтобы заметить сломанную камеру наблюдения, почти пустую парковку и безразличных менеджеров. Обычно именно в этот момент его девушки трезвеют, и ему приходится уговаривать их пойти в номер — но не эту. Она вставляет ключ в замок и открывает дверь без раздумий, втягивая Энакина в темную комнату следом.

В темноте — легче. Ощущение ее рук неправильное: мягкие движения там, где Оби-Ван был бы настойчивее, расстегивая его рубашку и скользя ладонями под нее; но ему хотя бы не нужно смотреть на девушку. Через задернутые шторы пробивается только бледный свет луны. Энакин сосредотачивается на том, чтобы раздеть ее, подталкивая к месту, где, он знает, должна быть кровать, чувствуя, как она расстегивает пуговички его рубашки, одновременно выбираясь из своей одежды.

Ее платье падает на пол вместе с бельем, а рубашка Энакина бесцеремонно отбрасывается в сторону. Ей удается расстегнуть его ремень и пуговицу на джинсах, прежде чем он толкает ее на матрас, забираясь сверху и прижимая к постели.

— Ох, у моего малыша есть перчинка, — хмыкает она, когда он берет ее за запястья, пристегивая их к изголовью наручниками, висящими там.

— Больше, чем ты сможешь узнать, — добавляет третий голос, и Энакин чувствует, как девушка на мгновение напрягается, прежде чем на другом конце комнаты загорается лампа.

Оби-Ван Кеноби расслабленно сидит в кресле за маленьким столом, держа в одной руке бутылку пива и в другой — любимый карманный нож. Он играется с лезвием, ритмично закрывая и открывая его, и наблюдает, как Энакин слезает с девушки.

— К-какого черта? — задыхается она, запутавшаяся и начинающая бояться ситуации, в которую попала.

Оби-Ван допивает последний глоток, отставляя бутылку и убирая нож в карман, прежде чем встать и подойти к кровати. Энакин встречает его на полпути, жадно отвечая на голодный, собственнический поцелуй, в который Кеноби его втягивает.

— Какой хороший мальчик, — шепчет Оби-Ван, ведя руками по бокам Энакина и по его спине. Того трясет, когда он касается заживающих ранок — его собственного имени, вырезанного на коже Энакина; собственнической метки на покрасневшей плоти. — Ты так хорошо поработал сегодня.

— Правда? — спрашивает Энакин тихо. Он ненавидит, что, когда Кеноби делает его приманкой, ему всегда важно знать, что он не оступился в соблазнении очередной милашки, на которую Оби-Ван ему указал. 

— Да, Дорогуша, — отвечает Кеноби между поцелуями. — Абсолютно идеально.

Энакин краснеет от похвалы, кивая головой и разрывая поцелуй, смущенно хныкая. Оби-Ван ловит его за подбородок прежде, чем он успевает отвернуться слишком далеко, поворачивая обратно и целуя в губы последний раз перед тем, как отпустить его. 

— Теперь почему бы тебе не подождать в ванной, пока я закончу свою работу?

Энакин обычно сидит в ванной, но голос в его голове шепчет ему, что он не хочет провести всю ночь, свернувшись на дне душевой и слушая приглушенное бормотание Оби-Вана и бесполезные крики очередной жертвы. Он не хочет оставаться один сегодня.

— Что, если… что, если я не хочу? — удается ему сказать, хотя он и не может встретиться с Оби-Ваном взглядом.

— Хочешь остаться здесь? — спрашивает Кеноби удивленным тоном. Энакин кивает и слышит, как Кеноби громко вздыхает. — Что ж, конечно, любимый, — говорит он, отходя от Энакина и подтягивая кресло от стола ближе к кровати. — Я буду рад, если ты останешься.

Оби-Ван сажает его в кресло, бросив на него последний долгий взгляд, и переключает все свое внимание на жертву.

У него еще много работы.


End file.
